Pokemon: The eternity
by Alex View
Summary: Eternity always was a peaceful dimension full of happiness, until it was threatened by the Great Unknown. Now the fate of Eternity is entirely in hands of Ash, his friends, his rivals and even some of his enemies. This story Includes various shippings, jokes, tons of adventure and a tiny bit of mystery. (Currently being rewritten. Chapters 1 to 9 are already rewritten)
1. Title page

**_Pokemon: The Eternity_**

_**Authors: **_Me, Hope, Mary, Victor, Max, Mattew, Nikki and Anais.

_**Language: **_English

_**Genres: **_Adventure/Humor/Friendship/Romance.

* * *

_**Contents:**_

**_Arc 1:_**** Normal Adventures- **Chapter 3 to Chapter 28

**Summary:** It's been two long months after Ash and his friends defeated Team Galactic. The Sinnoh region is finally safe, but the danger arises in an entirely different dimension called Eternity. Ash, his friends and even his enemies have to team up in order to bring down the mysterious danger also known as: The great Unknown. And the price to defeat The great Unknown is higher than Ash and his friends could ever imagine.


	2. Arc I: Normal Adventures

**_Arc I: Normal Adventures._**

**Summary:** It's been two long months after Ash and his friends defeated Team Galactic. The Sinnoh region is finally safe, but the danger arises in an entirely different dimension called- Eternity. Ash, his friends and even his enemies have to team up in order to bring down the mysterious danger also known as: The great Unknown. And the price to defeat The great Unknown is higher than Ash and his friends could ever imagine.

**Notes:**Team Galactic ages and personalities are based on manga and me and my friends don't own pokemon.

* * *

**_Mars-Normal Type._  
_Age:_ **15 years and 3 months._  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Buneary(f)'s moves: Swift, Jump kick, Hidden power, Cut.  
Lillipup(m) - Herdier(m)'s moves: Attract, Tackle, Crunch, Giga impact.  
Eeveeon(gl)'s moves: Guillotine, Metronome, Tail Slap, Quick attack.

* * *

**_Kenny-Fighting Type  
Age:_ **9 years._  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Riolu(m)'s moves: Force palm, Counter, Aura sphere, Brick break.

* * *

**_May-Flying Type:  
Age:_ **11 years._  
_

**Pokemon:**  
Piplup(f)'s moves: Aireal Ace, Air slash, Peck, Feather dance.

* * *

_**Jupiter-Poison Type**  
**Age:** _15 years and 6 months.

_**Pokemon:**_  
Croagunk(m)'s moves:Poisson jab, Sludge, Toxic, Sludge wave.

* * *

**_Cilan-Ground Type_  
_Age:_** 15 years._  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Phanpy(f)'s moves: Dig, Earthquake, Mud bomb, Mud slap.

* * *

_**Brock-Rock Type  
Age:**_15 years and 11 months._  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Turtwig(m)'s moves: Ancient power, Head smash, Rock blast, Rock polish.

* * *

_**Drew-Bug Type  
Age:**_11 years and 7 months._  
_

**_Pokemon:_**  
Caterpie(f)'s moves: Signal power, Silver wind, Tail glow, String shot.

* * *

**_Gary-Ghost Type  
Age:_ **12 years and 5 months.  
_  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Misdreavous(f)'s moves: Hypnosis, Shadow ball, Curse, Hex.

* * *

**_Max-Steel Type  
Age:_ **7 years and 7 months._  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Mawile(f)'s moves: Iron head, Iron tail, Metal claw, Metal Sound.

* * *

_**Paul-Fire Type  
Age:**_12 years and 2 months.  
_  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Chimchar(m)'s moves: Ember, Flame wheel, Flamethrower, Fire punch.  
Magby(f)'s moves: Heat wave, Fire spin, Lava plume, Sunny day.

* * *

_**Misty-Water Type  
Age:**_12 years and 1 month.  
_  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Manaphy(f)'s moves: Bubble beam, Whirlpool, Surf, Water gun.  
Phione(f)'s moves: Bubble, Water Sprot, Aqua ring, Dive.

* * *

**_Dawn-Grass Type  
Age:_ **10 years and 4 months._  
_

_**Pokemon: **_  
Shaymin(f)'s moves: Leaf Storm, Leaf blade, Giga drain, Magical leaf.

* * *

**_Ash-Electric Type  
Age:_ **11 years and 11 months.**_  
_**

_**Pokemon:**_  
Pikachu(m)'s moves: Thunderbolt, Volt tackle, Shock wave, Charge beam.  
Shinx(f) - Luxio(f)'s moves: Spark, Thunder fang, Magnet rise,

* * *

**_Zoe-Psychic Type_  
_Age:_ **11 years and 5 months._  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Abra(m)'s moves: Dream Eater, Teleport, Hypnosis, Psybeam.  
Gothita(f)'s moves:Gravity, Magic room, Magic coat, Psychic.

* * *

**_Barry-Ice Type  
Age:_ **11 years and 7 months._  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Buizel(m)'s moves: Ice beam, Ice fang, Mist, Aurora Beam.

* * *

_**Iris-Dragon Type  
Age: **_13 years and 4 months.**_  
_**

_**Pokemon:**_  
Axew(m)'s moves: Dragon Meteor, Dragon breath, Dragon tail, Dragon rage.

* * *

**_Saturn-Dark Type_****_  
Age:_ **15 years and 9 months._  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Darkrai(f)'s moves: Dark void, Night slash , Dark pulse, Embargo.  
Zorua(m)'s moves: Night daze, Nasty plot, Pursuit, Taunt.

* * *

_**Bianca-Fairy type  
Age:**_14 years 5 months_  
_

_Pokemon:_  
Ralts(f)'s moves: Moon blast, Fairy wind.

* * *

**_Tracey-Unknown Type_****  
_Age:_ **14 years and 10 months._  
_

_**Pokemon:**_  
Missingno(m)'s moves: Glitch, Curse, Roost, Binary code.


	3. Situation initiale

**Chapter I- Situation Initiale**

* * *

**January 27th. ****8:00 AM- Sinnoh Prison.**

The morning light shined through the prison window, causing a girl with red hair to wake up. After waking up the girl stretch, brushed her teeth and jumped back on her bed to wake up her roommates who slept in beds bellow her.

"Saturn, Jupiter wake up! It is eight o'clock already!" yelled Mars. The noise she made, caused Saturn to wake up by hitting his head on Jupiter's bed. Jupiter hit her head on Mars' bed.

"Ok, I know I asked it thousand times, but why did I get the bottom bed? ."moaned Saturn, rubbing his head that hurt awfully from bumping into a bed that was made from pure metal.

"Because you are oldest, and Mars is the youngest and I am in the middle of you two! Stop moaning, life in prison is already awful and the fact that the entire region hates us doesn't make it any better. So the last thing we need is you moaning about poor conditions"groaned Jupiter, rubbing her head.

"Common. You two should cheer up. The are only two years left and then we will be free!"cheered Mars

"By that time, we all would be old wrinkled seventeen year olds."explained Saturn

"We really need to get out of jail and soon."objected Jupiter

"Jupiter, It is not like professor Rowan is going to enter into our cell, and ask about our liberation from this pathetic place."claimed Saturn

As a reply to his words Professor rowan walked in and said that in two hours he will speak to them about their early release from the prison. After he left everybody looked at Saturn as if he was a Genie. Happy for the attention, Saturn asked a chocolate cake, but instead a toilet broke and Saturn was shot by a fountain of dirty water due to toilet's malfunction( For some odd reason, I always wanted to say these words).

"Well at least you survived."cheered Mars

**8:30 AM-Somewhere next to the Sunny-shore city.**

Somewhere next to the Sunny-shore city in the field where Ash and his team resided, Dawn picked up Ash's video phone and saw an incoming call from professor Rowan. Dawn got up and announced: "Ash, wake up, there is incoming transmission from professor Rowan. Ash it isn't a dream! Ash!"

Ash woke from Dawn's yelling. Ash wasn't fully awake yet put he still managed to put his head up, while his faithful Pikachu held Ash's head up so he could speak with Dawn without falling asleep again. Ash didn't understood why Professor Rowan wanted to speak to him, since he was so far away from the nearest gym and didn't even reach the Lily of the valley conference yet. But Ash still picked up the videophone and answered Professor's Rowan's call.

"Ash I need you and your friends at the Sinnoh region prison. It is about team galactic commanders. Please come as soon as possible. I can't tell all the details by phone, but when you will arrive I will explain you everything. It is extremely important. Bye" were the words Professor Rowan said before hanging up the videophone.

"Looks like we have a new task. What could it be? And how is it connected to Team Galactic? All these mysteries and secrets are so exciting!"cheered Dawn

Ash claimed:" Maybe they want to reward us for stopping Team galactic. 'Galactic badge', sounds like a great name for a reward."

"And I hope that Officers Jennies will be there!"flirted Brock.

"Guys we don't know what exactly they will give us and who will will give that something to us. So instead of wondering, let's go to the prison and find out." pointed out Dawn. After discussing their new adventure for a bit, Ash, Brock and Dawn gathered their stuff and departed in the direction of Sinnoh prison that was next to a museum recently built by Cynthia's grandma. The road to prison passed through fields and meadows. In the middle of their way, Brock checked his pokenav and discovered that there were only few minutes left until prison. Brock commented:" I wonder why we didn't notice the prison before."

Ash said:" They say that what you don't want to see, you won't see. That's the reason I never noticed why food servings in pokemon centers are so small."

Dawn guessed:" Maybe they want to give a reward to Ash because he didn't speak about food while fighting with Team Galactic."

" They should give me a reward for not flirting with Officers Jennie's while fighting with Team Galactic."flirted Brock, making the three continue arguing about the reward they could possibly get.

**8:44 AM- Sinnoh Prison.**

Meanwhile in the prison, commanders of Team Galactic sat in the meeting room, while guards kept a close eye on them causing them to shiver. asked Professor Rowan"Ok, so this is what remained of famous Team galactic. I wonder why Cyrus picked you as commanders of Team galactic?"

"Well, Saturn is an excellent cybernetic and engineer. Jupiter has abilities with poisons and is excellent in martial arts. That's the reason why all grunts are afraid of her. And I am... Well I am just cute and I collect sharp things and shiny things. According to team galactic dictionary invented by me, I am the cutist ."cheered Mars

"Judging by the length of your skirt, you are rather the nudist."objected officer Jenny.

Jupiter decided to protect her best friend by accusing Officer Jenny instead:"At least she wears something under her skirt unlike you."

Officer Jenny knew that if she attacks someone younger than eighteen, it would be classified as a child abuse and she would be ranked down. Officer Jenny pretended to smile and decided to leave the commanders of Team Galactic with Professor Rowan so that he can chat with them about something top secret. She didn't really care about top secret files as long as they didn't concern her or her two daughters. Officer Jenny exited the room closing the door behind her, using a magnetic card.

"Sorry for distracting you from your deserved punishment. This morning we had some visitors. They were nine talking Pokemon and hey said that they need you. The pokemon were a Darkai, a Piplup, a Manaphy, a Chimchar, a Turtwig, a Croagunk, a Buneary, a Shaymin and a Buizel and they said that they were searching for you!" claimed Professor Rowan

"Honestly, we don't know a thing about that. We don't even know such pokemon. There was a serious gap in our education."lied Saturn

"Then why are these the most studied Pokemon in your labs? Well they also asked for Ash and his friends, so you will have to work with them. Now I hope that you see what lying leads to?"said Professor Rowan

" If he didn't lie, you would force us to work with those kids anyway." calmly said Jupiter, while Saturn and Mars started to madly run around the ceiling screaming and shouting different curses at everyone in the lab. Jupiter observed the two running and grinned. Professor Rowan was surprised that Jupiter still sat with legs crossed and was grinning while her colleagues were embarrassing themselves. After few minutes of crazily running around, Saturn and Mars stopped running and started crying instead. The two cried so hard that the whole room became nearly filled with water. Professor Rowan received a call that Ash and his friends arrived.

"Do we really have to go?"complained Mars

"Can I sue you for forcing us to work with these kids?" asked Saturn

But it was already too late for complaints. The whole crew followed professor Rowan to the exit of the jail and to the museum-that was right next to it because of a budget cut. Ash and Dawn were surprised to see team galactic but Brock saw Jupiter and for some reason he immediately fell in love with her. He dashed to Jupiter, ignoring his fellow friends. For Jupiter, that was a shock. She never expected anyone to rush to her screaming: "Marry me!" so she acted like any teenage girl would act. She hid behind Saturn, but since she was taller, her head poked above Saturn and Mars, leaving her helpless against Brock's flirting.

"Will you marry me, Jupiter? I think you are the one I am destined to spend the rest of my life with."proposed Brock

"Leave me, you are damaging my personal space!"screamed Jupiter. Seeking for protection, Jupiter literally jumped on Mars and Saturn.

Ash and Dawn, just stood there awkwardly, they didn't expect their friend to fall in love with the commander of Team Galactic. They wanted the whole situation to end, and thanks to their prayings, Misty and May arrived on the police helicopter, along with Paul and Barry. From behind them came out nine Pokemon that all wore a piece of clothing. The started to introduce themselves to their new owners. Manaphy that wore a Hawaiian like skirt with patterns similar to the ones surrounding her eyes introduced herself:" My name is Manaphy and I am an explorer. I am supposed to be a pokemon of a Cerulean city gym leader Misty who was appointed as the master of water type."

Shaymin that wore a tiara shyly greeted:" My name is Shaymin, I am a tailor. I am supposed to become a pokemon of daughter of the famous pokemon coordinator, Johanna and help her with her contests using my rare for a Shaymin ability to use leaf blade."

Chimchar that wore a butler like shirt cheered:" I am Chimchar. I am supposed to become a pokemon of brother of a trainer who managed to achieve everything but a single frontier symbol. I also had to be careful because that trainer abuses pokemon centers or something like that. I couldn't really read what I had to do because I used the instructions as tissues."

Buneary that wore a spaceman suit introduced herself:" I am Buneary. I am a stylist and an astronaut. I will be assisting the most cheerful commander in the entire team galactic."

Croagunk who wore a police officer cap croaked:" Name is Croagunk. Police officer. Have to assist a girl in Team Galactic who is handy with poisons and martial arts."

Piplup that wore a military styled jacked designed to resemble Piplup's cape, informed:" Name is Piplup. Military pilot of master rank S. I will guard daughter of a gym leader called Norman."

Buizel that wore a cyan V-neck sweater saluted:" Buizel and I work in education industry as a... I am supposed to help... son of owner of the ... tycoon. Sorry I am a bit confused outside of eternity, but in there I am a capable fighter.

Only pokemon who remained on her place was a rather small for its species Darkrai. She observed everyone and then spoke in a commander voice:" You ten were chosen,by the guardian council. You are going to travel to the dimension called : eternity,in order to help us save seventy-six type relics from the great evil. Questions?"

"Yes, aren't there nineteen pokemon types? Because as far as I know there are only nineteen pokemon types and you said that we need seventy-six relics. Despite the fact that I failed math at school, I know that these two numbers aren't the same. "asked Ash

"In Eternity there are only eighteen pearls. There are also eighteen plates, gems and objects making fifty-four relics that we need to place into the pearls to save eternity from great evil."explained Shaymin

Chimchar added:" I think that you also failed common sense at school."

Ash protested:" I didn't fail common sense in school, I modtly got 'B-'s."

Chicmhar asked:" Did anyone get grades lower than that?"

Ash replied:" Gary mostly got 'C+'s for saying that unicorns exist."

"Why do you all speak?"asked Misty

"Some of the pokemon in the eternity speak. Some don't. We live in harmony and talking pokemon support their non talking cousins despite the fact that they lost their ability to speak long time ago. You may not know but such questions are actually quite rude in eternity."objected Piplup

Paul asked:" Why do you say 'eternity' with a minuscule letter?"

Buizel explained:" We aren't egotists. Do you refer to earth as 'Earth'."

Barry stated:" Yes, we do. Actually, you are right there is something egotistical in every person. But that's what makes Earth special."

Buizel objected:" I hope that you were sarcastic."

Darkrai quickly introduced herself:"I am Darkrai. Can't tell you more. I am supposed to work with the smartest and the sanest person of what remained of Team Galactic. Thank you for listening to my previous speech."

The rest of the group started wondering and asking themselves important questions such as: What was going on and what is Eternity?How are they going to get there? Why do thry have to work with people they despise the most ? The awkward silence was broken by Barry, who asked:"How are we going to get to the Eternity."

"We can always go to our headquarters, and we can use some of our weird gadgets to construct a portal."claimed Mars

"We can go there on a helicopter."proclaimed Misty

"I can drive!"announced Mars

Saturn and Jupiter screamed in chorus:" No way!"

"Why, you don't want her to drive?" asked professor Rowan

"Remember our headquarters?"started Saturn. Ash, Brock,Dawn and professor Rowan nodded.

"Remember the crashed helicopter near the headquarters, and the fact that Mars was the one who crashed it?"finished Jupiter while everyone nodded again, trying to hide their smiles or in Paul's case- smirks.

Suddenly a transmission came to Professor Rowan's video phone saying that there is a shiny Toxicroak, breaking the helicopter using X scissor. On this words, everyone looked at Saturn. Then they all rushed behind the Museum and saw Saturn's Toxicroak breaking the helicopter using X-scissor in order to keep her owner next to her. Ash already wanted to joke on the whole situation, but Cynthia's grandma, rushed from the museum and dashed in the direction of team galactic. She rushed and screamed at them:"If anything in the eternity will be damaged by you three, If you create a new world instead of a portal, if you steal something..(the tirade broke into swearing which I can't copy in here)"

Jupiter and Saturn covered Mars' eyes and ears so that the most childish member of Team Galactic wouldn't see or hear anything inappropriate. Rowan whispered something to Cynthia's grandmother and she looked like she was ashamed of what she just said. Paul noticed Reggie coming carrying two large bags, one with pokemon supplies but another with "useful" stuff. Paul gasped:" Why did you invite my brother here? He'll embarrass me with his cheerfulness! How did you even find out that we are related? Did Pathetic tell you that?"

Professor rowan grinning while looking at the bag filled with insect protection sprays replied:"We need someone to take care after all the pokemon you have to leave in here before going to eternity by foot, since the helicopter broke. Plus Reggie is a perfect candidate for such difficult job."

"I will have to leave Pikachu here?"cried Ash

"No for you, the council of the guardians did a huge exception."explained Manaphy, with these words everyone said good bye to their pokemon and left to the head quarters on foot.

**4:23 PM- Forest next to Sinnoh Prison.**

Mars walked with Jupiter and Saturn, all the way at the back of the group. She was happy because she was finally released from jail, and had new super cute Pokemon called:Buneary. However at the same time she was sad because her teammates were sad and she had to leave behind all her pokemon because they weren't aloud to cross dimensional barrier. She cheerfully jumped in front of Jupiter and Saturn attempting to cheer them up and screamed:"Why you two are so sad? You need to be happy, smile like me."

Saturn and Jupiter exchanged questioning looks, they knew that Mars as thr youngest member of their trio was most of the time unaware of what was going on around her. So they just answered with question on a question:"And what are the reasons to be happy?"

"Well, we are out of prison, we get to go to our old headquarters and maybe we will make some new friends! I think that these are really good reasons to be happy"cheered Mars.

All of that didn't really changed Jupiter's and Saturn's opinions, so Mars decided to make a contact with Ash and his friends on her own. She decided to start with Brock, since he already was madly in love with Jupiter. When she approached Brock, he immediately asked if Jupiter is in love with anyone and looked weirdly at Saturn.

Mars decided to calm the Brock down:"No, every time those two get too close in a romantic way they vomit and Cyrus even created a Vomit museum that has Napoleon's Bouffalant vomit in it. Trust me, it doesn't lie around empty."

Brock satisfied with Mars's response began to follow Jupiter, causing her to shiver and even run away screaming something about children rights and child abuse. Seeing how much trouble she bore , Mars decided to make friends with someone else. Suddenly Dawn approached her and said:"So how are things going?"

Mars was shocked that Dawn who saw how cruel she can be, approached her in such a friendly way, so she asked:"Aren't you mad on me for everything team Galactic did?"

Dawn replied:"No need to worry, I can see, well mostly hear that you are very different from them."

"Yes I am, but we are still very good friends, sometimes I think that we are even too good. You know what they say: Friends will bail you out of prison, Best friends will sit in a cell next to you and say: 'we screwed up.' If the best friendliness is measured in that way then we are certainly best friends."objected Mars looking at Jupiter's second attempt to hide behind Saturn from the "dangerous pedophile" also known as Brock

" I understand, sometimes I even borrow Ash and Brock's stuff, and sometimes I even forget to return it, well I forget to return it most of the times."said Dawn looking at Jupiter climbing a tree with her brand new Croagunk to hide from Brock's marriage proposals.

At the very front Barry and Ash were having a conversation about gym leaders until they noticed the strange scene behind them, so Barry demanded Ash:"Why does Brock always gets the weirdest girlfriends ever?"

Ash not knowing the answer decided to invent something to calm Barry's nerves:" Maybe he just has a taste for them."

While Jupiter sat on the tree screaming for help and Brock tried to reach her, Saturn grabbed him by his wrists and threw him up into the sky. Brock still being under the effect of love flew up into the air and attempted to impress Jupiter by screaming:" I fly on the wings of love." Then he hit a helicopter and shouted:" And crush into the solid metal of reality."

"Nice job,Saturn, next time try to throw him into an active volcano!" said Jupiter who was impressed by suffering Brock. Brock just sat and rocked himself back and forth while his Turtwig carried him with a speed of a turtle because Brock was extremely heavy since he ate all the chocolates he wanted to give to Jupiter. After few minutes they bumped into Paul who fell on his bag with insect sprays and ended up spraying Brock with nearly fifty litters of insect spray.

Misty and May looked at the whole situation with a weird combination of horror,sadness and laughter because it all seemed extremely weird the way Brock was beaten up by someone younger than him. But when Misty or Max tried to stop Brock's flirting, Brock wasn't harmed that much, but with Saturn, Brock certainly should buy a parachute and wear it with him everywhere. Paul was the only one who was enjoying the situation since he didn't have to carry a bag filled with insect sprays. Nobody noticed that Team Rocket spied on them using their ballon. Team rocket decided to follow them,all the way to eternity, in order to claim all the talking pokemon for their boss and receive long awaited promotion.

**4:49 PM- Team Rocket's hot air balloon.**

"I can't believe that professor Rowan released these fashion freaks from prison."moaned Jessie

Meowth who was licking his feet in amusement said:"I can't believe in their age, I mean they created all these weird techno stuff at fifteen, while we are nineteen and we can't even defeat them .Although boss seemed to believe into the lies, in which we said that we managed to defeat them."

James who was the mindless and voteless of whole group of the Team Rocket freaks, replied:"Whatever you said."

Jessie continued:" I am declaring the Fantina impressionist as my enemy number two after Cassidy."

Meowth growled:" I am declaring cheery commander as my enemy number two after Persian that stole my spot as boss' top cat."

James added:" I am declaring the team galactic smarty pants as my enemy number one because I have nobody else to declare as my enemy number one!"

After saying their declarations, Team Rocket decided to strike the group that walked/flew/hid in trees underneath them by jumping off their balloon using special parachutes that opened automatically, at least Jessie's and Meowth's opened automatically. James fell to the ground without any parachute and landed on poor lovestruck Brock. After team rocket landed a huge robot that strongly reminding everyone a vacuum.

** 4:43 PM- Forest next to Sinnoh Prison.**

"Aren't those the freaks who always interrupted our plans with their stupid motto and called us fashion freaks?" groaned Saturn

Jessie was on a verge to cry since someone criticized their Team rocket motto . Do defend the pride of the motto, Jessie screamed:"You team galactic smarty pants, try to invent your own motto first, before criticizing ours!"

Jupiter and Mars didn't do a thing, at first they stood there with stone like faces, then they all started laughing and rolling on the floor from the stupidity of the entire situation and May and Misty followed their example after noticing on what exactly the team rocket stood on. The team rocket soon discovered that they stood on a huge pile of Ursanang poo which stank like thousand Skuntanks using poison at the same time. Brock who sat in the middle of it said:"Love stinks, or is it just me?"

Team Rocket despite all their humiliation decided to attack Pikachu ignoring the fact that Saturn picked some wires in the robot and plugged them in a different place and quickly returned to his original place. James sent out his Carnivine but the last one decided to hug James instead of fighting with Pikachu. James yelled:" Attack them not me! I don't have a tail shaped as thunder bolt, Pikachu does!"

Jessie sent out Yanmega and ordered:" Yanmega use silver wind"

A blow of wind rushed to group and threw sand and grass in their eyes. It didn't deal much damage and Jessie remained unhappy. Meowth commented:" If I would have time to learn shadow claw, we would have won long time ago."

Ash ordered his Picachu to use Thunderbolt on team Rocket while Meowth attempted to block it off using fury swipes. That didn't work well and Meowth decided to use the weird vacuum shaped Robot on everyone but was too small to reach the button. James even had to interrupt his hugging therapy with Carnivine and help Meowth reach the button. Dawn seeing, that Jesse lost the support from her teammates ordered Shaymin to use leaf storm on her. But Jesse used her hair as a shield and the move was reflected back to poor Shaymin. Shaymin was thrown back by a couple of meters. Barry seeing how much power hair lotion has decided to wash his hair from now on.

While everybody did something random Jupiter took a test tube with a green liquid in it and poured it on the wires that Saturn broke before. Meowth didn't noticed a thing but when he pressed the button he sensed that something was wrong because robot started to make a lot of clashing sounds and started to smell like if something inside it was burning. A second later Robot exploded, blasting off team rocket up into the sky. The trio couldn't believe that they didn't even managed to temporary capture some talking pokemon so while they blasted off, they were quite sad. Jessie cursed:" That was only a demo, we will get our revenge later!"

James asked:"Are you sure?"

Meowth growled:" I really should learn shadow claw."

" We are blasting off again!" screamed team rocket in chorus and disappeared in their iconic white twinkle. On the ground everyone were happy except Paul who lost his source of entertainment. Ash was the happiest one because he managed to get the wires Saturn took from the robot. Ash recycled the wires by weaving them into a collar for his Pikachu.

**6:53 PM- Forest next to Sinnoh Prison.**

Dawn was happy because her project of making friends with what remained of team galactic worked. She thought that the people she once hated and thought were pure evil were actually quite different in reality. Shaymin noticing Dawn's expression pointed out:" Things aren't always the way they look."

Dawn agreed:" Is there a thing that acts the way it looks?"

Shaymin stated:" No, I guess that's what is cool about this world. You have discover how people are yourself. If you'll know everything, life won't be interesting at all. I am okay with unknown because I don't want to get answers for all questions, O want to find answers for questions myself."

Dawn cheered:" That's all is very interesting."

Mars added:" And it is kind off insulting towards Saturn. In kindergarten he was the only kid who knew what ' Diplasiasmus' is, turns out it is a scientific name for writing two letters instead of one or something like that."

Shaymin defended:" At least he discovered that himself."

Pikachu came up to Shaymin and pleaded:" Pika pi, kapi, pi pi pi. Kapi kachu, Pikachu, kachu, pi pi."

Shaymin translated:" You want me to remove the annoying collar Ash put on you for some odd reason? Of course I'll help you."

Shaymin used leaf blade. Flowers on her back glowed green and started spinning. She pulled closer to the collar and carefully cut it. Ash seeing collar he made being removed asked:" So you didn't like the collar? Why didn't you tell me."

Pikachu moaned:" Pika pi pi pi. Kachu kachu, pachu, Pikachu."

Ash claimed:" Sorry I forgot that you don't speak. But what was the attack Shaymin used?"

Dawn explained:" The attack was called leaf blade."

Brock, now more or less clean came up to them and disagreed:" It is impossible. Shaymin can't learn leaf blade neither it can receive it as an egg move. I as an aspiring pokemon doctor declare that this Shaymin can't know leaf blade."

Turtwig pointed out:" I think that key words in that phrase were :'Aspiring Doctor'. You aren't a real doctor yet and I was supposed to become a pokemon of the world famous doctor."

Shaymin defended:" Well, I can use it and that's the reason council of guardians selected me. They said my ability will help me to be a pokemon of a famous coordinator like Dawn."

Dawn stated:" I am not that famous."

Brock added:" I am not famous too."

Shaymin gasped:" Then I was supposed to belong to May! It all must've been some big mistake! Now we have to send you home! What should I do? I can't send home a nice person like you. I am too shy for that."

May stated:" I am not famous either. I didn't even win any grand festivals, Drew is the one with the fan club and everything. Although I do wish for a fan club, but it seems that I'll never have one... "

Turtwig cheered them up:" Council of Guardians is very wise. If they say that you are famous it means that one day you will be famous. They know what is, was and will happen in eternity. I've been hired by them when they discovered that despite the fact that I am a Turtwig I am a rock type pokemon."

Brock stated:" That's fascinating."

May stated:" You know what else is fascinating: You are acting normal around a girl you love. That should be in the Grotle book of records. I should certainly tell that to Drew. Drew... I miss him so much. "

Piplup tried to cheer May up:" Don't worry you'll se him in few months, I have to wait months before seeing my family. I have four sisters to take care off, I rarely see them since I a, a high ranked pilot, when they are mature enough, I'll invite them to Aerial defense's headquarters and we will live together as one big happy family."

Piplup and May looked at each other, May cried:" I miss Drew!"

Piplup cried:" I miss my sisters!'

Dawn proclaimed:" Brock, go flirt with Jupiter, I'll try to calm them down."

Brock remembering about Jupiter returned to flirting with her. Jupiter already gained some confidence after everything that happened. Using that confidence, Jupiter managed to sharply reject Brock, although she didn't manage to break his heart. Brock promised himself to never stop trying to get Jupiter to like him. The group, didn't know about Brock's long term goals so they continued traveling to Mount. Coronet not even noticing what Brock was thinking about. The gang wanted to reach Mount. Coronet as soon as possible, but the sun was already setting , so the group had to take a stop and rest until morning.


	4. STALKER team

**Chapter II- S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Team**

* * *

**January 28th.** **3:01 AM-** **Route 214**

Ash was sleeping. Pikachu was also sleeping, but he had a bad dream and chased his tail in his sleep. Brock and Turtwig composed a love letter to Jupiter. Turtwig composed, Brock wrote. Paul was thinking of how to get rid of an annoying Chimchar that spoke too much and was quite pathetic. Barry admired his new Buizel, Buizel was already creeped out by Barry's manners or the obvious absence of them. Mars was counting all the sharp and shiny things she collected so far. She counted five sharp things and eight shiny things. Misty had a bad dream about her sisters turning her Gym into a shop: Everything for Water ballet.

Dawn had a relatively happy dream about her participating in a contest with her Piplup and Shaymin. May also had dream about a contest where she defeated Harley using her new Piplup. Jupiter was trying to forget the fact that she was on a journey with one of the most creepy person she ever met. She already thought of renaming Uxie the knowledge pokemon that chose Brock into Uxie the creepiness only person who didn't slept was Saturn. He sat far away from everyone and he was attempting to construct something out of scrap bits of metal while Darkai was sleeping and hovering in air at the same time. Suddenly the whole camp was invaded with Mars's screams: "Guys I finally created Team Galactic motto!"

That caused Saturn to push too hard on a metal piece in his invention and it exploded. Explosion sent Saturn flying up into the air. Brock dashed out of the tent trying to put out the fire, the explosion caused, at the same time trying to impress Jupiter. After few unsuccessful tries and burnt pants Misty commanded Manaphy to put out the fire with bubble beam. The trees and the camp were now safe. But everyone wanted to know what caused the fire so they approached Mars with angry grimaces on their seeing all the angry faces began to recite:

"_We are the team galactic,_

_We keep all our weapons on Saturn's attic._

_Our boss is dead,_

_He disappeared in the realm of undead._

_Our chief scientist ran away,_

_But team galactic always stays_.

_That's all out motto since,_

_I didn't have times to compose any other lines!_"

Everyone sweat dropped since Mars's poetry was plainly weird, just like her small obsession with sharp and shiny things. The only one who's opinion was different from everybody's else was Saturn. Dawn could've bet all her contest ribbons that a faint blush appeared on his face. So she volunteered:"I will go for an evening walk with Mars to recite the motto as far away from you as possible."

Satisfaction appeared on Ash and Misty's face, while Paul and the rest were showing simple annoyance due to being woken up at three o'clock of the morning even if they weren't really sleeping. Dawn noticed that Saturn's blush disappeared as fast as it came.

When she and Mars started to venture away, Jupiter passed her a note that said:

* * *

"_ Dawn, Saturn and Mars love each other since kindergarten._

_P.S. They don't know about that._

_P.P.S Do you know what stupid thing, Saturn was making this time? Last time it was Icecreaminator for making pizza. He really should name his inventions according to their functions, I remember the explosion of his Totallynotadangerousbombinator. Where is the logic?_

_P.P.P.S. Why did Uxie chose such and annoying and creepy person to help it? If it is the Guardian of Knowledge, where is it's logic then? Is he like Saturn?_

_P.P.P.P.S I think I added too much post scriptums"_

* * *

Dawn guessed that Jupiter just love for post scriptums unknown reason. But the whole note seemed too humorous to be true. But knowing that a person such as Jupiter never jokes and even runs away while remaining serious. Dawn decided that the note was true. Everyone else seemed to ignore everything except Barry who still didn't get what was going on, and May who was too busy eating. May seeing the Mars and Dawn going somewhere said:" Don't forget to bring me some ice cream. I need to somehow survive all the days without Drew. I would have listened to Adele's songs but I didn't take my iPod with me so I have to stick with the ice cream."

Barry asked:" Why do you miss Drew so much?"

May started explaining:" I miss Drew because he is... Barry are you listening? Barry!"

May couldn't explain why she loved Drew so much since Barry simply fell asleep. While May yelled at Barry, Dawn and Mars went off for a walk. As the two walked, a conversation started to form. The conversation started with an excuse from Mars:" Sorry for waking up everyone at three o'clock of the morning, I just went crazy about a song I invented. It is better than a huge pile of sharpies and shinnies!"

Dawn wondered what exactly were sharpies and what exactly were sharpies, she realized that shinnies was just a word for shiny objects while sharpies was just a word for sharp objects. Dawn stated:" I swear I saw Saturn blushing."

Mars responded sadly:" He only blushed because I am always the accident prone. Before my semi success on Iron island, you couldn't even imagine how many missions I failed. I failed all of them thanks to a Grunt who kept on chasing every Clefary he saw. Unfortunately missions I had before were all in the Clefary kingdom."

Dawn tried to cheer her up:" I think he likes you."

Mars replied:" He is way too smart for someone to understand his thinking. His usual grade at school was A with three pluses, one time he actually got A with ten pluses after writing a novel instead of an essay. Yet despite all his achievements everything he builds explodes."

Dawn nodded and shared:"I know that he likes you already and you like him, Jupiter told, well wrote me that. Did you know why she uses about four post scriptums in her letters? "

Mars nodded, promising herself to kill Jupiter later, the only question how? Mars didn't expect Jupiter who was the best secret keeper in the entire team Galactic to tell the person who she didn't really know about Mars's crush. So Mars decided to counter attack:" Ok and you? I mean I you know mine, now it is your turn."

Dawn said without even thinking:" Paul."

Mars replied:" I thought he was a bit too cruel. You are like a shinnie, you are nice, while he resembles a sharpie and he is mean. Usually I have to use Saturn's Separatinator to merge sharpies and sharpies together."

Dawn objected:" They say opposites attract. I am sure if you look deeper there is actually something nice in him. But why did Saturn call 'separatinator' something that merges things together?"

Mars giggled:" You mean really really really really really really really deep. I would've added more 'really', but my tongue hurts from saying a lot of 'really'."

Two chatted so enthusiastically that they didn't even noticed how they turned in a circle and approached their camp again. THey also didn't noticed that person who's tent was closest to the border - Paul. Luckily he didn't hear the entire conservation, only scrap bits of it. He thought: "Why Dawn spoke about me?"

Surprisingly to him, Paul noticed that for some reason this topic bothered him. He tried to think about it calmly, but was interrupted by his Chimchar who whispered:"Want some dating advice?"

Paul grinned, and replied everything he thought about Chimchar( and he doesn't like Chimchars):" Why I should get a dating advice from a half meter tall, hair covered monkey with a burning tail, whose brain is a size of peanut? I don't think that you see any point in this either."

Chimchar smirked. Nobody ever thought of that, but he was an excellent love doctor since he dated more than hundred Pokemon, and for some reason he was abandoned by all of them. So he played his best:"Well you will try, since nothing can make your situation with Bluenette worse. Here is the first tip: Stop being grumpy, you look like a stupid jerk , especially with that frown of yours. I as a love doctor can fix all of that for only a thousand of pokedollars."

Paul gave Chimchar a death glare and Chimchar cried:" Okay, I'll do everything for free, but please don't give me 'the glare' I have a family to feed!" Paul gave Chimchar another glare and this time Chimchar said the truth:" Okay, I was lying I don't have any family, pleas don't kill me, I'll do everything for free!"

Paul smirked:" That's good." and went to sleep. Chimchar protested:" You won't even say sorry to the pokemon to which you nearly ave a heart attack? You aren't even listening! Good night and may my advises always be with you!"

**8:56 AM- Route 214**

Paul decided to follow every advice Chimchar gave to him. He decided to walk right next to Dawn and Mars who were chatting about something again. Then he offered to carry Dawn's stuff for her. What he didn't thought of, is that in Dawn's bag there were Pokemon dresses from the collection "A ton of Bricks" and they were made of Bricks. Paul cursed under his breath:" That's the reason I was aways beaten up by girls in kindergarten. If they carry such things everyday they must be really strong. What is there in this pathetic bag? Why do I see some tunnel with a light on the end of it?"

Ash noticed strange scene that occurred with his rival. Ash wondered why was Paul helping someone. To find that out, Ash approached Paul and started to speak:" If you are in love with Dawn, say hi to an early spine sickness."

Paul smirked:" I am not in love with Dawn, I just wanted to carry her stuff, because I am nice. How much does this thing weight?"

Ash didn't believe a single word Paul said. Ash didn't believe Paul because he was Paul (there weren't any words to describe that). Ash grinned remembering a story of his own:"Trust me, no one will ever carry Dawn's stuff unless they love her. Once I carried her "A ten story high building collection" and I regretted carrying it in first three seconds- I dropped it on my leg. My leg hurt or a week and I couldn't even eat french fries by myself."

Paul asked:" Why do you even need your feet to eat french fries?"

Ash explained:" Well, I need to old them with something."

Paul suggested:" You can just put french fries in a box and at them from there."

Ash protested:" Ew... That's so unsanitary."

Paul decided that as his rival and a very weird and a very dense person in general, Ash is the best wingman Paul could ever find, because no matter what he does he'd always look better than Ash. All these reasons made Paul reply:"Theoretically , if I liked troublesome, would you be my wingman?"

Ash, noticing Paul's hint wholeheartedly answered:" Theoretically, yes."

While they talked, Drew and Zoe appeared out of thin air, with Drew holding a Caterpie and Zoe holding an Abra. The Abra and Caterpie resembled those weird, speaking pokemon from eternity because they also wore clothes. May who walked with Misty, guessed everything and ran to Drew for a big kiss. Zoe who stood next to them made cuckoo and kissing signs.

Abra introduced himself" I am Abra the pokemon psychic. I am also a fortune teller and I must assist someone who's name starts with last later of the alphabet."

Caterpie that wore a chef hat greeted:" I am Caterpie and I am a chef from Cher Methopod. I must assist a person who always gives roses to daughter of gym leader called Norman."

" Zoe so you are now traveling with us, that's wonderful."cheered Dawn

Zoe seeing talking pokemon other than Team rocket's Meowth asked:" Dawn I am also happy to see you, but could you please explain why am I surrounded by lots of talking pokemon that say that they are from eternity? I was building myself an igloo when this Abra appeared and teleported me to here."

Drew added:" Same with me, I was in the middle of contest, fighting Harley when this Caterpie appeared."

Darkrai explained:"You were selected by the council of guardians to help us. We need to save a dimension called eternity from the great evil."

Zoe and Drew nodded, they understood that no mater how busy they were saving an entire dimension is much more important than winning a contest or building the best igloo in the Snowpoint city. Brock thought of something and then asked :" Did anyone see Ash, Paul or Barry lately?"

**9:57 AM- Shrubs next to Route 214**

Ash and Paul were in their Camo outfits hiding in the bushes to spy on Dawn. Ash wore his shrub cap and shrub jacked for camouflage. Next to Ash, Paul used his camouflaged binoculars to spy on Dawn. Next to Paul, Barry crouched in his pink uniform. Paul noticing Barry's outfit asked:" Why are you dressed like a rather, how do you say it? Oh, why are you dressed like a fashion addicted solider? No offense but this is plainly... I have nothing against guys wearing pink but your 'camouflage' will sell us all out!"

Ash added:' Plus pink isn't your color. Orange would suit you better."

Barry guessing how he really looked like, said:" I thought that we will go to the candy mountain, the place where team Rocket stole my kidney." To prove his weird story Barry showed Ash and Paul a scar on the place where the kidney is and added:" See what the Candy mountain did to me? I don't want such thing to happen to you. You two are my closest friends."

Mumbling something, Ash started to give out directions:" Object Dawn, moves at the same speed as us, why are we moving at the same speed, if we are lying on the ground?" But it was too late, boys were thrown off from a random Torterra whose beauty sleep got interrupted by three mischievous stalkers.

Jupiter staring at the weird scene, decided to check for stalkers and soon enough found Brock in a rock outfit with his Turtwig. She screamed for help, and in a second Saturn appeared and threw Brock high up into the air using the same trick. Brock glided for a couple of seconds, then he landed into Salamence's mouth and in ten minutes exited its digestive tract proposing to Jupiter with a ring found in Salamence's liver.

Barry and the rest of Dawn Stalker team, lay in the mud, while Barry did some calculations. That is what Paul's number 1 fan decided: Paul and Dawn, Saturn and Mars, Jupiter and Brock, May and Drew, Ash and Misty and the only one who is left was: Zoe. Still mad for what was going on in his love life , Barry thought of a plan to stalk Zoe. Barry wanted to tel, Ash and Paul his plan but he noticed that they already got out of the puddle. Barry moaned:" Why everyone always ignore me?"

**11:02 AM- Route 214**

Darkrai's necklace rang as if it was a phone. Darkrai pushed a buttoning her necklace and answered the call:" What?... The rest of the trainers are already figured out?...The Fairy and Unknown type trainers are still unknown?... Ask Abra to teleport the ones you found already right now?... Ok... Thanks Misdreavous."

Darkrai pushed a different button on her necklace to turn it off. After turning the necklace off, Darkrai announced to everyone:"In our journey there will be five more trainers and I know that Ash wouldn't be happy to see. We also will need to figure out who are the trainers of the Unknown and the Fairy type. Everyone understood?"

Everyone wondered who will the trainers be, while Ash already realized who will be one of lots food bribing Ash accepted the fact and Abra started to teleport trainers. He also teleported some pokemon from eternity that will belong to the trainers. First one to appear was Gary. He appeared with a flash out of thin air, hugging and kissing thin air. He looked as if he was busy kissing with someone, but then was teleported by some mischievous Pokemon. Misdreavous that floated next to Gary giggle at the situation. Gary realizing stupidity of situation, mumbled:" I should call the girl, she'll be angry and I am happy to travel with Ash who is still a loser."

Misdreavous introduced herself:" My name is Misdreavous, I am a pokemon doctor and I was selected to assist grandson of a famous pokemon professor names after an Oak tree."

To break the awkward silence, Ash decided to introduce everyone who Gary doesn't knew, everything went fine until Ash started to introduce Paul. He introduced him:" This is Paul, he is a snob, a jerk and a pokemon abuser. I have weird friends and I am not a loser and I have seven badges from the Sinnoh league already.."

Paul already wanted to yell at Ash for saying that they were friends, but seeing Ash's puppy eyes and Dawn's face, he just went aboard with the idea:" Yes, whatever he said. But I am not a jerk and a pokemon abuser. "

Gary nodded, then a different flash appeared and revealed Max wearing a towel with 'My little Ponyta' written on was singing "Call me Maybe" to his deodorant. Max starring at everyone dropped his towel but he immediately pulled it up and borrowed robe of Mawile that stood next to him. Mawile greeted:" I am Mawile the monk of the Iron head temple. Council of the guardians appointed me a destiny of a guard to the youngest kid of a gym leader called Norman."

Everybody were in such shock that they didn't notice a girl with weird hairstyle dressed in yellow dress and white leggings and a tall boy with weird eyes, dressed as posh standing behind them. Everyone were confused, they didn't recognize those two at all and the two didn't seem to recognize each other as well. However Abra who was a psychic explained that these two are kids Ash would meet in the near future and will travel with in region called Unova.

" Hello people, from my future I am Cilan and I am a pokemon, movie, theater and food connoisseur. I am also a gym leader of the Striaton leader and I hand out trio badges to people who defeat me. When I was teleported here, I was in the middle of a gym battle. I hope you will enjoy traveling with me." explained tall boy with weird eyes.

Phanpy that wore miner's hat saluted:" Phanpy, daughter of owner of Phanpy mining inc. I was hired to be a pokemon of a pokemon connoisseur that gives trio badge to people who defeat him or his two brothers."

Girl hugged a non-talking Pokemon called Axew which seemed to be another exception by the council of the guardians. She introduced herself:" I am Iris. I am from the village of dragons and I want to be a dragon master. When I was teleported here I was making a bracelet out of flowers with my best friend. This pokemon is Axew and he is my best friend."

The situation was quite odd, so Kenny who mysteriously appeared behind the group and was holding a small Riolu decided to point that out:"Guys what are you all doing in my ribbon trophy room? I was standing there observing all my ribbons when I was mysteriously teleported here with this Riolu."

Riolu bowed and greeted:" I am Riolu, I am a musician and an Aura guardian. I was appointed to guard best friend of the daughter of the famous coordinator coordinator Johanna."

Everybody except Paul were happy with new guests. Paul wasn't happy not just because he was a snob, a jerk and a pokemon abuser. No he was unhappy because he knew that Kenny also likes Dawn, which makes his task mush more harder. Kenny seemed to notice Paul piercing Dawn with is eyes, so he came to him and whispered in a mafia tone:" Emo, the girl is mine. So strongly advise you to return to training or you will have to suffer dire consequences. Understood?"

Paul grinned:" Aren't you too young for girls? Last time I checked you were a nine year old pathetic loser."

Kenny angry by the comment Paul made, kicked Paul into the knee making Paul bend into half. That small injury actually benefited Paul because he didn't need to carry Dawn's stuff anymore and because she, Mars and Misty decided to walk next to "poor" Paul. They also emanated to help him. Kenny noticing that he helped his rival, kicked a nearby rock, which was again a spying Brock. Brock whispered:"I am spying on the girl that stole my heart, you must understand me because judging by your attitude you need a love doctor and I am a perfect candidate."

Kenny mumbled:" No thank you, I prefer to do everything myself. After all I am only nine and I am already traveling all alone on my pokemon journey. "

Dawn on the other side had to pull down her hair to cover the blush that appeared on her cheeks. She pretended to be busy examining new app on her pokewatch so that nobody would see her blushing. This is an important segment of her diary that proves her reaction and the fact that she has a crush on Paul:" _Dear diary, Why I keep on thinking about Paul?!_"

Mars and May noticed Dawn's reaction and went in front of the group to leave the couple alone. By now Mars befriended almost everyone in Ash's team and everyone to their surprise found out that Team galactic's commander can be so sweet, nice and cheerful. On the other hand Jupiter barely made acquaintances with anyone because of her naturally cold and quite violent nature. Saturn only made friends with pokemon with the help of his new Darkai who was commander of "save the eternity" operation. Darkrai floated next to Saturn and was communicating with someone using her necklace.

She was daughter of Darkrai emperor and was dressed accordingly to her royal position. Position that she tried to hide. White fluff on her head she kept in a beautiful braid, her red necklace shining, , and her dress decorated with red border. Perhaps her beauty was the first reason Paul's new Chimchar liked her. In fact all the pokemon from eternity wore something and Pikachu and Axew from our world were given clothes as well. Pikachu got a red cap with a pokeball on it and Axew got a dragon fang necklace. While Pikachu admired his new outfit, Paul and Ash kicked out Barry of their love plotting because he had a short attention span which could ruin the entire operation. Barry still trying to help, decided to hold back Kenny while Paul tries to say something nice to Dawn. Chimchar tipped Paul :" Dude, it doesn't matter what you say, just say her name and prove the fact that you actually learned it."

Paul came up to Dawn and complemented:" Dawn, you have the most beautiful nostril hair I have ever seen."

While Dawn was in a shock, Paul saw Barry and Ash making "cut it" signs with their hands. He problem was that Barry was left-handed and Ash right-handed so while Barry stood on Ash's right their "cut it" signs looked like "kiss her" , misunderstanding signs. Pulled Dawn into a only managed to say:" Thanks, Paul..."

On this words Paul turned the shade of a cherry and walked back to Ash and Barry promising himself to kill them. Ash yelled at Paul:" What did you just did? You ruined step number fifty-six!"

Barry just handled him over a team galactic speaker, explaining:" Saturn gave it to me so that I will him alone and stop bothering him with very interesting trivia about Paul. He said that through this speaker he, Mars and Jupiter gave Cyrus a dating advice on his date with Cynthia."

Ash shocked that Cyrus dated Cynthia took the other speaker and shove Paul back to Dawn while thinking about cherry pie. Paul attempted to explain himself:" Sorry for kissing you, Ash is a terrible wingman."

Dawn, shrieking from the thought of Ash in the role of wingman, claimed:" You better be his wingman, for him and Misty."

Paul heavily blushing mumbled:" Barry also tried to help, he even got a microphone from Saturn."

Dawn, looked at Paul and giggled: "So kissing me in front of everyone was a tip of a food obsessed pokemon trainer, trainer whose favorite board game is Paul trivia pursuit. And they were give a microphone by an evil genius who can't build a thing without exploding it and was also a pokemon coordinator once. Yes job market is awful these days... "

Saturn walked to Dawn and yelled: "How did you find that out? It took me about two and a half years to hide everything! You wasted something I wasted a seventh of my life on!"

Dawn smirked and said:" Well first of all, I saw your ribbons you keep in a crate that says :" Don't open or else..."( you better don't know what: or else... means). Second the way your Toxicroak dodges attacks and Third you mumbled that while you were sleeping, along with the fact that you..." Dawn started to whisper :"Love Mars."

Saturn moaned:" What do you want to keep it all quiet? Because the last thing I want is being stalked by team galactic grunts asking me some stupid questions and distracting me from my work. I really should have implemented my idea about beehive mind, unfortunately Cyrus said that it was too' unethical'. Where are all the grunts by the way? I didn't see them since the spear pillar incident."

Dawn giggling, said: " Forget about the grunts, you will help me prepare for the grand festival or else..."

Paul moaned:" Team galactic? Disappearing nearly beehive minded grunts? Spear pillar incident?I think am confused."

May popped in:" Me too. The entire team galactic thing and I thought that fighting team magma and aqua was easy. At least they didn't hire bunch of kids as commanders. Although team magma uniform would suit me perfectly..."

Drew added:" And I would look very good in team aqua uniform. Bandanas suit me quite well, along with horizontally striped T-shirts."

May stated:" Not really, no offense but vertical stripes suit you better. But don't worry, comparing to Harley's creepy clothing yours is...well...it is... Let's just say you dress good and Harley dresses like a Cacturne and acts like a Caturne. Remember that time when Harkey tried to drink water by absorbing it through his hands?"

Drew replied:" I know it was so creepy. He put his hand in a glass of water and he held it there for three hours waiting for something to happen. And when we left, I am sure that he kept his hand in the glass..."

Ash quickly explained the team galactic incident to everyone:" Team galactic were an evil team created by a sociopath called Cyrus to destroy this world and make a better one. Cyrus lied to his commanders and went alone in his world that was later destroyed by Dialga and Palkia that he summoned. Charon or what's his name, escaped somewhere while commanders were arrested, the end."

Gary added:" And the Toxicroak was the first pokemon whose attack ever reached my Umbreon."

Misty stated:" Comparing to their uniform style that situation doesn't even sound freaky. They seem nice. They are weird, extremely pale, they look like ghosts, but they are still quite nice."

Iris shared:" Village elder of Village of Dragons told me about a town that is inhabited by people that look like ghosts. It was somewhere... I forgot where it was but I know for sure that it exists."

Cilan cheered:" Very interesting, but as a science Connoisseur I must disappoint you because ghosts don't exist. I must also disappoint you because vampires, zombies, werewolves, spirits and elves don't exist either. Our world is u of science and all the unknown that ever existed sooner or later will be explored. "

Iris groaned:' I bet that you won't think the same two hundred years later. I hope that as a ghost you will truly appreciate all the mysteries of the after life. Not everything can be fully explored."

**6:03 PM- Route 214.**

Group walked for a few more hours until they decided to take another spot for a rest since the sun was setting and walking in the dark is quite dangerous. Above the group, Team Rocket came up with a very childish and goofy plan that involved blackmailing like first graders and reading diaries. Although such behavior is quite common to team rocket agents who were taught that even the worst blackmailing is still 'better' than being a good, kind hearted person.


	5. Team Rocket steals again

**Chapter III- Team Rocket steals again**

* * *

** January 29th. 2:00 AM- Route 214**

It was two o'clock of the night, Team Rocket launched their Operation :" BMLBSYO" or "Black Mailing Like Bunch of Six Year Olds." They sure weren't geniuses at naming secret operations. Team Rocket crouched to the sleeping group in all the super agent poses they knew. They slowly crawled towards Dawn's tent in order to read her was sleeping. Team Rocket didn't even worried about waking her up. They swiftly grabbed the diary from her they opened it and read in the darkness using their flash lights.

* * *

"January 27th_  
_

_Dear diary, today we ventured to our adventure with team Galactic and I must admit that they aren't that bad, Mars is really nice and Brock likes Jupiter even more than Nurse Joy, if that's even possible. Saturn well, that guy is a bit sociopathic like Paul, but unlike Paul he treats his friends nice._

_So Paul... I mean Team Galactic are actually very nice and unlike Paul they treat they pokemon well. Although I wonder why such nice people even joined Paul...I mean Cyrus, in the first place? I hope that with help of Zoe and Paul... I mean May, I will be able to solve that mystery_

_Why am I talking about Paul again? If I keep on worrying I'll get white hair before I'll even turn eleven. Why do I keep on mentioning him?_

_January 28th_

_Dear diary I had this conservation with Mars, well it started about her and Saturn but then she asked about, who I like and I ended up saying Paul. Perhaps that is the reason I wrote about him earlier, though this jerk probably doesn't feel anything for me._

_I also wanted to verify if Saturn likes Mars, so I searched through his stuff, not anything really, just bunch of blue prints, a watch, night googles and team galactic communicator. But I did find something interesting. It was a box that said: " Don't open." I found there crates with all the ribbons from Kanto, Sinnoh, Jonto and Hoenn and something called: Unova. I also found a picture of him and Toxicroak and his unsent letter to Mars._

_I don't want to seem rude so if he asks how I found out. I will just say that he mumbled it in his sleep. Actually he mumbled about the theory of gravity._

_January 29th_

_Dear diary Paul finally kissed me! I am too happy to write so I'll just faint into sleep._

_P.S. Saturn agreed to help me with the grand festival. Threatening always works."_

* * *

Jessie just moaned:" So the cheery twerpette likes the emo twerp and Team galactic twerp likes the twerpette that is obsessed with shiny objects and sharp objects? That is just weird. I don't ship these people..."

James, added:" All these opposites that attract each other are so sweet. I wish me and Jessibelle were like that. I wish that she would stop chasing me and stop putting spy cameras into my hair."

Meowth moaned:" Jessiebelle chased you around your mansion wielding a cooking pan covered with sapphires and rubies. I wish I'd have a cooking pan covered with sapphires and rubies. Hey, ruby and sapphire is a great name for a game. I wonder for which console should it be. We can make millions by making games about our lives."

Jessie claimed:' And we will have to change characters and events a little to make us look better."

" We can call our game company: 'Game freak'!" cheered James

Meowth moaned:' But this all will forever remain a simple dream."

At this point team rocket wanted to just abandon everything because deep inside them their consciousness said that reading about other's feelings and private thoughts is very bad and degrading even for members of criminal organization such as Team Rocket. Instead of listening to the voice in their consciousnesses, they helped themselves to Jupiter's diary because they knew that she won't have any lovey-dovey fluff in it. Well she had more depressing and violent things in there and Team Rocket trio fished that they haven't read it in first place.

* * *

_"January 27th_

_Dear journal I really need to get rid of Brock. However Saturn won't help me, and Mars is afraid of blood. Saturn says that this weird guy is perhaps the only man in the universe who likes me. __So Mars asked Saturn that he won't throw Brock away from me. Too bad I didn't learn that trick because that day I spied on Cyrus who tried to find Toilet with his GPS. Well I should've looked at Mars being thrown out of the window by Charon instead._

_P.S. Ask officer Jenny where did Charon learned all this karate tricks, and what's more important when?_

_January 28th_

_Dear journal, I told this girl, Dawn about Saturn and Mars. This girl is also stalked by a creepy trainer called Conway. She is only ten. Well I am also afraid of pedophiles so I will find a friend who will help me. I actually start to enjoy being in a company with all these kids, well some of them are older than me, but they still act like kids._

_By the way I hope that Brock will camouflage into a tree and be eaten by a tree eating Pokemon. That happened to one pedophile back when I was in fourth grade- he disguised into a coral and a Guardos ate him._

_Nothing else interesting happened today, except the fact that Paul kissed Dawn,she must be really happy. Well I don't even know how to fell if the pedophile will kiss me. Once I actually accidentally kissed Saturn, but he and me vomited straight away, better for Mars and for me because I only like him around as a friend._

_P.S. Or as a punching bag._

_P.P.S And I hate pedophiles._

* * *

Meowth didn't even want to read any more diaries, but Jessie and James forced him to read more, since the two liked all the romantic fluff. Meowth thought:" What disgusting fellas are they." To Meowth's horror,Jessie announced:" Next will be the Brunette diary!"

May's diary was hidden under May's pillow so it was quite hard to get it. After Jessie and James tried to get it, failing each time, Meowth managed to get it by attaching a paper clip to it and using a magnet that was left from the earlier robot. After thanking Meowth, Jessie and James carefully opened May's diary and started reading it. Meowth who was too pleased by complement to read, licked himself clean instead because despite the fact that he was a pokemon, he was still a cat.

* * *

_"January 27th_

_I miss drew so, so, so ,so ,so ,so ,so ,so ,so ,so, so, so, so ,so, so ,so, much. I would've write more 'so' but I am too depressed to do that. Nothing else to write because I am sorry that I won't see him for some time and let him fight against creepy Harley and his weird cheating programs that now include voodoo dolls. I am afraid of voodoo dolls, but I think they only work in horror movies. Although few days ago I felt a pain in my hand as if someone stabbed me with a needle... Harley really creeps me out right now..._

_January 28th_

_Drew came and I am so happy, we kissed but we got pulled apart so quickly. I love Drew. He gave me another Rose, this time an Orange one to match my new coordinator outfit. He is so romantic, I hope that other girls will soon have Boyfriends. Misty already has Ash, but she really needs to stop hitting him with a mallet._

_So Drew told me, that Barry told him, that Ash found out that Paul loves Dawn, I mean all the age difference, but at least it is not as big as Garry and his cheerleaders, I hope that they won't spoil my fun with Drew. My new Piplup is so cute, she has this khaki jacket with real buttons and everything, I hope when I'll return Blaziken would change his mind about outfits._

_Paul actually kissed Dawn, well now me and her can double date with Drew and Paul. Or even triple date with Ash and Misty. I hope that Max won't spoil all the fun. I wish that he will just sing to his deodorant while we have our dates. Oh no! I think that Max actually sang to my deodorant! Now I have a deodorant to burn, every time he touches my stuff I burn it. Lately he's been so annoying that I burned half of my shirts."_

* * *

May's diary was quite short, so Team Rocket hopped that they would just quickly get through the rest of them. Jessie and James were quite creeped out by Harley, whereas Meowth wasn't because he knew that voodoo magic doesn't work on cats.

They knew that only Misty was with the gang for three days, the rest were only one or two so it was significantly easier for Team Rocket to read their diaries. Jessie and James just recited their old motto thinking about good old days, because the next one was only interesting for Meowth. Meowth read Misty's diary and he actually liked doing that.

* * *

"January 27th_  
_

_Dear diary I love talking pokemon , Manaphy is so cute and she has this skirt that matches the pattern of her eyes, with red gems at the ends. I hope this Meowth of team Rocket who is also cute will find himself a cool swimming suit and then we could create a swimming team of talking pokemon._

_I am happy because I am traveling with Ash again, and this time his rival is plainly weird. His name is Paul and he has a super kind brother while he is a complete Jerk, but Ash says that Dawn likes that complete Jerk. I know Dawn and I can't even imagine that's that is possible.__I think I should whack Ash with my new mallet shaped as Meowth to get the truth out of him._

_Maybe he'll finally admit that he loves me. After all it is quite obvious but he is oblivious to that. I think I'll have to force the truth out of him, but with all my mallets at home, it would be quite hard to do that. I need to find my mallet and I need to find my mace. Maybe my sisters borrowed them for their stupid underwater ballet as props. But they aren't really props. I guess I just lost my mallet and my mace._

_January 28th_

_Nothing interesting, everyone ignored me, Manaphy says that Ash, Paul and Barry formed a stalking team- this little pokemon is so silly sometimes. I like her skirt, though. I am so happy I won't see my sisters for some time, their water ballet hobby is on my last nerves. I think freedom is all about freedom and not having to follow a stupid theatrical plot about dancing mermaids and crabs._

_ I also noticed something weird about the Team galactic . They all look so much alike, even more than me and my 'sensational' sisters. I wonder where they come from, and why they have such weird names, my sister once told me that when she had her adventure she stumbled across a village with people with names similar to them. She had to win this planetary badge and the gym leader was a guy called Pluto._

_I will try and research about that more. She says that the village was somewhere in Kanto and the badge was round similar to Marsh one. I wonder what they even do in Sinnoh and where are the rest of those weird planet people.__From other news, Dawn and Paul kissed. And this emotionless guy started it, I should say sorry to Ash and give him a Meowth, preferably a talking one."_

* * *

Jessie spoke first: " Meowth I think the mermaid dudette has a weird obsession with you."

James spoke second and broke into tears at the end of tirade. "Similar to me and Jessibelle!"

Jessie objected:" You should've seen her room, even paper clips in there are warped with thousands of James' photos. I once got a threatening letter from her and she even used a post stamp with James on it."

Meowth gasped:' Jessie, you know what a post stamp is?"

Jessie yelled:' Shut up and read other diaries instead! We've got a lot of blackmailing to do!"

James demanded:" But how will we use all the material we gathered. I don't think such a prestige organization as ours will bother looking through diaries of a bunch of girls."

Jessie and Meowth yelled at him in chorus:" Shut up and read!"

They wanted to read Iris's diary. However the fact that Iris only knew how to read, not to write prevented them from reading her diary due to the absence of it. Zoe's diary didn't contain any fluff at all. While Mars' was covered in shiny and sharp things, making it difficult to hold. After reading what they could in Mars's diary, Team Rocket photocopied every diary that had any particular information in it that could be used in black mailing. After finishing that task, they went to sleep in their balloon.

**9:01 AM- Path around the Veilstone city.**

The morning after Team Rocket's 'operation' ,Jupiter found out that someone dug through her stuff and reached her diary and what worse, mysterious thief read it. Jupiter first suspect was Saturn. She wanted to get the truth out of him, but he was such an excellent liar that even Cyrus spoke to him only with a lie detector, which Saturn easily fooled. Everyone in team galactic knew about Saturn's biggest prank of making a new Grunt to think that Cyrus is a cyborg. Prank ended with the Grunt spraying Cyrus from a garden nose thinking that water will shut "evil cyborg's" system down.

Next suspect was Mars, but she was too cute and childish to do that, plus Mars had an alibi- she gathered sharp and shiny things for her collection. After hearing Mars' alibi, Jupiter decided to check her other enemies, and that's when things got interesting. Jupiter found out that other girl's stuff got touched so they decided to , instead of suspecting Jupiter's enemies started to suspect her own enemies. She immediately found the main target :" Venus! Venus did that!"

Misty not knowing who this Venus was, asked:" Guys I don't know Venus so it is probably not even her, but who is she anyway? Is she like my stupid sisters that only shop and dance water ballet along with embarrassing our gym in front of gym committee. But who is she? "

Jupiter without further speaking showed Misty a photo off all team galactic commanders with Cyrus in the middle. All of the faces had a neat name next to them. Misty recognized Saturn, Mars, Jupiter and Cyrus immediately. On the photo Cyrus was a target of everyone's dead glares and held a small white flag that signified that he gave up on something. Zoe wondered on what did he give up, probably on reuniting all the team galactic commanders.

Mars explained her point of view to Misty:" Venus is obsessed with her self. She is mean, egoistic, manipulative and evil diva. In our old school we knew that when Venus wasn't there when nobody cried! She'll do anything to win. She always steals my sharpies and shinnies and makes very odd dresses out of them without even saying sorry! She flirts with every guy she sees and breaks their hearts in one day. She is the meanest person I know and I worked for a criminal organization so I know what am I talking about!"

Misty found out from the photo and Mars' point of view that Venus was a girl of the same age as other commanders. She had yellow hair and yellow eyes and she did resemble sensational sisters with her preppy attitude. On the photo, next to her sat girl whose name was Terra. Terra had brown hair and brown eyes. Further away sat a boy called Uranus who had green eyes and green hair. Next to Uranus sat a boy called Pluto who had orange eyes and orange hair. At the far edge sat Mercury who had silver eyes and silver hair. At different edge sat a girl called Neptune who had cyan hair and cyan eyes.

May seeing nostalgia in Jupiter's eyes asked:" Where they your friends?"

Jupiter and Mars twitched, and replied in chorus:" No they were our enemies!"

Dawn demanded:"So you all worked in trios?"

Jupiter wanted to reply yes, but hesitated afraid of further questions. She tried to keep her response as simple as possible:' Yes we did work in trios. We had branches in Jonto, Sinnoh and Unova."

Zoe unlike Dawn decided to ask straight without hesitation: " Jupiter, were you all from the same town?"

Mars hearing the question that reminded her of something she didn't want to hear about, frowned. Dawn seeing usually cheerful Mars sad, asked:"Is everything all right?"

Mars cried:" It is nothing. I just don't want to remember sad things and what you are asking about is quite sad. Even sadder than when Saturn or Jupiter say that Cyrus didn't care about us and used us only to steal stuff for him..."

Zoe demanded:" I don't know Cyrus but a person who leaves bunch of kids behind and goes to the 'Brave new world' all alone, doesn't usually care about anyone."

Mars took a book out of her bag which like her diary was covered with sharp and shiny thing. From the gaps under sharp and shiny things, it was possible to guess that bag was colored red. Mars read the book which turned out to be Cyrus' daily planner.

* * *

_"July 22th_  
_Bring Mars to the dentist because of a toothache. Apparently the tooth hurts when she speaks, breathes and thinks about sharpies, shinnies and Saturn. I wonder why she started to develop interest in astronomy. I hope it doesn't have to do with other Saturn because I banned all the emotions in Team Galactic. I myself believe that she is reading a book about astronomy,_

_July 23_  
_After bringing Mars to the dentist, Saturn and Jupiter need to go to the dentist after tripping on a tree branch. Apparently they tripped on that branch after trying to ran away from Cynthia. If I wasn't a leader of criminal organization I... I wouldn't do anything. I don't care, emotions are pointless._

_ Mars did get the sick tooth removed and it looked more like a fang then a tooth. Although I never saw my teeth falling out and dentist suggested that it is because my parents didn't feed me properly and that's why I have yellow face and fragile bones. I just ordered the grunts to delete that dentist's memories because I don't need a person that digs in other people's mouthes to dig in my past._

_July 24th  
__Have business dinner with Venus and Uranus. We have to discuss the progress of Unova trio in discovering the blue chain. The blue chain can replace the red chain in my plans and it would lead me to my destiny as a ruler of a new world._

_ Originally there were two chains a red one and a blue one. The two later merged together to form a purple one. I would've used the purple chain but Charon says that red chain is more stable, although I don't really trust him. I think that he wants to create a new world that would belong only to him and... Actually I am doing the exact same thing so I can't really blame him._

_July 25th  
__Cancel the annoying dinner with Venus and Uranus because they only want to talk about things they want. We need to satisfy our needs not our wants. That's the reason I am going to create a new world. I waited to create a new world since I realized he awful my parents are. Because of them, aged twenty seven I still can't tie my shoes. They never taught me such things._

_July 26th  
__Try to gather entire team galactic and have a bonding activity. We hate emotions but we need to know each other to achieve our goals. I want to have a quiet reading time so that nobody will bother me with their stupid wants. I do realize that my goals are close to communists but that perfect system didn't work only because they had emotions. I think I would identify myself as a communist._

_July 27th  
Bring entire team galactic to the hospital after bonding activity. Apparently books can be used like weapons. How was I supposed to know that, I don't need to know that neither I want to know that. That's another reason to create a world without knowledge, books are very dangerous and being hit by them hurts. Apparently Saturn has about nine thousand books and the Galactic grunts used them all against me. It hurts, I certainly should create a new world without books, Galactic grunts and Saturn. Not that I planned to include them anyway. I think that I am getting too sentimental._

_July 28th_

_Third explosion this week and it is only Monday. First the Galactic bombs Saturn was constructing exploded, then Mars' collection of explosives exploded and finally Jupiter's lab exploded. Team Galactic needs a new building. The new building needs to be something without any emotions, knowledge or will power. Something like basement where I lived as a child because my parents neglected me and didn't even know my name. "_

* * *

Misty herself already guessed where Team galactic were from, they were from the village on the Cinabar Island that was on the opposite side of the island from Cinabar town and destroyed by a volcano. Misty decided not to share it with anyone, since she didn't want to put salt on wounds. Since she was a water pokemon trainer, she knew what putting salt on wounds causes. Misty thought:" I better leave things the way they are, they'll tell us themselves when they will be ready."

Next day, well it was still night. Paul had a rather odd nightmare about pyramid king where he mentioned that even a girl once defeated him. King also mentioned that Paul should really take control of his emotions or he wouldn't win a single symbol. Paul woke up in an awful mod, just like he wakes up every day. Chimchar, not knowing a thing about failure asked Paul about his mood in his usual humorous way: " Hey, what's wrong, I slept too close and the heat from my tail got you sweaty?"

Paul, not being aboard with the idea of telling Chimchar about his greatest failure, just kicked weeping Chimchar into the nearest bush. Max noticing that, walked towards Paul and objected : " I read that trainer who abuses pokemon has less chance to win in a pokemon league or get a frontier symbol."

Paul, smirked and nearly caused Max to wet his pants again said: " Does it seem like I care, gnome?"

Max loudly called for May, but instead of protecting Max from Paul, May handed Paul ten pokedollars and said :" Good job. He's been so annoying lately. He also said that pokemon that worked for the government have lesser chance in winning a contest. That's so mean to my Piplup, especially when she just started liking contests."

Piplup gritted:" I'll show that admin vortex that despite being a very high ranked pilot, I'll still be able to win any contest! I can do anything! Except for playing piano while riding a bicycle. "

Gary and Ash who also needed pocket money, ran after Max attempting to impress May by torturing Max. Poor Max hid in the horns of his Mawile not knowing that they also served a purpose as jaws. So Misdreavous spent an hour, trying to pull out Max from jaws of her best on the other hand wanted to practice for the contest and literally forced Paul to come by dragging him all the way to the open air space which would act as a field. Brock ordered Turtwig to dig marks on the field so that Dawn could orientate easier. The next problem was that Dawn only had one pokemon and for grand festival practice you need two.

Dawn solved the problem by asking Manaphy if she wanted to join: " Manaphy, you are the closet pokemon to my Piplup, and since this combination will involve my Piplup, I need you to participate."

Manaphy being the kindest of all pokemon from eternity wholeheartedly answered: "Yes."

**11:34 AM- Route around the Veilstone city.**

In few seconds Dawn was ready and sent Shaymin and Manapy out from their the poke balls the pokemon gave her. Turned out that every pokeball from eternity came with a specific design, for example Misdreavous's poke ball was purple with thin cyan stripes and few red circles scattered around. Dawn started the first combination. It was a combination where Shaymin launched leaf storm while Manapy/Piplup encircled every leaf with a bubble from the bubble beam. Then she ordered Shaymin to continue spinning the leaf storm while Manapy hovered from one bubble to another. Then Manaphy span around breaking all the bubbles with the tail on her head. Without any support leaves fell on the ground covering Shaymin and Manaphy in a beautiful green shower.

Suddenly the entire appeal was interrupted by Saturn ordering Darkrai to use dark pulse, dark pulse worked, and it managed to ruin Dawn's combination, giving Saturn an opportunity to speak. Saturn would've explained why he ruined Dawn's alpeak practice but Dawn grew angry in and attempted to attack Saturn. If Brock and Jupiter wouldn't hold her, short life of Commander Saturn would've come to and end. Holding Dawn Jupiter exclaimed:"Only I am allowed to beat up Saturn."

Saturn as a jest of bravery, or stupidity spoke to Dawn about why he interrupted combination Dawn worked so hard on: " The problem was, that here you had an obvious star, and double performances are all about team work."

Barry decided to joke by exclaiming: " Well that the reason I need to fine you all, you aren't helping me to fine others!"

Gary tapped Barry on shoulder and whispered in his ear: " Do you even realize the stupidity of what you just said?"

Dawn yelled" And how am I going to active all the team work stuff mister smarty pants?"

Saturn noticing Barry's odd behavior and taking mental note to check Barry's IQ later said: "First of all stop screaming, second of all visit psychologist, third of all could you please mind my personal space."

Dawn still at rage screamed : " I don't need to achieve teamwork with people, I need achieve it between me and my Pokemon!"

Saturn just grinned and said: " At least your teamwork is better than Paul's."

Paul furious that someone criticized his training style screamed:" What do you mean to say by that?"

Drew tried to give an advice to Paul:" At least you could've learnt name of your girlfriend instead of calling her troublesome."

In a minute Drew was sorry that he actually popped in. He was tackled to the ground by Paul and Dawn and it was hard to tell who hurt Drew more. Caterpie whispered to Drew:" When your pokemon says be quiet, could you please be quiet."

Mars giggled:"You guys behave just like on Cyrus and Cynthia on their date. You don't even think that there is a date."

Brock used what he heard for his flirting with Jupiter :" Cyrus dated Cynthia. A criminal mastermind and Pokemon trainer, just like me and Jupiter. Oh Jupiter would you be mine?"

At this words Jupiter shrieked like a baby girl and hid behind Cilan and Iris who were suspiciously quiet and suspiciously close together entire practice. Dawn on the other hand was now far away from everyone and tried to practice everything Saturn told her, except for going to few unsuccessful tries Dawn managed to bring the performance together with a little help of May who just gave Pokemon directions: " Left or Right"

**2:35 PM- Route around the Veilstone city.**

New combination that Dawn finally managed to invent, included Shaymin bouncing on bubbles along with Manaphy. Shaymin then broke bubbles along with Manaphy using leaf blade. Sparkles floated around flowers on Shaymin's back and tail on Manaphy's head making them both sparkles as they broke bubbles and liberated slowly falling leaves. Saturn commented:" A bit too improvised but much more better."

Ash looked around everyone and noticed that they could already see Mountain Coronet about a day walk away. While everyone gathered their staff and left, Ash stayed and planted a small sign in the pokemon field: " You can use this field, but you will have to leave ten poke-dollars in the unmarked envelope at the rock at the end of the field. P.S. make sure you aren't followed."

Dawn on the other hand grew extremely curious of Team Galactic. Or the weirdoes that were still left from it. She wondered what brought such interesting people to work with such a sociopath and ignorant person like Cyrus. While Dawn walked she thought:" If it is so hard to get a compliment for a single combination, then I have a lot to work on." She shook away these thoughts and concentrated on walking instead.


	6. Reggie in the wild

**Chapter IV- Reggie in the wild**

* * *

** January 30th. 11:54 AM- Sangem town**

Reggie was in Sangem town. He was in the Sangem town's lab that was now transformed into something that resembled a pokemon daycare. Reggie was caring for all the Pokemon everyone had to leave behind. While Pokemon professors chatted about economics in the kitchen, Reggie received a text from Ash and Barry. The text said that Paul found a girlfriend and the girlfriend happened to be Dawn. Reggie was very happy for Paul, hoping that with a girlfriend he will finally change for the best. Reggie even started to victory dance, thus suprising all the pokemon in the lab/ daycare. Reggie only stopped after every pokemon in the daycare/lab turned his head to watch the weird boy, that danced something that resembled a victory dance.

Reggie explained his dancing by whispering to the pokemon: " Don't tell anyone, but Paul found..." at this point Reggie started to shout:" A girlfriend!"

At this words all the Paul's pokemon collapsed in shock because they knew that Paul was a cruel, heartless, mean, ignorant, egoistic, well he was Paul... But the Pokemon still couldn't believe that their cruel owner could find a girlfriend. They were even more shocked when they found out that the new girlfriend of their owner was Dawn. Paul's pokemon thought of Dawn as of the sweetest and nicest person in the entire world. Dawn's pokemon weren't really aboard with the idea either. The only pokemon that liked the idea of Dawn and Paul dating was Buneary .

Buneary was happy that Dawn found a boyfriend. She was so happy woth her owner that she started to flirt with Weavel in Pokemon language:" Bun, Bun, Buneary. Bun-bun ear ry eary."

Weavel was afraid of a Buneary. In an attempt to get rid of her, Weavel hid behind Barry's Empoleon, who was arguing with May's Blaziken and Ash's Bayleaf. Empoleon shook Weavel , who tried to hide behind him, off and continued arguing. Gary's Blastiose popped into the argument and starters from different regions started a small cat fight. Ash's Bulbasaur tried to bring the fighter apart, but because he was too small to do pull them , he simply couldn't solve that problem. May's Venosaur stated:" Veno, ven ven, saur, saur. Veno venosau, sau, Venosaur."

Blastiose argued:"Blab last, tio, soti, Blastiose."

Blaziken laughed:" Ken, zik zik, bzik. Blaziken, zik, bzik be kizik."

Blastiose argued:"Blab last, tio, soti, Blastiose."

Blaziken laughed:" Ken, zik zik, bzik. Blaziken, zik, bzik be kizik."

Blastiose argued:"Blab last, tio, soti, Blastiose."

Blaziken laughed:" Ken, zik zik, bzik. Blaziken, zik, bzik be kizik."

Blastiose argued:"Blab last, tio, soti, Blastiose."

Blaziken laughed:" Ken, zik zik, bzik. Blaziken, zik, bzik be kizik."

Blastiose argued:"Blab last, tio, soti, Blastiose."

Ash's Noctowl stated:" Stop arguing who is stronger, it won't bring you anything. While our owners are away, we must remain strong and not argue about who is stronger. We need to calm down and live in peace. We also need to train and become stronger and we need to wait for owners to return."

All the pokemon starred at Noctowl. They were surprised that their friend could fluently speak in human language. Noctowl seeing everyone's surprised gazes, corrected himself:" I wanted to say: Noc, noc noc. Noctowl ow ,ow ow. Noc owl cowl, nowl no Nocotwl."

All the pokemon automatically lost their interest in Noctowl, to Noctowl's satisfaction. After all he didn't want much attention attracted to himself. Reggie continued dancing a victory dance while somehow managing to ignore the fight between pokemon, that was about to start. Paul's Electrobuzz stepped into the fight but the rest of the pokemon laughed at him because he wasn't fully evolved. Furious, Electrobuzz used thunderbolt on the pokemon that laughed on him, thus proving himself to be quite strong and interrupting the fight between other pokemon. Piplup cried from the shrine he made for Dawn:" Pip, Piplup, pi pi pi, pilup!"

Ash's Gible used Drago meteor in order to interrupt the fight. The attack failed and the meteors humorously landed on Piplup. Pilpup nearly lost his Everstone and that made him very angry because the last thing Piplup wanted was probably evolving. Gible tried to say sorry but Piplup attacked it using peck. The fight was stopped by Ash's Staraptor. Ash's Staraptor used gust, thus separating two opponents, thus stopping the fight. Piplup returned to Dawn's shrine, while Gibble returned to playing 'dragon tag' with Ash's Charizard.

**12:21 AM- Sangem town**

Reggie kept on victory dancing until he was hit by poison jab from Brock's Croagunk and Saturn's Toxicroak who were annoyed by his dance. After using poison jab on Reggie, the two frog-like pokemomon decided to fight again with each other after everything that happened on the spear pillar. Seeing that, Dawn's Piplup left the shrine he made for Dawn and handed Croagunk a bouquet of flowers and heart-shaped box with chocolates. Croagunk handed Toxicroak the bouquet of flowers and the chocolates. Although, it didn't work on Saturn's Toxicroak. Toxicroak screamed at Croagunk :" Toxi, toxic, toxicroak, croak, croak, Toxicroak!"

Thanks to Toxicroak, Croagunk finally experienced what Brock feels every time he uses poisson jab on him. Reggie noticed parts of the weird scene. He scolded Toxicroak: " You shouldn't try to kill other Pokemon! Trying to kill other pokemon is very mean and being mean isn't nice."

Toxicroak handed Reggie the sweets Croagunk gave to her as a proof. Reggie took the sweets. He didn't realize where the sweets came firm but he still took a mental note:" I should send these sweets to Paul so that he would have something for Dawn. P.S. Where did Toxicroak even find sweets?"

Reggie decided to thank Toxicroak for the sweets. Reggie praised:" Good boy. For a pokemon that belongs Team Galactic's commander you seem quite nice. You should be a meanie, you should be nice and everyone will want to be friends with you."

Apparently Toxicroak was a girl, so she used poisson jab on Reggie because for her what he said was a grave insult. After barely dodging Toxicroak's attacks, Reggie decided to take a break because he was damaged by way too many pokemon. As a sign of taking a break he poured some pokemon food and into every pokemon's food bowl and joined pokemon professors in the kitchen for an economics small talk. Not that Reggie actually understood something in professors small talk.

"Do you think that poke-dollars would rise and poke-euros will fall? I need to know because I don't know in what should I receive the Nobel prize." asked Professor Rowan

"I don't know and I simply can't predict the future of economics, but I have and excellent haiku to describe money:

_"Money, we are always short of it, like a dove,  
We end up spending it on a person we love,  
Even if your grandson hates that person's son._" Recited Professor Oak

Professor Oak noticed that now Reggie and Professor Rowan stared at him, because they both knew that person Gary despised was Ash and they immediately guessed that person Oak loved was Ash's mom. Reggie decided to make a run for it ,but he found out that the door was locked by Paul's Electrobuzz. Paul's Electorbuzz grinned and walked away from the door probably to restart the fight he enjoyed.

"We are trapped inside forever, I will never see my brother again. I won't see Paul failing to defeat Brandon and becoming a Pokemon breeder!" screamed Reggie

Professor Rowan brought in his grain of salt:" I don't think Paul even wants that, but I have other problems- I will never see any pokemon again ( since the kitchen of the lab/ day care doesn't have any windows)!"

Professor Oak poured all the remaining salt into the conservation:" I will never say to Delia Ketchum how much I love her, because I will never see her again and I will die alone with you two! I went to college for nothing! I studied pokemon for nothing!"

Reggie and Professor Rowan looked at Professor Oak as if he was paranoid. Professor Oak came up with a rather lame excuse:" I mean that I will never say Delicious Ketchup how much I love it because I will never be able to eat it again because I will die alone with you two. And everything I learned ,about pokemon, in college was very beneficial for my education.""

Reggie jumped on a table and screamed " I will never Give up! I need to see cute gym leader from Eterna city! I mean I need to help my little brother with his girlfriend and to watch after him and his pokemon... And I totally don't have a crush on the cute gym leader from Eterna city... I am saying the truth... I am worried about my brother and I don't have a crush on the gym leader of Eterna city."

Professors didn't notice Reggie's ramblings about his crush, instead they synchronously asked:" Paul has a girlfriend? I thought that he is only interested in pokemon abuse... I mean training, pokemon training. I thought that Paul is only interested in pokemon training."

Reggie was proud for his little brother. He didn't even realize that Ash and Barry could've send him that text because Paul didn't want his brother to know about his love life. Reggie boasted:" Yes, his girlfriend is Dawn. She is one of the nicest people in the universe. I hope that she will change by brother for the best, if that's even possible."

Rowan remembering something said:" But recently I gave a Piplup to trainer called Kenny, and he said that he also likes Dawn."

"Well I guess, it is a love triangle." guessed the palm tree in the corner. Professors and Reggie turned their heads towards the palm tree in a green pot. The palm tree turned out to be Looker in one of his many disguises. Looker explained himself: " I just wanted to ask professor Oak about the team Galactic commanders because recently my headquarters made me their parole officer due to a yet another budget cut."

Professor Oak asked:" Why do you need my help? Did something happen?"

Looker explained himself further:" Recently I got some information about the commanders from their old school in the Cinnabar Island. Turns out that they lived at the town on the other side of the island. I also received information that Heatran and Celebi could be the reason why the catastrophe happened. Despite everything I told you already, I won't tell you who exactly gave me this information because I wanted to keep her/his identity secret."

Professor Oak asked Looker:" Could you please show us the information you got. I want to see the one about the commanders and the town. I am so fascinated, I feel like if I am in a real detective."

Looker handed Professor Oak the documents he asked for. Professor Oak read the documents:

* * *

_Mars Martis Martius_

_Prime characteristics : She is nice to others...  
__Flaws: She likes explosions, fire and pointy objects.  
__Notes: You need to watch carefully while she is around the lab or around any place with fire, explosions and pointy objects._

_Jupiter Iuppiter Jove_

_Prime characteristics: She is a very violent person  
Flaws: She likes to beat Saturn up. She also likes to call everyone pedophile and/or prevert  
Notes: No notes_

_Saturn Saturnius Saturnus_

_Prime characteristics: He is very short tempered and he is workaholic.  
Flaws: He is very short tempered and he is a workaholic.  
Notes: He is very smart and has an IQ of about two hundred points. He is a very good manipulator. He often lies, ect...  
_

* * *

**1:04 PM- Sangem town.**

Professor Oak, was in complete shock, he himself studied the catastrophe that occurred on the island, but could never guess that a pokemon could be the reason, for such awful event to happen. He actually remembered him meeting Celebi and a boy that looked similar to Ash... Looker continued:" See, at the beginning I thought of those three as of bunch of criminals, but after taking a close look on the situation I found out the the cause that led them to committing such crime could be much more serious than it first seemed. I myself started to experience Stockholm syndrome to the three commanders."

Professor Oak asked:" But how are we even going to get out of here to continue the investigation?"

Looker asked :" What sort of investigation are you planning to do? It all is government's business, plus it is extremely dangerous."

Professor Rowan nodded:" Yes, I also studied the catastrophe and I need to know what actually happened there, because back when I visited I was fascinated by the village's culture- they despite being isolate had access to latest technology and knew about legendary Pokemon from other regions."

Looker sighed:" If you want to help me during my investigation you'll have to see these documents too. These documents belong six other kids that could also be connected to Team Galactic."

Looker handed Professor Rowan the remaining documents. Professor Rowan read the documents:

* * *

_Mercury Mercurius Mercari_

_Prime characteristics: He is very hyperactive and he runs very fast. He also likes to use Internet 'memes' in his speech.  
Flaws: He uses Internet 'memes' in his speech which is annoying and gramitcally incorrect.  
Notes: Never give him any candies or anything containing sugar!_

_Venus Vene Vines_

_Prime characteristics: She is obsessed with herself and she often speaks to herself.  
Flaws: She is obsessed with everything concerning herself and she often speaks to herself.  
Notes: Never leave her next to a mirror for more than ten minutes._

_Neptune Neptunus Nuptaie_

_Prime characteristics: She is a goth.  
Flaws: No flaws.  
Notes: She likes to go to the cementries, she likes the color balck and she likes to speak to dead people._

_Uranus Ouranus Uranius_

_Prime characteristics: He likes plants and he wants to become a biologist when he grows up.  
Flaws: He sometimes speaks to plants and treats them as if they are people. He also says that plants actually reply to him.  
Notes: He likes to speak with any type of vegetation including moss._

_Pluto Plouton Plutus_

_Prime characteristics: He is... He has... He was... He likes... We don't know that much about him, he is a very quiet kid.  
Flaws: We don't know if he has any flaws .  
Notes:No Notes_

_Terra Gaia Luna_

_Prime characteristics: She has good manners.  
Flaws: Her manners are too good sometimes. We wonder why she needs three forks to eat school lunch.  
Notes: We need to remember to stock a lot of forks and spoons in case she'll throw another temper tantrum about etiquette._

* * *

**1:06 PM- Sangem town**

Professor Rowan commented:" Team Galactic starts to resemble a very strange example of 'difference between human behaviors' from an encyclopedia about psychology."

Looker:" When the international police discovered these documents we also thought that they were very strange examples of ' differences between human behaviors' from an encyclopedia about psychology."

Professor Rowan objected:" What a creepy coincidence."

Looker agreed:" It is indeed quite creepy. During this investigation I actually started to believe in fate and destiny. This investigation is perhaps the hardest case I ever worked on."

Professor Oak commented:' The haikus about destiny are the hardest ones to compose. You need to select only the best vocabulary in order to make the most professional-looking haikus."

Professor Rowan commented:' So much work to make just three tiny, little lines. Haikus are quite impressive."

Reggie demanded:" What's about the Pokemon I have to watch after? We can't leave them here, they'll break everything They then will go free and start to roam the town. If everything would go like this, it will end like every thanksgiving ends for me- I will be chased by an angry mob."

As of a response to Reggie's prediction about pokemon, the trapped( Pokemon professors ,Looker and Reggie) heard a loud blast that blasted a hole through the wall that separated Professors, Reggie and Looker from pokemon. Reggie seeing what Pokemon did to the daycare, screamed: " Attack!"

**3:14 PM- Somewhere near Mount Coronet.**

Two hours after the fight, Paul called Reggie and found out that his brother was only in his boxers covered with dirt and claw marks. Reggie also held a spear and his face was decorated with red pain, at least Paul hoped that it was the background Paul saw pokemon Professors and Looker dressed in similar style, chasing Barry's pokemon. After five minutes of staring at his brother who acted like a caveman,Paul threw the video phone off. Next morning when Max found Paul's video phone and viewed the recorded conservation, Max was shocked and decided to keep away from Paul and his who desperately tried to avoid Paul didn't even notice that the group has finally reached Mount Coronet. Max only noticed at when he felt that soil underneath him changed to rock and the angle, the road went up changed.

Everything went normal for the gang until they suddenly saw a weird pokemon that looked like a ghost. Ash attempted to scan it with his Pokedex but the pokedex glitched and broke. Ash screamed:" Who is that pokemon?"

Paul exclaimed:" Is it strong?"

At this point everyone except Dawn and Barry threw death glares at Paul. The mysterious pokemon made a zap sound and transformed into a strange fossil. Barry shouted:" It is a Ditto!"

pokemon zapped again and transformed into a bird like pokemon and whispered:" I am Missingno, the weird glitch developed by game freak. I am here to help you with the eternity mission."

Drew popped in again:" So are you a pokemon or a weird glitch?"

Missingno groaned:"Don't you human see I am both. I was born when a scientist from game freak tried to merge DNA of Porygon from our world and Porygon from eternity."

Caterpie yelled:" Missingno don't forget about your mission. You are meant to bring the Unknown type trainer here!"

Missingno didn't listen to Caterpie. Instead, it looked at the computer that poked out of Gary's bag. Missingno thought of something and decided to crawl into the computer to Gary's horror. Computer stopped working and an image of a black laughing vortex appeared on the screen. Dawn asked:" You have a computer?"

Gary, shook his head and explained:" Correction I had a computer until this Missingno crawled inside and ruined all my work I worked on for two years since I became a pokemon researcher. It had all my life in it. But it had so many embarrassing secrets in it that I feel happiness along with sadness."

Max nodded and added his opinion:" I feel the same, plus the unbearable wish to vomit. How weird can you guys get. I mean Paul is like a cruel jerk, his brother is a caveman. May, how did we ended up getting related?"

At this words Paul and May tackled Max. Max was about to share similar fate to Drew but out of Gary's computer emerged Tracey dressed in a Sherlock Holmes outfit. Tracey shook off the dirt and demanded:" How did I end up here?"

Cilan objected:" Trust me my monochromic friend I have the same question. nobody knows how the universe came to existence, it is the question that bothers many generations of humanity."

Iris moaned:" Cilan he meant :how did he end up on the mountain?"

Cilan responded:" Then my task of explaining will be much more easier. My monochromic friend you were teleported here by a mysterious pokemon called:" Missingno.

Tracey explained to everyone what he was doing in the Sherlock Holmes outfit:" I was spying on Team Galactic... I was investigating their past... I mean I was posing for my cubistic self-portrait."

Missingno emerged from the computer and asked:" Cubistic, well I am..." at this words Missingno glitched" Well I am cubistic..." Missingno glitched again" Well I am naturally cubistic pokemon."

Tracey said:" I am currently exploring Cubism, so could you be my pokemon?"

Seeing Missingno nod, Tracey reached out for a pokeball when Missingno suddenly gave Tracey a pokeball with its top designed to resemble a computer glitch crossed with one of Picasso works. Tracey pressed the catch button and soon the Missingno safely sat in his brand new pokeball, with a brand new owner. Barry claimed:" Ok, you captured a glitch but how about hiking that huge mountain in order to get to the base, that I should definitely fine for being located so high."

Saturn proposed a different solution:" How about using a top-secret elevator that is located right next to me?"

As a prove to his words Saturn pressed a button on the mountain, revealing a huge entrance that got smaller and smaller until it reached a size of a normal door. Team galactic commanders entered it and soon everyone followed their example. After everyone disappeared from sight, team rocket sneaked in. Door closed automatically behind them. Inside the tunnel it was very dim, with few florescent lamps lifting up the tunnel. After few meters of walking, the tunnel divided into three different tunnels. Saturn went into the central one with Dawn, Paul, Ash, Max and Drew tagging with him.

Mars didn't notice that and went into the tunnel on the left. May, Zoe, Barry, Tracey and Iris thinking that Mars knew the direction followed her into the tunnel. Meanwhile Jupiter oblivious to her friends disappearance went into the tunnel on her right. With her went Misty, Cilan, Kenny, Gary and Brock.

Saturn's group, continued venturing farther into the tunnel until they saw another three tunnels, Saturn continued going straight, Dawn followed him, while Paul accidentally turned left while following Ash. Max and Drew turned right, further separating the group.

While with Mars's group at the same situation. Mars kept on left with Iris meanwhile Barry and Zoe went straight and Tracey and May kept on the left leading to extreme team separation. Jupiter wasn't eager of going with the pedophile a.k.a. Brock. Jupiter turned to the right but Brock stalked along. Gary and Kenny went straight, while Misty and Cilan turned to the left.

**5:43 PM- Caves of Mount. Coronet.**

Saturn was the first one to notice everyone's sudden Saturn noticed that everyone were missing, he stopped causing Dawn to bump into him. Saturn asked:" Have you noticed anything wrong?"

Dawn being who she is immediately thought that the comment was about her hair, she grabbed her hairbrush from her bag but in the dim light, she accidentally hit Saturn with it instead. When she tried to retrieve the brush she slapped Saturn, knocking him out in the process.

* * *

At the same time Mars and Iris heard a loud girlish sounding shriek. Mars objected:" Sounds like Saturn screaming because he was slapped by someone."

Iris nodded and then suddenly realising something asked:" Where are everyone by the way? And why does Saturn scream like a girl?"

Mars looking around also noticed everybody's sudden disappearance. She commented:" I don't know but Saturn always screamed like a girl. He is also known for his screaming in team galactic. Cyrus even ordered a guarantee on all windows at headquarters untill Saturn's death."

Iris who heard lots of stories about spirits commented:" What if he returns into afterlife as a Banshee?"

Mars who also heard lots of stories about spirits claimed:" Saturn is a boy."

Iris who was for some reason surprised by that asked:" He is?"

Mars who's only connection to Iris was their shared passion towards sharp objects, face-palmed. The 'finding-way-out-of-the-maze' part was stretching beyond limits her nervous system could support.

* * *

Jupiter and Brock where walking, trying to avoid eye contact. when Brock heard the Saturn Scream he jumped on Jupiter in a strong fear hug. Jupiter who was strong enough to carry Brock, moaned:" And I dreamed of a prince that would carry me around, even if it is against my views as a feminist."

Brock surprised by the fact that Jupiter was a feminist asked:" Are you a feminist?"

Jupiter, happy for a chance to get rid of an annoying stalker replied:" Yes, now could you please get off me."

Brock tried to jump off but he tripped and fell on the ground. After getting up Brock flirted:" That's wonderful. Feminists who hate me, are in my taste. That's another reason for us to be together."

Jupiter moaned, being stuck with an extremely flirty guy with some odd habits wasn't on the list of things she wanted to experience in her life.

* * *

Paul was limping while Ash was running along skipping and cheering. The whole cheery act got on Paul's nerves so much that his left leg was completely paralysed due to the blood pressure lowering from the stress.

Suddenly Ash heard something that woofed like a dog. Ash screamed:" I hear barking, it must be the exit!"

After screaming, Ash grabbed Paul's arm and dragged him to the source of the odd noise, ignoring the fact that Paul didn't gave Ash permission to do so. Luckily to Paul, he fell and Ash ignored that. Paul was happy he finally got a moment peace. Ash continued running ignoring the fact that Paul was no longer with him.

* * *

Gary and Kenny were walking very slow because they were mad from the fact that their crushes hated them and possibly didn't even knew of their feelings. Kenny decided to ask who's Gary's crush is:" Gary who do you like?"

Gary moaned:" She has beautiful blond hair and black eyes. She wears long orange dress with a big pink bow. And her name is beautifully selected , it is Ashley"

Kenny hearing this story somewhere said:" She fights awesome and eats like a pig?"

Gary shocked by Kenny's knowledge of his love life demanded:" How do you know that."

Kenny just mumbled:" Ashley, Ash"

Gary cried:" My love life is ruined, I have nobody to love, but I have five excellent cheerleaders, with who I already kissed, so I guess that isn't a problem."

Kenny did one thing to show that he was listening. He fainted.

* * *

Barry and Zoe were climbing up a wall that they reached while venturing into the tunnel. When suddenly Barry complemented Zoe:" Your hair is as red as the flames that consume my heart."

That reminded Zoe on a very embracing story from her childhood so she fell off, While falling off she noticed a small Puppy like pokemon on the cliff edge. Zoe was caught by Barry, but Barry was too weak to hold Zoe so he fell off while trying to hold Zoe.

Zoe fell on a cliff and didn't suffer much injuries. She saw a hole in the wall and decided to climb into it, while thinking about Barry's fate.

* * *

Misty was spazzing out because she was annoyed by Cilan's lexicon since he couldn't last a minute without saying some food related dandy word. After getting puzzled with the word:" Tomatillo"

Misty took out her mallet and whacked Cilan with all the power she had. Then Misty grabbed Cilan's leg and continued their journey inside the tunnels by dragging Cilan with her. Misty could finally enjoy a quiet journey for a price of dragging Cilan for hundreds of meters. Misty smiled:"Finally he stopped speaking about all these dandy words, now I'll just drag him for few hundred meters and then I'll sit and relax."

* * *

Max and Drew had a Brother-of-my-Girlfriend/ Boyfriend-of-my-Sister rivalry. So the time spent with Max were the most awful for Drew because Max always asked some questions that made Drew shiver. For example: " Did you knew that May sucks her big toe while she is sleeping?" or " Do you think Harley and James would make great friends?"

Drew decided to ask Max the question that bothered May for her entire life:" Max, how did you and May ended up getting related?"

Max, not knowing a thing about what Drew said, objected:" I haven't got "the talk" yet."

Drew shivered yet again and the Brother-of-my-Girlfriend/ Boyfriend-of-my-Sister continued their adventure inside the tunnels while arguing and shivering.

* * *

May and Tracey were prehaps the only ones who remained cheery untill last. The last point was when May and Tracey ran into a large boulder that blocked the way. Tracey remaining calm took out Missingno's pokeball and ordered:" Missingno use Glitch."

Unfortunately Missingno was only learning its signature move. The lack of experience made Missigno glitch May and Tracey right into the rock that blocked their path. That unfortunate event caused Tracey and May to become stuck in a two meter thick, boulder of granite. What worse May was getting hungry and everyone ( including Tracey) knew that you shouldn't provoke May when she is hungry ...

* * *

**5:47 PM- Entrance to caves of Mount. Coronet.**

Team Rocket got stuck in a pit, but they spent their type inventing a new motto for the Pokemon: The Eternity I Normal Adventures. The motto sounded like this:

"_Jessie: We've been following these twerps for years,  
James: We were abounded by our peers.  
Jessie: But all mighty team Rocket strikes again,  
James: Although I admit we have nothing to avenge,  
Meowth: But now we'll get the sweet revenge!  
Jessie: By destroying them on our stage.  
James: The stage where Team Rocket performs,  
Jessie: Where the evil sets off in all forms.  
James: We formal what else can I say?  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: And James!  
Meowth: Meowth, the name suits me right.  
Jessie: When the twerps are defeated...  
James: We will be feasted.  
Meowth: By the riches of team Rocket.  
All: That blasts off the evil socket."_


	7. Six degrees of Separation

**Chapter V- Six degrees of Separation**

* * *

**January 30th. 6:27 PM- Caves of Mount. Coronet.**

Tracey and May were stuck inside a rock. Their only company was Missigno who was glitching next to them. For some odd reason they all remained alive and could breathe despite being inside a huge rock. Tracey was growing hopeless since May was already hungry and Tracey knew that being stuck with hungry May can be quite dangerous. May moaned:" Tracey, I am very hungry."

Tracey demanded:" What can I do about it?"

May asked:" Do you have any food with you?"

Tracey joked:" I don't have any food with me. At least not this time, although I usually carry a couple of turkeys in my bag. I wonder why I forgot to bring them to this adventure."

May objected:" Maybe there are still some left-overs in your bag?"

Tracey complained:" Everything I said about turkeys was a joke. I never carried any turkeys with me, I never carry any turkeys with me and I will never carry any turkeys with me. I am an artist, but I am not eccentric."

May wanted to reply to Tracey that joking about food is bad, but she was interrupted when the boulder ,in which she and Tracey were locked, started to shake and vibrate. They heard a boom and in a second the rock was cracked apart by Drew landing on top of it at high ,free fall, speed. Drew was all covered in dust and his hair was in a mess, but seeing that risking his hair wasn't for nothing, Drew smiled and May smiled back, while Tracey prepared his eyes for a huge amount of fluff. Tracey's predictions about fluff came true when May jumped on Drew screaming :" Drew, thank you for saving us! You are my Hero! If not you I would have starved to death!"

Drew blushing from the entire scene, handed May a rose. Tracey and Missingno already grew tired from all the fluff along with Piplup and Caterpie. Piplup moaned:" If they are going to act like this for the entire mission I am disowning May."

Caterpie added:" If you will disown May, bring me some papers so that I will be able to disown Drew."

Piplup agreed:" Let's disown both of them and after disowning these two, we will go to owners that aren't dating anyone."

Drew objected:" Do you two realize that we hear everything that you say?"

May added:' And do you realize that what you say is a bit insulting?"

Piplup panicked:" They found us!"

* * *

Paul was happy. Although it is scientifically proven that Paul can't physically be happy, the state he was in, was the state closest to happiness Paul could ever achieve. Paul was happy because he finally got rid from Ash by sending Ash after some pokemon in the caves. Paul also started to hear Dawn's voice which made him relieved because he was scared that something could've happen to Dawn. Paul had a soft spot for Dawn. After all Dawn was a person who only sees good in people, even if they are cruel to pokemon like Paul.

Next to Paul walked Chimchar who sent himself out ,from its orange with cream-yellow and red spots pokeball. Chimchar was humming a song that surprisingly didn't really annoy Paul. Chimchar jumped and clapped his hands occasionally to catch droplets of water falling from the ceiling. Paul didn't watch where he walked and he soon ended up tripping over Shaymin and falling on Dawn. Dawn shook Paul off with a big blush while Saturn kept on toying with a broken flashlight. Paul demanded:" Saturn, why did you abandon us all? Why did you abandon me with pathetic?"

Saturn replied:" I don't abandon people or Pokemon unlike you. Dawn told me of the Azumaril and Chimchar incident, no offense but you disgust me. Do you know our boss? He is a sociopath and he doesn't have any emotions but even he wouldn't treat pokemon like that."

Paul asked Dawn:" You told him everything? What were you thinking off? He is an enemy!"

Saturn sarcastically objected:" Yes, I am an enemy and I eat little Chimchars for breakfast just because I have a criminal past. I may have a criminal past but I'm not cruel and I don't eat Chimchars ."

Paul answered back:" And that's the reason why you tried to destroy the world."

Dawn interrupted their fight :" You two should stop fighting. I only told Saturn everything because I hit him with a hair brush about twenty times by an accident and I just tried to say sorry...

**6:01 PM- Caves of Mount. Coronet.**

* * *

"Saturn, I am sorry for knocking you out, again...How many more times I'll have to repeat that?" moaned Dawn

"You'll have to repeat it as long as you'll keep "accidentally" knocking me out by hitting me with your stupid hairbrush." answered Saturn

"Why are you so grumpy? And my hairbrush isn't stupid it is cute and it is even shaped to resemble a Piplup. If you out it in cold water it will change color and turn light green. See, it isn't stupid." groaned Dawn

"I had my home town destroyed during volcanic eruption and all you can speak are your hairbrushes?." objected Saturn

"Sorry,I didn't mean that I mean I thought you had a different reason to be such a critic, at least your case isn't as severe as Paul's. He kind off mistreated his Pokemon and kind off already released Azumaril and Chimchar because of according to him they weren't strong enough." mentioned Dawn

"He disgusts me." realized Saturn

"You aren't the first person to realize that." objected Dawn

* * *

**6:29 PM- Caves of Mount. Coronet.**

"... and that's how I told Saturn about your cruelty to your own pokemon."finished Dawn

Paul said to Saturn:" I can't believe that she said sorry to somebody like you."

Saturn defended:" I can't believe that she managed to hide truth about someone like you. How come you aren't in jail yet?"

Paul smirked:'' I want to ask you exactly the same question."

Saturn stated:' It is simple, bad people are meant to stay in jails, that's the reason jails exist."

Dawn wasn't happy with the argument and the fact that both Paul and Saturn spoke about her in third person. Dawn also wasn't happy that she can't stop the argument knowing that if she'll try to stop the argument, it will only become worse. In a second Paul found an excellent reply to Saturn's comment:" Said a commander of a criminal organisation."

Saturn didn't reply, he simply walked ahead with his Darkrai following him. Paul asked Dawn:" Why did you even follow him?"

"He is nice, his life resembles yours in many ways, except for the pokemon abuse part." replied Dawn

Paul disagreeing with Dawn's beliefs objected:" How come this criminal is similar to me?"

Dawn decided to explain Paul unexplainable: " He is also a sociopath or a psychopath, I don't really know the difference though. Plus, he had an interesting life that was ruined by a sudden event."

Paul, could agree that he was a sociopath, but he still was intrigued by the story so he demanded:" What was the event, he also lost to the greatest opponent in the universe a pathetic trainer defeated?"

Dawn shocked by Paul's attitude replied:" His home town was ruined because of a volcano eruption." After saying that Dawn walked ahead leaving Paul with a sad Chimchar that sadly looked at Paul. Paul was sad after seeing Chimchar's face after Chimchar found out that his trainer abuses Pokemon and releases them. Paul was also was sad that Dawn thought that he was a jerk. Paul looked at Chimchar's sad face again and moaned : "Damn it!"

* * *

Gary and Kenny were walking through the tunnel while Riolu was ahead along with Misdreavous. Suddenly Gary asked:" Which cheerleader should I date? Should I date a Blonde or you think that a Brunette will suit me more?"

Kenny ruined from the fact that Gary kept on bragging about his life screamed:" How come could you brag about your love life when my to be girlfriend dates a pokemon abuser! Did you even think about my feelings? My life is currently being ruined by a pokemon abuser!"

Gary realising what an arrogant freak he was moaned:" I am sorry Kenny, I didn't know how hard it is to have a person you love dating someone else."

Kenny relaxed and said:" Thank you for understanding."

Gary kept on his debate: " So should I choose Blonde or should I stick with Brunette?"

After Gary said that rather egoistic comment, Kenny ran ahead to his Riolu. While running, Kenny desperately tried to ignore Gary, but Kenny accidentally stepped on unnoticed Max in the process. Although Kenny didn't notice it and continued to run ahead. Max picked up his glasses and asked:" Why do everyone ignore me? I am not invisible, I am a human being."

Mawile stated:" You shouldn't say things like that. If you say something it will happen, so you need to remain cheerful an people won't ignore you. Monks in my temple used to ignore me, but I became more cheerful and nicer and they started to socialize with me. There is nothing impossible in this world."

Max thanked:" Thank you Mawile. You are the best pokemon I ever had. In fact you are the only pokemon I ever had."

Mawile moaned:" Mystery solved!"

Ahead she heard Riolu asking:" Did you discover who wrote a bad word on my cylinder hat? It took me hours to cover that word with unremovable paint."

Mawile replied:" No, I discovered that to become respected Max needs to catch lots of strong pokemon like me, and Misdreavous was the one that scratched that word in your cylinder."

Riolu spoke:" I thought that it was her from the beginning."

Misdreavous excused:" Sorry Mawile dared me to do that. But the paint was erasable with water so I couldn't know that you will waste a day painting your cylinder with unremovable paint. Sorry for that."

Riolu moaned:" No need, I am already used to the situations like this."

Max added:" Me too. Let's keep walking, I can already hear everyone else's voices. We need to rush, they must be waiting for us."

Misdreavous asked:" Aren't you 'invisible'?"

Max groaned:" Thank you for reminding me!"

* * *

Jupiter recovered herself and was now trying to escape the pedophile a.k.a. Brock, without much success. Jupiter after imagining how miserable her attempts looked from the side decided to counter attack:" Brock was there ever a woman who completely rejected you similar to me?"

Zoe appeared from the turn and said:" Dawn told me that there was this woman called: Professor Ivy. Is it true Brock?"

Jupiter looked at Brock again, Brock was shaking with fear but that didn't stop Jupiter's second attack: " So Brock what happened?"

Brock started murmuring something under his breath:" She, she, she is... She has... She wears... She has this habit... She is... She acts like... She often wears... She is... I can't mention her name! Don't mention that name!"

Zoe ordered Brock:" Stop murmuring and just spill out what bothers you!"

Brock finally confessed:" She wears her socks with her sandals."

Jupiter moaned, she wasted five minutes of her life she will never get back on Brock and his weird perky taste. Zoe also didn't understood what was so wrong in wearing socks with sandals. Croagunk threatened Brock:" If you annoy my owner again you'll suffer all the consequences of or 'else...' straight from the Poison police I served in. I even got the award of the neatest officer in my office."

Turtwig defended:"My 'or else...' is hundred times worse. You will bake up in a desert surrounded by fertilizers so that you can plant a small and sweet garden."

Abra boasted:"I am a psychic so I can foresee your or 'else...' so that I can make my 'or else...' much more worse."

Zoe cut them off:" If you will continue arguing you all will suffer consequences with my 'or else...' so please let's stop arguing and walk instead."

Jupiter agreed:" That's true I can already hear everyone's voices."

Abra stated:" And I can hear Brock's sufferings..."

* * *

Mars wasn't happy. In the cave it was quite cold and apparently Iris was afraid of cold. Since Iris was afraid of cold, she clinched on Mars's arm very hard. Mars thought that she was in a risk of being end up with some permanent finger marks on her hand. Suddenly she saw a small puppy. Mars asked:" Who is that pokemon?"

Iris exclaimed:" It is a Lillippup."

Mars looking at the cute pokemon ahead of her. To Mars, the puppy looked like if it had: " Capture me" written on his face so it was hard for Mars not to pounce on it and attempt to capture it. Buneary seeing Mars's face handed her five pokeballs with grey tops and explained: " These are the pokeballs in which pokemon can cross the dimensional barrier. Using them you can capture the puppy and bring it to eternity."

Mars spoke:" It is lovely, but we could've just put our old pokemon into these and bring them to eternity... It would be better that way..."

Buneary agreed:" Yes, you are right, there situation is confusing... Sorry..."

Mars happy from an opportunity of getting a new friend threw one of the pokeballs out at Lillipup's direction, apparently little puppy knew giga impact so the ball was deflected back to Mars. Mars furious ordered Buneary to use bounce on the puppy and after a couple of Bounces Mars ended up capturing a brand new Lillipup.

Iris suddenly noticed something and screamed:" There are cracks on the ceiling!"

Cracks got larger and soon two girls heard Barry screaming. In a couple of seconds Barry kissed mother earth and after looking at a happy Lillipup said: " So you already captured the thing that led me in here? Sweet do you know he knows Giga impact?"

Mars nodded and continued snuggling Lillipup while Iris tried to pull Barry from a tiny hole in the ceiling, and despite awful condition, ceiling refused to crack. Iris continued pulling but her mind got carried away into thinking of misadventures that Cilan could be experiencing right now.

* * *

Ash walked all alone abounded by everyone. Ash heard a boom and collapsed on the ground after being hit by Misty's famous mallet. Ash happy to see his friend attempted to hug her but received another whack. After seeing Cilan unconscious, Ash immediately guessed what happened.

The truth is, Misty never liked to speak about food, but when she ended up stuck with a person who speaks about food and trains twenty-four hours a day, Misty couldn't stand that so she attempted to murder Cilan but only managed to knock him out ahead Ash saw an elevator and despite being the dense person he is, Ash realised something: " They finally arrived to the headquarters!"

Misty yelled:" Finally it all ended!"

Cilan pointed out:" But where are everyone?"

Ash moaned:' Why are we always the first ones everywhere? I want some competition other than ones in the league conferences."

Phanpy complained:"Let's stop arguing and wait for everyone else."

Manaphy cheered:" That's a great idea. While we wait, we can play a game. Anybody wants to play tick-tack toe?"

Misty and Ash announced in chorus:" I will play! Me too. I will win! No you won't. Stop copying me!

Misty decided to trick Ash by trying makings him copy her words:" Misty, I will give you all my prize money from the leagues I participated in before."

Ash didn't realize that he was tracked and answered wholeheartedly:" Misty, I spent all my prize money from my past pokemon league conferences on magical jelly beans that unfortunately didn't grow into anything. So no, unfortunately I can't give you any money."

Misty whacked Ash with her famous mallet and decided to spend the time until the arrival of the rest of the group in a quiet and calm meditation.

* * *

Paul was mad, his Chimchar thought that he was a jerk, Dawn thought that he was a jerk and now Saturn thought that he was a jerk. Everyone's opinions forced Paul to spend time with Ash. Ash always acted as if he was hit with a happy ray and confuse ray at the same time. On the other hand Ash was clueless enough to suddenly disappear in a sudden accident... But since Paul would be the only suspect that wasn't really a solution. These were Paul's thoughts until he bumped into a stalactite and then tripped over a small stalagmite.

Ahead Paul heard Saturn warning him:" Be carefull, there are stalactites and stalagmites in here, don't bump into them."

" I guessed that already." moaned Paul, who wasn't happy after being insulted and humiliated. He tried to think of another comeback but his thoughts were interrupted after he bumped into yet another stalactite in front of him. Dawn didn't really like the ongoing argument, because it was quite pointless. She hoped that they'll find the elevator soon, because she didn't need a pokemon battle in a tight space at a high-risk avalanche zone. Finally ahead she saw a flash of light. She also saw Ash, Misty and unconscious Cilan sitting/lying next to an elevator.

Ash happy to see everyone angered Misty by speaking about food they'll eat when they'll arrive at team Galactic base. Paul, wasn't happy to see Ash because since they had to travel together Ash thought of them as of friends. Dawn noticing that everyone else were missing, joined Ash and Misty next to the elevator and decided to wait for everyone else while chatting about the adventures they had. Dawn asked:" What was the strangest event in your journey?"

"The strangest event in my journey was when Blaine dressed as a hippy. What was in the strangest event in your journey?"replied Misty

Dawn replied:" Mine was when a Mismagius hypnotized us and we were surrounded by our dreams."

Ash objected:" Mine was when Harley showed me and Drew his room. His room full of Voodoo dolls, May's photos, Cacturne themed souvenirs, Soledad's photos, bones, cactus needles, cookies, green, cactuses and other creepy stuff ..."

Paul moaned:" For me it is weird every time pathetic runs into me."

Ash claimed:" Pathetic must be a huge stalker. Who is he or she anyway?"

Saturn pointed out:"Ash, the pathetic that Paul means is someone who has black hair, who also wears a red and black cap. Does that description remind you of anything?"

Ash replied:" Are you talking about Lucas?"

Phanpy stated:" I enjoyed when it was quiet. How about just waiting for everyone in silence?"

Chimchar agreed:" Good idea."

* * *

Tracey was growing tired of all the fluff between Drew and May. The biggest problem was that every second Tracey was reminded by Drew's and May's actions that he was a loner that didn't have anybody to love. The fact that many artists are lone wolves didn't satisfy him either. Tracey moaned:" For how long these two are going to flirt?"

Missingno answered:" Carry over the four, divide by two which means... A lot."

Tracey asked:" Why do they ignore me? I am not a brick wall! I am a human being and their friend!"

Drew walking ahead with May, asked her:" Why Tracey and Missingno are so sad?"

May replied:" I don't know. Maybe he needs to find himself a girlfriend and go out with her instead of going out with a painting."

Tracey trying to ignore the two and not focussing on where he was walking, bumped into a wall. While lying he saw a light in the end of the tunnel to which May and Drew walked. Tracey noticing the irony of the situation objected: " I am not dead yet. Please cut the special effects out, I am still alive"

* * *

Mars was happy. She caught a new cute pokemon and was the first one in the team to catch it. Iris also was happy because her senses told her that they were close to the only grumpy person left was Barry who had a stone stuck around his waist because Iris only managed to get the stone where Barry got stuck out of the wall. The rock looked like a skirt, so Barry kept on asking:" Do I look like a girl?"

Iris and Mars looked at Barry whose rock looked like a Hawaiian skirt, plus the dust settled on Barry's shirt in a pattern similar to a coconut bikini. Two girls realizing the awkwardness of the situation decided to lie: " No absolutely, all the scars scratches and severe burns look very cool on you."

Barry seeing the light in the end of the tunnel and hoping to meet Arceus himself dashed into it. Buizel remained aside and high-fived Mars and Iris for their lies. Buizel added:" Great you didn't tell him the truth he already has low self esteem, we need to help him with."

Mars dashed towards the end of the tunnel screaming:" HeyguysIcaughtaLillipup!"

Dawn hearing Mars' way too fast cheering pleaded:" Could you please speak slower."

Mars ignoring Dawn's pleads showed everyone a gray pokeball and sent out the pokemon contained inside. Cilan waking up from the mallet hit, remarked:" What a surprise to see a Lillipup in the Sinnoh region since it is native to Unova."

Ash commented while stroking the Lillipup:" He is so cool..."

Lillipup not happy with all the attention used giga impact on Ash causing him to crouch on the ground from the paint, Ash objected:" And strong."

Paul just played along forcing something similar to a smile appear on his face for a split second. Dawn noticing that hugged Paul causing him to blush which according to Saturn: " Was out of his physical and mental abilities."

* * *

Max, Kenny and Gary were people whose love life was either ruined either it hasn't started yet. When they approached the elevator room, Kenny saw Dawn hugging Paul, what worse Dawn was the one who started the hug. Kenny gasped: " How could you do that?"

Dawn not knowing a thing about her best friend's crush cluelessly asked: " You want a group hug?"

Saturn, finally manged to get the flash light to work as a flashlight instead of a finger chopping guillotine, hearing Kenny's and Dawn's conversation, he commented: "And I thought that Ash was dense."

Ash agreed:" Yes, I agree that Ash is dense. Luckily my name isn't Ash... Wait a minute, what do you mean?"

Gary sitting next to Kenny trying to calm Kenny down stated: " Ash is being himself- a food obsessed dense trainer, who somehow managed to beat me in the pokemon league."

Kenny objected:" I think that key words in your comment are 'Managed' and 'Beat'."

Gary claimed:" I think that the key word in what I just said was 'Somehow'. I still don't get how he managed to defeat me."

* * *

Jupiter and Zoye already regretted that they made Brock think of professor Ivy, although two girls couldn't imagine what was so bad about wearing socks with sandals. Brock himself was sulking on his Turtwig that carried him on his back despite its owner's heavy couldn't even imagine what was worse: A sad sulking Brock, or a flirty stalking Brock. Answer was: it is a tie.

Brock reached the end of the tunnel and saw Paul and Dawn hugging. That hug reminded him of his sad fate of being a stalking loner similar to Conway or his brother who is now a gym leader while he is just a wandering doctor. Everyone gathered around the elevator Mars took out a magnetic card and held it in front of a scanner making heavy iron open. Inside it was a small elevator cabin. The cabin ended up lifting our heroes for only one floor. It lifted them to the headquarters main hall.

**8:00 PM- Team Galactic Headquarters**

Inside it was a pale white room, Dawn, Ash and Brock remembered from their travels, but in the middle of the room stood a Purple-Gray coach and bunch of the same colored armchairs acting as a contrast to the design. Mars immediately jumped on the sofa. Saturn took the left armchair, while Jupiter took the right one. Dawn noticed: " Guys, without lake guardians and huge machines that summon red chain, your headquarters actually look cozy."

Mars popped in:" Any way, I am going to show you your rooms, by a coincidence, we have four free rooms."

After that Mars guided Barry, Paul, Drew and Ash to their room. Their room had light beige walls. Perpendicular to the walls stood four modest beds with dark gray covers. Two metal end tables were in between beds and each housed a table lamp. Parallel to beds, a bunch of grey shelves were hanging from the wall. Under the left most shelf at here was a small black table, that Barry thought would make an excellent shrine for Paul, while Drew preferred it to be a stand for his roses. Despite quite obvious Team Galactic color theme Ash, Drew and Barry (Paul is never happy) were happy with the room they got.

Mars guided Tracey, Brock and Cilan to a room at the end of the corridor. Their room was light green and had three beds. The walls were decorated with battlements that also acted like shelves. Curtains were heavy and blocked almost all sunlight. Cupboards were made in a style of castle towers while beds resembled their ancient medieval relatives. The room clearly was once appointed to Ghetsis but he for some reason decided not to use it, probably because he was never interested in Team Galactic's activity.

Jupiter guided Kenny, Max and Gary to a room next to Ash's. Their room was all wooden which wasn't useful in case of a fire. Instead of beds there were three blue hammocks. Instead of usual windows there was a big round window that looked as if it was stolen from a ship, which probably was the truth. On place where TV is supposed to hang there was a hanging telescope that knew better days. Jupiter seeing everyone's surprised faces, explained:" This is the room where we usually lock Archie if he drinks to much rum on the annual evil teams meeting or when he walks next to our headquarters while being possessed by something."

Saturn guided Dawn, Misty, May, Zoe and Iris to the room next to Mars'. Their room was probably the nicest of the four. Beds were normal and soft. Floor was quite soft. Cupboards didn't have any sharp edges. Window panes were made of plastic instead of glass. Even walls and ceiling were soft. May realizing what this all meant, commented:" Please don't tell me that this is the room where you lock Giovanni after he realizes how stupid his team is."

**9:35 PM- Team Galactic Headquarters- Saturn's room.**

After guiding girls to their room, Saturn went to his room and was surprised that Team Rocket slept in his bed. He ordered Darkrai to chase them away with a dark pulse. Saturn seeing what the three did to his bed ( they cut it, wet it, scratched it and put bunch of suspicious green fluorescent spots on it), decided to sleep on the floor. Team Rocket got blasted off without waking up, somehow managed to recite their motto while asleep:

_"Jessie: We've been following these twerps for years,  
James: We were abounded by our peers.  
Jessie: But all mighty team Rocket strikes again,  
James: Although I admit we have nothing to avenge,  
Meowth: But now we'll get the sweet revenge!  
Jessie: By destroying them on our stage.  
James: The stage where Team Rocket performs,  
Jessie: Where the evil sets off in all forms.  
James: We formal what else can I say?  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: And James!  
Meowth: Meowth, the name suits me right.  
Jessie: When the twerps are defeated...  
James: We will be feasted.  
Meowth: By the riches of team Rocket.  
All: That blasts off the evil socket."_

**9:42 PM- Peak of Mount. Coronet.**

Team Rocket trio soon found themselves standing on the peak of Mount. Coronet with no ways of getting out. Jessie yelled:" Hear me Fashion freak! This isn't the end! Team rocket will own the world and you fashion freaks won't get anything! Mark my words! Remember my warning!"

James claimed:" I don't think he can hear you."

Jessie ignored James and continued yelling:" Legs of your Toxicroak will make a dinner for our boss! We will make a coffee table out of the stupid Galactic bombs you developed! We will turn your Bronzor into a desert plate! We will turn your Kadabra into a spoon bender!We will turn your Octillery into sushi! Don't say that I didn't warn you!"

Meowth seeing to what their attempt to sleep led, stated:" And the moral of this story is: Don't borrow bed of the fashion freak you hate. Yeah we kind off copied 'Goldenlocks and three bears'."

James agreed:" You are right but I still wonder who put the green fluorescent spots own his bed and what do these fluorescent spots mean?"

Jessie suggested:" I think that these spots are something gang related."

" How do you know that?" asked James

Jessie moaned:" We are members of a criminal organization. Green fluorescent spots are one of the marks of Team Rocket. We put spots like these on stuff that we use without its owner's permission."

Meowth yelled:" If the case is solved then please save us! Somebody save us! We are stuck on the top of Mount Coronet! Save us!"

James prayed:" I hope that we will be saved in the next chapter."

Jessie agreed:" Me too."

Meowth also agreed:" That's right!"


	8. Not all brothers are the same

**Chapter VI- Not all brothers are the same**

* * *

**January 30th. 10:11 PM- Team Galactic Headquarters.**

After arriving to, now deserted headquarters of Team Galactic, everyone settled in their rooms. Rooms were designed for bosses of evil teams, but on of them wasn't. That room had another important story behind it. Other rooms also had stories behind them and before I the author can tell you about adventures of our heroes, I'll have to tell you how important was each room to Team Galactic and how each of them rooms affected the life inside Team Galactic headquarters.

Drew's, Barry's, Paul's and Ash's room wasn't for evil team boss or bosses, the room resembled more a room for grunts of Team Galactic. Since all of the grunt's rooms were located on the floors bellow, it made Drew wonder why would Cyrus, a person obsessed with order have a room that breaks all the orders. Despite the fact that room looked like if it belonged to grunts of Team Galactic, not a single grunt ever lived in this room. This room once belonged to Saturn, Mars and Jupiter. When thy just joined Team Galactic, aged thirteen, Cyrus didn't have that much free space so even commanders had to share a room. When the three other rooms on the floor became free, each member of the trio got his own room. The room wasn't used ever since.

Dawn's, Iris', Zoe's, May's and Misty's room was a room that once served as a place where Giovanni could stay once he realized that his team was made out of a bunch of idiots. Giovanni stayed there only once and that was the dark day of Team Galactic. Giovanni called everyone he met a fashion freak, at first it was funny but then it turned into something as annoying as an Internet meme. Giovanni had to leave when he discovered that Jessie and James finally captured something. That something turned out to be Yanma and Giovanni fell into depression again. Luckily he decided to spend his 'depression hours' in his summer villa instead of Team Galactic headquarters.

Brock's, Cilan's and Tracey's room was once appointed to Ghetsis in case he wanted to visit and make an alliance with Team Galacic. Since Ghetsis never wanted and won't want to make an alliance with Team Galactic, he never visited or will visit the building and never stayed in this room. Despite the fact that Ghetsis never stayed here, this room was used by Grunts as a political shelter from Cyrus that allowed them to both stay close to Cyrus and complete his order while remaining as protected from his insanity as they possibly could be.

Kenny's, Gary's and Max's room was room appointed to Archie in case he'll be around Team Galactic headquarters when he'll be possessed by something. Archie did end in the room, but not because he was possessed. No, he ended up in that room because he wanted to stop drinking rum. Nobody knows if Archie stopped drinking rum but the Aqua Grutn responsible for food delivery noticed that Archie ordered forty liters of pure room in August. Judging by this, Archie probably didn't stop drinking rum but nobody can know that for sure...

After more or less settling into their temporarily rooms, everyone went to the central room. There every one either started doing what they were supposed to do, either they started doing what they liked to do. Saturn was the only one, who was actually doing something useful. He was working on the portal to the eternity and so far nothing worked... Jupiter was creating the hundred-nineteenth element of the periodic table. The new element called 'Jupiterium' was supposed to free the world from Brock and benefit Jupiter, Nurses Joys and Officers Jennies. Mars was whiting a copy of everyone, out of oak wood.

Tracey was drawing Missingno in a cubistic style, he was also wondering why Missingno even existed... Zoe was playing with snowballs, Abra teleported to her and asked:" What are you doing?"

Zoe replied:" I am playing with snowballs."

Abra asked:" Isn't it boring to play all alone?"

Zoe agreed:" Yes, playing with snowballs all alone is boring. Let's make snow angels instead."

" Why would you want to kill innocent snowmen?" demanded Abra

"Forget about it." moaned Zoe

Dawn was acting as a psychologist. Her acting was meant to turn Paul into a better person. So far Dawn didn't manage to change Paul into a better person, since Dawn was the one who was speaking and Paul simply grunted as response to every phrase she said and that wasn't very productive. Brock was composing a love letter along with Kenny. So far they composed one line and were stuck on finding a rhyme for the word Justice( Hint: there isn't any rhyme to the word 'Justice'). Max and May were fighting on wooden swords with Drew as a referee, battle was a tie at this point.

Gary was texting all of his girlfriends (five of them) at the same time with Misty whacking him every time she read something inappropriate. Cilan and Iris were cooking a dinner for everyone. Barry and Ash were playing ' poke Guardos with a stick', it's currently unknown, where the two found a Guardos. Suddenly the lights stopped working. The room was absorbed into darkness. Max was so scared that he hid under the sofa and hugged wooden sword he was previously wielding. Cilan turned the flashlight on, revealing everyone's scared faces. Tracey was afraid of the dark. He was so scarred that he ran to hide in his, Cilan's and Brock's room.

Drew moaned:"Everything is over."

May came up with an idea:" Let's tell stories from our past. It would be so exciting."

Max recited from his lair under the sofa:" One day, May got stuck in a school of Tentacool. She started screaming for help, when our mum..."

May cut Max off:" Please tell a different story."

Saturn proposed his own story:" How about a story of us sending Cyrus on a date with Cynthia because we wanted a weekend?"

Mars giggled: " I remember that, it was hilarious."

Jupiter nodded:" For two hours and forty-nine minutes I actually believed that Cyrus had emotions. For the first time in two years I wonder why Cyrus doesn't have any emotions? Does anybody know anything about that?"

Barry stated:" There is a famous conspiracy theory that says that Cyrus was touched by Mesprit when he was child."

Jupiter disagreed:" Nope, that's too banal for Cyrus."

Brock broke into flirting: " I have emotions, the passionate emotions I need to share with you Jupiter."

Misty whacked Brock with her mallet. After the situation calmed down a little bit, Mars started Cyrus' tale: " It was a foggy day...

**Four months ago.**

* * *

It was a foggy day, commanders just returned from their mission of acquiring an azure flute, but Cyrus refused to accept the flute, saying that he sent them for the splash plate. Same story already happened before, when commanders risked their lives to bring Cyrus the holy grail, but Cyrus said that he wanted a dragon scale. Nobody ever discovered what Cyrus did with the holy grail.

Commanders were on the floor of the central room in front of the fireplace(there is a hidden fireplace somewhere in that room...) too tired and exhausted to sit on armchairs. Mars was trying to remove a random Budew that got stuck in Jupiter's hair without Jupiter noticing. Suddenly Jupiter jumped up causing Budew to fall and quickly crouch into the corner. Jupiter exclaimed:" How about finding Cyrus a girlfriend? We would get so many weekends if we did that..."

Saturn, without standing up moaned: " So you are planning to drag an emotionless man into an affair that requires solely emotions? That's almost the same as giving every Grunt an already paid holiday."

Mars stated:" I think I get a point, after these plans they won't return back to work and we will have to suffer because of it, same will happen if we send Cyrus on a date with someone- we will be the one suffering in the end. Saturn, am I right?"

Saturn stated:" You are right, we are always the ones who suffer in the end. I hope that once Jupiter will realize that."

Jupiter already wanted to agree that her plan was stupid. However Jupiter changed her mind, when she heard Cyrus announcing a new mission using the speaker system:" Since you three can't find the spear pillar try to find the hall of origin instead. Maybe you'll actually find something and not disappoint me like you usually do."

At this words three commanders agreed that they have to take desperate measures before Cyrus will send them on Mars(the planet) to find signs of life. The only possible candidate they found was Cynthia. They quickly came up with a plan of luring her on the Mount Coronet and forcing her to go on a date with Cyrus. After hours of debating the plan's start was set at eight o'clock in the evening. The operation was simple but quite risky and if Cyrus would catch them, they'll have to work with Charon for months.

Saturn used his Crobat to fly to the Sinnoh league building all the way to the window of champion Cynthia's room. Inside Cynthia's room Cynthia was getting ready for the annual elite four dinner, she already wanted to go to the dinner, when suddenly she heard a knock on the window. She opened the window and saw Saturn hanging on the two tiny tails of his Crobat. When Cynthia screamed at him he cheerfully waved at her, which wasn't on the list of thing Cynthia would expect from Team galactic commander. Cynthia sent out her Garchomp and climbed it trying to reach Saturn.

She nearly grabbed Saturn's leg, when suddenly in a swift move, Saturn climbed on the back of his Crobat, therefore allowing Crobat to fly faster. Cynthia wasn't prepared for a chase at midnight, so she moved slower than usual, plus Saturn annoyed her a lot, by suddenly appearing right in front of her only to rapidly dash forward every time Cynthia tried to attack him.

Garchomp grew tired and Cynthia was suspicious why Crobat wasn't tired like her Garchomp. Suddenly she realised that while Crobat was smaller than Garchomp it had two pairs of wings allowing it to fly non-stop on one pair while the other was resting. Cynthia suddenly noticed that without a team of grunts Saturn seemed shorter and looked a bit flew closer to Crobat and screamed:" How old are you?

Saturn, terribly wanted to see Cynthia's reaction. He screamed:" I am fifteen years and five months old!

"That's a proof that you boss is a sociopath or a psychopath. I don't really know the difference!"yelled Cynthia, the truth behind Team Galactic commanders' age surprised her a lot. That very truth, nearly caused her to fall off from her Garchomp, she simply couldn't afford to lose to a kid who was only few years older than Ash. Cynthia looked down, she was already near Mount Coronet, so she had an excellent chance of busting team Galactic once and for all. At the Team Galactic base Jupiter and Mars forced Cyrus to wear a suit, lying to him that it was the suit day which was a holiday celebrated in some parts of Sinnoh. Cyrus was mad because it was his least favorite holiday and the fact that Jupiter and Mars were shoving him somewhere didn't help either.

Plus Mars and Jupiter kept on commenting about how wonderful suit day is. Cyrus was a bit shocked because he knew that despite the fact that Jupiter and Mars were best friends until Cyrus will succeed in making a perfect world(BFUCWSIMAPW) but they rarely agreed on something so the situation Cyrus found himself dragged him into creeped him out. Cyrus managed to collect his thoughts and act calm anyway although he still wasn't even basically aware of what of was going on.

Cynthia and Garchomp ended up flying through a huge cloud. In the mist of the cloud, they lost track of Saturn. Noticing that the commander of Team Galactic mysteriously disappeared , Cynthia decided to land. She landed on a small cliff with a table and two chairs. Next to her fell Cyrus. Cyrus remembered how Jupiter and Mars shoved him from a cliff and ran away into unknown direction, Cyrus seeing Cynthia guessed what everything was for. He asked: " Cynthia, ware you doing here? It is quite late already, why aren't you at the victory road?"

Cynthia guessed how the entire situation looked like. She guessed that it seemed like her and Cyrus were dating. She replied:" I chased one of Team Galactic commanders. I discovered that they all are around fifteen. Can you imagine that? Our enemies are still kids"

From the bushes, Jupiter groaned:" I am not a kid!"

Cyrus noticing weird movement in the shrubbery sarcastically remarked: " What a moron hired them? If I was their boss, I wouldn't hire such clumsy, weak, stupid, annoying, lazy and childish freaks."

After mocking phrase he said addressing the commanders. Cyrus heard some moans and groans from nearby shrubbery, proving Cyrus's guesses about his commanders eavesdropping on him and Cynthia right. Cynthia continued: " So if it was just a set-up I guess I'd head back to the Victory road. Me and Elite four have a dinner, did you know that it is the suit day today?"

Saturn whispered from the bushes:" See, I wasn't lying. It is the suit day today."

Jupiter cut him off:" If it is the suit day today then why aren't you in a suit, Purugly head? Stop talking and be quiet or Cyrus will notice us and I don't think that he would be happy to see us here!"

Cynthia climbed her Garchomp and left to the victory road. She was still shocked by the truth, she recently discovered about Team Galactic. When she disappeared from sight, Cyrus looked at the direction of shrubbery where commanders hid. He thought of a punishment. After thinking on Charon's recent complains, he decided:" All three are punished! You'll have to help Charon for three months. Now back work, I expect to see you three at my office at seven o'clock of the morning."

Satisfied from the groans he heard from the commanders, Cyrus headed back to the headquarters while Mars realized:" Maybe we shouldn't have even set up Cyrus in the first place."

* * *

**11:55 PM- Team Galactic Headquarters.**

...and after surviving through Cyrus' punishment, we learned that we shouldn't even have set up Cyrus with Cynthia in the first place." concluded Mars

Dawn curious from what she heard asked: " So Cyrus likes Cynthia? I thought that he didn't have any emotions and was incapable of loving another human be after being touched by Mesprit as a child."

Barry disagreed:" I thought that we all agreed that being touched by Mesprit would be too usual for Cyrus."

Jupiter explained:" No it was just a set up, to get us a weekend, although nobody really knows how Cyrus lost his emotions and Barry is right- Bing touched by Mesprit would be too usual for Cyrus."

Light turned back-on and everyone returned to what they were doing before the blackout. May managed win the sword fight and Tracey created a pop art master piece. Zoe made a snowman and put it in the freezer so that it wouldn't melt. Brock and Kenny rhymed Justice with Lice which wasn't really appropriate for a love poem. The rest of the team either continued working or had a deserved rest. The story of Cyrus and Cynthia was forgotten, like most of surprising and odd stories told on earth. Little, everyone know that Cyrus actually was in love with Cynthia and that at the moment the story was told.

**00:00 AM- Distortion world.**

In the depths of distortion world, Cyrus was rereading what he just had written for Cynthia:

"_Cynthia I love you more than anything, after the stupid set-up my employes invented in order to get a pathetic weekend. But with all the separation between us, I appreciate if you can at least understand my feelings."_

After reading that Cyrus crossed out everything and decided to rewrite the entire letter from scratch. Since there wasn't any mail service between dimensions, Cynthia would only find out about Cyrus' feelings to her, much more later than Cyrus originally planned.

**January 31st. 2:50 AM- Sangem town.**

While the group was resting in the Team Galactic headquarters, in the day care, Reggie grew tired of all the pokemon he had to take care off. They all fought and made large holes in walls and roof. When on one rainy night Reggie woke up all wet because of a hole in the roof, he understood that something must be done. Reggie decided to head to the only place he knew had triple layered steel walls, the place also known as team Galactic base. Reggie travelled there using the helicopter that was repaired after the group left to the team galactic base.

**11:41 PM- Team Galactic Headquarters.**

Ash always dreamed of a brother that would defend him from bullies, teach him how to train his pokemon very effectively and cook him food, lots of food. Ash was jealous of Paul, who had a brother but for some reason wasn't happy about that. Ash dreamed of an older brother so when Reggie arrived with all their pokemon Ash was even happier to see him than Paul. Reggie demanded everyone not to send out their Pokemon for a day or two, because he already grew tired of all the Pokemon. Everyone agreed and shoved Reggie to a huge room with lots of pokemon supplies where Reggie meant to sleep. Actually the room also served a purpose of a warehouse but Reggie didn't need to know that.

The night was awful, Barry turned out to fart in his sleep. Saturn, who couldn't smell that, heard everything despite being in a different room. Saturn left the building and decided that a late night stroll and a lack of sleep aren't so harmful. Drew surrounded by roses, was the only one in the room who didn't smell the horrible smell. Paul found a team Galactic gas mask somewhere, saving his day while Ash used an old wooden clip, in the middle of the night Ash exclaimed:" I wish, I would have an older brother!"

Paul murmured:" Trust me you don't want that, you won't even last a day with an older brother.."

Ash complained:" Yes I will, having an older brother is awesome!"

Paul though of a bet and smiled with a devious smirk: " How about you spending a day with Reggie, if you blow up from being his 'brother' before eight o'clock of the evening, you'll have to stop calling me a Pokemon abuser."

Ash sighed in disbelief: " But what if I win this bet? What would you do?"

Paul cursed under his breath: " It is not likely, but if for some odd reason you will win, I'll have to be nice to everyone and stop calling everyone names for a day."

On the other side of the wall, Ash heard Brock screaming: " Take the deal!" after a minute Ash heard the same from Dawn's room

Ash happy with a good deal, went to sleep, ignoring an awful smell tickling his nose. He had an awesome dream. He was the champion of the Pokemon world and was about to receive keys from the world's largest food storage.

**4:59 AM- Team Galactic Headquarters.**

Suddenly his sleep was interrupted by Reggie, playing drums above his ear to wake him up. When Ash picked up the clock, he moaned: " Reggie why did you wake me up at five o'clock in the morning? I usually wake up at eight:thirty in the morning or even later."

Reggie replied " Paul told me about your bet, I'd love to spend a day with you and Paul. Since Paul left on his journey I wasn't able to spend much time with him."

Paul sarcastically spoke:" And why do you think I even left to a journey? Why would I leave if I had such a 'great' brother like you?"

"Did you leave due to all the peer pressure around you?" suggested Reggie

Paul sarcastically stated:" Yes, I left due to peer pressure."

Ash ignoring Paul and not wanting to make Reggie sad, cheerfully asked: " What's next in the program?"

Reggie announced:" We are going to go fishing. Did you know that mountain Coronet has one of the most beautiful mountain lakes in the entire world after mountain lakes in a place called Unova?"

After Ash, Reggie and Paul packed a bunch of fishing rods, snacks, Reggie locked the pokemon storage so that nobody will be able to take their pokemon and blast a hole in some wall that he, Reggie would have to repair later. Ash grabbed a big sandwich called: 'Super Puper Duper ( No more words left that end with 'uper') Ham Sandwich'. Paul brought a video camera and a dictaphone in case Ash and Reggie will do something very stupid, which knowing them, had a very high probability of a happening.

**5:30 AM- Random Lake of Mount. Coronet.**

The three then went to the nearest mountain lake which was a about a kilometer away. At the lake it was pleasant. Ash took the rods while Paul not wanting any family togetherness sat at a rock and acted as an observer. Suddenly a rock lifted up and sent Paul flying. Rock ended up being a hollow hiding place where hid Jupiter. Jupiter screamed at Paul: " Find yourself a different sitting spot, because you sat on the hiding spot from Brock that is located on the top of my tower of power!"

Paul not getting what Jupiter was saying, asked :" Which Tower of power? What are you talking about? You are weird."

Jupiter pressed a hidden button and out of earth rose a small two story building that was equipped with latest defence technology, on the top laid the rock that acted as a hidden hiding place. Jupiter went inside, and pressed a different button and soon the entire tower went back underground. Paul sat on a different rock praying that there wouldn't be Mars or other team galactic weirdo hiding there. Meanwhile Ash's fishing rod started shaking and soon Ash was pulled under water by Guardos. Ash screamed for help: " Reggie, Paul, please help me! Someone help me!"

Reggie stood motionless. Paul just sat next to the lake, taking pictures of Ash flying through the air and being pulled by a giant Guardos. Paul's ignorance drove Ash out. Ash yelled on top of his lungs:" Why aren't you two helping me when I am in danger? I always help you two! Now please help me! By not doing anything you put Pikachu at risk of being trainer-less!"

Pikachu pleaded:" Pika pi, pika pi, Papipi, pi!"

Reggie shyly squirted: " I have hydrophobia since I fell into a puddle when I was five and a half, due to that, I can't help you."

Paul said the painful truth:" I am too busy to help you, since I am recording your death on video to play it on your funeral."

Ash was really close to death. Suddenly Guardos was hit by a dark pulse. The attack caused Guardos to drop Ash into the murky water. Soon the owner of the dark pulse showed herself, it was a Darkrai accompanied by Saturn. Ash surprised to see Saturn asked: " What are you doing here, at five-thirty of the morning?"

Saturn just moaned about Ash's density: " Ash I started my walk at three o'clock in the morning, now it is five thirty, what's wrong with that? You should really work on your math skills, because so far I could've only observe the complete absence of them."

After explaining that to Ash, Saturn left taking one of Guardos' fangs with him, Ash thought about everything he just went through. Judging by the fact that he had nearly fifteen hours to go, a question popped up in Ash's head: " Will he survive until eight o'clock of the evening or will he turn into a victim of Reggie's idea of fun?"

**9:20 AM- Somewhere where you can gather berries.**

Reggie headed to their next destination which was berry gathering. Berry gathering was easy comparing to the previous task and only costed Ash few scratches and seven minor burns when Ash tried to get the berry from a wild Magby. When Ash wanted to eat the berries he pick upped he was stopped by a Venoshock attack . The attack was summoned by an Amoonguss, whose owner was a boy in team galactic uniform styled to resemble a suit. Boy had green hair that resembled a Qwilfish and green eyes . Boy introduced himself :" Commander Uranus, Unova trio. Now, why were you eating poisonous berries?"

Ash asked:" Poisonous, but a Magby was eating them..."

Uranus sighed: "As an expert in biology, I must give you a valuable tip: If a pokemon eats something doesn't mean you can eat it, I gathered all my samples and since I have no wish to see the Sinnoh trio, I am going off. Good bye my enemy"

Uranus disappeared as mysteriously as appeared. While Ash quickly retraced Paul and Reggie. Paul seeing Ash proposed: " It is nine-twenty of the morning. Pathetic, do you want to give up?"

Ash replied:" No. What's next Reggie?"

Reggie cheered :" It is fossil digging!"

**11:50 AM- Caves of Mount. Coronet.**

In the mines Ash, Paul and Reggie were searching for spheres. Ash stayed with Reggie while Paul went forward and soon got lost in the darkness. Paul walked for a while when he heard a weird sound so Paul demanded: " Who is there?"

Paul's scream was greeted by a feminine laughter, and soon Paul saw a Girl in team galactic uniform, that looked like a dress of some sort and the length of a skirt could rival Dawn's. Girl had yellow eyes and her yellow hair resembled a Cinccino. Next to her stood a Honchkrow. Girl introduced her self: " Venus, Unova trio, official mission, samples, blah blah blah..."

Paul immediately snapped out of confusion and screamed: " Who are you?"

Venus didn't replied instead she left leaving an echo of laughter in the cave. Paul didn't had any time to think about that, in a second he bumped into Ash who was running away from Reggie who sang a happy crushed Miner song. Paul smirked it was only eleven fifty and Ash was close to giving up. Ash was sad and disappointed, who knew that having a brother was that annoying? Ash even started to feel sorry for Paul. Ash asked Reggie:" What's next? "

Reggie cheered: " It is lunch time and then we will have some fun playing board games!"

**7:30 PM- Team Galactic Headquarters.**

Ash tried to stretch lunch as long as possible, counting the fact that lunch started one hour after the noon and only finished three hours later, Ash managed to last for three hours without any injuries. Shortly after lunch he met another commander called Neptune who had cyan hair that resembled Jynx's hairstyle. She also had eyes. Ash met her pokemon Weavel but she disappeared even faster than Uranus. She also said something about samples, Unova trio and the mystery of disappeared Cyrus that could've went into an another dimension instead of dying when he tried to make a new world.

Board games started at five fifty of the evening and weren't that bad. They were playing Monopoly which Ash preferred because it was long, time-wasting and nobody could possibly be injured while playing it. The only fact that ruined the happy playing session of monopoly is that Reggie had a habit of constantly interrupting everyone with his cheers: " I won, won ,won, won! I am the best, best best!"

Paul wasn't happy, it was seven hours and half of the evening already and the games were almost finished, whereas Ash didn't blew up from annoyance yet. Paul decided to counterattack by inviting Misty with them. After a lot of persuading and some minor help in persuading from Dawn, Misty agreed to play.

**7:55 PM- Team Galactic Headquarters.**

The plan worked when Misty screamed: " Accept the fact Ash Ketchum, you are an idiot who is hopelessly in love with two things: Food and Me!"

Ash shouted: " I am in love with food but I am not in love with you!"

suddenly Reggie blew up:" I can't stand it anymore, Paul. Ash totally drove me out, you'll get your pokemon back! You can treat them as you like even if I strongly don't advise you to do that! Just get me away from him.!"

Paul smirked, he did two bets at the same time, to double the chances of his win. Paul won the right to train his pokemon as he likes and Reggie lost the opportunity to change Paul's pokemon for the best. What Paul didn't foresaw was the fact that he lost his second bet with Ash, so he was forced to be nice to everyone. Paul's polite epidemic started with a simple complement to Dawn: " Troublesome, your skirt isn't that short, today I saw a girl who had an even shorter skirt."

Dawn screamed: "Pervert!" and walked away, leaving Paul to think on what he did wrong and why his 'compliment' was offensive.


	9. Arrival to eternity

**Chapter VII- Arrival to eternity**

* * *

**February 2nd. 1:09 PM- Team Galactic Headquarters.**

Two days after Ash's and Paul's bet, Saturn announced that the portal was completed early thanks to a Guardos fang. Guardos fang turned out to be not just a great souvenir but also a very helpful electric conductor that can also act as a fuse. Everyone (plus Reggie) stood in the central room. Sofa, coffee table and armchairs were moved aside to make the space for the portal. Portal wasn't that big. It was a two meter in diameter machine that was warped around glowing tubes filled with an incredibly rare substance also known as liquid electricity,the substance that, according to all laws of physics, shouldn't even exist.

Everyone stood in front of the portal. Everyone's heads were filled with thoughts about what could've await them in eternity. Was it really infinite? If so, how are they going to find all the relics and save it? What dangers will await them there? Are there any people or is it solely inhabited by pokemon? How do physics work there? Why such thing as liquid electricity? Why they were assigned certain pokemon types? Everyone had their own feelings about eternity and their own predictions and speculations about it.

**Zoe** wasn't happy to leave to eternity because she didn't know would there be contests or not. Maybe there wouldn't be any contests at all and everyone would be crazy about gym battles. Zoe was worried that if she introduces contests to inhabitants of eternity, they will do both... Zoe didn't understood why the Psychic type was assigned to her, maybe Council of the guardian knew more about her than she knew about herself. Zoe felt confused.

**Paul** wasn't happy either because he knew, that his training methods wouldn't be liked by people and pokemon who live there. What worse, there are a lot of talking Pokemon that worry about their non-speaking relatives. Paul understood that there are high chances that he could get into trouble. Luckily Paul deducted that if the mission was so important to the eternity as a trainer who is meant to save fire type, he'll be relatively safe. Paul felt worried.

**Dawn** was happy to leave to eternity because she knew that there would be lots of wonderful adventures awaiting her there. Since there are a lot of talking pokemon Paul could get a nice lesson on treating his pokemon nice. Dawn also hopped that there are lots of berries to make poffins from. She like the type council of guardians assigned her, because she thought that Grass types were one of the most beautiful, nicest, sweetest and cutest pokemon types. Dawn felt excited.

**Barry** who always acted like if he was taking triple caffeine dose every hour was extremely excited. He knew that talking pokemon are funny like his mega-hyper-super-duper-puper awesome Buizel. Barry wanted to catch lots of pokemon in eternity. Barry hoped that maybe there will be super-sweet-sugar sweets in eternity. The sweets that gave Barry a quarter of his usual hyperness. Barry liked ice type, the type council of guardians assigned him. He liked ice type because most of the sweets Barry liked were icy cold and his idol, Paul, had an icy cold soul. Barry felt hyper.

**Mars** felt very weird, she wasn't the extreme hyper type, more like a tiny bit insane type. She was the optimist of the entire team galactic and thought positive. Mars thought that maybe the eternity was just a perfect place for her, with lots of stuff to blow up, lost of shinnies to find and lots of sharpies to sharp. Mars liked Normal type pokemon because they were cute and they reminded her of her Purugly. Mars felt a tiny bit insane.

**Ash** was really happy to go on another journey where lots of challenges await him. Ash also was happy to reunite with friends he missed like Misty. He understood that there probably wouldn't be any gym battles in eternity but he still could train for the Lily of the Valley conference. Ash also hoped that maybe it is illegal to use mallets in eternity so Misty will get her mallet confiscated and she will stop whacking him just because he finds eating tons of food enjoyable and discussable. Ash felt hopeful.

**Drew** was in a romantic mood every time May was around, he already ran out of roses so he gave her other flowers instead. The problem was that Harley and his Cacturne always interrupted, so in eternity Drew looked forward for the absence of Harley and spending time with May. Drew liked Bug type pokemon because they despite sometimes being a bit unattractive had beautiful moved that could benefit any coordinator in a contest. Drew felt romantic.

**May** felt hungry every time she thought about endless amounts of food that will await her in eternity. She knew that all the time she'd probably spend either eating, training or spending it with Drew. May also hoped that seven-year olds are banned in eternity so that Max would finally stop interrupting her and Drew's dates. May liked flying types because they were beautiful, they could beat any ground pokemon in a performance and May just liked them. she didn't think there should be any special reasons to like something. May felt hungry.

**Misty** foresaw that something significant will happen. She knew that something good will wait her in eternity, the problem was that it could be anything: From Ash's final confession to her to a huge shop that sells only mallets. Misty loved water types and thought that council of guardians are really good at observing because they gave her, her favorite also hoped that there wouldn't be any water ballets in the eternity. Misty felt lucky.

**Brock** felt like he was going to a heaven. He knew that Croagunk won't be able to come with him and his Turtwig liked flirting. He'd have a chance to spend hours with thousand of beautiful girls. But for Brock it was more important that he will spend a lot of time with Jupiter and will probably make her notice his feelings towards her. Brock also being a rock type gym leaders thought that he could impress Jupiter with his skills of handling Rock type pokemon. Brock felt flirty.

**Cilan** was a chef that was always in search for new rare ingredients and rare aromas. Cilan knew that every region had its own culture and culinary traditions and since eternity was composed out of eighteen different regions one for each type including the mysterious Unknown type. Cilan felt like if the butterflies in his stomach turned into delicious spaghetti covered with tomatillo sauce and parmesan. Cilan would've prefered grass types but ground types were still quite a good choice with a smart aroma. Cilan felt curious.

**Iris** was an aspiring dragon master, so she was excited to go to a place where a small region is dedicated to the Dragon type. Iris knew that village elder would be very pleased if Iris caught a lot of dragon type pokemon. She'd be even more pleased if Iris would raise them to their final evolutionary forms. Iris thought that it was very nice of the council of guardians to select pokemon type connected to her biggest dream. Iris felt proud.

**Tracey** liked to sketch, draw and paint. In his dreams he saw himself as a young aspiring artist returning home with bags filled with sketches and drawings of places nobody has ever seen before. Tracey imagined professor Oak giving him a reward for being the artistic person he was very proud that rare and mysterious Unknown type was appointed to him even if it wasn't appointed the traditional way. Tracey felt creative and tired from carrying all the canvas he wanted to paint on.

**Jupiter** didn't like the idea of spending lots of time with Brock and his flirty nature. Jupiter hoped that in the eternity there would be a strict Brock control program that many Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies dreamed off. Program where Brock could enroll to become a normal person, or something close to that . Jupiter liked poison type because it reminded her of her Skuntank, the pokemon that would help her defeat Brock. Jupiter felt motivated.

**Saturn** liked Pokemon in general but his new Darkrai was getting on his last nerves. If all pokemon in eternity were like that, Saturn would just jump off the first tall object he sees. But then who if not he himself would be able to plan his funeral? Saturn thought of the dark types and thought of something Pluto once told him, when he tried to apply to become gym leader of their told him that poison type isn't for him and he should stick with Dark types instead. Saturn felt weird.

**Max** always wanted to be a king, a president or just a leader of something. He didn't care what he would rule as long as he'd be the tallest person in there and all the older sisters would be exiled among birth. Max imagined a perfect world with no May... Max guessed that Cyrus came up with perfect world idea because he had an annoying sister. Max also liked Steel types because his father numerously praised them , but refused to change the official gym type. Max felt smart.

**Kenny**'s heart was broken by Dawn who preferred a pokemon abuser and a jerk over him. Kenny didn't know what to do about it. He tried to destroy Paul, tried to humiliate him, tried to out smart him ( in Kenny's case out dumb him), but all for nothing, after all Kenny was only nine. Kenny didn't care which type he got as long as Dawn liked it. Kenny felt very sad because the person he loved didn't love him back.

**Gary** knew he was better than Ash. He also was much more smarter than him. Gary would like to be a better pokemon trainer, because despite being dense Ash was a stronger trainer than Gary. Gary also wished to bring all five of his cheerleaders with him, since texting across dimensions was too expensive. Gary liked Ghost type because he heard that Ash had some problems with it. Gary felt sneaky.

At last they all stepped in the portal, behind them Reggie and their Pokemon wished them good luck, Piplup even blew few air kisses to Dawn and Toxicroak tried to cling to Saturn's leg. After everyone went into the portal, it closed, but not before two people in Team rocket uniforms and a Meowth sneaked along on jet packs. Meowth cheered as he flew through the portal on a jet pack:" Who said that going to a different dimension full of adventures is only for good guys?"

**9:10 PM/ Dark moon in zenith- Eternity.**

After arriving to eternity Team rocket flew away on their jet packs. Ash and co. looked around and saw that they stood on a small grey planet a bit smaller than a region. Next to them span other eighteen different colored planets. They all span around large blue-grey colored planet in the middle, that was a size of Europe.

All of that was in some kind of bubble, outside of bubble it was void. Group led by Ash went along small leopard colored river nearby hoping to arrive in a city. What kids didn't saw was a pair of red eyes looking at them from the void. She looked at kids and understood that the game has started. While Ash and the rest walked they found that the ground and most of the plants were grey, with some plants , trees, streams or even rocks colored very oddly and bright to make a contrast to the dull environment that surrounded them. Ash saw a Shinx and screamed: " Wait, let me catch you!"

Shinx didn't speak so Ash had legal rights to catch it. Ash ordered Pickachu to use thunder bolt and volt tackle combination,,they recently developed, on Shinx.

Shinx dodged and used thunder fang on Ash for some reason not even noticing Pikachu. Luckily for Ash, bit right at the pocket where Ash stored eternity pokeballs. Shinx caught itself and Ash announced to everyone: " I caught a pokemon! No, Pokemon caught itself!"

Everyone cheered and the Shadow thought that it was easy for her to win the game especially if her opponents were bunch of kids. She smiled and retreated back into shadow thinking about the new figures in the game she planed for the entire eternity dimension. A sad game for eternity that she wanted to play out of revenge for what its inhabitants once did to her. The shadow grinned:" The game for eternity, started few minutes ago and I am already close to check-mate. After all this years of preparations, conquering eternity will be easy."

Nobody noticed Giratina. The group wanted to explore eternity, but suddenly it became dark. Missingno explained:" When Dark moon, Steel moon, Poison moon and Ghost mon follow each other over the other moons, it becomes dark which means that we need to sleep."

Everyone agreed with Missingno and went to sleep right on the ground since it was quite dangerous to search for better sleeping spots in the complete darkness.

**February 3rd. 7:30 AM/ Psychic moon in zenith- Eternity, Normal moon.**

The first night in eternity passed normally and everyone slept until Psychic moon came over, lighting up Normal moon and other moons surrounding it, signaling that it was time to wake up. Ash cheered:" Time for the Adventures! Off we go!" and cheerfully skipped along the road accompanied by his faithful Pikachu.

Everybody soon discovered that eternity was a pretty nice dimension filled with talking pokemon, legends, temples and superstitions. So far group was only on one moon, the beautiful Normal moon known for its dull landscapes sparkled up by multicolored flowers, trees, rocks and differently patterned rivers. Each river on Normal moon bore a distinctive pattern which could range from a leopard pattern all the way to a polka dot one. Rivers weren't transparent so it was hard to say if someone lived in them, but judging by bubbles that sometimes appeared on the surface, rivers were in fact inhabited.

Brock decided to check on step counter how much steps they have walked. When he checked, he was horrified to find out that they only walked -12345679 steps. Brock showed his results to everyone and they all became nearly as shocked and worried as him. Zoe demanded: " How is it even possible to go forward and backwards at the same time?"

Kenny thought of an idea to solve the situation they got stuck in. His idea consisted of trying to walk backwards and cheat the weird mirage. Although that didn't give him anything except a bruise. Riolu tried to walk in the opposite direction but also failed. Riolu moaned: " It doesn't work! How are we going to get out? We've got an entire dimension to save!"

Misty moaned:" I thought that Normal-type pokemon aren't evil! I thought that they were nice and cute! What's wrong with this moon? Everything is so confusing!"

Cilan: " No trust me they are evil. At first they come to you all cute and innocent, but then hey turn into pure devils and send your boxers flying into space!"

Paul mumbled:" How is underwear connected to evil pokemon?"

Cilan shrieked: " Underwear is evil..."

Paul asked:" Aren't you wearing underwear right now?"

Cilan replied:"Why would I wear something evil?"

Iris mumbled:" This has to be a joke."

Cilan claimed:" I am afraid, it isn't."

After he said his nonsense Cilan received a punch from his Phanpy. Phanpy cried in her baby voice: " Never drive an elephant out! We are strong cute and with help of Ratattas we can even fly! Yes I watched Dumbo thirty times, don't judge me!"

Paul continued:" Anyway we can deal with any pokemon. But since all our main pokemons are unevolved and since Lillipup and Shinx are just pathetic we aren't likely to win."

Chimchar screamed: " Talking pokemon don't evolve. If you are born as a Chimchar you'll remain a Chimchar! If you are born as a Monferno you'll remain a Monferno! If you are born as an Infernape you'll remain Infernale! End of story!"

Paul moaned after hearing the fact, after all he was Paul- the person who only cared about strength of pokemon not their feelings and basic needs. Zoe ignored him and demanded: " First we need to figure out who is behind all of it?"

Max popped in: " Maybe it is the Girafarig that hides behind the bushes and laughs at us suffering? Because it seems quite evil and mean! I am seven and I figured it out!"

As a proof to Max's words Girafarig came out rattling the head on its back. Girafarig had a saddle on its back with some goods in the pockets in its saddle. Despite the fact that it had a saddle, it didn't appear tamed. It seemed to steal or find the saddle somewhere and decided to use it as a food storage. Brock tried to calm it down. He slowly approached it saying: " Good boy!"

Girafarig kicked Brock into stomach and Brock cried from pain: " Bad girl! I got it. You are a girl, but kicking people is very mean!"

After that Girafarig jumped into leopard patterned river, the group walked along. After laughing at the group's direction , she swam down the current. Problem was that the current due to some weird physics froze solid for everyone other than Girafarig. Misty discovered it hard way, when she jumped into the water and it turned out to be a rock solid substance resembling amber. Manaphy tried to merge with the water but turned in a puddle that floated on top of the amber instead.

May stated:" This time Max was right!"

Saturn claimed: " Maybe we all are experiencing collective hallucination and soon it will pass?"

Brock using Saturn's words started to flirt: " Jupiter you are the hallucination of love that became real and captured my heart."

Brock's awful flirting was stopped by Jupiter's Croagunk, who poisson jabbed Brock. Croagunk remarked: " Why you are so interested in her heart, there are other organs like kidneys or liver. Plus they cost more."

Dawn decided to quickly walk over the river to check if it was really frozen solid. She carefully walked across the river. When she started to walk back, towards the middle water started to melt and Dawn was trapped under it. She swam under it and almost reached the coast Paul grabbed her hand, when he nearly got her out the water started to freeze leaving Dawn's left leg trapped. Mars decided to use Lillipup's Giga impact on Dawn's leg but luckily, she was stopped by Saturn, who said: " If you use Giga impact on her leg you wont only blow the amber up, you'll blow up the leg along with it."

Mars sadly giggled: " She can wear a wooden cast to resemble a pirate."

Dawn cried:" I don't want to be a pirate! I want to be a pokemon coordinator!"

"Well, if you become a pirate you won't need to wash." stated Barry

While Paul was banging his head on tree, Chimchar tried to melt the amber with it's tail but it didn't work and Chimchar's tail was caught in the amber as well. Zoe came up with an idea: " Brock you need to say sorry to that Girafarig and ask her to release Dawn."

Brock moaned:" Aren't there any there ways to do that?"

Chimchar proposed:" I can lick myself and Dawn free."

Seeing that there weren't any other (working) ways to get Dawn and Chimchar out of amber, Brock took his Turtwig and went to search the Girafarig.

**9:00 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Heart river.**

After walking for about an hour or so, Brock found it in a small lair next to a different river, this river had a heart pattern which nearly made Brock vomit from all the fluffiness. Girafarig wasn't a nice pokemon as Brock already guessed, she didn't allow Skitties to cross the river unless they'd give her part of their food. Brock attempted to attack Girafarig with his Turtwig but for some reason Girafarig's psycho cut dealt a great deal of damage to the Turtwig. Turtwig explained himself: " You see I am kind of a rock type Turtwig."

Brock still in shock decided to retreat behind orange rocks next to the river. While sitting there, he decided to form a Skitty rebellion instead. Brock gathered Skitties that were approaching Girafarig with an improvised leaf basket filled with berries. After gathering about twenty Skitties, he gave out a long speech about Skitties rights: " You see, when the Girafarig steals your food, it doesn't only harass your stomach, it breaks your rights. So I am your saviour also known as Brock the wonderful will lead you on a fight against the "Bad Girl". Will you fight with me?"

Skitties responded: " Ski, kitt kitt, kit, Sky kit ky kytti. Ski kitty!"

Turtwig translated their response as collective yes. After five minutes of training that involved attacking cheaply built Girafarig dummies. Brock and his army of Skitties attacked Girafarig. Brock started attack by screaming: " Don't Attack it right now!"

Turtwig asked Brock why did he say such nonsense. Brock replied: " That is made to confuse Girafarig, if it believes that we aren't attacking it we will have a chance for a preemptive strike. But if say: 'attack right now!' she'll guess that we will attack and we won't have any advantage. "

Turtwig not fully realizing and understanding Brock's explanations because they were confusing mumbled:" That's why..."

Skitties used tackle on Girafarig successfully tackling it into the river it forgot to freeze. Girafarig tried to use psycho cut on Skitties but a quick swift attack changed her opinion . Brock ordered it: " Unfreeze the Leopard river and stop bullying pokemon at the Heart river!"

Girafarig seemed to agree for the first two, but it continued bullying selecting a different river with tiger pattern as her target.

**11:55 AM/ Fairy moon in zenith- Leopard river.**

Brock learned a valuable lesson: When you make deals with bad people, mention all of the deal details or they'll fool you. Brock returned to the gang. Dawn already got up and was as cheerful as usual. Dawn asked: " Brock why did saying sorry took that long? Is everything alright? We were very worried."

Jupiter disagreed:' I wasn't worried at all."

Croagunk agreed:" I wasn't worried either."

Dawn corrected herself:" I meant: Most of us were worried."

Brock pulled out black sunglasses he kept in the left pocket of his shirt and said: " Long argument, Long forgiving." And then some background explosions occurred behind Brock's back making him look like a FBI agent who just returned from a successful mission, that involved explosions, high speed car chase and realistic special effects.

Mars took the sunglasses from Brock and said: " Unless you stay out of trouble."

Saturn took the sunglasses from Mars and copied bit from Team Rocket's original motto: " And make it double."

Jupiter took sunglasses from Saturn and recited:" To protect the world from devastation!"

Dawn took sunglasses from Jupiter and added:" I don't know what we are doing/reciting, but we still need to to unite all the people within our nation!"

Kenny took sunglasses from Dawn and proclaimed:" To denounce evils from pokemon abusers and Dawn, please accept with truth my love!"

Paul took sunglasses from Kenny. Then he proceeded to insult Kenny:" To kill Kenny from the stars above!"

Drew took sunglasses from Paul and recited:" Insert name of a really egoistic Team rocket member, who is also an awful pokemon coordinator."

May took sunglasses from Drew. May didn't know what to say, so she decided to follow Drew's idea:" Insert name of a too good to be in team rocket person."

Ash took sunglasses from May and chastised:" Meowth, that's not right!"

Misty took the glasses from Ash and threatened:" I'll blast you off with the speed of light!"

Tracey took the glasses from Misty and stated:" You two surrender now because you always fight!"

Ash finished without borrowing any sunglasses:" Meowth what you do is still not right!"

Out of the blue bushes that grew next to the path, emerged screaming Team rocket trio. Jessie yelled:" Stop stealing our lines and changing the, thinking you can get away with it! We have a patent for them, plus we have a new motto we invented for you twerps!"

Meowth asked:" Jessie, are you sure that all this is necessary?"

Jessie continued:"Meowth, don't interrupt. Me! You twerps... You ... you... You'll listen to our brand new motto."

James pleaded:" We don't have any robots, do we really have to recite some motto that isn't even official Team Ricket motto?"

Meowth added:" Jimmy is right. Do we really have to recite this thing and make us look like complete idiots?"

Jessie yelled at them:" Do as you are told! And don't argue with me! This motto will become official! Nobody can say anything about Team Rocket motto unless it is a compliment! Now recite the motto!"

"Yes ma'am!" agreed James and Meowth. They had to follow Jessie's orders because after all, they were scared of Jessie's angry form also know as 'Angeressie' ( yes, it is a very lame pun and I know that).

_Jessie: We've been following these twerps for years,  
James: We were abounded by our peers.  
Jessie: But all mighty team Rocket strikes again,  
James: Although I admit we have nothing to avenge,  
Meowth: But now we'll get the sweet revenge!  
Jessie: By destroying them on our stage.  
James: The stage where Team Rocket performs,  
Jessie: Where the evil sets off in all forms.  
James: We formal what else can I say?  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: And James!  
Meowth: Meowth, the name suits me right.  
Jessie: When the twerps are defeated...  
James: We will be feasted.  
Meowth: By the riches of team Rocket.  
All: That blasts off the evil socket."_

Gary took the glasses from Tracey and exclaimed: "We don't copy, we are way too cool for it!"

Jessie whispered:" I can't believe it, twerps created a motto that is way better than ours. Team Rocket is doomed."

"If we won't tell the boss about it, we aren't doomed." stated Meowth

" Do you really think that what we are discussing, right now, is important?" whispered James

Barry asked Brock:" Do they really think that we can't hear them?"

Brock replied" You shouldn't judge people by their attention span."

Barry claimed:" But Paul always judges me for my small attention span."

Zoe interrupted:" Barry, I am sad to tell the truth to you, but Paul is ,evil, cruel, he is mean towards his pokemon and finally, he doesn't like you."

Barry cried:" This can't be true, right, Paul?"

Paul proclaimed:" It is true that nobody likes you."

Jessie yelled:" Why you don't pay any attention to us! We are an evil team that stalks you for no reason! We are supposed to fight!"

Piplup replied:" I am a solider, but I know that me and you ain't need any fights, understood ,private?"

Melwth claimed:" I am a pokemon and I don't understand what she is saying."

Shamyin shyly squeaked:" She said that we don't need to fight . We can be friends and help each other. That would be better that constantly fighting."

Team Rocket trio announced:" We could help you, but we will be heroes and you'll have to..."

" Hey, you two, we don't need your help! You know what's your problem? You understood the phrase 'we don't need no education' as 'we don't need education to waste our lives in stalking a kid for his Pikachu! Last time I checked Pikachu aren't even rare!"

" Forget it! We aren't joining you! Say thank you to that big-mouthed Darkrai!" announced Team Rocket trio. After Team rocket trio made their ultimatum, they used their jetpacks to blast off in their signature white twinkle, while promising that they'll meet the group again and won't lose. Max while watching them disappear took the glasses from Gary and said: " Blasting off from trouble, means Falling to make it double."

Zoe sick with all the FBI mess took the glasses from Max broke them and ordered: " Let's go. City stopped disappearing and moving, so we can at least go there like normal people."

Turtwig whispered to Darkrai:"Are you happy with what you did, empress? You made Pikachu sad."

Pikachu tried to cheer Darkrai up:" Ika, Packai' pika, pika pi, pi pi pika-pi."

"Just leave me alone." asked Darkrai, after saying that she turned around and started catching up with the group as they headed to the city.

**5:54 PM/ Rock moon in zenith- Leopard river.**

When the group stopped for a break Abra quickly teleported back to the gasses shards, held them to his eyes and said: " Zoe, the problem is- we aren't normal." Team rocket blasted back making Abra look like a pokemon character, which he was... Abra knowing that he looked weird, teleported back to the gang leaving sunglasses with Team Rocket so that they could play with them.


	10. The truth of being a butler

**My holidays are officially ended and I am back to being in a grade where every person is higher than me by two heads, that's excluding high heels... Save! I hope I'll own pokemon sometime but I don't own them right now. *sniff* *sniff* ****Nikki is inspired by My arch Nemesis called Thérèsa who acts like a diva but luckily isn't that rich.**

* * *

**February 4th. 2:10 PM/ Fire moon in zenith- Somewhere on Normal moon.**

Jessie always dreamed of a pokemon equally mean and beautiful to her, when she found a Girafarig stealing food of others. Jessie already prepared to capture it. She only forgot about one thing: Normal pokeballs don't work in eternity. When Jessie threw a pokeball at Girafarig the pokeball rotated on hundred and eighty degrees and captured Jessie. Jessie didn't like being stored as a piece of data so she escaped the pokeball in a matter of seconds and then she discovered that while she was gone James made a necklace out of the pokeball causing Jessie to be released right on James's head. James found out that being beaten up by the person you turned into a necklace isn't a good thing.

**2:12 PM/ Fire moon in zenith- Somewhere close to Murf town.**

Let's return to our heroes and their adventures so far on Normal moon. Dawn was getting a nervous wreck from looking at all the candy rivers and remembering how tricky these lollypop streams really are, along with their caramel counterparts. While Max being a seven year old already got a sugar rush so Mawile had to "store" him in her jaws to prevent all symptoms of sugar rush bothering everyone.

Suddenly a little girl dressed as a Quilava appeared. To resemble a Quilava she wore a yellow shirt that was dark blue at the back, some went with pants, yellow at the front, dark blue at the back. She also wore a short skirt over her pants that resembled flames with its bright colors. On her head she wore a small orange and red crown that also meant to resemble flames. She seemed so sweet that even Paul made something that looked either like a smile, either a boogeyman face after he said: " I love kids, especially ones cooked under BBQ sauce." Girl had a speaking Quilava next to her that recognised Chimchar: " Hey, Nikki, isn't that our Butler that we fired a long time ago?"

May asked: " A Butler? I thought Chimchar was a normal and free pokemon that joined council of guardians at his own will." Then May looked at Chimchar's shirt and a tie and realized that it looked just like Butler's uniform.

Chimchar lied:" Council of guardians kind and picked me up after I got promoted and became famous as a butter seller. They praised me for my strength and my strong potential. Then my life became a bigger heaven than it was already, I loved in a huge room until I was sent on earth to help a pokemon abuser that once got rid of a poor Chimchar."

Paul moaned: " So you aren't just a pathetic Chimchar, you are also a pathetic Butler. This can't get any worse. Oh, I forgot, you are also a liar."

Chimchar tried to cover what remained of his secret, but hopelessly: " Nikki's Quilava, I mean a random Quilava, didn't say butler, she meant Butter, I was a butter seller and a super hero. I lived in a huge penthouse and then..."

Misty sarcastically remarked: " Keep on lying you are doing great. Why did you lie? We believed you and all you do is lie."

Ash decided to switch the conservation: " How long is it untill the city?"

Nikki curled her Light yellow hair and giggled: " Twenty minutes of walking, but I want you to visit my house first."

Quilava who wasn't really nice after all smirked: " And you'll be served by the very butler that replaced Chimchar."

**2:32 PM/ Fire moon in zenith- Nikki's estate.**

Chimchar and his friends were dragged by Nikki and her Quilava into an enormous house. House was gorgeous, made entirely from grey marble spiced up by multicolored sculptures of Quilavas dancing. Sculptures lit up creating an illusion of an actual dance performed by Quilavas. Ash being shocked by seeing such a grandiose home complemented Nikki : " You sure have a big house."

Nikki being rich and spoiled didn't understood Ash's middle class standards and objected: "That's Quilava's summer booth. Are you poor or what? Why would I live in a house that is less than eight hundred meters squared."

Ash sweat dropped and clumsily fell while Misty whispered into his year: " Imagine how big is Quilava's winter booth."

Ash imagining what was beyond his brain understanding fainted leaving Pikachu to drag him. Pikachu faithfully followed his task until he saw a fountain of ketchup and decided that once he could leave Ash to himself. Inside Nikki's actual house it was even mote beautiful, it had silver trim on everything larger than a trim and had beautiful silver candles emerging odd and supernatural rainbow colored flames. Each of the group was given a cupcake by a Monferno that was dressed in a similar fashion to Chimchar, seeing it's past rival Monferno joked: " So you aren't even a butler anymore."

Chimchar attempted to explain himself once again, with a fail: " No, I am now a loyal companion."

Paul broke Chimchar's dreams yet again by saying: " Companion sure, Loyal no."

That left Chimchar sulking in the corner, where Pikachu attempted to calm him by placing his paw that was covered in ketchup, on Chimchar's shoulder that was covered with tears. Nikki seeing a cute Buneary asked: " Can I buy it? It seems cute enough to be in my garden which is a huge privilege for a pokemon in such weird costume. Buneary do like to wear that or you celebrate Halloween every day?"

Buneary gritted:" Yes I do celebrate Halloween every day and if you give me your outfit, I'd have the weirdest costume!"

Nikki curled her light yellow hair and gasped:" How can you say thing like that to someone like me? I am sure you'll want to sell such an undisciplined pokemon to me. Right... What's your name again?"

Mars at rage screamed: " You can't buy a pokemon. You have to catch it yourself and then train and befriend it, you Venus 2.0!"

Dawn wondered: "Why she called her Venus 2.0?"

Saturn stated: " It is a very long story."

Nikki kept on bragging: " Everything is possible to buy, I buy myself butlers, you buy yourself cheap things that you wear or eat or wear or eat at the same time. Everything has a cost, a cost of this house wouldn't fit in an encyclopedia because it is way to astronomical for such cheap paper blocks filled with useless facts. Who needs knowledge when you have money?"

Satisfied with her remark Nikki let out a loud laughter that was surprisingly cut off by none other than Paul. Paul smirked: " Shut up, only I am allowed to call Chimchar pathetic. Who do you think you are? You are just a rich and spoiled pathetic diva like girl!"

Nikki demanded: " Do you want to battle?"

Paul smirked: " I don't battle against little girls."

Jupiter to who Paul's remark was a start of war screamed: " What do you have against girls? Do you think that we are worse than you? you are also good pokemon trainers , I myself won all seven... I meant that you are a Prevert!"

This time Saturn asked Dawn: " Why did she call him a Prevert?"

Dawn replied: " It is a very long story."

**3:00 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Nikki's field for pokemon battling and training.**

Paul accepted the challenge. Nikki guided the gang to her garden that was filled with lots of pokemon all with high cute contest values. Brock stepped on a tree stump and prepared to refere, noticing that even a tree stump in Nikki's house had a silver trim. The battle between two almost equally mean and uncaring trainers started. Their main difference was that Paul cared only about Himself, Reggie, Dawn and possibly Chimchar, while Nikki didn't even knew if she cared about her own parents who bought her a house on a billion cheaper than she wanted.

Paul and Nikki started their battle. At first Nikki thanks to her Monferno was winning using a flash cannon. Paul ordered Chimchar to counterattack with flamethrower and then use flame wheel. Nikki attempted to block the combination off with a protect but because she brushed her hair while saying the command, it was to late for Monferno to hear it. Monferno was hit second before he could activate protect. He angrily looked at Nikki while she stated:" It is your fault, show some independence or I'll sell you to a Magikarp salesman."

Paul ordered Chimchar to use ember but since Chimchar was only learning it and ember was used only for slow and gentle attacks, it missed. Nikki laughed and ordered Monferno to use close combat. Chimchar was beaten up while Monfern was laughing. Chimchar couldn't bear its rival's laugh so he used fore punch on Monferno's hand without Paul ordering him to do so. Paul smirked:" You know, the independence comment wasn't addressed to you."

Nikki ordered Monferno to use Fire fang. Paul decided take a risk and make Chimchar allow Monferno to bite its burning tail. The plan worked Monferno got some fire damage that temporally blinded it. Monferno tried to use fire fang again but was forced back to ground by a powerfull flamethrower That Paul ordered Chimchar to use. Nikki commanded her Monferno to use Macho punch while Paul ordered Chimchar to use Fire punch, two moves collided and as a huge surprise to Nikki Monferno was knocked out. Chimchar attempted to give Paul a high five, but he high fived his face instead.

Paul moaned:" Battle is over so you decided to return to the pathetic mode."

Chimchar made a thinking face and proclaimed:" It is better be pathetic than be a spoiled diva like rich person."

Nikki kept on jumping and screaming: " I can't believe it, I lost. I lost to a butler and a pokemon abuser! I can't lose, not with all the money I have!"

Then out of pure rage and fury she kicked out Monferno. Monferno ran into the mansion gathered his stuff and proceeded to run away to escape Nikki's wrath. Nikki rushed into the main son screaming:" Daddy, buy me an Infernape! Monferno is awful and weak! He lost to the butler I fired!"

Ash remarked: " I hope, it is the last time we are seeing her."

Paul remarked: " Guess you aren't so pathetic after all."

Dawn hugged Paul and Giggled :" Guess what? You said something nice about some one else than yourself, that's my friend is a big progress."

Kenny got sad after seeing Dawn hugging Paul, Dawn was almost as dense as Ash who tried to get Pikachu out of the ketchup fountain. She thought that Kenny wanted a large friendly group hug and hugged him and Paul putting two enemies in an attack noticing Paul and Kenny's angry faces Dawn jogged along the road of yellow bricks with her Shaymin running next to her like a puppy. Ash thinking he saw a scene like this somewhere, but he failed to remember until Pikachu reminded him by impersonating a Pichu. Ash remembered what it was: " Wizard of the Pichu city."

Our heroes continued their walk to the City clueless about what surprises await them there. Meanwhile Team Rocket spotted them and decided to bring them another surprise, this time a bad one. What two groups failed to notice is that the shadow out side of the bubble flew closer to the barrier revealing six glowing red spikes along with the two red eyes we saw already. Shadow grinned, game has started and so far the score was a tie, so far. Shadow announced:" They seem to be determinant, I think I'll actually have to start trying."

**February 6th. 10:15 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Murf town.**

The day, two days after the group arrived at the Murf town was a normal day, except the fact that Paul had to take care of a super cute pokemon egg. How did it happen that such jerk like Paul ended up caring for the nicest object in the universe. It all started when our heroes arrived in the city of Murfs. Group led by Buneary arrived in a small city that looked like the village of smurfs. All the houses were the size of the pokemon and no human would be able to squeeze in there. Team galactic and Iris solved that problem by sleeping on a huge tree in the middle of the village, while the rest slept on the ground next to other travelers.

Max managed to fit in the biggest house and now was treated like equal among the other Pokemon in the village. He wasn't brought free food but he gained a lot of respect and was called Loudrel which in Loudred language means: Little leader. Paul tried to climb the tree a few times to sleep on it and Iris tried to help , Paul didn't accept her help, thinking he could do it all alone, which led him to ultimately failing climbing the tree. On Paul's hundredth try, he still didn't managed to climb the tree but instead knocked from it a weird yellow glowing thingy that resembled a fruit.

Seeing that Paul knocked the sacred fruit from the tree of rewards, two large Loudreds rushed to him, only to show rather small village elder. Village elder turned out to be a tiny Igglybuff which matched the word of Loudred language, Loudrel- small leader. Igglybuff handed Paul a strange orange and yellow egg that seemed to belong to a fire type Pokemon. Igglybuff announced: " You human, managed to get the sacred fruit from the tree of rewards. Following ancient tradition that my great great great great great great grandfather set, you human will be rewarded with the cutest and the most adorable pokemon in the modern history of eternity as a sign of a highest respect from our small city."

Paul groaned. He wasn't into super cute or adorable pokemon. Dawn hugged Paul thinking that the pokemon egg was for his best, Paul just stood there with a stupid face like if someone just punched him, said sorry and kicked him in the knee instead only to say sorry again and steal all his pokemon. But Dawn kept on smiling so wholeheartedly that it spawned a tiny heart in Paul, where it didn't existed before. Paul accepted the egg only to find out that in eternity they didn't use egg capsules, that fact caused Paul to sit on an egg to hatch it. Kenny seeing miserable Paul, came closer and said:" Look if you fail, Dawn is mine, she doesn't need losers."

Paul counter attacked:" Dawn is friends with Pathetic, Flirty breeder, Team galactic Sattire, Chibi obsessed on sharp and shiny things, Violent Fantina, Food coordinator, Rose addict, Mallet Mermaid, Suit wearing redhead, Vineclimbing girl, Not da vinci, Mr I have five girlfriends and Ash is a loser, Geeky gnome, Cofee addict, Almost connoisseur and you. Do you still think she doesn't need losers?"

Kenny groaned and went sulking into the corner accompanied by his Riolu. Kenny couldn't afford losing Dawn, especially when their imaginary relationship was blooming like it never bloomed before. However Kenny according to the ethic laws set long time ago before he was even born, couldn't sabotage Paul if it meant to hurt the egg. Kenny reminisced why he was so kind and nice and why despite all of that, girl he loved was with a pokemon abuser. While Paul sat on the egg, Dawn came up to him and sat next to him and asked: " How is the egg raising going on?"

Paul looked at Dawn, she was smiley and giggly as usual, meanwhile he kept on looking at her and thinking of her beauty, she waved her hands in front of his face and yelled: "Eternity to Paul, wake up. Answer my question! How is the egg doing? Is it alright? Answer please!"

Paul snapped out of the weird trance and replied:" The egg pathetic egg, it's alright, but it started to glow white. I don't know why though, my brother may be a pokemon breeder, but I am not handy with such things."

Brock hearing their conservation and being a pokemon doctor, pulled the egg from Paul and screamed: " Moron! The egg is is hatching and new pokemon is about to be born!, What do we do? Should we... No we should... It would be better if...Mama Mia who knew taking care of eggs without egg capsules is hard? Mama Mia, I didn't knew it would happen so soon! Mama Mia!"

Brock's suffering was ended by Jupiter's Croagunk poisson jab. While everybody were tending unconscious Brock, the egg hatched and was surprised by the attention or the lack of it received. The egg turned out to hatch into a cutest pokemon ever: A sweet Magby. Paul groaned, he already had a Magmotar, so he called Reggie and gave him his seeing Paul growled: " Mag, bye-bye Mama,Mama. Byb byb byb byb, mag, mag by by, Mama."

Ash smiled at the cuteness of the scene: " Paul, she thinks that you are her mother because you are the first living being she ever saw." Realizing that he said something he wasn't normally capable of saying, Ash corrected himself:" I mean: She is so cute..."

Paul moaned. He hated affection between trainers and Pokemon, he already had a non-evolving Chimchar, why did the universe hate him so much? Prehaps because he was a jerk and he had to abandon his training style of releasing pokemon he doesn't count strong enough and mistreating other pokemon?Nope Paul blamed everything on bad luck and decided to train Magby into something strong, if possible. He didn't think that that would be possible but if he releases Magby, Dawn will never forgive him and Kenny will win.

Meanwhile up in the air Team rocket noticing a new pokemon decided to snatch for themselves, but after noticing Paul's struggling at rasing a Magby they decided to watch and tape everything instead. They wanted to submit video to the Poketube and become rich and famous Directors and make thousands of films about their loves. But that will never happen and will remain one of Team Rocket's many fantasies they didn't managed to bring into life.

Now the group had a brand new addition that was soon caught using eternity pokeball for fire type pokemon. Paul then attempted to teach Magby heat wave, but Magby kept on using sunny day. Paul wasn't happy with Magby results and he already planned to release her. He changed his mind when when he saw smiling Kenny. Paul tried to seem like if he was teaching Magby sunny day, but Magby used heat wave instead frying everything in a two meter radius including Paul's feet. Paul decided to teach Magby dodging and ordered Chimchar to use flamethrower on it. However little Magby grabbed Chimchar and threw him into team rocket balloon, successfully blasting off team rocket.

Paul ordered Magby to attack Kenny, but Magby danced ballet instead. Magby seeign her new owner unhappy asked:" Mama Magby, gy gy gy, by Mama Magby?"

Paul explained:" It is not your fault you are pathetic, weak, clumsy, mistake moves and dance ballet. It is my fault I got such pathetic, weak and clumsy ballet dancing pokemon in the first place."

Magby started crying and Paul sent back Magby into her pokeball. After solving part of the Magby problem, Paul banged his head on the tree because he disliked face palming. Paul thought about what will Dawn think when she'll find out that he failed and made the most cute and adorable pokemon in eternity cry. Clearly she wouldn't be happy. After some of repeated banging, another Yellow and glowing sacred fruit of reward tree fell next to Paul. Paul seeing the fruit that brought him into all the trouble ran away screaming on top of his lungs. Igllybuff approached the tree and moaned: " If only he knew that the second prize was a million poke-dollars. Well I guess he tries to show us that the world isn't all about money and we should agree with that by screaming out loud. I would've screamed, but I like money. "

Loudreds spoke in chorus:" Us too, master. Us too."

Igglybuff proposed:" Let's go for a coffee. Since I am the elder of this town, you both are paying."

Loudreds sadly agreed in chorus:" Yes, master. Of course, master."

**3:12 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Igg's and Spinda's caffe.**

Igglypuff and Loudreds walked away. Igglypuff chanted a song about tasty strawberry and Oran berry coffee he will drink in Igg's and Spinda's Caffe, whereas his faithful Loudreds were thinking if they could afford such coffee. Igglypuff ignored Loudreds and kept on jumping and chanting until they reached the caffe. Inside the caffe Igglypuff found out that Loudred's didn't have any money with them. Igglypuff yelled:" A new, innovational law! From now on, village elder and his helpers will get all the coffee for free!"

Spinda that was making a strawberry and Oran berry coffee replied:" But sir, you made such law over a month ago and I've been following it ever since."

Igglypuff now more or less happy spoke:" Then why am I bothering about such little thing? Waiter, check please!"

**3:25 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Murf town.**

While Igglypuff was solving a coffee crisis, Dawn did more peaceful things. She walked on the field where Magby and Paul were practicing, holding a huge tray of poffins for Magby. She baked this poffins with help of mother of two Loudreds that turned out to be one of the most famous poffin chief in the history of eternity. When she saw screaming Paul running into the moonset ( eternity version of sunset) and guessing that something weird has happened, Dawn demanded: " What did just happen? Why is Paul running into the moonset? How can I help him?"

Brock being rejected by Jupiter yet again, objected: " My move life is ruined, again. Nobody cares, I may be a doctor, but I have a heart, heart that was broken and rejected by the person I love. Why hostile world? Why? I want to love and be loved without a having to say such long monologues."

Ash saw that Dawn was talking about different things than Brock thought about nearly every day since the eternity adventure start. He explained: " Paul was disappointed by Magby because she confuses attacks, doesn't listen and likes to dance ballet. What else, I think he is scared of money and Magby so he ran away from Magby and a Million of pokedollars."

While Ash spoke Paul dashed past them running into an opposite direction, while being chased by his new Magby. Magby was running while chanting :" Mama mama mama, by Magby!" thus horrifying Paul that wasn't used to such attention, especially from a pokemon. Tracey sketched that rather odd event and described the sketch as: " It is a sketch that is trimmed with horror of responsibility along with a quite common fear of failure and disappointing others."

After that everyone went to sleep on ground, on trees or in a house. Paul was left to run alone. Paul didn't notice that he was ignored and it was night already(Night in eternity comes when a moon is directly under Dark, Ghost and Poisson moons). He kept on escaping his Magby, unaware that he could simply send it back to pokeball and end the chase. Magby not guessing that she was scaring her owner continued chasing Paul while cheering:" Mama mama mama, by Magby!"

* * *

**Please leave a review or Magby will chase you while chanting that you are its mother and Paul will become babysitter of somebody you know. Trust me having Paul as a babysitter sucks.**


	11. Bad grades can turn into talk shows

**Ok, having Hope in charge and me serving only as a translator is disturbing as you saw in the previous chapter . So now we have an equal partnership and I hope that the fanfiction will become good enough for people to leave a review. And we don't own Pokemon or I wouldn't plead for a review.**

* * *

**February 7th. 9:00 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Somewhere next to Murf town.**

For some reason that could also be destiny today Ash wanted to get some training done with his Shinx. Ash wanted to teach Shinx how to use a counter shield and possibly activate its Xray ability so that he could find a treasure and buy himself a Pikachu balloon to fight team rocket. But Ash's main goal for Shinx was to teach her a counter shield in case he meets Fantina again. Since Fantina is usual anywhere but in her gym, Ash did have a high probability of meeting her again. Shinx wasn't listening so Ash senithe e back into her pokeball. Misty came up to Ash and whaked him with her signature mallet. Ash asked:" Why did you do that?"

Misty screamed: " You are late for Pokemon awesome trainer exam results for second year in a row! Ash that's irresponsible even for you to forget such important exams... Ash! Are you even listening to what I am saying?"

Ash face palmed, how could he forget about P.A.T.E.R. ? He sent the application few days ago and now he had to find out if he'd be a trainer or not. Questions in the test were hard for Ash so he just ticked all the answers to form Pikachu's head. Ash always drew a pokemon on his exams and got a passing grade, so that wasn't a problem. It would only be a problem if Misty finds out. Ash hearing that Misty was yelling at him, responded:" Yes, I am listening, I was just thinking about how much I studied for this important exams."

Misty counting Ash's response as a satisfactory, grabbed him by his ear and pulled him towards Gary and the rest of the gang. Gary already started video call with Professor Oak with his newly repaired and free from Missingno computer. Professor Oak already started speaking but was hugged and tackled by Ash's Muk who liked to display affection in odd ways. Ash and the others sweat dropped at weird scene, while Professor Rowan replaced Professor Oak.

Rowan, firstly calmed everyone down:" Don't worry only one out of eighteen fails this test. I will tell you your grades and then tell you what you did wrong. I will try to remain as professional as possible."

Saturn moaned:" Do you realise that there are eighteen of us here? According to my calculations this means that at least one of us failed."

Professor Rowan sweat dropped, the lecture wasn't going as planned. Professor Rowan continued: " The highest grade of 100% surprisingly belongs to Ash."

Everyone threw death glares at Ash realizing that he could get such exceptionally high grade only by cheating or copying from others. Ash mumbled:" Pikachu method, always works."

Pikachu agreed:" Pika pi, kachu, pi pi pikapi"

Professor Rowan continued:" Saturn second highest with 99.999,999,999,999%, I really have nothing to say, everything is quite good, but you forgot to start a sentence with a capital letter on one question. Jupiter third highest with 97% and no not all inventors are idiots and Purugly heads and not all people who own Puruglies are obsessed with sharp and shiny things.."

Saturn moaned:" Couldn't you just round it up? What something as little as 0.000,000,000,001% will change and how exactly writing a letter wrong is counted as a mistake?"

Jupiter spoke:" I agree that I generalized a bit. But at least everything else is right and I won't need to know much about Scientists and Purugly owners anyway. But admit that they are cruel when it comes to naming pokemon."

Professor Rowan answered complains and continued announcing grades:" Saturn, the day you'll understand that even 0.000,000,000,001% and writing letters right is important will be the day you an inventor with an IQ 200 will stop building machines that explode a minute later. Jupiter, I was the one that gave name to Purugly species. Cilan fourth highest grade with 95%, sorry for lowering but you answered every question using the word 'aroma'. Brock fifth highest with 94.5%, I'd give you 97% but you implement cute girls in every description."

Cilan objected:" As a law connoisseur, I must say that is illegal to lower scores just because you repeat some words with a spicy aroma."

Brock flirted:" How can you lower my grade, just because I love Nurse Joys and Officer Jennie's, but I love Jupiter even more..."

Professor Rowan explained:" Cilan, yes I can lower your grade because it falls under category of repetition. Brock, just, just... Forget it. Max sixth highest with 91% and not all older sisters are bad. Paul seventh highest with 86% and be sure to remember that Pokemon abuse is illegal."

Max stated:" Try to live with my sister for a month."

Paul murmured:" It is only illegal in hundred and seventy four regions."

Zoe replied: " Ok then go to Antarctica."

Ash joked:" Or to Cinderelland."

Professor Rowan made a mental note to check Ash's IQ later, anyway he continued:" Max, I have five older sisters, I understand you. Drew eighth highest with 83%, I had to reduce your grade because you drew roses and May on your exam paper. Misty ninth highest with 82% because you refused to answer any questions that mentioned Bug type pokemon. Tracey tenth highest with 80% I'd give you a higher mark but you drew every diagram in cubism and it was hard to understand ."

Drew complained:" Love can hurt."

May said:" I love you too Drew."

Drew stated:" I don't have any complains anymore. Life is wonderful."

Misty objected:" I hate bug type pokemon, get over with it!"

Caterpie spoke:" That's kind off mean!"

Tracey described:" But beauty of Cubism can't be compared with anything! The shape, the absence of cubes contrary to the title, everything in this style is truly fascinating and you can't ignore that."

Professor Rowan spoke:" I don't agree with you Misty, Bug type pokemon are fascinating and I myself have few works of Picasso hanging, but cubism is still hard to understand. Mars eleventh highest with 77%, please send me definition of words: Sharpie and Shinnie. May twelfth highest with 75% but you 'eat to live, and not 'live to eat' .Dawn thirteenth highest with 73.5% because you tried to search nice bits even in emperor Nero."

Mars cheered:" Sharpies are things you stab people with and Shinnies are things that reflect light and shine."

May groaned:" How am I supposed to know all the quotation things?"

Dawn smiled:" Everybody has something good inside even if he or she doesn't know or realize it."

Professor Rowan said:" That's an interesting definition, Dawn that's very sweet, I guess... Zoe fourteenth highest with 70% and I am already afraid to comment, Barry you are the fifteenth highest with 69% and Sinnoh league champion isn't Paul and Kanto League champion isn't Ash."

Barry murmured:" In 2030, we will speak again about it."

Zoe asked:" Do you really believe that Paul will become a league champion?"

Barry laughed: Of course no. What an idiot will ever believe that cold, pokemon abusive jerk will ever be a champion?"

Professor Rowan sweat dropped, now he had and IQ of two idiots to check. Anyway he continued: "Iris you are sixteenth highest with 65%, but I think I can translate at into 95% because of your difficulties with writing. Kenny you are seventeenth highest with 55%. Gary, I am sorry to tell, but you failed with 49%, 1% away from passing... Bye I have lake guardians to feed!"

At this words Professor stormed off, while the gang surrounded Gary who was on a verge to cry and tried to maintain calmness. Saturn proposed: "We can always use a time machine to undo everything..."

Jupiter slapped Saturn and screamed:" Purugly head, don't you realize that time machine exploded four months ago?"

Mars popped in:" What's about Undoitnator?"

Jupiter cut her off:" Exploded along with Redoitnator and Tortillainator."

Gary started crying. Paul proposed:" Reggie told me about five steps of losing trainer license, want to hear it?"

Dawn said:"Yes, sounds interesting."

Paul started:" First comes disagreement"- Gary pounded his head on the floor while saying:" Why me, why me?"

Paul continued:" Second comes paranoia."- Gary starred into empty space, then yelled: "Keep the doors shut to save the angry Starlies! Cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo!"

Paul continued:" Third comes repelling from others."- Gary rocked him self while cursing:" Don't speak with me, don't speak with me, don't speak with me..."

Paul continued:" Fourth comes pleading."- Gary approached Ash and pleaded: " Do you want to trade grades? I want to, I really want to..."

Paul finished:" And the fifth stage is the dreadful apron stage."

Dawn giggled: "Apron stage? Are you serious?"

Paul simply turned Dawn's head at Gary's direction, who was now in an awful pink apron and was feeding Shinx, Magby and Lillypup. Then Gary took a broom and started to clean every square centimeter of mud, trying to somehow make mud cleaner. Finaly Gary took out old fashioned reading glasses and started to read: Daily housewives: thirty ways to leave house and a wife."

Zoe asked in shock:" How can we stop it?"

Paul replied:" Make him redo the test and get a passing grade."

Zoe debated:" On the other hand, it is easier to get over the grandma Gary."

Ash groaned:" He is our friend! But on the other hand..."

Misty cut Ash off:" He is our friend, end of story."

Gary kept on Reading and knitting, until he suddenly fell asleep. Gary kept on snoring untill Ash approached and screamed in his ear. Gary jumped up on instant and screamed:" What the heck did you did?"

Ash shouted back:" We are trying to make you stop behaving like an old stereotypical granny from 60s that is used to inspire girly girls and disapprove the idea of tomboys and decline good ideas such as feminism!"

Everyone were suprised to hear such long and respectful tirade from a person who still poked pens into socket (I tried it when I was 7, gives you a nasty shock). Zoe objected:" Ash actually knows some long words."

Misty face palmed:" I taught him to say this phrase every time he'll wake up an old granny."

Dawn cheered:" Nice job, but what if he wakes up an old man?"

Girls argued, while Ash and Gary kept on arguing about Gary's mental instability. Gary explained all of his weeping:" Ash, I dressed like a granny, so that I could redo my test under false name and get my license back. I checked my first test and it wasn't that incorrect. But it had really weird drawing of six red spikes for some reason and I don't remember drawing that."

Cilan asked:" Ok you aren't turning into a granny, but did those spikes look like this?"

At this words Cilan took out a picture of Giratina and showed it to Gary. Gary seeing the picture nodded while Cilan looked at the picture again with a horror. Saturn tired from the whole soap opera popped in:" Is that what I think."

Cilan nodded:" Yes it is Giratina, and I have a bad feeling about this."

Iris replied:" I sensed from the beginning that something was wrong. "

Jupiter warned:" Cyrus said that it is better to spend twenty four hours with team rocket than a minute with Giratina. He said it to us before the annual evil teams conference."

Brock flirted and then got poisson jabbed by Jupiter's Croagunk. Meanwhile the others thought about how Giratina is related to all the mess and why did she tried to sabotage them( In Eternity stories Giratina is a she, Palkia is also a she and Dialga is a he.). They couldn't come up with any reasonable answer so they just decided to move on since they saw no danger ahead. They didn"t realize yet that they were wrong.

**4:30 PM/ Rock moon in zenith- Distortion world.**

Giratina flew closer to the barrier separating the great unknown from eternity. Great unknown was known to humans as the distortion world. Giratina thought that if even the kids can't guess that she tries to eliminate them one by one and that they need to work together instead of constantly arguing. If they thought that,then they were doomed. Giratina laughed and stormed away into the depths of distortion world to plan her next step. Giratina smiled:" It is so easy to sabotage and toy with them. I actually started to enjoy their presence. After all, they are so fun to play with."

**February 8th. 8:34 AM/ Psychic moon in zenith- Somewhere next to Murf town.**

Next day, everything was normal, except the fact that the gang discovered the danger upon them. The danger called Giratina. Giratina's plan was to separate the group, and destroy each of them one by one. Forst she wanted to sabotage Gary and her plan nearly worked. Gary thought of leaving pokemon training forever, but Ash and his friends helped him by yelling and forcing him to explain himself. Right now the gang wondered about the name for their team since being called gang or group was boring and every team needs a proper name.

Yet unnamed team used Saturn's Darkai and "borrowed" I white board from secret police's headquarters. On the board there were some scary and creepy photos so the gang cleaned the board and wrote down everyone's ideas about team's names. All the results were announced by Cilan because according to him, he had a voice of a Roman Orator. ( Orator is a person who speaks to big public)Cilan started reading suggestions: I want our team to be called either Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic or Team Plasma, because they all remind me of something that I can't remember. Ash"

Misty yelled:" How dense can you get?"

Max moaned:" Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Ghetesis and N will be angry next time we'll see them."

Ash asked:" Who is N and who is Ghetesis?"

Abra being a fortune teller explained:" N is a sixteen year old Hippy from your future, while Ghetesis is a cruel team Plasma leader who is also from your future. You'll meet him when you, Culan and Iris will travel in Unova. "

Cilan continued:" Next one is: Super hot super cool, living like rock stars! Gary Harry Potter Oak. Gary is this a joke?"

Gary nodded, while Saturn screamed:" That isn't suitable for us, first of all because we don't live like rock stars, we sleep on trees, moss, rocks or ground!"

Mars moaned, she and Saturn were a weird " couple", when Saturn was at rage she didn't care. When Mars was furious Saturn also didn't care. When they both were angry everybody cared... Mean while Kenny screamed:" I am the only one " Super cool, super hot, oh and my pool is a size of a super star."

Dawn explained:" He means a fifty centimeter squared puddle, the size of a star after it explodes."

Cilan continued reading proposals:" Feminists, no signature, who wrote it?"

Everybody looked at Jupiter guessing who came up with such cool idea that unfortunately didn't match the situation. Cilan just kept on with awkward names:" A really creative suggestion: MSPDJBAMBZMDCITGK by Mars"

May commented:" So far that is the only one with a reason. I liked the initial idea."

Jupiter moaned:" Mars, why is my initial next to Brock's?"

Mars sweat dropped:" You can count that initial as Barry's."

Zoe asked:" Mars, why is my initial next to Brock's?"

Cilan swiped swear on his forehead with his handkerchief decorated with Iris climbing vines, he already feared of the outcome of this activity. Cilan continued:" Next one is:" I love Dawn' from Kenny and the other one is :" Kenny shut up!" from Paul."

Paul and Kenny threw angry glares at each other. Dawn didn't realize what was going on with Paul and Kenny. She didn't show much concern to their small fight since she didn't realize that the two were fighting for her. Anyway the show must go on, so Cilan continued telling everyone about everyone's sick imagination:" Ok, this one is my favorite. It is both sweet and sour, the perfect name: Cher Eternity."

Paul groaned:" Let me guess the author... It is written by you!"

Cilan disagreed:" No it isn't, how can you prove that anyway? At least is better than Brock's : All the single Ladies."

Brock noticing that he was center of attention, decided that this time was the most appropriate for flirting, so he flirted:" Jupiter you are single and you are lady, let me have your heart, we can be together no mater what!"

Jupiter slapped him, while Saturn objected:" And she is a feminist that hates you, get over it."

Cilan wondered how long could it take. They already went through Ash's, Gary's, Jupiter's, Mars's, Kenny's, Paul's, Brock's and his own solutions, he meant solution of a team's name from a random person called Bob. They didn't went through much idea, but he was already tired and horrified. Cilan carried on:"A very creative one: Dragon Masters. Suggest by Iris, and a paw print from Axew."

Cilan read all the pokemon suggestions and was happy that they all were paw prints, so he announced them simply as:" All pokemon's ideas are paw prints that I as a human can't read."

In a second Cilan was hit by Darkai's dark pulse, because she didn't like the fact that Cilan didn't read every pokemon's proposition out loud. Cilan realizing his mistake started describing:" Shaymin, small hedgehog like footprint with a sweet aroma of Gracidea flowers. Darkrai a small, dot like footprint with a shadowy aroma."

Chimchar complemented:" Darkrai, even your footprints are wonderful!"

Darkrai moaned:" Is there an off button on him? Who even proposed the idea of reading all of our ideas out loud? Oh, it was me. Sorry me."

Cilan ignored the little discussion and continued to describe footprints:"Manaphy doesn't have a footprint so she left a water splash with an aroma of a water splash. Caterpie proposed an oval footprint that smells like sauce Bolognese. Piplup proposed an oval footprint that ends with a sharp triangular tip with a spicy aroma."

Caterpie demanded:" You recognized best sauce I cook? Do you like the smell? Should I add more meat or should I reduce herbs?"

Cilan complimented:" It is quite nice, sweet and spicy. Anyway let's continue with our footprints before returning to our suggestions. Turtwig proposed a herb smelling footprint while Chimchar the other starter pokemon of Sinnoh proposed a small three toed humanoid footprint. Buizel suggested an oval foot print with a small missing oval part that's probably fur."

Buizel corrected:" Correction, that's a fin but such deduction is still very good for a normal human that never lived in eternity."

Cilan nodded:"Abra's suggestion was a two fingered, chicken like footprint with a mythic aroma. Buneary suggested a small round footprint. Croagunk suggested something with three fingers that smells like a garbage bin dipped into essence of gloom."

May cried:" Eww, that's so disgusting."

Croagunk defended:" Not all pokemon smell like roses. Only the ones that belong to Drew."

Cilan gasped:" Missingno doesn't have a footprint but left us a replica of Mona lisa that is signed by Leonardo da vinci... Riolu suggested a small three toed canine like footprint. Mawile proposed a small foot print composed of three parts and I think we are finished with footprints now because we all now how a footprint of Pikachu looks like."

Tracey moaned:" When I said that I wished to own 'Mona Lisa', it didn't meant that I wished you to steal it. Missingno do realize that you stole one of the most famous paintings in the entire world?"

Missingno groaned:" When I get you 'Mona Lisa' you frown. When I get you skeleton of Michelangelo you frown. When I get you Picasso's Smeargle you call the police. What it takes to make you happy?"

Cilan continued:" May suggested a cuisine related title: Food amazons. Zoe proposed a title that reminds her of home: Snow rocks!"

Barry giggled:" 'Snow rocks!' and 'Food amazons'? Your suggestions are certainly the worst suggestions ever."

Cilan objected:" Barry your suggestion also was quite odd. Who knew that somebody would come up with such name for a team as: Paul lovers."

Everyone laughed, while Paul moved as far away from Barry as possible. Cilan noticed that they've already done Iris's, Zoe's, May's and Barry's titles. Cilan saw Saturn's solution and decided:" Saturn you didn't wrote anything that means that your suggestion was the most normal today, congratulations ."

Cilan then noticed obvious plagiarism and moaned: " Misty and Tracey both wrote: be smarter Ash."

Tracey cried:" I admit that I copied of Misty, I didn't have any ideas... Please don't arrest me, I am an aspiring artist, If you arrest me, the world of Art will lose a young specialist of cubism one of the hardest styles to paint..."

Cilan cut him off:" I won't tell the police because they have other things to do. Let's read Dawn's suggestion which was quite good was: No need to worry."

Paul and Kenny claimed in chorus:" That's the best one!"

Ash proposed :" I think, that this idea, shows our togetherness spirit. Dawn's tittle could be used as our last resort."

Cilan shocked that Ash actually said something smart continued reading:" Drew's was something really long about roses, but it looked more like a love poem to May..."

Drew checked his pockets and noticed that his love poem to May was gone. Drew blushed heavily while May hugged him so tight that Drew's face turned in a bizarre combination of red and purple. May didn't notice that thinking that this was blush. May noticed it only when Drew's face turned blue. May released Drew from her hug, this saving his life from being suffocated by the person he loved. Cilan read Max's suggestion which like usual turned out to be the last:" Max your's is the best one:Team eternity. Simple but genial, the right combination of flavors."

Misty tired with Cilan's food talk, whacked Cilan with a mallet, knocking him unconscious in the progress. Saturn commented that Max's idea was the best, and curled himself in a ball immediately, trying to defend himself from Jupiter. However Jupiter didn't hit him like he expected, so Saturn ended up looking like a complete idiot, which he looked like already in his team Galactic uniform.( I hate fashion and everything connected to it, but their uniform reminds me of spacemen.) Meanwhile everyone agreed with Max's suggestion. Max felt proud of himself for the first time, and Team eternity headed further hoping to see a sign that'll tell them something about their goal to save the eternity from the wrath of evil Giratina. Giratina spied on them day and night, but little she knew that the group was watched over by Cyrus.

**2:23 PM/ Fire moon in zenith- Distortion world.**

Cyrus noticed the group two days earlier, when he saw team Galactic uniform through his binoculars, his heart jumped. He was more happy to see his three favorite commanders, but he wasn't really happy to see the group that stopped his plans, then he noticed something. His commanders were happy? Cyrus decided to keep an eye on those three, since they always helped him, and he even regretted what he said to them at the spear pillar, perhaps he was wrong and emotions weren't so bad after all? Anyway those three spend the most time with him out of the nine commanders. So in some way he was responsible for them. Cyrus looked into his memories and saw that he himself actually experienced emotions , used knowledge and of course he needed will power to deal with these three. Cyrus realized something, all his ideas were a mistake , but maybe he was given a second chance?

* * *

**Please leave a review or Gary will constantly repeat the dreadful and horrendous apron stage in your house and Cilan will host a show in your house without your permission.**


	12. Two explorers of eternity

**I advise you that if your ten year old brother comes to you with an innocent face saying that he needs to play minecraft on your computer because he drowned his, never say yes. I said yes and now my computer auto corrects everything like an Iphone. I don't own pokemon or why would I tell you about my computer?( I love minecraft and I have an account)**

* * *

**February 10th. 2:45 PM/ Fire moon in zenith- Star river. **

Team eternity was walking along a river that bore a star pattern. Suddenly they saw a temple up ahead. As soon as she saw the temple, Buneary started cheering and happily bouncing. When Mars asked her what was wrong, Buneary replied:" This is the legendary normal temple, it contains an important relic we need to complete our quest of saving eternity. It contains the relic that belonged to Arceus himself!"

Cilan asked:" Do you have a map of how to get to it fast? Because of the situation we are in right now, we don't have much time left and we can't afford to lose any."

Buneary showed them a map of Normal moon ( the region they are in). Normal moon was a dull grey planet, with nine cities that looked like fountains of colors. Eternity team found out that they were recently in Murf's city and were now heading to Poof city that housed a temple dedicated to the swift move, the first move at Arceus used. The moon had many rivers that together wove a star pattern surrounding the moon. Suddenly Paul asked:" What do we need, in a stupid Poof town? The name is pathetic, its location is next to a fairy river. What do we need from such pathetic place?"

Buneary ignoring his heartless comments, cheerfully replied:" We need the swift star in order to find the the original Cute plate that will guide us to the original Normal gem that will eventually lead us to the Normal orb."

Ash demanded:" And what do we do after we get this swift star? Do we go to another temple or try to do something mysterious like that?"

Darkrai moaned:" Buneary just explained you everything! Pikachu is your owner really that dense?"

Pikachu explained Ash:" Pika pi pi pi kapi kapi. Pichu pi pi kapi."

May asked:" So what are we waiting for? Let's go and find the swift star!"

Team eternity inspired by Mars' speech rushed along the road to the mysterious Poof city, also know as the city of Wigglypoof evolution family. Meanwhile the evil team Rocket spied on the group while siting inside their hot air balloon. Team rocket never heard of the swift star before and didn't knew what it was, but they knew that something inside a museum always worsts a lot of money and their boss would promote them for giving him something expensive. Team rocket followed the group all the way to museum. Back at the ground , Jupiter remarked:" Are team rocket aware that we see them?"

Tracey moaned:" We always know that they are following us everywhere. We just pretend we don't know about them stalking us, for the show, for money, for attantion and for girls."

Misty groaned:" Tracey, most normal girls don't like stupid guys."

Tracey refused to believe Misty and soon received her signature mallet hit. That knocked Tracey out so Missingno was forced to drag him along, infecting Tracey with various computer glitches. On the good side Tracey learned spanish, chinese, french, italian and penguin but since penguins didn't exist in pokemon world that language knowledge was useless. On the bad side, Tracey was inflicted with hipster glitch which made him implement lots of annoying and old fashioned slang into his speech and that greatly annoyed everyone.

**3:45 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Poof town.**

On the entrance to the Poof town, the group met two people and one cat like pokemon dressed as strawberries who were pushing everyone out of their way. Nobody guessed that weird strawberries were actually team Rocket who for the first time decided to use fully face covering masks because masks are cool, all villains wear masks and masks are easy to steal. Team rocker surprisingly didn't get that much attention because everyone thought that they were just street artists or street performers which are quite common in the Poof city.

Group ignoring them went past dancing strawberries and headed to the temple. Group reached the door of the temple. Lillipup sniffed a rope that lied on the floor right before the temple's door, then it pulled it. The pull activated a secret mechanism and the floor collapsed underneath them. Team eternity fell through tunnels that resembled a roller coaster because they curled and were designed to quickly transport objects or even people that fell into them . At the end of the fall, everyone fell on poor Max and damaged some of his inner organs( he survived and recovered two minutes later because pokemon breaks law of biology and physics).

**4:12 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Secret cave under Poof town.**

At last they were in the secret chamber that had a huge four ray star shaped golden altar. On the altar was placed the legendary swift star. Swift star as many pokemon believe to be created by the Normal type Arceus who as a baby practised his very first move and from his first try he created the stars. However one star was performed bad so it fell back to Arceus, who used it as a symbol that even he the creator of the universe and eternity isn't perfect.

Buneary being a normal type, saw the swift star as her heritage that rightfully belonged to her. She also thought that the swift star belonged to her because the Council of guardians selected her to be one of the protectors of eternity. Buneary walked to the altar while thinking about her using swift, her favorite move, while being accompanied and powered up by the legendary swift star. Buneary already reached the swift star and wanted to grab it, but she was interrupted by team Rocket. Team Rocket managed to reach team eternity by digging through the roof using one of their robots.

Jessie warned:" I advise you a little and clues rabbit to hand us the swift star."

Buneary moaned:" Do you realize how stupid you sound?"

Jessie yelled:" I was almost a famous actress! I have the best voice in the universe! You can't criticize me!"

Meowth groaned:" Hint: almost a famous actress. "

Jessie yelled:" What are you trying to say?"

James tried to calm them down:" They are right, we look like fools. Let's calm down, recite our motto, steal the swift star and give it to our boss who will promote us to admins!"

"_Jessie: We've been following these twerps for years,  
James: We were abounded by our peers.  
Jessie: But all mighty team Rocket strikes again,  
James: Although I admit we have nothing to avenge,  
Meowth: But now we'll get the sweet revenge!  
Jessie: By destroying them on our stage.  
James: The stage where Team Rocket performs,  
Jessie: Where the evil sets off in all forms.  
James: We formal what else can I say?  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: And James!  
Meowth: Meowth, the name suits me right.  
Jessie: When the twerps are defeated...  
James: We will be feasted.  
Meowth: By the riches of team Rocket.  
All: That blasts off the evil socket."_

Misty moaned:" How annoying these three can get?"

Brock added:" They follow us around for about two years and a half. Their behavior is quite creepy."

Dawn added:" But not as creepy as Conway."

Paul continued:" They aren't even interesting enough. They are weak and pathetic just like Ash and every and each of his stupid Pokemon that he keeps on oohing, eehing and aahing about to everyone he meets."

Jessie yelled:" We aren't pathetic! Seviper, poison tail!"

Seviper used poison tail but missed. James sent out Carnivine which instead of attacking team eternity decided that hugging therapy with needles will be quite helpful for James' face. Jessie ordered Seviper youse poison tail again. This time it worked. Seviper managed to get Buneary to drop the swift star on the ground few meters away from Buneary. Happy, Jessie ordered to switch targets, she wanted him to attack Ash's Pikachu because after all, it was Team rocket's original goal.

Ash ordered his Pikachu to use thunder ball on team rocket, but they blocked it off, using a rock as sun improvised shield. Ash wondered, why it didn't work? Before his Pikachu often defeated Rock type and Ground type pokemon ignoring all the laws of physics. Ash guessed that maybe in Eernity the laws were followed more closely. But if the fact about following all the laws more closely and precisely was at least half true, how come Paul isn't in jail yet?

Dawn ordered Shaymin to use Razor leaf on team Rocket, to which they weren't prepared for, but still stood against it pretty well. Carnivine interupted the hugging therapy and attacked back using vine whip. Vine whip missed but accidentally knocked the swift star closer to Buneary. Buneary getting over the previous shock grabbed the swift star, while Mars ordered her to use swift with the legendary swift star. Move was triple as powerful as usual and team rocket would've blasted of if Meowth wouldn't sacrifice himself and be blasted off instead.

Jessie and James being confused, stood motionless. They didn't make a single move until Jessie sent out her new Girafarig that was known to team eternity and especially Brock as a heartless annoying and recurring bully, similar to Jessie. Jessie ordered Girafarig to use Psychic, but it was counter attacked by Psybeam sending Jessie and Girafarig blasting off leaving James alone with Team eternity. James sent out Mime Jr. The only thing Mime Jr could do, was to dance around while chanting his name. James seeing that he was out numbered, sent Carnvine and Mime Jr. back to their pokeballs. James yelled:" Goodbye!" and rushed out of the room through the tunnel.

James escaped using one of the many tunnels in the walls and wanted to reach his team that blasted off. While James was in panic on the surface, under the surface in the secret room of the temple,,Buneary deactivated the swift star and placed it inside her tiny grey bag that seemed to have fifth dimension in it ( fifth dimension- small space turned into infinite space )judging by the small size of the bag, comparing to the size of the star. Ash asked Buneary:" So what's next in the program? Where are we going to go and what will await us there?"

Buneary lightly threw her star up and it span until one of its four edges glowed in gray and pointed at south west. Chimchar seeing the results explained:" We are heading into the Eary town, where the Cute plate is supposed to be located."

Misty demanded:" Let's go!"

Buneary tried to put the swift star back into her bag, but this time the fifth dimension trick didn't work. Buneary passed star to Mars, explaining:" It can't fit into my bag, maybe it will fit into yours because we can't walk around holding legendary relics that were once int temples."

Mars got out some sharp and shiny things out of her bag and managed to put the swift star in it. Because of all sharp and shiny things on and in the bag, swift star looked pretty casual and nobody would've believe that this four edged star once belonged to Arceus himself. The adventure of team eternity continued and the Igglypuffs blamed everything that happened in the secret cave on mean and mysterious strawberries they saw before at the city entrance. Since the three strawberries were actually Team Rocket undercover, it was quite reasonable to suspect them.

**5:45 PM/ Rock moon in zenith- Distortion world.**

In the distortion world Giratina who was watching the entire scene commented:" So the kids now have the swift star. It will be harder to destroy them now, but they can't stand the power of the original one."

One of many Crobats in distortion world demanded:" But mistress, I thought that we work against Arceus and not with him."

Giratina used Aura sphere at Crobat blasting him off farther into the distortion world where eternity light wouldn't reach him. She spoke:" Arceus hides a lot from eternity. If anyone else wants to ask something, they'll also be returned back. Back to the darkness..."

**February 11th. 10:33 AM- Route 222.**

Looker was investigating the eternity case and team galactic case. In just two days he found out more than in the entire year. He achieved it all, by starting the entire research from scratch, and by scratch he meant Cyrus, the sociopath who founded team galactic in the first place. Looker found out that as a kid Cyrus was an emotionless sociopath because his parents neglected him and didn't want to spend any time with him. Cyrus lived in Sunnyshore city, where Looker currently headed to ask Cyrus' past neighbors about Cyrus' odd behavior as a child.

**10:33 AM/ Fairy moon in zenith- Eternity, Normal moon.**

While Looker was investigating Cyrus' past, Team eternity were traveling to the Eary town, hoping to find some clues there with the help of newly acquired swift star. Suddenly the swift star floated out of Mars' bag that was covered with shiny and sharp things. Swift star started spinning in air while glowing grey. Ash screamed: " It wants to play charades with us. I think it means a ballerina! No, I think it means a Ferris wheel! I give up, I don't know what it is thinking about."

Gary slapped Ash and yelled at him:" No moron, it wants my autograph just like every relic that knows me!"

Paul moaned:" You both are idiots! This star is the only non pathetic thing in here and it wants to show us something and you two are distracting it with your stupidness, pathetic-ness and overall creepy attitude!"

As a response to Paul's words, the swift star stopped spinning and soon opened a portal to planet earth. Portal was light grey and was shaped as a star with four rays so it was easy to guess that it was summoned by the swift star. Out of the portal fell Looker who was exhausted after the traveling in between dimensions. After him fell Cynthia. The champion of the Sinnoh league had similar conditions to Looker, but in lighter form. Brock immediately ran to Cynthia and flirted:" Cynthia you are the champion of battle, so let me be the champion of love..."

Brock didn't finish his sentence because he was Poisson jabbed by Jupiter's Croagunk. Nobody still knows what made Croagunk do that. Was it one of Croagunk's hidden instincts? Or was Jupiter jealous? We will never no, so let's just continue with this tory and if it is good enough, you can leave a review and make authors of this story happy. Looker got up and asked:" What am I doing here? Where am I? What are you doing I here? Aren't you all supposed to be in eternity? Oh, please don't tell me..."

Gary stated:" Yes, Mr. Looker, you are in eternity, with us and Cynthia for reasons unknown. Do you want my autograph?

Barry complained:" Trust me, dude who looks like a FBI agent that investigates a criminal organization. I wanted to ask the same question because you are interrupting my time with Paul. Am I right Paul?"

Paul hearing Barry's affection towards him yet again, moved as far from Barry as possible. Everyone sweat dropped from looking at the weird scene occurring before their eyes. Cilan trying to stop the awkward pause yelled:" Cats are evil" and jumped in the bushes strangling team Rocket's Meowth. Meowth ran away back to his team while screaming:" Pokemon abuse, don't follow Paul on Twitter! Or Facebook! Or Instagram! Follow me, my nickname is: Giovanni's top cat!"

Mars attempted to stop the second awkward pause by cheering:" So what are you two doing in eternity? Is it Christmas already? Am I on the ' shifty' list for fourteenth year in a row? Did you bring presents?"

Cynthia ignored Mars' odd cheering and explained:" I was watching a pokemon match between Aaron and Bertha at the Sinnoh league, when suddenly a four edged golden star appeared above me and span around sending me flying through a portal all the way to eternity."

Looker nodded:" Same happened with me, I was heading to the Sunnyshore city, to investigate your boss, when suddenly a four edged golden star appeared above me and sent me flying through a dimension gate."

Cynthia noticing Paul among everyone, asked:" Paul, so how yours and Ash's rivarly going on?"

Ash not letting Paul say a word, popped in with his opinion: " Fine, Paul now treats his pokemon good. If he won't treat them good, he will be sued and he'll be put into jail for pokemon abusers. He also found himself a girlfriend."

Looker commented:" I looked in Team galactic files again, and Paul you could ask a tip or two from Jupiter. Really a girlfriend? In my times you had to be nice to your pokemon to get a girlfriend and not wear socks that matched your eyes..."

Jupiter hearing something about her pat that she tried to forget, tried to hide behind Saturn again. Since she was taller than him, her head ended up poking over his and Mars's yet again. Paul not believing what Looker said, asked:" So you were a Pokemon trainer? I didn't expect such thing from a team galactic commander. "

Jupiter screamed:" My past is none of your business!"

Ash tried to calm everyone down:" How about me and Paul have a one on one practise battle, and you could watch and comment on how much we improved? I also got a new pokemon- A Shinx. We are working on a counter shield in case we meet a trainer with a similar battling style to Fantina."

Cynthia agreed. After some search for a perfect terrain for battle, the group found a small, flat field, surrounded by two rivers. One bore lollypop pattern, while the other river had a pattern that resembled Nyan cat one, proving that some memes aren't only famous in their dimension. Brock decided to referee Ash's and Paul's battle like usual. Ash sent out Pikachu . While Paul sent out Chimchar. Brock announced the start of match and Paul ordered Chimchar start the battle with a flamethrower.

Ash ordered Pikachu use thunder bolt on Cimchar. Paul told Chimchar to counterattack it with a flame wheel. Ash ordered Pikachu to use volt tackle. Everything seemed pretty normal for a pokemon battle, until the swift star suddenly started to glow and spin in the air again. Mars cried:" It is happening the second time today. I wonder what's wrong with it. "

Brock seeing Mars with a face full of terror holding something glowing, called the battle to stop. Paul agreed with the idea because he didn't want to admit that he was losing a bit, while Ash who was winning groaned:" Me and Pikachu didn't even show our full power! What happened? We could've finally won."

Paul remarked:" You didn't show your full power, because you simply don't have it. Get over it."

Buneary tried to grab the start that Mars couldn't hold anymore. Buneary couldn't grab the swift star, because it flew up in the air and started spinning again at height that was out of Buneary's reach. After a while star stopped. One of its edges turned red and rotated to the edge of eternity, in the direction where Giratina was. The other end turned blue and rotated to the direction where Cyrus was. Looker noticing odd pattern of pointing ,ordered:" Mars pass me the binoculars."

Mars passed Looker her team galactic binoculars. In a second Looker found a giant shadow that he recognised it as an Origin form Giratina after seeing red and gold tips on its wings and its insect like paws. Looker after seeing one of the most dreaded pokemon known to humans, commented:" Everything is quite bad. Actually everything is very bad.", but when he looked in the binoculars at Giratina's direction again. Giratina wasn't there anymore.

Cilan out of curiosity, took the binoculars from Looker and turned them to where the Swift star's blue edge pointed. After closely examining what he saw, Cilan screamed:" There is a man, in a spaceman suit, with light blue hair. He looks like he is in his forties and he looks right back at us through binoculars similar to the ones I am holding right now."

Jupiter screamed:" It must be Cyrus? But I thought, that he died in the spear pillar incident after her went into a 'brave new world' that was later destroyed by Dialga and Palkia."

Looker objected:" It appears to be, that on the Spear Pillar Cyrus didn't create a new world, instead he opened a path to eternity. However he did something wrong so a mass amount of energy was released, that threatened our world. That vortex could be a simple excess of energy, rather than a black hole. "

Saturn asked:" So Cyrus is alive?"

Cynthia explained:" Yes he is alive. But I am afraid that somehow he ended up outside of Eternity. A barren and endless space the pokemon of eternity call: the great unknown. It is also known to us as the Distortion world."

Dawn asked:" So what are we going to do now? What are you going to do? What is Cyrus going to do?"

Looker told:" Me and Cynthia are going to study the eternity and gather information for Carolina. You all will go along with your default mission with getting relics, plates, gems and orbs to save the eternity. Cyrus, I don't know if he will help us or you after everything that happened at the spear pillar."

Tracey demanded:" But what so terrible did that man do? His name is Cyrus, right?"

Cynthia spoke:"Cyrus did do something terrible, Tracey. Your friends can tell you about what he did. I feel that you all will soon meet Cyrus and I hope that he changed for the best. Ash, Paul, I couldn't watch your battle to the end, but I can already feel that you all got much more stronger. Eternity is in good hands, it always was, is and will be."

**1:22 PM/ Plant moon in zenith- Crossroad before Eary town.**

After a rather meaningful conservation which gave commanders hope to reunite with their favorite boss, two groups parted. Team eternity determinately headed to the Eary town. Looker and Cynthia went back to the Poof city to explore where group was already and to somehow fix the swift star stealing incident.

**1:22 PM/ Plant moon in zenith- Distortion world.**

Little, two groups knew about the fact, that now Giratina formed a different plan on destroying eternity and everyone who stood on her way. Deep away in the distortion world, she summoned Zoroark.

Giratina ordered him:" I need your help, eliminate kids, bring me the swift star, oh and Misdreavous and Axew I want to see what my type brother and sister are capable of."( type brother and sister are pokemon of the same type. Giratina is Ghost and Dragon type so her type brother would be Axew because of his dragon type and her type sister would nbe Misdreavous because of her ghost type.)

Zoroark agreed:" Yes my mistress. I will do anything for you."

Giratina grinned:" Then, prove it. I only believe into something that is proved. Long time ago I proved that I am the strongest pokemon to ever exist. I am the empress of the darkness after all and everybody knows that darkness can only be held back, but it can never be stopped!"

To prove his extreme loyalty, Zoroark jumped onto the bubble that bordered the livable and finite part of eternity. He smashed right through the bubble leaving a small dimensional rift that would probably heal in a couple of hours. Little did Zoroark know, that his brother, Zorua tagged along hiding in his hair. Little did Zoroark know that soon his own brother will betray him. Zoroark climbed a tall tree and with a satisfaction on his face, he jumped back onto the ground. Zoroark managed to track Team eternity.

* * *

**Please leave a review or Zorua will prank you every day and every night while Iris will steal everything dragon related you own. I warned you, now how about pressing that little button at the bottom and leaving a review?**


	13. Illusion confusion

**Ok, The story keeps on coming along nicely, So Friends Fanfiction incorporated agreed that this story will have a lot of seasons. We also calculated that for we will receive about 450 reviews for all our eternity stories, but you all could change that by leaving a review. I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

**13th February. 12:11 AM/ Plant moon in zenith- Sky above the forest next to the Eary town.**

Team eternity were traveling through a forest that was few kilometers before the Eary town. Forest was quite dense so Zoroark couldn't really keep track on them, because he was in a shape of a Pidove and was flying above the trees. He was trying to keep an eye on Team eternity and find out the best moment to attack. He already thought of a plan. He will dive down as a Staraptor and grab Axew and Misdreavous, then he will disappear in the tree canopy as a Primeape. Team eternity didn't have any flying pokemon( except for Piplup, but she didn't have her jet pack or plane with her) so they won't be able to catch him.

What Zoroark didn't expect that he, a hunter, will become a prey. He realized that he was a prey in a shape of Pidove ,when an enormous Fearow dived towards it. Zoroark returned into its true form and hid in the tree canopy using its size as an advantage against Fearow. Zorua, of whose companionship, Zoroark didn't know about was left to fend for himself. Zorua fell through the canopy into the shrubbery. Zorua immediately got up and shook the dirt off himself. When Zorua finished shaking the dirt off and cleaning himself, Zoroark and Fearow both disappeared from sight leaving Zorua all alone in a dangerous forest.

**12:29/ Plant moon in zenith- Forest next to the Eary town.**

After few minutes of aimlessly wandering, Zorua spotted a group of humans and Pokemon. He noticed a boy with a Pikachu and decided to have some fun by copying them. Ash who was walking and wasn't bothering anyone, was suprised to see an exact some copy of himself, so he yelled:" Mewtwo here, beware! He'll make your clones and send them against you!"

Cilan responded with a scream:" Cats are evil!"

By the time everyone turned their attention to yelling Ash, Zorua turned into a leaf leaving Ash standing all alone like a lier and made him resemble a character from a tale ' Boy who cried Mightyenas' . Misty objected:" Ash, Are you sure that it was Mewtwo? Cilan, why do you think cats are evil?"

Cilan listed:" Meowth works for Team rocket, Mewtwo who has feline features, tried to destroy the world, Meowzie abounded Meowth for money, Delacatty nearly won a contest by making Aimbipom fall in love with him. I can list many more, but I am sure that you got the picture already."

Gary stated:" He has a point. Most of the cats that we met, were quite evil."

Ash nodded:" Yes and I could've just see things. I think I am just tired, I recently had a bad dream. I learned that you should never eat before sleep or you'll see all you friends in a medieval version."

Everyone sweat dropped at Ash's fantasy, but decided to leave him alone. Ash happy that he and Pikachu weren't center of attention anynore, continued walking, but deep inside his dense head he knew that nobody believed him and he if fact did see something. Misty didn't believe Ash until she saw her exact same copy, pop up in front of her and tease her with a malet. When Misty called out for attention, Zorua turned into a pebble and Misty stood there as a character from a tale ' Girl who cried Mightyenas'. Tired from all the yelling, Iris asked:" What exactly where we supposed to see?"

Misty explained:" You were supposed to see a girl that looked just like me, and also had a huge mallet. I am not lying, she was there and then she disappeared."

Manaphy supported:" That's right, I also saw her. She was grinning, then she pulled out a huge mallet, but when you turned around at Misty's scream she disappeared along with her huge mallet."

Everyone moaned and continued walking , but they already had some thoughts about the suspicious situation they got in. Iris didn't believe a thing Misty or Ash said until she saw her clone swing on a vine right into her. Iris screamed and this time everyone caught a glimpse of something. Cilan remarked:" It looks like a pokemon that either uses confuse ray either hypnosis or ..."

Saturn finished for him:" Either capable of transforming into different pokemon. We had such a situation in team galactic, Charon's clone nearly won."

Darkrai moaned: So either we are dealing with a Ditto or Mew..."

Phanpy finished for Dawn:" Or we are dealing with Zorua and Zoroark and I don't know what's better."

Group decided to continue to walk hoping that the danger will pass by itself. Cilan walked all the way behind chanting a song about evil cats, evil normal type and evil ghosts that don't exist. Cilan changed his last belief when he saw his clone in front of him holding a cup of tea. Cilan screamed like a girl, while Cilan's clone dropped the tea cup giving Team Eternity evidence that someone was after them. Jupiter objected:" And I thought that Saturn screams like a girl."

" For the last time, I don't scream like a girl!" protested Saturn before he got hit by Jupiter. Saturn moaned:" What was that for?"

Jupiter replied:" For not accepting the truth."

While the two argued, May was brushing her hair. May was quite happy because of the situation they got in, because it was quite funny and her Piplup was acting like a real, but tiny solider. May was happy with the clone situation until she spotted her clone blowing air kisses to Drew and grinning. May yelled:" Harley!" And went explaining the Zorua that Drew is her property and that she even wrote May's with an invisible ink on on each of Drew's dodged angry May an turned into Jupiter. Brock immediately rushed to " Jupiter" not realising that she was fake and started flirting:" Jupiter we are attacked by an illusion, but you are an illusion that makes my heart beat. Please be mine, I won't flirt with any Nurse Joy air Officer Jenny, just be mine. Jupiter I love you more than anything in this hostile world..."( I know. I also nearly vomited while reading this. Brock is creepy sometimes)

Real Jupiter saw that Brock started to flirt with her clone, and her clone was actually liking that. Jupiter attacked her clone by hitting it into head. She was driven to do such violent thing by... was it jealousy? But the clone still got a lot of damage from Jupiter's hit. Jupiter seeing that everyone starred at her, explained:" I hate Brock, but seeing 'me ' flirt with him is annoying and humiliating."

Zorua backed off a bit, before it rushed back and turned into Mars. Mars' copy started copying her obsession with shiny and sharp things. Real Mars wasn't bothered by Zorua copying her obvious obsession, simply threw swift star into it. Pikachu saw the impact of the swift star hitting Zorua and he could swear that for a split second,image of Giratina appeared before his eyes. Pikachu realizing that mysterious pokemon had something to do with Giratina, tried to warn everyone:" Pika pi Pipakipa, pika pi Pipakipa!"

But everyone were to busy capturing Zorua who turned into Drew. Drew's copy turned out to be a more aggressive illusion and it even attacked everyone with roses. Darkrai and Misdreavous were lucky, because all the roses passed through them without harming. Although, it is quite hard to really harm someone with roses. Saturn ordered Darkrai to use Embargo, while Gary ordered Misdreavous to use Shadow ball on Zorua. Zorua counter attacked both attacks with Night daze. Nightdaze hit Misdreavous, while Darkrai swiftly dodged and managed to dash behind Zorua. Gary commented:" It used Night daze."

Iris realising that screamed:" Then it must be a Zorua or Zoroark! Night gaze! is its signature move"

Zorua seeing that his cover was blown, turned back to its normal self. Saturn ordered Darkrai to use Dark void on Zorua. Attack was a success and Zorua was put into nightmares. Saturn ordered Darkrai to finish Zorua off with Dark pulse. Zorua fainted from the attack. Cilan examined fainted Zorua commented:" So much trouble from such a small pokemon. I wonder how all evil managed to fit in there. Like I said before: Cats are evil!"

Zoe sweat dropped:" Cilan, it is a fox. Foxes are related to dogs, not to cats."

Cilan switched the tune:" Foxes are evil!"

Zoroark noticing that the Zorua that followed the group was actually his brother , jumped from the canopy and roared at the team. Everyone were shocked and Ash asked:" Who is that pokemon?"

Cilan quoted from pokedex:"Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery."

Ash nodded and demanded:" Ok, so you are a Zoroark. But who are you anyway? Why are you attacking us?

Zoroark growled:" Not who, what. I am your biggest nightmare. If give me Axew and Misdreavous and you all will die fast, if not you will be slaves for Eternity. Did you make your selection?"

Iris and Gary screamed:" We will never give you our pokemon!"

Zoroark laughed:" Previous question was rhetorical, I knew you won't agree, I just wanted to see your faces."

Zoroark grinned, he expected a fight. He used Night slash, slowly scratching his hand across the earth, shaping his claws to finish off Pikachu. Zoroark liked dramitc effects and already imagined himself bringing Pikachu to Giratina with hisnhead held up dramitcally high. Suddenly, to Zoroark's surprise, Zorua got up and used Night daze on his own brother. Zoroark collapsed on the ground not from pain, but from the thought that his own brother betrayed him. Zoroark growled:"Why did you do that? Our destiny is to serve Giratina."

Zorua growled something at his brother. Zoroark wanted to reply, but he was interrupted by six spikes that resembled Giratina one. The spikes rose from the ground and then pulled Zoroark right through the ground, back to Giratina to everyone's shock. Even if Zororak was their enemy, he didn't deserve a fate like this. Saturn moaned:" Excellent, now we have a corpse on our hands. You stay here, I'll go and find a shovel somewhere, we have digging to do."

Zorua started laughing uncontrollably and Zoe noticed that and commented:"Saturn, I think he likes your sense of humor."

Zorua nodded to Zoe's statement. Saturn captured Zorua and started telling weird jokes, from which everyone lost appetite. Here are examples of Saturn's awful and weird sense of humor:" What would Village chief to to a corpse? She'll cook it!" or " Two ghosts were talking. One of them said:"Did you drop a tissue? The other Ghost replied:" No that's my son"

Mars cheered:" I know a joke. A sharpie was speaking with a shinnie. A sharpie said:" I once stabbed an apple." Shinnie replied:" I once was on a bag" a kindergartener walked to them and stated:" Anyway I am recycling both of you."

Everyone stared at Mars, shocked by her sense of humor. Mars looked at them without a single clue about what was wrong in what she just said. Team eternity understood that Mars' odd and (too) cheerful personality is simply unchangeable. Team eternity continued walking to the Eary town pretending that they didn't hear anything.

**3:23 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Distortion world.**

In the distortion world Giratina chastised Zoroark:" You disappointed me for the last time, next time I won't forgive you."

Zoroark nodded:" Sorry my mistress."

Giratina summoned: "Houndoom, follow the group, until attacking them, wait for days or weeks, but find that perfect moment to attack. Oh and I don't need Misdreavous anymore, now I need just Axew and Darkrai and you better not disappoint me."

Houndoom bowed and headed to eternity in similar fashion to Zoroark. However this time it took longer for the dimensional rift in the bubble to heal. Giratina smiled, her plan already brought her the first harvest, soon the second one will follow. Houndoom smiled:" Of course I will do better than that fool Zoroark. Even a Magikarp could do better than him. After all I am Mistress' favorite."

**15th February. 12:21 AM/ Plant moon in zenith- Somewhere close to Eary town.**

Swift star was an ancient relic with a mind on its own, although its mind resembled more some kind of an ancient instinct. Every time it was tossed up, it showed two directions: Giratina's and Cyrus's. But after battle with Zoroark it started to show third direction. The spike that showed it, was a green one, contrary to previous two that were blue and red respectively. Saturn deducted that red meant something bad, blue could be explained as neutral while green must've meant something good. After defeating Zoroark, the group had a debate on what ever they should follow the sign or ignore it since it could be another trap designed by Giratina.

Ash screamed:" Surprises are always good! Surprise birthday parties are good! Surprise holidays are good! It must be good and we should follow it!"

Paul screamed back:" Unless it is a surprise attack! Surprise attacks are bad! Surprise traps are bad! Team Rocket are pathetic! It is bad and we must ignore it. End of story."

The two kept on screaming and screaming on top of their lungs until they were interrupted by Jupiter's scream:" The star belongs to Mars, so she is the one who will decide! And stop yelling or I'll rip tour arms off and you know that I am capable of doing that!"

Ash and Paul hearing that both starred at Mars. Ash starred at Mars with his brown puppy eyes and shaking lip that could've compete for cuteness with Togepi. Paul didn't use such tricks and simply starred at Mars with his hostile eyes. Mars started looking at both of them, thinking. After looking at Ash's puppy eyes and shaking lip, Mars decided:" We are following the swift star for the sake of cuteness, shinnies, sharpies and cute shiny sharpies."

Jupiter moaned:" Mars why do every time I speak to you, I want to donate my blood or donate my money to charity?"

Mars cheered:" Because I am extremely cute, nice, sweet and childish."

Saturn agreed:" That's true."

Jupiter screamed at Saturn:" Oh, stop kissing up!"

Jupiter then slapped Saturn causing him to fall in a puddle with a skittles pattern, Mars tried to help him get up, but her shoe slipped and she fell into puddle with her Buneary. Mars touched the bottom of the puddle and to her surprise found that puddle formed above a smooth stone plate which is surprising, for a puddle. Mars giggled:" Guys, there is a weird stone plate! And I am covered with Skitty pink which is believed to bring luck! It is a lucky and shinny day today. Oops I think I forgot about something..."

Saturn moaned:" You forgot about me. Your dearest, smartest and sanest friend. We were friends since kindergarten and you are forgetting about me at this moment when I am all covered in dirty pink water? Pink is my least favorite color after Weezing purple."

Mars cried:" I am so sorry. I don't really like pink anyway. I only like Skitty pink because it brings luck. I hate the rest of the pink because Venus likes it and I hate Venus. She is mean, egoistic and... I think I already told you about her."

Drew stated:" Pink is Harley's favorite color. Did you see his room?"

May shrugged:" I saw it. It is all pink. There are voodoo dolls of everyone Harley ever met. There is a wall decorated with my photos and all photos are either disfigured by black marker or are stabbed with darts. He also has a 'My Little Ponyta' pillow."

Max added:"Don't forget about about lots of parodies on Michelangelo's and Leonardo Da Vinci's frescoes starring Cacturnes. You can't even imagine how creepy it is to sit in a room with 'Last judgement' where all the people are replaced by Caturnes painted on a wall."

Piplup asked:" Is this Harley a Creative Private?"

Drew asked:" What do you mean?"

Piplup moaned:" Sorry, I forgot you didn't serve in military. Creative private means Cretin Active Solider or simply a Cretin. Private means the lowest rank in army while Creative is an abbreviation for Cretin and Active. Now you understood what Creative private means?"

Caterpie objected:" Sounds more like a private detective that likes to use crayons. What, I can be creative."

Everyone ignored weird chat about Harley's odd and flamboyant behavior, instead they gathered around the Skitty patterned puddle. Paul ordered Magby to use heat wave and in a second puddle dried out revealing a smooth plate covered in dirt. Brock ordered Turtwig to use rock polish on the plate and soon Team eternity saw something that resembled an ancient stone with Unown carvings on it. Drew read the carvings to everyone: "_When one life meets another one, Something new is born, When the old meets the new a fight occurs._ Some of the fights are tie. World is a tie."

Barry observed odd fonts of the text and the stone on which text was carved. After thinking of something, Barry asked:" Is it what I think?"

Brock replied:" I think you think that this carving is the complete version of what Cynthia always says then you are right."

Barry moaned:" Oh, this carving is just the complete version of what Cynthia always says? I thought it was a very old relic we could sell for a lot of money. Skitty pink doesn't bring luck to everyone, not for me."

Iris guessed something:" Mars, please throw the swift star. I think I know what this carving is and what it represents."

Mars nodded and threw the swift star up into the air. The swift star span around and stopped. When it stopped one of edged doges turned red and pointed in Giratina's location. Other edge turned blue in Cyrus' location. While the third edge turned green and pointed directly on the stone tablet. Barry claimed:" So that is what it wanted to tell us from the beginning. We just wasted time by arguing? Is this some kind of lesson or moral O never bothered to learn in kindergarten?"

Zoe asked:" But what does this mean? "

Abra advised:" When you can't understand something, you need to think."

Zoe stated: "It is just a carving. It can mean anything. How am I supposed to know what something means if I see it the first time? I just, this adventure is so confusing. I like it, but it can be quite confusing. "

Saturn replied:" Look at the text."

Zoe claimed:" It has two different fonts, one is thin and is in italics, while the other one is a bit bolder. But how is this going to help us? Do we need to translate it all in Italian or be Brave and Bold?"

Max guessed:" We only need the bold part of the text. I saw that in Indiana Jolteon and the curse of Crystal Onix. That's my favorite movie"

Saturn replied:" Max you are right, we only need the bold part of this text."

Dawn noticed:" Every sentence starts either with a W or an S."

May asked:" What could that stand for?"

Turtwig proposed that maybe these were someone's initials as in William Smith. May said that these were a simple confidence. Barry proposed a rather odd and unbelievable conspiracy theory about evil Silver Windows invading the world. Dawn was the one who got it right :" Guys, I think it is South West."

Paul objected sarcastically:" Cool now we only have to search a quarter of a moon. It gets better and better with every second. First we are sabotaged by Giratina, then we are attacked by Zorua and its brother, and now we have a quarter of a moon to search. Brilliant, I love this adventure."

Saturn said:" No we don't need to aimlessly search a quarter of a moon. The bold part of the text tells us all the coordinates we need to follow."

Max screamed:" He is right! In the bold part, there are thrity two letters. Hundred and eighty degrees plus thirty two degrees clock wise. We need to follow a two hundred and twelve degree bearing. May now you realize that you can learn more from Indiana Jolteon than from Poketech High Musical?

Paul objected sarcastically:" That is so cool, but from where to we need to follow the bearing? It can be anywhere and I don't believe someone is pathetic enough to like Poketech High Musical."

Saturn ignored Paul's comment and asked for a receiving a map from Brock, Saturn marked the point where they arrived in eternity, the Murf village and the Poof town. All the points formed a perfect triangle. Jupiter seeing that, grabbed the marker from Saturn's hand and planted a foot in the middle of the triangle. Then Jupiter took out a protractor and drew a line on two hundred and twelve degrees bearing. Line pointed exactly into Eary city, crossing it and reaching something known as:" The Flat ruins of great Accession "

Barry asked:" What are :' The Flat ruins of great Accession ?' "

Buneary replied:" These are the ruins that Arceus stepped on when the visited the moon last time and saved us from the wrath Palkia's and Dialga's fight. That's also the ruins from which he left the moon."

Zoye asked:" But how is it connected to the plate anyway? I thought that we need a plate not Arceus himself."

Tracey pointed out:" I think the plate is the rock from which Arceus teleported. The rock absorbed some of its power and turned into the strongest of the cute plates. Professor Oak told me that some rocks are capable of absorbing energy released by some specie es of pokemon, especially legendary ones."

Barry asked:" But I thought that there are many cute plates in eternity. Why do we need that one?"

Tracey explained:" There are many plates, but this plate was the very first one. It is connected to all the cute plates."

Ash popped in:" How is it connected to them all?"

Mars simplified:" You see there are many different cute plates, but all of them are based on this one. You can destroy every Cute plate, but more will be eventually if you destroy this one, they all will eventually disappear."

Ash nodded showing that he understood, when Max demanded a different question:" Who needs to destroy the cute plates? Where do you know it from? What are you hiding? Why am I asking this questions?"

May answered:" Nobody needs to destroy anything. Mars probably learned it somewhere. They don't hide anything and you are asking all these stupid questions because I am better than you."

Drew nodded:" She is right. She is much more prettier."

"She may be pretty, but I am cute!" proclaimed Max and started walking to the Eary city, that already appeared up ahead in the fog. Everyone soon followed Max whispering about his reaction behind his seven year old back. Eary city even from this far, was bigger than previous two, because Eary city was the Capital of the normal moon. Eary city was very colorful, making it stand out in the grey fog, which made it easier for team eternity to navigate.

**6:34 PM/ Ice moon in zenith- Distortion world. **

Somewhere in the distortion world, Cyrus who watched the entire scene using his team galactic binoculars, was very proud of the Sinnoh trio. He was proud they didn't act like complete air heads he counted them. No instead they acted like real archeologists questioning everything and finding solution using the information they got. Cyrus noticed that all the time he spent on them, actually gave them something other than earaches from Cyrus' yelling. Cyrus finally felt something. He was proud.

* * *

**Ok this one looked like Indiana Jones chapter, but that happened because me and my friends watched the Mummy's curse yesterday. Moral: never watch heavy influencing film before writing anything. Please leave a review or you'll be attacked by silver windows.**


	14. Ailurophobia strikes

**Today started, my unofficial holidays for a week . I'll go to cementry every day, because, I need to visit Dad's grave and also because I unlike many people find cemeteries quite soothing. I don't own pokemon or why would I plead for reviews and describe my odd ways to spend unofficial holidays?.**

* * *

**February 16th. 2:34 PM/ Fire moon in zenith-Hotel near Eary town.**

On their way to the Eary town, Team eternity stopped in a small hotel ,that to Cilan's dismay held Cat exhibition event. After entering the hotel, the gang became confused because after Cilan saw a Skitty, he sulked in the corner rocking himself like an insane person. Cilan refused to talk to anyone and was quite ashamed of his behavior. Behavior he couldn't stop by himself, which only made him more ashamed of himself and his fears. Iris decided that it can't possibly go on like that. Especially with Cilan embarrassing himself every time he sees a cat. Iris called for a SCSF meeting also known as Stopping Cilan's Stupid Fears meeting.

The meeting, held in one of the hotel spare rooms, provided by a kind receptionist whose name was Allan. As soon as Allan exited the room, the meeting started. It started with Max whining :" Why do we have to help Cilan? Can't he get rid of his fears by himself. I stopped being afraid of being eaten by May when I was five."

Iris explained:" He is our friend! He is in a type of situation when he needs somebody's help or he'll be only worse. We need to help him and that's the reason I summoned for the SCSF meeting in a room kindly provided by Allan.''

Max understood and teased:" Do you have a little crushie on Cilan.?You can tell, you are among friends and frenemies after all."

"I don't have a crush on him! i am doing it because he is my friend!" yelled Iris. Then she permanently kicked Max out of SCSF. Mawile followed after Max along with May's Piplup. The three decided that being out of the meeting was for their best because now they could watch 'Piplups or Madagascar'. While the three watched 'Piplups of Madagascar' on the TV in the lobby, Iris continued the meeting:" As I said, our mission is to stop Cilan being afraid of cats. That's the reason I called for this important meeting Does anybody have any suggestions of how we can help Cilan with his phobia? Any suggestions are welcomed."

Barry lifted his hand up and waited to be asked. After few seconds of waiting which was too much for a short tempered person like Barry, Barry started thinking that he wasn't noticed soon enough. That caused him to start screaming in order to get Iris' attention:" Me, me, pick me! Please let it be me! I have a suggestion! Please pick me! Please!"

Iris allowed:" Very well Barry. Please share your suggestion with us."

Barry spoke:" I heard of an organization called:SCSF . I think that maybe they could help us, help Cilan. Because I heard that they also help a person who is also called:Cilan."

Iris sweat-dropped:" That's very helpful Barry. And you didn't say a single word about Paul, which is a significant improvement."

Barry corrected himself:" Oh, I forgot. Paul you are the best trainer that ever existed and I am very happy to have you as my rival."

Iris pleaded:" Saturn, please help!"

Saturn explained:" To help Cilan cure his Ailurophobia we can call a Nurse joy that specializes in cat pokemon, to give Cilan a therapy course that will eventually wear off his phobia. We also can ask Team rocket Meowth for help because Meowth being a talking pokemon serves as a connection between cats and humans which will allow Cilan to better understand cats."

By the end of Saturn's speech everyone either spaced out, either fell asleep. Kenny demanded:" Don't you think, that it is weird for a cat to help a person who is afraid of cats? I personally, think that it is very weird."

Saturn screamed:" I said it thousand times and with idiots like you, I think I'll have to say it thousand more times:I am not a cat!"

Saturn then headed out of the room, Dawn and Paul followed him. Well Dawn dragged Paul along because she was nice and didn't want Kenny and Paul to fight again for obvious reasons to which she was completely oblivious. In the corridor SCSF could hear Dawn saying:" You could always go to a hairdresser." The next thing SCSF heard was sound of Paul face palming and Saturn fainting.

Iris commented the event with a quiet :"Okay..." Meeting continued anyway, now without four members. Misty spoke next:" We could whack him with a mallet very hard, so that he'll forget about his fear. I always do that to Ash so that he would forget about food and stop being an idiot."

Gary moaned:" So far it didn't work. He is still a huge, food obsessed loser that somehow managed to beat me in the pokemon league."

Misty shared:" I am working on making him less stupid. Just give me more time."

Iris pretended:" I agree with you Misty, bring the mallet. We will need it as part of our SCSF therapy that we will try to use on Cilan."

Misty dashed off in search for her mallet. While Misty was absent, Iris rapidly locked the door behind her. Jupiter proposed her suggestion:" We could use my Purrloin potion to turn Cilan into a Purrloin, so that he'll get over this fear. I checked it and it passed all tests so there is a chance that transformation won't be permanent. But even if it is permanent we'll get a Purrloin anyway."

Jupiter then handed Iris a test tube filled with something dark purple. Iris didn't believe into the fact that such small test tube could permanently Turn someone into a Purrloin. Iris threw the test tube out of the room, through the window. Test tube fell on a park bench turning an innocent man into a Purrloin. Jupiter seeing what Iris did to an innocent person, left the meeting with Brock tagging along with hearts in his always closed eyes. Ten minutes later two Turtwigs, one Brock's and a different one with Brock's eyes walked into the room.

Iris seeing what she had done, stated:" So it worked after all. How unexpected. Who wants to speak next?"

Mars wanted to run away from the meeting because it got too creepy even for person who is obsessed with sharp and shiny things, like here. Being a team galactic commander, she managed to quickly come up with an excuse:" I need to help Saturn recover from fainting!"

Kenny suggested :" Why don't you do it lips to lips."

Mars blew up:" If Saturn finds out from anyone other than me, that I have a crush on him. I'll rip off your intestines using my collection of sharp objects! After that I'll leave you for death in the desert being decorated by my collection of shinnies! And for you to remember I'll place a plushie of you, on your grave!"

With this words Mars stormed off, leaving Kenny paralyzed with fear. Kenny didn't expect a sweet and cheery person like Mars to have such violent thoughts. Kenny thought:"That's why they say don't judge the book by its cover. But can you judge the book by its title page?".Iris frowned. She kept on losing members. Right now, she had only seven members left, excluding herself. Iris asked:" Anybody else have an idea, a suggestion or even an advise?"

Ash and Barry were dense and stupid, but they had some safety instincts left in their dense heads. When they saw Iris looking into their direction, their instincts warned them. Ash and Barry acted just like French in war with Russia. They stormed off, all sick and covered in rugs with lots of scratches and burns covering their death pale faces, Pikachu and Buizel stormed off after them, looking slightly better.( Okay, I shouldn't allowed Nicole to watch a documentary before writing.)

Iris's frowned even more than before. She now had only five people left to (torture) help Cilan. Zoe spoke up:"Maybe we can get him a cup tea. I heard that tea always helps to calm people down."

Iris asked:" Do you just want to go away from this meeting because it is creepy and very weird?"

Zoe nodded and Iris screamed at her:" Fine! Go away! leave me alone! Go get your tea!"

May tried to cheer Iris up:" At least she was honest. And Honesty is the most important quality in humans. If not honesty, we will all be condemned in a world full of corruption and lies."

Drew added:"Yes you need to be happy that people are honest with you. By the way, May when is our date?"

Iris realizing that May and Drew talked about their date instead of cheering her up, shouted:" Go to your date, leave me alone with my lonely heart! Leave me all alone in this dangerous and hostile world!"

May and Drew left, Axew asked:" Aw, Ew exew, Axew exew?"

Iris cried:" Don't go away Axew! I didn't mean it, I need you!"

Gary who was the only one left in the room, proposed:" Maybe you should just speak to Cilan about his problems? I heard that speaking can resolve many issues in relationship. I have five girlfriends, I know what I am talking about. If I didn't call each every day, I'd have no girlfriends just like Ash."

Iris screamed:" Yes! Gary, I can't believe I am saying it, but you are right!"

**6:25 PM/ Ice moon in zenith- Hotel's backyard.**

Iris dashed out of the room with her Axew leaving Gary all alone. Out of boredom and because of an advise he gave to Iris earlier, Gary decided to call all of his five girlfriends. Iris dashed through the hallways nearly bumping into Allan. She ran outside of the hotel, into garden to see Cilan cooking diner and chatting to a short smart looking man in glasses. Iris ran to Cilan causing the shy short smart-looking scientist (all hail alliteration. It is great for empathizing things ) to go away and sit few benches away. Iris greeted, the scientist:" Hello, I am Iris."

Scientist quietly acknowledged Iris with a nod. Cilan started explaining who was the shy man:" Hello Iris, I heard what you were speaking about me and my Ailurophobia. I realized how disturbing it was and I decided to speak to a professional. This is Professor Smith, he is an expert in dealing with Ailurophobia. Iris, are you happy now?"

Iris collapsed on her knees, Cilan ran to her and asked:" What is wrong with you?"

Iris said in a tired voice:" Nothing. I am just happy you finally solved your issues with cats."

Cilan smiled and continued cooking food, while Iris daydreamed about eating all the food, Alone, with Cilan, on a romantic dinner. They didn't know that from the bushes a Houndoom spied on them. Houndoom thought: So the little Dragon master likes the Cher Idioto. Giratina will be very happy when she'll hear that. Then Houndoom disappeared into the shadow, as suddenly as it appeared.

Allan who was outside, watering the flowers commented:" Ah those love birds, I remembered when I was young..."

Cilan's Phanpy came to Allan and asked:" When you were young you were what?"

Allan replied:" When I was young, I didn't have a love life and I was tThe biggest nerd in my grade. But now I am a manager of a hotel."

"And I expected a love story." moaned Phanpy and happily continued spying on Iris and Cilan.

Phanpy was soon joined by all of the pokemon of Team Eternity. After spying on the two for a couple of minutes, Darkrai moaned:" When will they kiss? I am only here because you told me that they will kiss. Why aren't they kissing?"

Cilan, who noticed weird movement in the shrubbery asked:" Why should we kiss?"

Phanpy squirked:" Well..."

Iris, who also was annoyed by Phanpy's behavior asked:" 'Well' what?"

Phanpy wanted to reply something, but because of all the awkwardness she couldn't think of an appropriate answer. Luckily she was saved by Barry who interrupted the interrogation by announcing:" Tt is bed time! We will have to leave early tomorrow or we'll end up under that Water moon and we will get soaked(Water moon causes rain in eternity)"

**February 17th. 6:05 AM/ Fighting moon in zenith- Eary city.**

Everyone departed early, before the Psychic moon could even rise. After few minutes of waking, Max , who easily got tired moaned:"When we will arrive in the Eary city?"

"We will arrive there in five minutes." replied Drew

"When will we arrive in the Eary city?" asked Ash

Drew moaned:" Ash you should listen when other people are talking."

Ash grumbled:" You now that is opposite of what Misty usually says to me before whacking me with a huge mallet and knocking me out for a couple of minutes. She says that every person requires privacy or something like that. She also said that I can only ignore word privacy if I am a psychopath or a sociopath"

Saturn moaned:" Ash, privacy does bother sociopaths like Cyrus. When he is in his room nobody is allowed to even be on the floor his room is on. It doesn't help either, that all laboratories and restrooms are located on that floor. Ash, you should check sources from which you get information."

Ash asked:" So should I listen when other people are talking or should I ignore them. I am confused, and I am hungry. Plus I just realized that architects in Team Galactic are idiots."

After explaining Ash about listening to others for about an hour, the group didn't even notice that they arrived in Eary city. Eary city turned out to be a smaller city than it seemed from far away. It seemed big because all the tall buildings were located next to the city wall, while in the middle it was just a big pasture with a lot of Bunearies and Lopunnies welcoming travelers tot he city. In the middle of the pasture there was a big tree that Paul decided to avoid remembering events connected to another big tree that lead him to obtain a Magby.

Magby tried to play with Paul, but Paul ignored her and Magby decided to play with a bunch of Bunearies that made necklaces out of grass and stones. Magby made a small necklace out of long grass and small bits of granite. She tried to give it to Paul as a present. Paul didn't understood what he meant to do with the necklace. Paul just put it on Chimchar, embarrassing him in front of Bunearies, Chimchar tried to flirt with. Chimchar tried to take off the necklace, but seeing Magby's puppy eyes, he decided not to do that. Chimchar moaned:" Now I understand why exactly Paul was against getting a Magby in the first place."

Mars fearlessly climbed the topmost branch and accidentally knocked a big bright red fruit from the branch. Magby seeing a very bright fruit, picked it up. She decided to give it to Paul, hoping that he will like it more than necklace she made. Magby liked the fact that Paul put the necklace on Chimchar, but she'd prefer her owner to wear it not realizing that that would be the last thing Paul would've done. Paul seeing fruit similar to the one that brought him misfortune, screamed and ran away from it, bumping into team Rocket in their Hipsters disguises.

Jesse and Meowth couldn't be distinguished from ordinary hipsters, while James seemed to misheard something or was misinformed on purpose. Instead of being dressed as a Hipster, James was dressed as a Hippo instead. Paul ran past the weird trio not even noticing them. Hipsters kept on gazing after Paul dashed past them, until Meowth got up and interrupted:" Wanna steal Twerps' pokemon usin' our latest fashion robot?"

Jessie asked:" Why are you speaking like this?"

Meowth stated:" I am getting into da role. I am goin' to rule this world."

James added:" Hippo. Hippo, hippo. What? Why are you looking at me like if I am crazy? I am just getting into the role?"

Jessie objected:" I just don't get this costume. I don't get where did it come from? I've never seen it before."

Meowth suggested:" Like the Flaming Moltres costume, the Hipping Hippo costume probably also came out of his closet."

After small argument, team rocket left on their latest fashion robot, whereas the Team eternity remained next to the huge tree oblivious of what was going on. Kenny came up with a different scheme to sabotage Paul that involved blackmailing and gossiping. While Kenny tried to sabotage Paul, Dawn wanted to spill the beans of team Galactic's weird habits. Dawn demanded:" I know that you three are extremely technologically advanced, but please tell me why do you sleep on trees?"

Jupiter replied:" It is comfy."

Dawn touching the hard, rough bark of the tree didn't really believe into that she didn't have any time to think about it, because Kenny approached her and said:" Why do you love Paul?"

Dawn responded with a density that could rival Ash's:" Kenny, you have a crush on someone?"

Kenny replied:" Yes..."

Dawn still being dense asked:" How does she look?"

Kenny tried to describe Dawn to hint her that he liked her:" She has long blue hair, blue eyes. She is very nice and polite and she is one of the most talented coordinators I've ever met."

A smiled sparked on Dawn's face. Dawn guessed:" I always knew that you liked Princess Salvia! Don't worry, I won't tell that to her. You need to get a huge bouquet of flowers and after we finish with eternity, you'll tell her everything."

Kenny remarked sarcastically:" Shure I do like her. I love her more than anything..."

Saturn seeing the weird scene tried to tell Dawn what was happening, he figured out that screaming out loud:" Dawn, Kenny likes you and hates Paul for Arceus' sake!" wasn't a great idea. Saturn decided to use the last resort: Charades. Saturn wasn't really good in that because he wasn't good in making a complete fool out of himself because he was too smart and sensible for it.

Saturn's Charades:

1. Point at Kenny, then at Dawn and make a heart sign. Dawn's reaction:" You mean Riolu likes apples?"  
2. Point at Dawn than at Kenny and pull the spikes of his hair together. Dawn's reaction:" You mean Kenny is afraid of Cats?"  
3. Point at Paul, then make a head chop off sign and point at Kenny. Dawn's reaction:" I should give Paul a guillotine for his birthday?"

Saturn's charades were basically pointless, and Jupiter even hit him on the back thinking that he was choking. Saturn's Darkrai seeing Saturn's so called charades, sat next to him and asked:" Can't warn Dawn that Kenny loves her? You are trying to be nice at least once in your life?And you need my help in charades?"

Saturn nodded, while Darkrai cranked her bones. Mars observing weird scene from the top branch could've swear that Cyrus always told her that Darkrais didn't have any bones. If so with what did Darkrai made a cranking sound and should she be worried? Darkrai took out Zorua's pokeball and sent it out next to Dawn. Dawn wanted to speak with Kenny about his crush on Salvia and explain that just because his so called crush is a princess doesn't mean that they can't be together. Dawn was in her thoughts until she noticed Saturn's Zorua sniffing her hand. Dawn whispered:" Saturn dropped you from the tree again? He sure was acting weird lately..."

On Darkrai's command, Zorua turned into a Chibi Dawn and Kenny. Chibi Kenny gave flowers to Chibi Dawn and then proposed to her with a small diamond ring. The small sketch, chibi versions of her and Kenny made Dawn realise what Saturn meant by embarrassing himself. Dawn screamed:" Kenny do you love me?"

Kenny shouted in response:" More than my Prinplup!"

Dawn screamed:" Who else in here likes me?"

The only one to lift hand was obviously Paul, but Dawn felt that everyone were lying. Dawn asked Jupiter to make something like a uncheatable and fool proof lie detector for everyone knowing that if she asks Saturn the lie detector would probably explode and/or send everyone to a different dimension. Dawn discovered that Jupiter actually had seventeen spare lie detectors that looked like bracelets. Lie detectors were made by insane Charon from the red chain because Charon, like Cyrus was quite paranoid and insane. Saturn seeing lie detectors immediately joked:" I can fool any lie detector and you all perfectly know that."

Jupiter cut him off:" You can fool any lie detector, but these. You can still try to fool them, if you want, but I still don't carry any responsibilities for the injuries you may receive..."

Saturn tested:" Ok, I am a pink unicorn that lives in a wonderful pink and sparkly world full of rainbows and I eat sparkles that grow on magical cloud trees. I would've lied more, but I already feel disgusting and I don't get how can a bracelet injure me."

To his surprise Saturn got painfully zapped by the bracelet. Jupiter explained:" The bigger your lie is, the more powerful the zap will be. That's the only good thing, Charon's insane mind has created. Now it is my turn. Who likes Dawn?"

Dawn wasn't surprised when Kenny and Paul both said:"Yes" and weren't zapped. Dawn was more surprised when almost every boy said no and got zapped. The only boy, who didn't got zapped, was to her surprise Saturn. Saturn moaned:" Am I the only normal person in here? That fact that I am the sanest person in here, isn't surprising."

"Dawn, you should really wear longer skirts!"laughed Barry before being slapped and called a prevert by Dawn and a second later a pedophile by Jupiter.

May cheered:"My turn! Who likes to talk about food for hours?"

Everybody said yes, and to everyone's surprise Misty wasn't zapped. Drew asked:" So is it finished? And, May, when is our date?"

Max moaned:" After this date all of your dates will occur only between never and noon or I am calling dad and requesting the :'to get rid of an annoying brother in law' book, for me."

Drew demanded:" A great question: Max why are you so annoying. Is it because you still can't get over ,break up that occurred when you were in the nursery?"

Max cried:" How did you find that out?"

Drew stated:" Not all will believe, but listening to Harley can be quite helpful sometimes. Except the times when he rumbles about him dressing as May, Max or Soledad for Halloween."

Ash asked:" What was the most horrific place you ever visited?"

"Harley's room." replied everyone in chorus. Misty demanded:" We spoke about Saturn surprisingly being the sanest in here. We spoke about Drew listening to weird people. We spoke about Harley's room. I think we are certainly finished."

Jupiter replied:" No we aren't finished yet. I still have a question for Saturn. Saturn do you like Mars?"

Saturn, already foreseeing the upcoming result, gulped:" No!"

Detector detected the lie and Saturn got zapped painfully. Problem was that it didn't worth anything since Mars was too busy gathering red fruits. Mars didn't even heard what Saturn said. But when she saw that everyone gathered together in a big circle, she dashed to them and cheered:" What did I miss?"

Barry groaned:" Everything!"

Jupiter yelled:" Every time one of them confesses, the other one doesn't even notice! My life is weird.'

Saturn objected:" We aren't finished yet."

At this words he took of, his lie detector and put it on Jupiter's hand. Mars following what he was doing:" Jupiter, do you like Brock?"

Jupiter gritted through her teeth:" I admit that I am jealous when he flirts with so many girls. But that is only because I am a feminist and I find his behavior truly disgracing. One Nurse Joy even told me that he flirted with her in front if her husband and kids. Brock you should really work on yourself."

After saying that Jupiter threw a weird test tube and disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to appear next to Brock and bump into him. Brock flirted:" I am attracted to you more than moon to earth. I love you so much not even Snorlaxshake (Shakespear) could've describe."

Buneary broke the awkward pause:" What are we waiting for, we have an original Cute plate to find!"

After listening to Barry's cheers, Team eternity went to the city exit that lead to the flat ruins hoping to find the original cute plate.

**5:03 PM/ Rock moon in zenith- Distortion world.**

In the distortion world, Cyrus was at his usual spot trying to digest the information he just received. While Cyrus hopelessly tried to cope with the fact that his commanders have emotions, the group headed to the flat ruins. They didn't notice a Houndoom that hid just behind the corner spying on them.

* * *

**I like the lie detector idea.**** I think that every teacher would like to have a lie detector to hear if student is lying about why she/he didn't do his/her homework.**


	15. Silent lake

**The story is close to the two of its milestones, getting twenty reviews, getting thousand views and having sixty thousand words, if later is only up to Friends Fanfiction incorporated, the first one depends entirely on you giving us a review. I don't own pokemon or why would I have pokemon connected milestones?**

* * *

**February 18th. 10:45 AM/ Fairy moon- Outside of the Flat ruins.**

Team eternity approached huge grey ruins with low, flat roof. The famous ruins consisted of a flat long two meter tall building that was decorated with Arceus frescos. There were five frescos: Birth of Arceus, Creation of eternity by Arceus, Arceus's reign, Arceus ascends and Arceus on holidays. All of the frescos were very old, but Arceus was the only thing on every fresco that didn't seem affected by time. Frescoes as Riolu noticed, had a rather odd aura. Aura frescoes had wasn't blue, red, pink or cyan- normal aura colors. The aura the frescoes gave out was purple. Riolu knew that purple aura was the oldest and the rarest in the universe and frescoes could only have such aura, only if they were older than the ruins.

Riolu decided not to tell that to anyone, because it was unbelievable. Riolu thought if this could be connected to red and blue chains- gems that could be mixed to give objects specific auras. Finding himself a suitable explanation of frescoes having purple aura, Riolu thought of how they'd acquire the original cute plate. Riolu's realizations left him on this moon, only to haunt him on the next moon team will visit. Tracey wanted to sketch all the frescoes to boost his artistic abilities. Although he was stopped by Missingno who started glitching about going inside. Tracey agreed and put his huge easel into his small bag along with a trumpet and a mirror. May asked:" How does everything fit in your bag?"

Tracey made a paranoid face and whispered:" No one knows, and will never know. I myself don't know and prefer not to ask. Like they say: Less you know, the better you sleep."

Paul sarcastically remarked:" That's the reason Saturn suffers from insomnia and Barry wouldn't wake up even if Palkia and Dialga would be fighting next to him."

Barry demanded:" Palkia and Dialga were fighting next to me and I just slept through it? I am sorry to disappoint you Paul."

Gary asked:" How exactly are we going to get inside? I don't see any visible doors in this thing."

"How about going into a hole in the wall, that says: Entrance?" proposed Ash making Gary look stupid. Team rocket was sneaking outside of the ruins when team eternity were making their way into the ruins. Jessie said:" We need find get the swift star and defeat the Fantina brute that impersonates Fantina better than me! I don't care that she is stronger than me! I deserve to be the very best and to catch them all is a real test!"

James continued:" We need to defeat the chibi commander, that is... She did... Well we need to defeat her, but she is darn cute...!"

Meowth concluded:" We need to defeat the Purugly head that neutralized my robot! And Jessie, we don't recite theme songs, we recite our mottos and live by them. Although sometimes I wonder why our motto sounds so nice for an evil team."

James stated:" Maybe Cassidy and Butch were right when they said that we recite team rocket motto wrong?"

" I don't care. I was born to be a famous singer and an actress." proclaimed Jessie and the weird trio started to sing.

**10:51 AM/ Fairy moon in zenith- Inside the Flat ruins.**

Team eternity entered the ruins and gasped in horror. Ruins were crowded with about a thousand of different cute plates. Cute plates hanged on the walls, hanged from ceiling, acted as pots, were tossed around the floor and even lounged on sofas made from even more cute plates. The perfect non existing word to describe the situation was:Cute plate mania.

" How are we going to find the original cute plate?" squirted Shaymin

"I know, there are so many of them! It will take ages which we don't have!" cried Missingno before glitching even more. Team eternity tried everything. They tried Aura sight, Red chain, Swift star throwing and even Spiritism but nothing worked. The gang was forced to sort through all the plates one by one, while rocket crawled inside and hid behind a bush made from even more cute plates. Tired from sitting undercover Meowth asked:" When are we going to strike? My feet hurt and I want them to be on boss' lap enjoying to be feet of boss' top cat and I don't want them to be here crouched on this floor."

"We will strike they'll find the original cute plate!" replied Jessie

" I think it is mean to steal something that somebody else acquired through hard work!" objected James

Jessie reminded James:" We are members of a criminal gang! We are meant to steal stuff other people acquired with hard work and other good things we don't really care about. We are Team rocket after all."

Team rocket fought each other trying to be as quiet as possible, so that team eternity won't notice them. As team eternity sorted through every cute plate, Barry proposed :" Maybe Saturn could build something to help us find the plate? Something we can use in five minutes before it will explode or will stop working."

Saturn tossed aside another fake cute plate and replied:" The only problem is that I need a sample of the original cute plate to build an original cute plate searcher."

Barry replied:" When we will find cute plate using your original cute plate searched, we will give a sample of it to you. Using that sample, you could build an original cute plate searcher?"

" Why do you think I am dense? I mean Barry is Barry, Dawn couldn't even figure out that Kenny was in love with her along with everyone except for Saturn and Max reads: ' How to get rid of an annoying brother in law?'. I think comparing to them, I am not that dense." demanded Ash

:" But seriously Dawn is just, so cute , nice, she sees only good in people and she is also..." said Drew. Drew couldn't finish his praising of Dawn because he was slapped by May for obvious reasons.

Saturn replied:" The reason is, I am extremely rational, in fact I am a bit over rational or as Cyrus likes to call it: Non risking maniac that tests bombs' blast radius indoor. I personally don't get what's wrong with that."

Ash asked:" And what does your Rationality tells you? I don't know if rationality is a word though."

Saturn moaned:" It tells me that we are stuck in here for a long time. It also tells me, that I am stuck with a bunch of dense idiots..."

Max asked:" We are stuck and we are idiots? I think that's quite mean and risky to speak like that, especially to a group of people that out number you. "

Jessie screamed from the bushes:" How long can it take you to find a relic that was lost for a thousand years? Team rocket needs to steal something after all! We aren't goody two shoes like you! We need to steal to live and not live to steal!"

Paul moaned:" Not this pathetic team again! They are useless and they said their original motto wrong."

Jessie started the wrong motto by accident:" Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky..."

Meowth popped in:" Wrong tune, we meant:

_Jessie: We've been following these twerps for years,  
James: We were abounded by our peers.  
Jessie: But all mighty team Rocket strikes again,  
James: Although I admit we have nothing to avenge,  
Meowth: But now we'll get the sweet revenge!  
Jessie: By destroying them on our stage.  
James: The stage where Team Rocket performs,  
Jessie: Where the evil sets off in all forms.  
James: We formal what else can I say?  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: And James!  
Meowth: Meowth, the name suits me right.  
Jessie: When the twerps are defeated...  
James: We will be feasted.  
Meowth: By the riches of team Rocket.  
All: That blasts off the evil socket."_

After reciting their annoying motto, team rocket used a rather weird mechanical hand to grab Pikachu. Pikachu screamed:" Pika kapiki pi pi pika pi!"

Piplup tried to attack Team rocket with a Peck attack but got captured too. Meowth laughed:" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Our robot is only vulnerable to electric type attacks from the outside, but since your only electric pokemon is Pikachu, you can't do a thing! Finally my genius defeat you because I am da ruler. Oops, I think all the hipster speaking somehow got into list of my habits."

"Pikachu is not the only electirc type pokemon I have. Shinx come out!" screamed Ash and sent out Shinx. Ash ordered Shinx to use charge on team Rocket and manged to free Pikachu. Ash ordered Shinx and Pikachu to use a combination of Charge and Thunderbolt on Team rocket. The combination successfully send Team rocket them blasting off. Pikachu then landed on Ash's shoulder while Shinx started to glow white and evolved into a Luxio. Ash cheered:" Good job buddy, now since you evolved could you please help us find an original cute plate using your X-ray sight?"

Luxio agreed:" Lux uxxii lixio xio, lux lux luxio!"

Luxio's eyes glowed yellow and it started demolishing the cute plate shrub that team Rocket hid behind. After demolishing the shrub she fished out the biggest plate which was about a metre squared but surprisingly light. In the south-west corner of the map there was a small slot that was a perfect size for the swift star. Without thinking Buneary inserted the swift star into there. When swift star was inserted the plate began to glow grey and somehow warped itself inside the swift star. The star then span in the air and after spinning, it lowered itself to the ground. From the first look the star didn't have any visible changes, but after picking it up Mars discovered that a small button appeared in the middle of it.

Without hesitating Mars pressed the button and the Swift star glowed grey and projected a small grey holographic screen, that was actually an encyclopedia of all normal type pokemon, moves, items and a map of the normal moon. Mars searched through the items tab until she found what she searched for:The original Normal gem. The original normal gem turned out to be located next to a place that was called: Cinno town also known as the town of ringing bells. Buneary explained:" Since the swift star transformed into something new we need to think a new name for it according to its new functions."

Shaymin proposed:" How about calling it a compass star?"

Everyone agreed, while Houndoom continued spying on the group. It knew the Normal moon very well, and it knew that next to the Cinno town there is a place with no sound also known as the silent lake. Zone that surrounded silent lake is a zone where no sounds could be heard so nobody would be able to hear Houndoom attacking and since lake is usually covered with fog, they likely won't see him either. Houndoom decided that silent lake was a perfect spot to ambush the group and take away the so called compass star and bring it to Giratina.

**3:33 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Outside of the Flat ruins.**

An hour after Team eternity left the ruins, Houndoom sniffed the air and found where they were heading. In the moon set it dashed after the group while being covered by upcoming night's shadows. In the distortion world, Giratina that was observing Houndoom chasing team eternity, smiled. She commented:" At least I have one normal servant. After all with my powers you don't need much to conquer eternity. Sooner or later eternity will be mine..."

**8: 39 PM/ Water moon in zenith- Somewhere next to Silent lake.**

That evening Giratina carefully planed her next next step concerning Team eternity. The very evening when Giratina thought of how to destroy Team eternity once and for all, Team eternity was celebrating their recent victory over team rocket and the fact that they were half way through the normal moon. But still they had another sixteen moons to go through plus the mysterious Capitol. Kenny was the only one who was sad. He saw Dawn spending a lot of time with Paul and basically ignoring him after he confessed to her that he loved her more than anything in the entire world. Kenny thought:" If she doesn't like a nice guy like me, what in eternity does she like?"

Riolu seeing Kenny sad, asked Kenny any question that meant to to cheer Kenny up:" Why don't you just come to her and say that she was mean and that she really should appreciate your attempts ?"

Kenny murmured:" It is very complicated, you won't understand."

Riolu stated:" Maybe I won't, but I will still try to help you as much as possible with this situation. I am your pokemon after all."

Kenny murmured:" Thank you."

As Kenny and Riolu invented new plans to get Dawn's heart, Zoe talked with May about Barry:" May, don't you think that Barry is a bit obsessed with me? He stalks me everywhere, suddenly developed interests in contests and pokemon grooming. May, I am creeped out already..."

May seeing Barry painting a picture of Zoe sitting in a Mona Lisa pose, objected:" I never noticed that he was that obsessed with you... But he sure knows how to draw a good parody on Mona Lisa."

Pilup moaned:" Even an inexperienced private would notice that. Work on your reflexes soldier, with an enemy like Giratina, you'll need them."

Zoe objected:" I expected Mona Lisa drawing from Tracey. He has a portrait Of Professor Oak drawn in a style of Mona Lisa. If Leonardo da Victini knew how many times his painting will be parodied, he wouldn't have drawn it in the first place."

After a while of celebrating that was composed of just a double dinner made by Cilan, everyone went to their trees, rocks, tents, cliffs, ect... to sleep before yet another day of travelling in eternity, trying to save it. Kenny and Barry wanted to spill out their problems to Brock because he was a Love Doctor after all, but it didn't really complained:" And she doesn't even notice me. She didn't notice me even when I stood to a huge Neon sign that said : Notice me. She didn't notice me when I dressed as a Neon sign that said: Notice me. What do I need to do for her to notice me? "

Brock replied:" And Jupiter is the best girl in the world..."

Barry added:" Ha ha ha ha. Comparing to mine, your trouble is a paradise. Zoe didn't even notice me when I made an arrow out of coconuts and pointed it at me! Zoe didn't notice me when I dressed as Paul and acted like him! She didn't notice me when I painted her portrait in a Mona Lisa style instead of Paul's. Brock, how can I make her notice me ?"

Brock replied:" And Jupiter is the best girl in the world..."

Kenny tired with Brock's lack of help demanded:" Brock are you even listening to us or are you just repeating:'And Jupiter is the best girl in the world...' to annoy us?"

Brock answered to Kenny:" And Jupiter is the best girl in the world..."

**February 19th. 9:43 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Somewhere next to Silent lake.**

Kenny understood that Brock didn't listen to him and Barry, so he went to bed angry. Kenny was angry everyone including himself. Kenny decided to turn the next day into an operation: Help Dawn Break Up With A Pokemon Abusive Jerk I Hate, also known as: HDBUWAPAJIH. Kenny prepared himself for the operation. He got all the marriage rings from Brock, all the candies from Ash and all the roses from Drew. Kenny kept on proposing to Dawn:" Do you want a rose? It is pink and it matches your skirt and your Pokedex."

Dawn politely replied:" Sorry but I don't want a rose, even if it matches my skirt and my pokedex."

Kenny continued:" Do you want a sapphire ring? It is sapphire blue just like your sapphire blue eyes..."

Dawn politely replied, again...:" Sorry, but I already have a sapphire ring that matches my eyes."

Kenny proposed:" Do you want to marry me?"

Dawn politely replied:"Kenny, you are only nine, and I only like you as a friend!"

Kenny moaned:" But I am nine and seventeen days."

Dawn replied:" No buts. By always mentioning and specifying your age, you are turning into Saturn. Cilan, do you know where is the shortest road to Cinno town?"

Cilan explained:" Map says that it goes through the soundless lake also known as the silent lake..."

Dawn cheered:" Cool, I won't be able to hear Kenny breaking my heart and trying to sabotage Paul."

Cilan not noticing that Dawn leaved continued:" ...that is known to be one of the most dangerous places on the normal moon after the crater of lost candy. It is dangerous because it absorbs all the sounds and is usually covered in fog. That makes visibility minimal and you can't even orientate by hearing or smelling..." Cilan noticing that Dawn skipped away asked:" Where is she? I didn't tell her that lake literally absorbs all the senses making humans and pokemons completely blind and very vulnerable there."

**1:00 PM/ Plant moon in zenith- Silent lake.**

Dawn unknowingly lured everyone into trap carefully set by Giratina. Giratina's plan to trap everyone, started yesterday when Giratina ordered Houndoom to poor love potion into Kenny's flask in order to make him even more obsessed with Dawn than he is already. That would drive Dawn out and she will lure everyone into a trap because she won't think properly. Plan worked perfectly and Dawn lost control and preferred not to hear or see Kenny to everyone's safety. As the group headed closer to the Silent lake, sounds began to slowly disappear and soon the group found themselves next to a huge lake where water was extremely clear, almost invisible. Pau thought:" But the water on the Normal moon, always has a pattern of something weird. Why this water differs from the rest?"

Soon a thought reached Paul's head:" Lake wasn't filled with water, it was filled with something else..." Paul tried to warn everyone but no sound escaped his mouth. Paul tried to get paper and pen from his bag to write a note, but as soon as the pen touched the note pad, the ink disappeared as if someone didn't want any communication to happen next to the silent lake. Team eternity were cut from the outside world. What worse they were also cut from each other. If someone would've attack, nobody will know and that fact gave Houndoom a huge advantage over Team eternity.

For May everything was silent, until she saw a shadow ball flying towards and a Houndoom that sent it. May screamed, but no sounds left her mouth. May already prepared for the impact, but her Piplup used peck to send her away from the shadow ball. For a split second May heard all the sounds that the lake trapped, but in less then a minute it was silence again. Piplup put on her pilot hat and prepared to use a combination of peck and air slash but she was neutralized by Houndoom's shadow ball. Houndoom thought:" Everything goes according to plan. I am impressed that Piplup tried to defend her owner, even in a dangerous situation like this. Although soon she will have absolutely no one to defend."

Houndoom headed to its next target: Mars who had the swift star. Mars seeing Houndoom, sent out Lillypup and ordered it to use giga impact. However Lillypup didn't do anything because it simply didn't hear the command. Mars seeing that she had few spare seconds before Houndoom will attack her, searched swift star to find information on the Silent lake. Mars found right information while searching through swift star:_ "Silent lake also known as 'The silent lake' is a place where everything is well, silent... To hear something, you need to be in contact with water from the lake or the dew the water formed. For longer effects you can simply drink the water, a liter of water is enough to hear sounds next to silent lake for twenty four hours."_

Mars threw the swift Star to May. May caught it in the midair. After seeing the information Mars gave her, May and Piplup rushed to the lake. Houndoom seeing that, sent a shadow ball after May and Piplup, but it was too late, since May and Pilup already jumped into the lake. In usual lakes underwater is a silent calm realm, but the silent lake was different, the lake contained the records of every sound that sounded next to the lake, in some way the lake sucked out the sound from the outside making it something like a liquid audio book about history. May and Piplup heard cries of every pokemon or human that ever visited the lake.

Piplup warned:" Don't relax solider, the battle isn't over yet!"

May, trying to keep her head above water, replied:" I know, he is coming, we must stop him!"

Houndoom roared in silence and jumped into the water after May. Being part Fire type it wasn't a great swimmer, but still kept afloat better than a pure fire type. May remembered that once Max told her that dog pokemon are extremely sensitive to sounds and that's the main reason, why many trainers use special whistles to train their dog pokemon new moves. May thought about what Max once said to her. She didn't have a whistle but she had a lake filled with sound. May turned back to Houndoom and ordered Piplup to use peck on Houndoom's head. Peck attack, pushed Houndoom underwater. Houndoom used Flare Blitz, but since it was used underwater, May and Piplup used it as a speed boost to reach lake's bank.

May and Piplup reached the lake's bank. They rushed to Drew and Caterpie. May hugged Drew, while Piplup hi-fived Caterpie, making Drew and Caterpie all wet with water from the silent lake. Drew and Caterpie saw Houndoom and now after being in contact with silent lake's water could hear him. Drew commanded Caterpie to use string shot. String shot tied Houndoom's legs together. Houndoom gasped and tried to attack them with flare blitz again. May ordered Piplup to use air slash on Houndoom. This time successful, air slash pushed Houndoom into the lake and Houndoom having his legs tied, sank.

**1:00 PM/ Plant moon in zenith- Path after Silent lake.**

Drew and May walked along the lake noticing that everyone were already ahead of them. When they left the zone of silence they all gathered around thinking. When Barry looked at his pokewatch he was completely creeped out and it is hard to creep out a creep like Barry. He announced:"Guys while we were at the lake, not a single second passed. We arrived here at one o'clock and right now it is also one o'clock. What is going on?"

**4:03 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Silent lake.**

Team eternity understood that lake didn't only exist outside of space and sound, it also existed outside of time. Few hours later when the group already were far ahead of the lake, two orange spots glowed in the middle of the lake. Houndoom dived out of the lake and splashed on the sand. Houndoom groaned in despair. Houndoom saw Mesprit emerging from the lake. Without thinking, Houndoom used shadow ball on Mesprit. Mesprit teleported to lake Verity that acted as a portal between Earth and eternity. After resting for a bit, Houndoom chased after group , while groaning from anger, despair and his hature towards Team eternity.

**4:05 PM- Earth, lake Verity.**

Mesprit arrived to lake Verity when Johanna was strolling nearby. Seeing mother of someone that once saved her from Team Galactic's evil plans( In my fanfiction Mesprit is a she, while Uxie and Azelf are both he), Mesprit used her powers to make lake glow and show most emotional moments Dawn ever experienced. Lake glowed making Johanna in stare in shock into the glowing lake that showed pictures of her daughter's most emotional moments.

* * *

**First evolution in the story, hooray to Ash and Luxio that saved Pikachu. Please leave a review because today is one of those days when I am out of threats to threaten you with.**


	16. Pictures of emotions

**This fanficiton got twenty reviews. Now we are trying to get thirty reviews.****Will Friends Fanfiction incorporated achieve this important goal? It is only up to you!I don't own pokemon by the way. ****Sorry if Johanna is a bit aggressive. She is worried about her daughter a lot. Events shown by Mesprit are in non-chronological order.**

* * *

**February 19th. 4:05 PM- Earth, lake Verity.**

Johanna was strolling along the Lake Verity thinking about Tweenleaf festival she was organizing. Everything changed when she suddenly noticed a strange white glowing spirit emerging from the lake. It was Mesprit, the guardian of emotion. Mesprit seeing mother of the trainer who saved her from team galactic, decided to show Johanna what was happening to her daughter since she was probably very worried about her, since she didn't knew at Dawn was in eternity. Before Johanna's eyes in the lake, appeared pictures of Dawn's most emotional moments.

Johanna saw images of Dawn fighting off bullies with Lenora, Dawn being shocked by Plusle and Minun in kindergarten, Dawn deciding to become a pokemon coordinator, Dawn departing on her journey, Dawn meeting Ash and Brock, Dawn meeting Paul, Dawn getting her first ribbon. Those images were followed by images of Dawn losing for the first time, Dawn meeting Zoe and Barry, Dawn meeting May, Dawn encountering team Galactic, Dawn defeating team Galactic, Dawn seeing Paul lose to the pyramid king, then appeared pictures Johanna had never see or heard off before.

Johanna saw as Dawn, Ash and Brock stood next to a stone building with professor Rowan and team galactic commanders. They observed as a helicopter landed on the ground and many of Ash's friends appeared, then a Toxicroak wrecked the helicopter and everyone went somewhere on foot. Johanna also saw a weird boy in a light green apron being attacked by lots of different pokemon... Next thing Johanna saw was Dawn hugging Paul. Scene after that showed Dawn arguing with Galactic commander whose Haircut strangely resembled Purgly's ears. Then Johanna saw Dawn and a Purple haired girl in team galactic uniform looking with blank faces at a red haired girl in team galactic uniform who was holding a huge pile of shiny and sharp objects.

Johanna was surprised because pictures after this showed that Dawn stood under black sky, but it definitely wasn't night sky of the Sinnoh region because it didn't have any stars and for some odd reason had seventeen differently colored moons. Johanna cried:" Dawn, what did you get yourself into?"

Johanna didn't want to watch anymore of what lake showed to her. By now she was extremely worried about how her sweet daughter ended up going on adventure with Team galactic and why she didn't tell her anything about it. Johanna rushed back to her house. Johanna didn't have much time to think, so she simply grabbed her bag, umbrella and sunglasses just in case. Then she thought of how can she get to Sangem town before her business lunch with the Tweenleaf town festival. Johanna decided to take Dawn's old bike and that afternoon, many strolling trainers could've observe a housewife ridding a pink kids bike.

**4:13 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Eternity, Silent lake.**

Mesprit floated above a lake for a bit wondering what she did wrong. After not managing to come up withanyhting, she dived into the lake to return to the Eternity. Mesprit returned to the Silent lake and passed warnings through telepathy to Azelf at Fear lake of Ghost moon and to Uxie at Boredom lake of Ice moon. Mesprit thought:" So Giratina is alive after all these years. Arceus will be terrified, if he bothers to listen to a message of a small legendary pokemon like me. I hope that Giratina will be stopped before she can destroy anything."

**5:21 PM- Earth, Sangem town.**

On Earth, Johanna was rushing to the Sangem lab accompanied by her Glameow. Glameow followed Johanna and after few unsuccessful tries, it managed to jump on the bike. Glameow didn't understood where they were heading but looking at Johanna's terrified face , it understood that it must be something important or he wouldnt sot on a kid bike right now. After two hours of fast pedaling, Johanna reached the Sangem lab and kicked the door open,only to find Professor Rowan doing yoga in a neon green sport-suit blue stripes...

Johanna ignored Professor's not formal attire and demanded:" Where is my daughter? I didn't receive any calls from her for about two weeks!"

Professor Rowan spaced out a bit and replied:" She is safe with Ash and Brock going to her next contest and then she'll go to the Sinnoh's grand festival. She didn't want to call you to make a huge surprise to you. She is safe on her adventure, in this dimension and in this region."

Johanna objected:" She is safe on her adventure, with team Galactic?"

Professor Rowan remarked:" I think as Gary describes it: I screwed up!"

Johanna joked :" Yes sending my daughter into a different dimension with team Galactic is super smart! You deserve a nobel prize for coming up with something like this. "

Professor Rowan claimed:" If you are so worried why don't you call her herself and find out if she is alright?"

**5:30 PM- Call between eternity and Earth.**

Cursing herself for not doing that earlier, Johanna ran to videophone and dealt Dawn's number. Dawn was practicing a new coordinating combination for the grand festival, when her phone ringed:" Piplup, Piplup, Piplup!" Dawn dug around her bag before getting out a phone in a case designed to resemble a Piplup. Dawn answered the phone:" Hey mum! How are you?"

Johanna moaned:" How are me? How are you? You disappeared from the face of earth! Did you know that you skipped nearly four contests, three tournaments, your great grandma funeral and Umbreon's wedding!"

Dawn gulped:" I am, it is hard to explain, but I am practicing for contests and for the grand festival. I also get some help from May, Zoe, Kenny and Saturn."

Johanna asked:" Who is Saturn? What a weird and uncommon name..."

Dawn explained:" Saturn is a team Galactic commander and a past coordinator, he is quite nice for a past criminal, although he isn't good with two things: Charades and helping others..."

" Dawn no offense sweetie , but you make me really worried and you are acting quite strange..." cried Johanna

Suddenly conservation started to disappear for a moment and few hissing and jabbing sounds could've been heard. After a few seconds , the sound returned to normal and Dawn heard Saturn's voice saying:"Thanks for a compliment. I truly never imagined to hear something like that about myself, especially from you."

Dawn moaned:" How did you get into our conservation?"

" My communicator works on the same sonar wave as your phone, it didn't take me long to figure out who was talking." explained Saturn

Dawn proclaimed:" Mum, allow to introduce you Saturn, he has an IQ of two hundred,yet everything he builds explodes. Did I mention that he is extremely annoying and doesn't really understand the word privacy?"

Saturn stated:" I understand the word privacy. Privacy means: 'The state or condition of being free from being observed or disturbed by other people, it also means the state of being free from public attention.''

Dawn groaned:" Who reads dictionary during their free time?"

Saturn objected:" I read it when I was four. I remembered it all thanks to my photographic memory."

Johanna greeted, mostly because she wanted to interrupt a huge fight that like always will get Saturn injured:" Hello Mr... What's your last name?"

Saturn replied:" No need for formality because I don't even have a last name( if he is named after a planet, imagine what sort of last name he'd have...), and I am only two years older than Paul and I am not a very formal person anyway..."

Dawn became worried, she already angered him and she didn't knew what else Saturn will mumble. Theoretically he could've say anything from the Gravity theory to a rumblings about how weird Charon is and Dawn didn't know what was more embarrassing. Dawn spoke:" Ok, happy to talk to you, now could you please climb somewhere, build something, tell someone something very boring or search Cyrus elsewhere."

Saturn grinned:" Good bye Dawn, remember team work, go to psychologist and mind my personal space. Oh and by the way, I think that you need to tell your mum that you and Paul are dating, or she'd be worried..."

Saturn turned off, before even allowing Dawn to properly yell at him. Johanna continued after some mental calculations:" Ok, first of all what a moron hires fourteen year old kids as commanders for a criminal organization? Second, why would you date someone and not tell me?"

Dawn replied:" Are you mad on me for not telling you?"

Johanna told Dawn:" Of course I am not angry with you, you are ten already you can have a personal life. Plus you already achieved what it took me entire life to do. You are ten and you already found love, you have lots of friends and a mentor. Bye Dawn, I wish you luck on your adventure."

Dawn said:" Goodbye mum, I promise I'll call you every day from now on."

**5:45 PM- Earth, Sangem town.**

After hearing these words Johanna put the phone down, and spoke to professor Rowan:" Everything is alright, she found love, mentor, some friends and she will probably join team galactic later to make them follow the path of light and cute pokemon. "

Professor Rowan mumbled:" I told you, you had nothing to worry about. I may eat a lot of sweets but I am still a respectable pokemon professor. And after a month of yoga, I'll a fit and respectable pokemon professor."

" Of course you are respectable, but I must go home. Sorry for distracting you from your yoga lesson." Smiled Johanna and left the laboratory with a cheerful smile leaving Professor Rowan in a pose of a shark. Johanna cheerfully pedaled Dawn's bike back to her house and turned on the TV. Johanna was satisfied that her daughter found everything she couldn't : Love, a lot of Friends and a Mentor. Glameow was satisfied that it didn't need to sit on a shaking bike anymore.

**5:45 PM/ Rock moon in zenith- Eternity, Normal moon.**

Dawn was searching for Saturn and Paul in order to kill both of them. When Dawn found them, she grabbed them both by their ears. Paul demanded:" Troublesome, what was that for? Please stop, it hurts!"

Chimchar added:" My owner didn't abuse any pokemon today!"

Dawn asked:" Did you listen to mine and my mum's conversation on the phone? Because I know that Saturn listened to it, and someone listened to him. I heard noise that a spy usually makes."

Shaymin objected:" I thought the point of being a spy is to be as quiet as possible."

Paul shook his head signifying that he wasn't the spy. Dawn released him, and pulled Saturn's ear. She interrogated :"So who was it?"

Saturn replied:" I think I heard a rather childish noise in the background along with a noise that is common to a Riolu."

Dawn complained:" I speak English, Piplup and Pikachu, but I don't speak Saturn. Please translate!"

Saturn moaned:" It was Kenny!"

Releasing Saturn and tossing him into a puddle of blue mud( Nomal moon nature), angry Dawn went to search Kenny, leaving Saturn in the mud. Saturn said to himself:" But asking her to join team galactic is a good idea."

**6:23 PM/ Ice moon in zenith- Distortion world.**

In the distortion world Cyrus tried to contact his commanders, but when he tried to contact Saturn, some woman called him an idiot because he hired fourteen year olds as commanders for his criminal organization. Cyrus decided that maybe he could use older ways of communication to contact the group, like cave drawings and bone carvings... Giratina heard the message Mesprit sent to other lake guardians. Giraitna commented:" What a well structured message, too bad her friends won't hear it. After all I am also a telepath..."

**6:30 PM/ Ice moon in zenith- Silent lake.**

Mesprit was concerned that her message wasn't replied to yet, so she decided to meet Arceus and tell her concerns to him. Mesprit flew through the space between moons and thought about the entire situation. Mesprit thought:" I wonder who was that Houndoom and why my message wasn't delivered. For some odd reason, life in eternity became much more harsher. I can feel the evil surrounding us, but I can't get where it comes from. Maybe Arceus will answer my questions."

**February 20th. 9:39 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Outside of the Haunted house.**

Next day, the group gathered their stuff and continued their traveling to the next city of Normal moon. After few hours of walking, Tracey noticed a rather odd looking and creepy house. Tracey asked Missingno:" Don't you think this house is a tiny bit out of place or how I'd say as an artist: scenery?"

Missingno replied:" Judging by the fact that everything on Normal moon resembles a fairy tale and this house looks like it is taken directly from horror movie, then you are right, it is out of scenery."

The truth is, Normal moon architecture resembled smurf village in all parameters . Everything was cozy colorful and either small either normal sized, but not that cute. When Team Eternity saw an old two floored creepy abounded house in front of them, they doubted that it even belonged to this moon. However, the rain suddenly started even if they weren't under the Water moon( thing that causes rain in eternity) two minutes ago. The group didn't have anything else to do but to take shelter in the old and creepy abounded house. Door of this house was old, dirty and quite creepy. But it was even more creepier when it opened by itself. Iris screamed:" It is haunted!"

Cilan replied:" There must be a logical reason. For example our steps or movement could've created an air current that pushed the old door. It could also be simply opened by the wind or the rain that could've pressed on the handle."

**9:51 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Inside the Haunted house. **

More or less satisfied with Cilan's skeptical explanations, the group went inside. Inside it was quite cozy and comfy like if someone recently stayed there. There even was wood in the fireplace. Shaymin smelled the wood and analyzed it using her Grass type senses. Shaymin explained to everyone:" This wood was cut a day ago... I wonder where the person that gathered it went..."

Cilan cheered:" See it is inhabited and we can always ask the owner for help. I soda that life will get better. Now we just need to wait for the owner to come and help us."

Jupiter disagreed:" Sounds like a horror movie I watched once, it had a very bad ending. At the end all the main characters die in either weird either scary ways!"

May cried:" Problem is that we are the main heroes!"

Drew responded:" I think I watched that movie, one of them actually survived but was put into an insane asylum."

Jupiter stated:" They threw him into a room full of pink and fluffy creatures, I don't think he survived a nightmare like this."

Drew agreed:" You are right, nobody can survive a nightmare like this."

Barry spoke:" Sorry to interrupt, but I was in an insane asylum and it wasn't that bad. I loved in a huge soft room with nothing in it? They also offer you really cool shirts that have long sleeves that are tied behind your back. The only bad thing in that asylum was that Paul wasn't there."

Everyone looked dat Barry and sweat dropped from Barry's creepiness and weirdness. Paul walked away from Barry and said:" Let's stop acting pathetic. I think that the only creepy thing you'll find in this house is Barry."

Barry cheered:" Yay. Paul finally said something nice to me! I told you, he respects me as a rival."

Ash remembered:" I was stuck in creepy places a lot of times, although I always got out of them without a single scratch."

May asked:" What was the most creepy situation you ever were without me, Misty or Dawn?"

Ash answered:" Harley's room, he sure doesn't like you and he is obsessed with you and has your photos everywhere. I wouldn't expect to find such obsession, even in Drew's room"

Drew gasped:"What? Do you mean I am insane like Harley?"

Ash stated:" No, nobody can be as insane as Harley. That's a scientific fact."

As Ash finished his sentence the door behind him closed with a loud thud. Ash tried to open it but it appeared to be closed or jammed. Everyone were horrified because the door was one of the few ways to escape the house. Iris moaned:" How are you going to explain that, Cilan? I told you that it is a ghost who scares us."

Cilan explained:" The door was closed by the wind and the rust doesn't allow it to open. Everything must have a scientifical explanation"

Everyone ignored Cilan's attempt to explain the situation, instead they started to panic, until Tracey interrupted :" Everyone panic, break thing, jump out of the windows, scream and set things on fire!"

To Drew's surprise everyone stopped panic and calmly sat down on the old wooden floor. Drew asked Tracey:" How did you do that?"

Tracey explained:" Simple psychology, people always do the opposite of what they are told. For example, if I said: Don't panic, don't set things on fire, don't jump out of the windows, don't break things and don't scream, the result would be the opposite of what I am telling them."

As soon as Tracey finished his explanations, everyone started to scream, break things and panic, Max tried to jump out of the window, but fortunately, he couldn't reach it. Chimchar even managed to temporally burn the curtains, luckily Manaphy put the flame out using bubble beam. Missingno broke all the lamps by glitch ing into them. After a couple of minutes everyone more or less calmed down and sat on the wooden floor thinking, now thanks to Missingno in darkness. Cilan kept on with his idea:" Maybe it is just some wild pokemon having fun by scaring innocent travelers."

May asked:" Did Purrloin do that to you? Did Normal type pokemon do that do you? Because that would've explained a lot."

Cilan went sulking into the corner. While everyone remained in their positions. Gary pulled out a phone planning to chat with his girlfriends, but the phone for some paranormal reasons didn't work. Jupiter checked the team Galactic communicator and found out that it also didn't work.

Saturn proposed a theory:" It seems that because the two tools of communication use the same sonar waves to emit signals, something discovered that and decided to use it against us by reflecting back the sound wave or even manipulating it somehow.."

Dawn moaned:" Now, the same thing but in human language. Nobody speaks Saturn in here."

Saturn explained:" Something prevents phones from working normally."

Dawn cheered:" See, simpler is always better."

Gary carried on:" Yep, Ash is a better than me because he is simpler than me, much more simpler and much more denser."

Ash agreed:" Yes I am, right Pikachu?"

Pikachu groaned:" Pika piku pa; Pika pi, kapi."

Gary cheered:" See he even agrees that he is a loser that only defeated me in the pokemon league by pure luck."

Ash realized what Gary meant and protested:" I am not a loser, I treat my pokemon very good! I respect them and I believe into them!"

Gary stated:"Ash, I am your only rival who treats pokemon nice."

Barry objected:" What's about me?"

Gary corrected:" Like I said before I am Ash's only significant rival that treats his pokemon nice."

Ash agreed:" Actually that is true."

Paul moaned:" Kind off.."

Barry yelled:" Does it mean that I am totally unimportant and insignificant? I am a human being! I have feelings!"

After Barry yelled, the temperature dropped by a few degrees and room became a bit darker and developed a spooky atmosphere . Iris whispered:" Barry must have provoked the spirit or the pokemon that loves here. If it decides to attack, then we are doomed! We won't know when or with what it will strike."

As an unfortunate response to Iris' comment, a ghost floated into the room. It was small, with blue eyes that glowed with cold light. After a couple of seconds, its eyes glowed brighter and everything started to float around the room. Gary screamed:" It isn't a ghost, it is pokemon that knows to use psychic!"

May replied:" Which leaves us with nearly a hundred pokemon!"

Max corrected:" Hundred and twelve to be exact. May, I can't believe my own sister doesn't know that. I can't believe we are related."

May moaned:" Can you be smart and not brag."

Jupiter advised:" I hit Saturn a lot and he never brags or anything."

Saturn asked:" Theoretically, what will happen if I will do that for some odd reason?"

"This!" replied Jupiter and hit Saturn. Saturn moaned while Zoe fearlessly jumped to the so called Ghost and pulled the blanket that covered it away. Under blanket was a tiny Gothita that did in fact use psychic as Gary said. Gothita seeing Zoye's Abra, used Psychic on it. Zoe ordered Abra to escape using teleport. Zoe then commanded Abra to appear above Gothita's head and use psybeam on her. Gothita responded with psychic. Zoe ordered Abra to avoid it using psybeam.

Gothita dodged Abra's psybeam and used trick room. Zoe ordered Abra to teleport again. Abra teleported out of the tiny room, leaving Gothita trapped inside it. Before Gothita could escape Zoe ordered Abra to use hypnosis on it, causing little Gothita to remain trapped in the tiny room. Zoye ordered Abra to open the box. Then Zoe threw one of the eternity pokeballs for Psychic ball glowed for two seconds and then stopped, signifying that Zoe successfully caught Gothita. Ash proposed:"Zoe, Why don't stand up in front of a colorful background and scream: I caught a pokemon."

Misty spoke:" Ash, that's your running gag..."

Barry asked:" What's a running gag?"

Misty explained:" It is something that signifies your personality. For me it is my mallet. For Brock it is flirting. For you it is being Paul's only fan. For Team Rocket it is being Team Rocket. For Gary it is chatting with his girlfriends,for Saturn it is spending sixty percents of time unconscious and for Ash it is screaming: I caught a pokemon," in front of a colorful background every time he catches a pokemon."

Barry thanked:" Now I understand how Turtwig obtained its shell."

Misty groaned:" Barry I explained you about running gags!"

Barry asked:" What are running gags again?"

Misty groaned:" Forget about it!"

Max noticed:" Rain stopped! We can continue our journey now!"

**3:11 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Outside of the Haunted house.**

Seconds after Max's announcement everybody gathered their stuff and exited the house, noticing themselves that the rain disappeared. As soon as the gang exited the house it is disappeared and everyone looked at Gothita suspiciously. Gothita smiled and skipped along the path to the Cinno city. Gothita was soon followed by everyone else. Barry asked:" I still don't get what are running gags? And the story about how Turtwig got its shell is a bit suspicious. My life is a lie!"

Max asked:" Should we tell him that Paul doesn't even care about him and Turtwig got its shell by evolution?"

"No, he'll love without that knowledge, plus if he finds out that Paul doesn't care about him, he'll be too broken for our mission in eternity. Although I still wonder where Gothita's haunted house went." replied Gary. Gary turned out to be right and the house that Gothita sent away, didn't actually disappear. Gothita sent it to her friend Gothitelle that also liked to scare innocent Travelers and three hours after the haunted house incident happened, Detective Looker saw a creepy house that he decided to enter because of a sudden rain.

**4:11 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Origin hall.**

In the origin hall, Mesprit delivered her message to Arceus:" Sir, I saw a rather evil pokemon with a rather evil goal. It said that it was sent to eternity by somebody called Giratina."

Arceus growled:" I never created anyone called Giratina."

Mespirt suggested:" Maybe Aratine created it!"

Arceus yelled:" Aratine is dead! She is dead! Get out of my sight! I said that her name should never be mentioned, especially in front of me!"

Mespirt rapidly left the room leaving Arceus all alone. Psychic Arceus noticing that entered the room and stated:" You chased poor pokemon away just because she mentioned name of somebody you lost? Arceus what's wrong with you?"

Arceus replied:"Psyeus..."

Psychic type Arceus replied:" Yes, master."

Arceus continued:" Psyeus, I think..."

Psyeus asked:" What, master?"

Arceus finished:" Psyeus, you are the Psychic type Arceus. You know what will happen and what happened, but you don't know what is currently happening."

Psyeus stated:" You are right master. But how is connected to what you were going to say? Is something wrong?"

Arceus replied:"Psyeus, I think that right now, my past has finally reached me."

* * *

** If you guess from which chapters pictures that Mesprit showed Johanna are from, you'll be marked as a good reader and you'll be given the invisible badge for good readers.**


	17. Cuteness can serve as a weapon

** Holiday have ended which means less updates, but I'll try to do as much as I can. I don't own if Gina's character is insulting to anyone, Mary's grandma is like that and we thought that we can implement that in here.(her grandma gave us permission to use her character)**

* * *

**February** **21st. 8:12 AM/ Psychic moon in zenith- Cinno town.**

Cinno town rose in front of team eternity, Ash already reached the main gate and wanted to enter the city. He already pushed the door, when he was suddenly stopped by an old lady. Lady was short, about Max's height. She wore a beige dress in cyan flowers and a pink wool coat over it. On her feet were pink sandals. Lady yelled at Ash:" What do you think you are doing, young man? In my times, young lads didn't act like you! What's wrong with this moon? Even since I started living here, I meet more and more disrespectful lads!"

"I am Ash from Pallet town and I am entering the Cinno town to complete an important mission!" replied Ash

Lady continued yelling:" Mission, shmision, you need a bell to enter the city and you must be lying, young lad, because I never heard of a place called: Pallet town. Did you know that all cities in eternity are named after pokemon? What's with young lads this days?!"

Ash asked:" What bell? Who are you? Why are all cities in eternity called after pokemon?"

Old lady replied:" My name is Gina but young lads like you need to call me Lady. To find this particular information you need to go to the library and read like kids in good old days."

Ash complained:" But all libraries are inside the city and I don't really like to read anyway."

Gina yelled:" What's with kids these days? In my time our only entertainment was watching how grass grows!"

Saturn interrupted:" Sorry for Ash, he is annoying. You aren't right about what you call: 'the next generation'. Some people like me do like to read and you shouldn't judge all people by their age. Some new things are better than old ones, technology is a perfect example of such phenomenon."

Gina screamed:"Sorry young lad, but not all of us speak scientifically or what you call it! And why are you so pale? Kids this days should spend more time outside! What's your name anyway?"

Saturn replied:" My name is Saturn and skin color is genetic. In my, Mars' and Jupiter's town most people had such skin time because while loving there our ancestors weren't exposed to the sun that much so their descendants didn't produce that much melanin for a long time leading this trait to become part of the genetic code."

Gina shouted:" I also have genetic code and I don't look like ghost! Who names their kids after planet anyway? Your parents didn't raise you properly!"

Saturn gave up:" I can't argue anymore. I am tired of her uneducated thoughts. I am too tired to explain that genetic codes vary. I give up."

Mars objected:" That lady is a meanie , but you need to stop arguing with her. I'll check the Compass star and find all the information."

Mars got the Compass star out of her bag and started looking through files in it. After few minutes of searching she found the information:"_Cinno town. Cinno town was build by Cinccinos and Chimechos. As a sign of respect to these two pokemon, everyone in town have to own a bell or two or they'll be banished for eternity. Remember to visit Cinno town!"_

Paul moaned :" Why do we need a stupid bell to enter this stupid city?"

Old Lady shouted at Paul:" Cinno town, isn't stupid! It is the best city on the entire Normal moon!"

Buizel stated:" Actually, the best city on the Normal moon is the Eary town."

Old lady screamed at Buizel:" Does it seem like I care? We don't need some folks from Ice moon to go to our town and disrespect our customs!"

Before an even bigger fight could've break between Ash, Paul and Gina, Cilan grabbed Ash and Paul and pulled them away commenting:" Old ladies are evil, one minute they are feeding you cookies and tell you stories, the next they are sending your pants to space!"

Paul groaned:" So once in your pathetic posh life you were attacked by an old lady, a normal type pokemon and a Purloin that sent your clothes flying into space. How pathetic can you get?"

Cilan went to sulk into the corner. Cilan was soon joined by Brock who was rejected by Jupiter yet again. Brock moaned about his love to a person who hates him while Cilan moaned about awful incident that happened to him few years ago. Ash ignored the two and decided:" Let's get the bell and go to the Cinno city! Problem, where can we find a bell? I didn't see any souvenir shops on the way to here."

Mars looked in the compass star again and said:" We can find it at:Enter if you wish to die cave. What a sharpie name."

Max sarcastically commented:" Yes, people and pokemon who come up with all the names of landmarks in eternity are definitely geniuses."

**9:23 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Enter if you wish to die cave.**

Gina looked at team eternity, who turned on hundred and eighty degrees and went to search 'Enter if you wish to die cave' that laid between the 'Enter if you wish to drown swamp' and the 'Enter if you wish to be robbed Stadium'. After an hour of walking 'Enter if you wish to die' cave appeared at the horizon. Cave was placed inside a small pink hill and was quite distinguishable on Normal moon's grey landscape . Barry warned:" Candy mountain, take care of your kidneys."

Team eternity didn't knew that all the time starting from Cinno town, Team Rocket spied on them because they also needed a bell to enter the city and "borrow" original normal gem too. When the group entered the cave, Team rocket sneaked in after them. Inside the cave it was dark and gloomy. At the opposite side of the entrance there was a small altar on which a small light blue bell with yellow ribbons was placed. Misty who was in front of the entire group, already reached the bell with her hand and wanted to take it, but she was interrupted by team Rocket that threw a net on her capturing both Misty and Manaphy. Team Rocket recited their annoying motto yet again:

"_Jessie: We've been following these twerps for years,  
James: We were abounded by our peers.  
Jessie: But all mighty team Rocket strikes again,  
James: Although I admit we have nothing to avenge,  
Meowth: But now we'll get the sweet revenge!  
Jessie: By destroying them on our stage.  
James: The stage where Team Rocket performs,  
Jessie: Where the evil sets off in all forms.  
James: We formal what else can I say?  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: And James!  
Meowth: Meowth, the name suits me right.  
Jessie: When the twerps are defeated...  
James: We will be feasted.  
Meowth: By the riches of team Rocket.  
All: That blasts off the evil socket."_

Misty moaned:" Not you again, please release me! You are breaking my rights!"

Jessie smiled:" We are members of a criminal organization, do you think we care about rights of some twerps?"

James asked:" What's about our rights?"

Jessie moaned:" We care about our rights! It is the most important thing to us if we get arrested!"

Meowth claimed:" Always arguing. Typical love birds."

James and Jessie yelled at Meowth in unison:" We aren't love birds!"

Meowth joked:" I see an anti -rocketshipper in here, it bugs my eyes bright and clear. Honestly couldn't we just stick to our Sinnoh motto instead of changing it again?"

Jessie stated:"If you whine, we'll change it every season!"

James agreed:" Jessie is right."

Jupiter ordered:"I am tired with these , use your super cuteness on them!"

Ash asked:" What is super cuteness?"

Jupiter replied:" You'll see in a second."

With this words Mars took a few steps in the direction of team rocket and made big puppy eyes. Mars said in a baby voice :" Could you please release Misty and Manaphy. I think that capturing people and pokemon in nets is very bad and you should stop or people and pokemon will be very sad."

Saturn stated:" She is so cute..."

Jupiter slapped Saturn since his attitude was annoying. Meowth under effect of Mars's immense cuteness mumbled:" Yes sweetie, I will release Misty." Meowth started to untangle the net but in midway asked himself some valuable questions:" Why am I listening to the chibi commander? Why am I following chibi commander's orders? Why James and Jessie deny that they are in love? Why are third questions I always ask myself are so random?"

Meowth freed himself from Mars's cute spell and attacked her with his fury swipes. Mars managed to jump back dodging Meowth's fury swipes attack. Dawn ordered Shaymin to use leaf storm on team rocket. Team Rocket more or less resisted the leaf storm, but the sharp leaves managed to cut Misty's net setting her and Manaphy free. Misty ordered Manaphy to use bubble beam on Team Rocket. Jessie sent out Seviper while James sent out Carnivine, but Carnivine decided that hugging therapy with James is more important than battling.

Jessie ordered Seviper to use Poison tail. Jupiter ordered Croagunk to block it, using poison ordered Carnivine to use vine whip. Carnivine did use vine whip, on James... Paul seeing that Team rocket were vulnerable ordered Chimchar to use flamethrower on them. Chimchar' flamethrower attack successfully blasted Team Rocket blasting off Jessie commented:" I think that today we learned an important moral."

James continued:" That cuteness is indeed a strong weapon that we should never underestimate."

Meowth screamed:" We are blasting off again!"

After their iconic small talk team rocket disappeared from the sight in a small white star. Misty grabbed the bell and screamed:" I grabbed a bell!"

Ash shouted:" That's my running gag!"

**10:12 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Cinno town.**

Ash and Misty started arguing about running gags while being on their way to the Cinno town along with the rest of team eternity. Gina that before yelled at them and quit openly rude to them, cheerfully greeted them since now they had a bell. Everybody were a bit scared of Gina's sudden mood switch, but they decided not to worry too much about it, since they had a Normal gem to find. Team rocket limped back to the city, and passed James Chimecho as a bell, easily fooling Gina who was too busy reminiscing about good old days.

**8:00 PM/ Water moon in zenith- Cinno town.**

When Gina wasn't guarding the city gates, Houndoom jumped across the wall,planning to track the group in the city. Houndoom never liked the Normal moon for its extravagance but this town that looked like an old town from Renaissance managed to appeal to Houndoom with its cheery and lively atmosphere. Cheery and lively atmosphere Houndoom wanted to destroy. Houndoom walked to the city's main square that was decorated with bells. It jumped on the fountain in the middle of the main square and howled. Inside Kenny's hotel room. Riolu was meditating until he heard a terrifying howl. Kenny asked:" Riolu, is the howl that you're talking about is what I think?"

Riolu nodded:" Yes it's Houndoom. It is alive."

Kenny asked:" What can we do?"

Riolu cried:" I don't know. This time we will have to battle him."

Giratina never understood her servants. She didn't understand why Houndoom howled in the middle of the city's square. She didn't understood why Zoroark decided to fight with everyone at the same time. She thought that actions like these attracted too much unwanted attention and let the eternity team know that Houndoom is alive and is after them or that Zoroark will attack them because of his brother. She didn't understood her servants and didn't understood Zoroark's brother but both Houndoom and Zoroark were faithful to Giratina, so she kept them as her servants.

Although Zorua despite being Zoroark's brother decided to join team eternity, Giratina didn't like traitors and never forgave them. After all because of a traitor she ended up imprisoned in the distortion world. Giratina smiled, if her succeeds she'll destroy two traitors at the same time. She'll destroy Zorua and the pokemon who sent her into cold and dark distortion world. Giratina grinned:" If everything success today, in a moon,eternity will be mine and Arceus won't stop me. After all I am much more stronger than him. When he says the opposite he only fools himself."

Zoroark asked:" Mistress, with who are you speaking?"

Giratina replied:" That's not your business."

Zoroark pleaded:" Please explain me. I am your faithful servant after all."

" I am speaking with shadows. After all these shadows helped me survive years of silence and darkness."explained Giratina. Zoroark nodded and continued watching Houndoom trying to accomplish his mission. Zoroark chuckled, he was supposed to be the one hunting group down, why the most important and significant missions always belong to Houndoom? Zoroark couldn't understand that, but if Giratina said so, Zoroado couldn't do anything else other than to get over it.

At the Cinno town Houndoom scared inhabitants of the Cinno town while Team eternity discussed the situation they were in. When they discovered that Houndoom turned out to be alive and wanted to hunt team eternity down even if it meant destroying an entire city and all its inhabitants, they were shocked. They couldn't understnad why Giratina is so deteriminant to destroy them and Max even cried:" We all are going to die! Somebody hand me a paper and a pen, I need to write my last will and soon! May, you aren't getting anything!""

"Houndoom will rip us apart like rag dolls "cried May

"Houndoom will rip apart all my ribbons." gasped Dawn

"Houndoom will rip apart my collection of Paul's photos!"squirted Barry

Abra tired with all the noise screamed:" Nobody will die ! We have to think of a plan instead of panicking like little girls! Calm down! I am also scared but I don't scream like a little girl or a little boy!""

Max complained:" I didn't panic like a little girl , I panicked like an adult woman!"

Ash ignoring Max just like everyone in the team, claimed:" Well, we have very strong pokemon like Pikachu."

Caterpie disagreed:" It isn't about strength, strong fall and lose, it is all about stamina."

"Stamina, that's it! I think I have a plan!" spoke Saturn

Jupiter moaned:" I don't like when you do that face, every time you have that face, we usually end up with a punishment of washing all of twenty six of Cyrus' Ferrari. I really don't get why Cyrus has so much cars, he doesn't use them anyway!"

Brock flirted and then was poison jabbed by Jupiter's Croagunk:" Jupiter, I on the other hand find that you have the most beautiful face in the entire eternity."

Abra sadly claimed:" I am afraid that we don't have a choice even if means to use one of Saturn's crazy plans where everything usually explodes or blows up. What's your plan?"

Kenny asked:" What's the difference between exploding and blowing up?"

Saturn explained:" Explode means that it explodes straight away while Blow up means that it explodes in the air."

Abra reminded:" What's about your plan?"

Saturn started:" My plan. First of all, how does Houndoom always finds us? How does it know what we are up to? How to turn these two into disadvantage for Houndoom?"

Misty guessed:" Well, it finds us using its exceptional sense of smell. It gets all the information from Giratina, and I don't think we can make it lose smell or contact with Giratina."

Saturn agreed:" I agree that we can't simply take away its sense of smell, but we can always confuse it."

Ash asked:" But how are we going to confuse it?"

Saturn proposed:" Before it tracked us all as a group, and tried to separate us, but what if it has to track us separately and all together at the same time?"

Brock asked :" You mean that?"

Saturn replied:" I mean that we can use all the tiny streets of this town to confuse it."

Tracey carried on with the idea:" Since it needs the compass star we can give it to someone it least expected. We can give to to the weakest member and he will take care of it."

Ash proclaimed:" So we are following this plan until we need to take a break for lunch or are we following this plan until we need to take break for diner?"

Misty whacked Ash with her famous mallet and everyone continued to design the plan. Plan turned out to be pretty impressive in theory, now they hoped that it would work out well in real life.

**9:17 PM/ Dark moon in zenith- Streets of Cinno town.**

At the main square Houndoom waited. Main square was empty because all the citizens of the Cinno town hid in their houses afraid of Houndoom. Once cheerful, Cinno town now looked more like a ghost town from a horror movie that was suddenly abounded by all its inhabitants. Houndoom sniffed the air, he discovered that one of his targets approached. Mars slowly approached Houndoom. Houndoom looked at the star she had. Hounddoom didn't knew that that star was a fake one, made out of papier-mache by Tracey . As soon as Mars got about ten meters away from Houndoom, she ordered Buneary to use swift. One of the stars that composed the move swift hit Houndoom's nose temporally taking away its sense of smell. When Houndoom opened its eyes, Mars wasn't there anymore, instead he looked directly into Darkrai's eyes.

Saturn ordered Darkrai to use dark pulse on Houndoom's legs. After attack reached its target, Saturn ran in the opposite direction of Houndoom. Houndoom chased Saturn to a dead end. But Saturn mysteriously disappeared , Hounddom wanted to search for him, but was interrupted by Dawn who ordered Shaymin to use Razor lehimim Houndoom. Houndoom chased after Dawn and forgot about Saturn who hid in a niche between two buildings. Saturn commented:" Thanks Arceus it didn't find me. Now a thoughtful question to myself: How in eternity I am going to get out from this niche?"

While Saturn thought of a plan, Houndoom already prepared to use flamethrower at Shaymin. However it was ambushed by someone's else flamethrower. Houndoom turned and saw Chimchar and Paul smirking. Houndoom was caught between two fires, if it attacks one of them, another one would deal it a final blow. Houndoom dashed into one of the side streets trying to escape . Suddenly Houndoom felt a pressure on its back. When he tunred around he saw Abra and Zoe sitting on him and cheerfully waving at him.

Abra and Zoe were on Hiundoom's back save and sound thanks to the fact that Abra's knows how to teleport which turned out to be extremely useful especially in situations like this. Houndoom tried to shake Zoe and Abra off, by running around in circles and jumping, but the more he tried the more Zoe ordered Abra to attack him. Houndoom didn't expect these two to get off, but after five minutes of sitting on him, the duo jumped off. Houndoom wondered why but discovered the true purposed of their acting when he heard Ash screaming:" Luxio use charge! Pikachu use volt tackle!"

Houndoom was hit by the painful combination of Luxio's charge and Pikachu's volt tackle. Houndoom jumped over Ash, not seeing that he was running straight into Missdreavous's shadow ball. After being hit by the shadow ball, Houndoom growled ad turned around on hundred and eighty degrees. Before Houndoom could even realize what was happening to him and where exactly he was running to, May jumped on it and ordered Piplup to use peck to make Houndoom move. Houndoom finally realized that it was being lured to a dead end.

Houndoom realizing that, rapidly stopped when it reached the main square, causing May to fly over its shoulders into the fountain along with her Piplup. Houndoom smiled, prey turned back into a hunter and hunter reversed into prey. Before Houndoom could pounce on May, Drew ordered Caterpie to use string shot on him trapping his legs in thick web. After that Houndoom was poison jabbed by Jupiter's Croagunk. It wasn't end to Houndoom's suffering yet, since he was thrown into the air by a combination of Phanpy's Dig and Turtwig's rock Blast. Kenny stated:" So that's what Blow up means. Wow! He actually can fly."

From the agony it experienced, Houndoom suddenly obtained power, it used flamethrower on the group. Iris seeing that her comrades were at trouble climbed a drying rope and swinged into Houndoom like a Tarzan. Iris ordered Axew who sat in her hair to use dragon rage on Houndoom. Axew's dragon rage followed by Mawile's iron head and Manaphy's bubble beam. Ash screamed:" Time for the final blow! I always dreamed of saying these words! Time for the finale super duper puper final blow!"

Gary moaned:" First line was awesome, the remaining completely ruined it."

Kenny ordered Riolu to use aura sphere on while Trracey ordered Missingno to use curse. When two attacks reached Houndoom, it shook from the pain and fell on the ground from exhaustion. Houndoom growled:" Do you kids realize what a curse you are bringing on yourselves?"

Gary grinned:" The only thing we realize is that you are surrounded. Give up! See Ash these are cool lines!"

Missdreavous objected:" And you like Ash ruined them."

Max interrogated Houndoom:" Tell us what is Giratina up to?"

Houndoom smirked and turned to Mars. It threatened:" Girl, give me the swift star, or trust me, Cyrus won't last until the next moon set."

Mars threw the fake compass star at Houndoom. On the impact it cracked revealing that it was made from Papier-mâché. In rage Houndoom jumped at Mars, but didn't managed to hit or harm her in any ways, because out of the ground rose six Giratina spikes. Spikes grabbed Houndoom in midair and pulled him underground. Team eternity stood in silence for a few seconds thinking about Houndoom's and Zoroark's fate. Misty asked:" So what's next? What are we going to do?"

Ash replied trying his best to remain serious:" We need to find the original normal gem and show Giratina that team eternity doesn't give up so fast!"

Ash's speech was greeted with cheers. Everyone decided to get out of the city and return to the Hotel. When everyone except team Galactic left the Main square, Jupiter lifted her head up in the direction of the distortion world, noticing that a meter thick membrane that separated it and eternity must've become thinner by five centimeters comparing to the time when they first arrived to eternity. Mars also lifted her head up and said:" Was Houndoom speaking the truth? Is Cyrus doomed because of me?"

Saturn looked at the direction of distortion world and replied:" As long as I know, Cyrus won't allow Giratina to capture him so easily." After that discussion, Team galactic followed everyone back to the hotel.

**10:04 PM/ Dark moon in zenith- Distortion world.**

In the distortion World Giratina roared in pure fury. Before, she used two strategies like the one where Zoroark was attacking team eternity boldly or the one where Houndoom was tracking team eternity and then attacking them, but nothing has worked. Giratina decided that now it was time for using the third strategy, the one where one her faithful servants will be waiting for a perfect moment and only then attacking team eternity. Giratina summoned Bisharp knowing that a rogue knight like him would be perfect for such job.

* * *

**What a long chapter. Hope you liked it, ask if you didn't understood something, in a review or simply leave a review or Abra will do Moonwalk in your house while singing Baby by Justin Bibarel.**


	18. Gem puzzle

** I don't own pokemon or why would I plead for reviews( yes I am still pleading) Oh and sorry for Brock's flirting I nearly vomited while translating it. I also don't own a small reference to Justin Bieber. Yes I do think that his teeth look like teeth of Bibarel.**

* * *

**February 22nd. 9:02 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Normal moon.**

It was a normal day for Team Rocket, although it wasn't normal for the rest of the world. Team Rocket blasted off a couple of times, then they stole some food. After managing to run away with stolen food, they tried to catch two pokemon and miserably failed. What Team Rocket didn't expect on that 'normal' day was a Delibird package sent from their Boss all the way from Earth. Trio was quite surprised because their Boss didn't think highly of them and sending a 'special' package to them was perhaps the last thing they expected Giovanni to do.

Package wasn't suspicious, but that lack of suspiciosity actually brought in more suspicions. Everybody expected different things to be in the package. James expected a contract that cancelled his marriage with Jessiebelle, Jessie expected a collection of books about her while Meowth simply expected a doll of Giovanni. After few minutes of waiting, Team Rocket trio anxiously opened the package which only contained a single letter and that was quite suspicious. They ignored that fact since they didn't get letters from Boss often and started reading the letter instead:

* * *

"_Not dear Jessie and James,_

_I'd never ever asked for your help because until today I didn't know that Team Rocket had agents named Jessie and James. Anyway I got reports that you two followed to Eternity of what remained of the stupid and pathetic team Galactic. Good job, never thought I'd say that to you. Again because I didn't know of your existence. In Eternity according to the research of scientists to whom I am trusting better than you, says that there are a lot of valuable items and pokemon. I also discovered the fact that in Eternity there are talking pokemon. I myself never saw one._

_From this awful and miserable day, you two idiots will have to chase after one of these items that team Galactic already has. The item is known as a compass star and it is some kind of wikipedia about normal moon that doesn't need internet. Since it doesn't need internet, it is free and I like freebies. I may be a millionaire and your boss but I still like normal things like football or freebies. If you won't get the compass star or our scientists to whom I am trusting better than you, will find a new one, I'll contact you immediately or as soon as the football match will end._

_With worst regards, Giovanni the almighty boss of team Rocket."_

* * *

Jessie moaned:" Didn't the boss knew that we are his best workers and that we already were already after the compass star?"

James asked:" Weren't we after Pikachu?"

Jessie yelled and pounced on James and in second managed to create a big 'free for all fight'. Meowth only helped the winning side which like usual was Jessie. After the fight finished Meowth realized something and groaned:" Boss didn't even mention his top cat. How can I make him notice me?"

James stated:" He'll notice you when you evolve or learn pay day."

Team Rocket started another fight while Team eternity did more calm activities. They decided to list their achievements. Brock listed: "We met team Galactic, then we travelled to eternity, after that we acquired the swift star that later turned into a compass star, plus we defeated Zoroark and recently we managed to defeat Houndoom. I think for about two weeks, we accomplished a lot."

Saturn said from his place:" And most of that is thanks to me!"

Everyone looked at Saturn and an awkward silence appeared, Saturn mumbled:" Well someone needed to point it out... After all, I invented most of the plans and I invented the portal that led us to here... Just forget about it... Please..."

Everybody already wanted to say something to break the awkward pause, but couldn't find right words to do that. Jupiter ended up breaking it by asking a question about something that bothered her the entire evening:"Why is Brock serious? Why he doesn't act insane? What's wrong with him?"

The entire group sweat dropped realizing Brock's changed attitude. Misty pointed out:" Brock is only immature when a girl is around..."

Brock continued:" Despite my enormous love towards Jupiter's beautiful and generous personality, I must remain serious about our mission for the sake of Jupiter's immense beauty, I must defend her..."

Misty commented:" I think he starts to drool of a bit..."

Mars cheered:" He doesn't even need to defend her, she had mastered most of the martial arts that exist in this world."

Brock continued:" I'll still defend you no mater what, I'll die for love and I'll be happy in the Origin hall thinking about Jupiter."

Misty pleaded:" Somebody, help!"

Hearing Misty's plea to stop Brock, Jupiter's Croagunk came up to Brock and used poison jab on him. Brock fell from the attack and moaned:" Did I mention that Jupiter's pokemon are as strong as she is beautiful, she causes mental pain to my heart why they cause physical pain..."

Ash annoyed by Brick's endless flirting yelled from his place:" Let's stop goofing around and let's instead think about how are we going to find the original normal gem. Honestly, how are we going to find it? Where is it?"

Gary made a stupid face and proposed:" Maybe it is in some ruins or a museum, just like about ninety-nine out of hundred relics that ever existed! Ash honestly stop being so dense! It is embarrassing that a dense loser like you defeated an exceptional trainer like me at the pokemon league."

Misty objected:" I asked him, why he so dense since he was ten, two years passed and he is still an immature kid. Some things never change."

Brock flirted:" Some things never change like my love to Jupiter."

Misty warned:" He started flirting again..."

Croagunk walked to Brock and used poison jab on him, again... Iris remarked:" Misty you should stop wasting your time on them. Ash was, is and will be an immature kid unlike other people in here, like me! Brock flirts with every girl he sees and that's also annoying. You should travel with mature and sensible people like me."

Phanpy objected:" Sure, Iris you are the most mature and the modest person in here..."

Misty replied:" I am not sure if I will ever travel again. After all I am a gym leader and I can't leave my sisters watching after Cerulean city gym forever. If I'll leave my sisters there for more than two months they'll flood the building for their stupid underwater ballet."

Iris replied:" I also want to be a gym leader. If you become the leader of the Opelucid gym, you'll automatically become a dragon master, right Axew?"

Axew agreed:" Axew, ew, xew, Axew."

Ash interupted:" Anyway where is the original normal gem? I mean this city is the cultural center of the Normal moon, similar to how Florence was Italy's cultural center during Renaissance. There must be dozens museums in here, each with unique relics and artifacts we probably will never see anywhere else.."

Gary demanded:" Is it just me, or Ash just said something smart?"

May replied:" It is just you."

Mars searched through the compass star again, searching for information on the original normal gem. After finding the information she searched for, Mars said:" There is a temple next to here that is believed to be the spot where Arceus cried because of a broken temple is called:'The Temple of the Crystal tears.' I think by description a crystal tear matches the description of an original normal gem. They are both gray and clear."

Iris asked:" That'd very interesting, but why would Arceus himself cry?"

Mars replied:" I don't know why would he do that. It says here that the name of girl because of whom Arceus cried is 'Aratine Empress de Garith er kniss". Together they created everything, but then some kind of conflict occurred and she left to the great unknown, known to us as the distortion world. After that Arceus created seventeen helpers one for each of the other seventeen remaining types. That's all it says."

Kenny commented:" Sounds weird, I always thought that Arceus created helpers straight away, without creating someone else."

Gary commented:" Yes, it seems that history of Eternity is more complete than ours."

Cilan stated:" I read that helpers' names are: Psyeus, Grasseus, Steeus, Eleus, Wateus, Uneus, Poiseus, Fighteus, Flyineus, Groundeus, Roceus, Ghosteus, Fireus, Iceus, Dragoneus, Darkeus, Faeus and Bugeus."

Tracey objected:" So every Arceus is named after the type it represents. That's very interesting. I'd love to sketch each of them."

Missingno started:"So Psyeus is Psychic type, Grasseus is Grass type, Steeus is Steel type, Eleus is Electric type..."

Buizel interrupted:" ...And Wateus is Water type, Uneus is Unknown type, Poiseus is Poison type, Fighteus is Fighting type, Flyineus is Flying type. Can somebody finish for me, my throat hurts from all the listing. Only few moons ago I was a teacher and listed Arceuses daily, time flies..."

" ...And Groundeus is Ground type, Roceus is Rock type, Ghosteus is Ghost type, Fireus is Fire type, Iceus is Ice type..."continued Tracey

"... And Dragoneus is Dragon type, Darkeus is Dark type, Faeus is Fairy type, Bugeus is Bug type and Pauleus is Paul type!" interrupted Barry

May chuckled:" The only Paul type pokemon in the entire universe is Barry."

Paul agreed:" Yes, I am sorry that the only Paul type pokemon is an obsessed pathetic fanboyish creep."

Barry madly cheered:" Yes, I am a pokemon and Paul said something nice to me! Best day ever! I'll never wash my ears after everything I heard from Paul today, not that I wash them anyway..."

Brock warned:" Barry, if you don't wash your ears, they'll get infected. Actually, the seventeen Arceus theory is quite fascinating, but dooesn't that name: ''Aratine Empress de Garith er kniss' sounds similar to you? But I understand Arceus feeling of having a broken heart, oh please Jupiter stop rejecting me. You know you love me."

Jupiter moaned:" Could you please get a life, stop quoting Justin Bibarel, stop stalking people and stop bothering me, you pedophile!"

After a huge argument concerning the question:' Is Brock a pedophile?", everyone ate their dinner and went to bed in order to rest before the next day which would be full of adventure and searching for the original normal gen. However, Darkrai remained awake. She took out her notebook and wrote in it:"Aratine Empress de Garith er Kniss" and "Giratina Darkness Empress " then she put question mark in between the two names. After that, she wrote:" Arceus" and " The original one" and also put a question mark in between the two. After writing those things, she took the papers and retreated back to her pokeball.

**10:23 PM/ Dark moon in zenith- Inside Darkrai's pokeball.**

Inside the eternity pokeballs there was a virtual environment depending on the pokemon's type. For Darkrai that was a Dark type pokemon, inside of a pokeball was a medieval castle. Darkrai entered it, and put two notes in a large folder that was filled with similar notes with different question marks. Darkrai smiled, puzzle slowly started to assemble itself. Darkrai said:" I finally gathering the remaining pieces. Now I can save my moon from Giratina and Cresselia's."

Darkrai continued working on her investigation of Arceus and Giratina for the entire night. She managed to answer most of the questions and already suspected that Aratine somehow turned in Giratina. She also suspected that Aratine and note Arceus was the original one. The questions that Darkrai couldn't answer yet were: 'Why did Aratine turn into Giratina?', 'Why did Arceus lie to everyone?' and ' Why Aratine wants to destroy eternity, the place she created?' Tired from all the investigation, Darkrai decided to go to bed, but when she looked at the clock it was already morning. Darkrai thought:" I forgot about our expedition to the Temple of crystal tears!"

**February 23rd. 9:15 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Outside of the Temple of Crystal tears.**

When Darkrai sent herself out of her pokeball, Team Eternity already stood next to the Temple of crystal tears. The temple looked like if it was made of crystal and decorated with tears. The temple was cyan with rare inclusions of gray and looked like if it was carved out from a huge monolith crystal. Temple reflected all the light making it shine nearly as bright as the Electric moon, the moon that gave the eternity most of its illumination. Dawn asked:" I thought that it isn't practical to make something out of glass. Why is it in such perfect condition if it is made out of something fragile, like glass?"

Saturn explained:" Correct, that's the reason this temple is made out of pure diamond to imitate glass. Diamond is the hardest substance on earth and it is impossible to scratch and it is rare so it is expensive. However it is quite practical to build temples out of diamond if you have a lot of money, if you don't have a lot of money it is actually quite impractical to build something out of diamond."

Dawn cheered:" Finally you said something simple."

Cilan corrected:" He didn't, you understood all the scientific stuff he said."

Barry cheered:" Dawn is getting smart!"

After saying that, Barry regretted it immediately because Dawn painfully slapped him. Ash asked:" I don't know if the temple is made out of diamond or not, where is the original normal gem?"

Gary made a stupid face and said:" Well, where to people keep relics? They keep relics inside temples and since we are standing in front of one, how about checking it inside? Ash how can you be so dense?"

As a response to Gary's words, huge diamond doors of the temple opened. The group, hesitantly entered the temple of crystal tears. Team eternity didn't know that all this time, Team Rocket spied after them from a bush. Jessie proposed:" How about taking chunks of pure diamond walls and selling them? We will earn millions and we'll finally become famous and rich."

Meowth cheered:" I will become Boss' top cat!"

James cheered:" Of course carrying heavy chunks of diamond would cause a severe spinal disease."

Jessie moaned:" I didn't think about that."

Meowth whined:" How will I become Boss' top cat with a broken back?"

After having a conservation about spine sicknesses, Team Rocket ended up in a big free for all fight. Team Rocket decided to have a fight in the bushes.

**10:00 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Inside the Temple of Crystal tears. **

Team eternity stood in the Temple of crystal tears. Inside the temple was made out of polished diamond decorated with some gem cute diamond and it was so bright that Zoe was sorry that she broke Brock's FBI sunglasses. Ash realized that all the diamonds were the trap of the temple, in the light you can't see anything so you'll end up tripping and falling on pure diamond floor, which isn't a pleasant experience.

There were ten meters untill the altar from the entrance. The problem was that after five meters of smooth diamond floor, the floor was pierced with long spikes. If you would trip, you won't just get a bruise, you'll be pierced by the long spikes. All the spikes were placed very close to each other so it was impossible for a human to craw between them. Paul observed the temple's trap and moaned:" For a temple dedicated to love it is definitely too dangerous."

Cilan proclaimed:" The shiny aroma seems to be real life representation of the metaphor" Love is blind."

Iris sweat dropped:" In your case love is also deaf and has a synesthesia syndrome."

Kenny asked:" Does it mean that you have a crush on Cilan?"

Iris threw a death glare at Kenny. Kenny, now afraid for his life, stopped teasing Iris about her crush on Cilan. Tracey proposed:" We can use Missingno to glitch through the spikes and reach the Gem."

Missingno cheered:" I'll glitch through anything!"

Tracey ordered Missingno to use glitch in order to glitch through the diamon spikes Unfrotunately it turned out that the only substance the move glitch can't glitch through is diamond, so the poor Missingno ended up with a bruise on its head. Tracey returned Missingno to its pokeball so that it could heal. Tracey claimed:" Well it wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't even know about the properties of this move since every time I check it on Pokedex, my Pokedex glitches uncontrollably."

Gary proposed:" We can use Misdreavous' ghost nature to pass through diamonds. After all ghosts can go through anything!"

Misdreavous foreseeing the outcome of Gary's strategy objected:" We said exactly the same words about computer glitches and Missigno failed. I am only doing this for eternity."

Misdreavous slowly floated to Diamond spikes. She was floating over the diamond spikes when they started to glow grey and formed some kind of barrier ,that even Misdreavous couldn't pass through. Misdreavous suffered the same fate as Missingno. Fortunately Misdreavous was a Ghost type so she quickly recovered from the bruise. She moaned:" I don't want to tell you:' I told you', but because of the situation I have to tell you:' I told you'. Did you know Ghost typed pokemon and Normal typed pokemon can't do anything bad to each other?"

Croagunk stated:" How could I forget about that? That's law number four in eternity, no Ghost pokemon may harm a Normal pokemon and no Normal pokemon may harm a Ghost pokemon."

Zoe asked:" What does it say about Dark pokemon and Psychic pokemon?"

Croagunk stated:" They hate each other. Law of eternity number three: Dark pokemon and Psychic type pokemon are rarely friends."

Darkrai popped in:" But me and Abra are friends, right, Abra?"

Abra agreed:" Yes we are friends."

" That all is very sweet, all the friends stuff and all the laws that grant you amnesty, but we still have an original normal gem to get!"interrupted Paul

Saturn claimed:" Zorua could create an illusion of something heavy and strong in order to crush the spikes to get the gem."

Zorua turned into a Golem and walked nearly two meters while crushing the spikes untill it accidentally crashed an exceptionally large spike and got a tiny diamond splinter in its left foot. Zorua started crying and ran back running over Saturn in the process. Saturn learned that while being in illusion, Zorua gets the weight of the form it is in. After Saturn returned Zorua to its poke ball, Barry proposed an idea:" I could use Buizel to freeze the spikes and break them."

Baery ordered Buizel to use ice beam on the diamonds but the attack was reflected back at Buizel and Barry causing them both to literally freeze. Ash joked:" If only we could return Barry to a poke ball."

Barry demanded in shock:" How did you find out that I have a pokeball?"

Everyone sweat dropped since Barry was plainly weird and rather strange for a pokemon trainer. Piplup said that she could crush the remaining spikes using her Peck attack. After five minutes of pecking a spike, everything Piplup did was leaving a tiny scratch that had a size of an average cockroach. Pikachu face palmed and mumbled:" Pika pi, Pipkup pika pi."

" You say that Team rocket is near?"asked Piplup and as a prove to Piplup's and Pikachu's words, Team rocket drilled through the wall with a diamond drill. Seeing Team Eternity they started to recite their infamous motto:

_"Jessie: We've been following these twerps for years,  
James: We were abounded by our peers.  
Jessie: But all mighty team Rocket strikes again,  
James: Although I admit we have nothing to avenge,  
Meowth: But now we'll get the sweet revenge!  
Jessie: By destroying them on our stage.  
James: The stage where Team Rocket performs,  
Jessie: Where the evil sets off in all forms.  
James: We formal what else can I say?  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: And James!  
Meowth: Meowth, the name suits me right.  
Jessie: When the twerps are defeated...  
James: We will be feasted.  
Meowth: By the riches of team Rocket.  
All: That blasts off the evil socket."_

Ash moaned:" Not you three again."

Jessie sang:" Yes we are!"

James rhymed:" And we are after that precious compass star!"

With these words James pushed a button on his drill and a long mechanical hand appeared grabbing the compass star. Buneary screamed:" You won't grab my heritage!" and used bounce on James. Mars commented:" Don't look at me like that, it wasn't my idea. This room is made out of sharp shinnies! It is a paradise!"

James didn't even have time to summon Carnivine so he was blasted off solo crashing few of the spikes along the way. Mars gathered sharp pieces of diamonds hoping to add them to her collection of sharp and shiny objects. Misty observed empty lien cleared of diamond spikes left by James. Misty seeing the outcome of Team rocket's member blasting off, came up with an idea:" Guys, send the team Rocket blasting so that we can knock off the spikes!"

"You want blast us off!" yelled Jessie and sent out Yanmega. Jessie ordered Yanmega to use silver wind. Shaymin being one of the lightest pokemon was nearly blown away. Fortunately Riolu managed to catch her. Kenny ordered Riolu to use Aura sphere on Yanmega, which Jessie ordered Yanmega to reflect using sonic boom. Riolu dodged the attack and proposed:" How about blasting off Jessie instead of Yanmega, because despite the fact that Jessie is weak, Yanmega is a very strong pokemon."

Jessie thanked:" Thank you, Yanmega is very strong... Did you just called me weak?"

After Jessie's tantrum screams of which nearly made the walls crack, Gary ordered Misdreavous to use Shadow ball on Jessie successfully blasting her off. Zoe ordered Abra to use psybeam on Meowth. Meowth dodged Abra's psybeam and growled:" You may take away James, you may take away Jessie but you'll never defeat me! Meowzie this battle is dedicated to you, I hope that one day we will be together!"

From his love to Meowzie, Meowth gained power. He used fury swipes of love on Abra , the attack which Abra couldn't dodge. Paul, who wasn't affected by all the lovey-dovey stuff going around him, ordered Chimchar to blast Meowth off using flamethrower. Meowth ended up being blasted off in a huge cloud of smoke. After the smoke from the battle cleared, Misty saw that her idea worked and a small path was cleared in the middle of the spikes. Compass star sensing that coast was clear floated all the way to the gem and glowed grey to merge with the gem.

After merging with the original normal gem, the Compass star received a small gem like screen on the side opposite to the button that activated holographic screen. The gem screen served as a radar and a detailed map of the Normal moon. Buneary cheered:" We need to give it a new name."

Shaymin proposed:" How about calling it :Radius Star?"

Everyone agreed that it was a great name. Buneary informed:" Next destination: Oth town!"

" Let's go as soon as I gather all the sharpies and shinnies!" cheered Mars. Few minutes later Mars gathered as much sharp objects as it could possibly fit into her bag decorated with sharp and shiny objects.

**6:13 PM/ Ice moon in zenith- Outside of the Temple of the crystal tears.**

As soon as Mars managed to close her bag, everyone satisfied exited the temple and went north. That according to the Radius star, was the destination of the Oth town. The Oth town, where new adventures will await Team eternity.

* * *

**I was searching through my pictures with Giratina and Arceus and then through an encyclopedia about matter, and I found out that the anti-matter theoretically existed before the matter which gave me this idea. Again say what you think in a review.**


	19. Medieval tale of a cat and a dog

**What a great day today, it rains, worms crawl along the road I am forced in my room, I did all my homework, read all my books so I guess I just have to work on this fanfiction while I can. I don't own pokemon and tiny reference to the ice age. ****Crasher Wake is forty- three. In flashback team Galactic commanders are twelve.**

* * *

**February 23rd. 9:56 PM/ Dark moon in zenith- Team eternity's campsite.**

"Pikachu is the best!" screamed Ash

"No, Ash, Manaphy is hundred times better!" shouted Misty

"Pikachu!" screamed Ash

"Manaphy!" shouted Misty

"Pikachu!" screamed Ash

"Manaphy!" shouted Misty

"Pikachu!" screamed Ash

"Manaphy!" shouted Misty

Brock moaned, he like everyone else in Team eternity already forgot why did Ash and Misty decided to interrupt everyone's sleeping by their argument. In fact Brock just like everyone else in Team eternity actually forgot why the argument started in first place. Anyway Misty and Ash continued to disturb everyone's sleep by their incredibly loud, pointless and boring argument. That pointless argument and the lack of sleep already drove everyone in Team eternity out, but knowing that it is impossible to stop Ash and Misty's argument, everyone in Team eternity had to deal with all the noise and Ash's and Misty's screams their own way.

Cilan escaped from the noise by sleeping in an underground chamber dug by his Phanpy. Cilan managed to decorate his chamber that was about four meters squared with lots of posh themed decorations. Paul dealt with the noise by leaving the camp to search a calm spot to sleep at. Paul managed to find a nice spot far away from the camp where somebody already set campfire before. Barry isolated himself from the noise by building an igloo next to the campfire... Buizel predicted that the igloo will melt in a few hours, but not before Barry will get a full night of sleep.

Zoe dealt with the noise by sleeping in the trick room made by Gothita which was a five meteres squared white room isolated from all the sounds on the outside. Zoe decorated the room in 70s style by hanging disco posters on the walls and putting lava lamps in corners to light them up. Drew isolated himself from the noise by sleeping in a large cocoon made by his Caterpie. Drew simply decorated the cocoon with roses and found the decor quite pleasant.

Drew commented:" Tomorrow, I'll give all the roses to May"

Caterpie moaned:" Here we go again."

May slept on a floating cloud that Piplup built out of top secret materials from Flying moon. Using the floating cloud, May managed to get far away from noise's reach. Piplup warned:" Be careful, this thing can blow up."

May asked:" What?"

Piplup replied:" Nothing, good night."

May yawned:" Good night, Piplup."

Iris dealt with the noise by putting bits of vine in her ears in order to not hear anything. Iris despite that saw weird dreams probably from the vine's juices somehow getting io her brain. Tracey blocked the noise by putting paint in his ears in order to not hear anything, although paint smells did have certain effects on Tracey making him draw while sleepwalking. Mars and Jupiter used Team Galactic Helicopter Head Phones to prevent the noise from reaching their ears. Brock thought about Jupiter to go away from reality and stop hearing the noises.

Brock dreamed that Jupiter said:" Brock I love you!" to him.

Brock sadly thought:" The dream is true but in reality she'd never say something like that to me."

Dawn used Cressilia's lunar wing to fall asleep. Thanks to the lunar wing, Dawn saw pleasant dreams about her winning the grand festival and becoming a top coordinator. Gary texted all of his girlfriends to fall asleep. Gary wrote about four thousand texts already spending about three hundred poke dollars in total and when Professor Oak will discover that, he wouldn't be happy. Max simply hid from the noise by hiding in his Mawile's jaws. Kenny obstructed from the noise with his hature towards Paul.

Kenny imagined Paul falling off a cliff while yelling:" Kenny, Dawn deserves to be with you!"

The only one left was Saturn. Saturn got really tired of the argument because A: it was pointless, B: it was annoying and C: he wanted to sleep. So Saturn decided to use Team Galactic's top secret weapon that Cyrus hated to use because after it's been used he had to replace all the windows himself since grunts usually fell unconscious. Weapon's name was: Saturn scream. Saturn pulled his hair in the similar fashion as the Pachirisu in Ice age. Then Saturn yelled. Ash and Misty immediately stopped their argument and looked at Saturn who judging by his face was in a middle of a huge temper tantrum.

Saturn didn't manage to finish the Saturn scream, because Lillipup got annoyed and jumped out its pokeball. Lillipup then attacked Saturn with giga impact while growling:" Lil Lil puppy pup Lil Lil!"

Saturn was sent flying. After spinning in the air a couple of times, Saturn landed in the middle of a jellyfish patterned puddle which wasn't a pleasant expedience. After performing that exceptional Giga impact, Lillipup started glowing white and growing in size. Lillipup evolved into a Herdier. Mars giggled:" It evolved! And it became a shinnie for few seconds! "

Jupiter still in headphones asked:" What?"

Mars screamed:" I said that Lillypup evolved!"

Jupiter still in headphones asked:" You said Lilly isn't loved?"

Mars pulled Headphones from Jupiter and screamed into Jupiter's ear:" I said Lillypup evolved!"

Jupiter spaced out from the damage her poor ears received. Mars rushed to Herdier to cheer for it. However Herdier didn't seem happy that it evolved. When Mars approached Herdier, it growled:" Herdier, herd erhier herd hierd!"

Buneary translated in shock:" Herdier said that he isn't happy with his evolution because he can't move fast anymore and now weights fourteen kg so you won't be able to lift him up."

Ash spoke:" When my Turtwig evolved into Grotle it had the same problems, but it learned and overcame them. Paul's Torterra helped us a lot, it taught Grotle that speed isn't the most important thing in battle."

Dawn told:" Same with my Swinup, when it evolved into a Piloswine it started to disobey me and it still doesn't really obey me."

Mars stated:" But I never dealt with such problems before, when Glameow evolved into Purugly it didn't seem sad that it gained weight and became slow. Actually it liked to be heavy because it gave it advantage over small pokemon."

Jupiter mumbled:" That's because you saw Purugly as a Glameow. You captured it as a Purugly after me and Saturn didn't want it after it evolved."

May demanded:" Sounds interesting, could you please tell us how it happened."

Mars agreed:" Sure, it was a sunny day...

**Two and a half years ago.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Sinnoh. Not yet team Galactic commanders were walking through the great Marsh to get to the Veilstone city. Mars ran around collecting shiny things. Jupiter played with Pastoria gym badge she recently won, while Saturn moaned:" Jupiter could you please stop playing with your Pastoria gym badge."

Jupiter groaned:" Why should I?"

Saturn shrugged :" It reminds me of that creepy Gym leader Crasher wake, who nearly hugged me to death because I had a shiny Croagunk. You can't imagine how creepy it was..."

Jupiter complained:" Stop whining, he was just happy, because in ten thousand regular Croagunks there is only one shiny one."

Saturn moaned:" What's about that guy dressed in heavy metal style? He also had a shiny Croagunk."

Jupiter already wanted to slap Saturn, but she changed her mind when suddenly ahead they saw a small field, in the middle of which a Glameow played with feather. Glameow played with it like a little kitten. When it failed to catch the feather, Glameow slashed it with extremely strong fury swipes attack, cutting the feather into two equal halves, then it used shadow claw to finish off what remained of the feather. Jupiter seeing that screamed:" It is so strong, I need it in my team!"

Saturn argued:" It'll look better in my team!"

After saying that, Saturn ordered his Croagunk who wasn't yet a Toxicroak to use sludge bomb on Glameow. Glameow dodged it and counterattacked with fury swipes evolving in the process. Croagunk was knocked back by fury swipes and she crushed into Saturn knocking him into one of many puddles of the great marsh. Jupiter seeing a bulky Purugly shrugged:" On the other hand, I don't need it anymore. Saturn, you can have it."

Saturn argued from the puddle:" I don't need it either..."

Croagunk agreed:" Croak, croak, roak, roak oak, roak."

Saturn stated:" See because of it, me and Croagunk are now in a dirty puddle."

Jupiter observed Saturn and Croagunk in the puddle and commented:" The way I see it, you two just returned to your natural habitat- dirt."

Saturn and Croagunk threw death glares at Jupiter and tried to climb out of the puddle. After third try they managed to get out of the puddle. Mars who was all the time behind the group collecting shinnies giggled:" I can have it, it is so sweet, and since it got bigger I can hug it. Plus it's ears look like Saturn. I love it! Can I have it?"

Saturn and Jupiter exchanged looks. They weren't close friends but if they have to travel together, they can't afford to own something like a Purugly, so they screamed in chorus:" Yes, Mars, you can have it!"

Mars cheered and sent out Zubat. She ordered Zubat to use bite on Purugly. Purugly dodged and used shadow claw. Zubat fainted while Mars squirked:" I guess today, it isn't my day."

Purugly already headed away, when suddenly it turned around and sensed something. It approached Mars and smelled her bag. Satisfied after smelling something, Purugly scratched the skirt of Mars' long peach orange dress. Mars seeing her favorite dress get ruined commented:"Not only Zubat fainted, but my favorite dress is ruined. Today is certainly not my day."

Saturn proposed:" Maybe it wants you to give it something? You have five copies of this dress anyway."

Mars cheered:" Thank you, you are the best friend ever and you are right, I do have five copies of this dress with me. Purugly do you want something?"

Purugly smiled and pointed at the Mars' bag that was decorated with sharpies. Mars searched through the bag and pulled out a small green herb. Saturn seeing the herb stated:"_Nepeta cataria_ is a short lived herbaceous perennial, growing sixty to ninety centimeters tall. It resembles mint in appearance by having the characteristic square stem that members of the Lamiaceae plant family has."

Jupiter asked:" And it is?"

Ssturn moaned:" It is catnip."

Mars asked Purugly:" If I give you this, will you go with me?"

Purugly nodded and Mars was able to capture it into a pokeball. After Mars captured Purugly, she started to cheerfully skip into the sunset with her Zubat and her new Purugly. Jupiter told Saturn:" Saturn, you aren't a Skitty head anymore."

Saturn cheered:" Yay!"

Jupiter added:" From now on you are a Purugly head."

After hearing these news, Saturn moaned.

* * *

**10:22 PM/ Dark moon in zenith- Team eternity's campsite.**

"...and from that moment on, we became best friends." finished Mars

Kenny started crying:" What a sweet story... sniff...sniff...See Dawn I am nice to pokemon"

Brock flirted:" We were both at Pastoria the city of love, please Jupiter be mine..."

Jupiter and Dawn yelled in chorus:" No way! And Pastoria is a city of mud!"Kenny and Brock both ended up being rejected. Herdier seemed to calm down after the story. Everyone went to sleep and Ash and Misty stopped their argument allowing everyone to have a rest without being interrupted. Saturn got better after being injured by Lillipup and Mars was happy to have her pokemon evolve. Back at Reggie's day care Purugly slept on a pillow hugging with its paws a photo of Mars smiling and a stem of Catnip Mars gave to it when they just met.

Ash, who was now sleeping, thought about the fact that people always think that sleeping in a special atmosphere causes special dreams. Ash thought that if you are sleeping on ground and see a weird medieval themed dream, the atmosphere around you does make you see that dream. Ash thought that if that dream really was caused by a Spinda broccoli cookie, he really needs to stop eating before sleeping. Ash realized that the odd event he thought off, was actually happening to him and his Pikachu because they did eat about twelve Spinda broccoli cookies each. They both ended up seeing a quite strange medieval version of current events.

**Ash's Dream.**

* * *

Ash Ketchup the peasant was walking his thirty Taoruses on a meadow. Day seemed like usual, Tauroses were quite happy with their surroundings and didn't charge at anyone or annoyed anyone. Suddenly Tauroses ran towards a mysterious black figure dragging Ash and Pikachu for a couple of meters before Ash had to release the leashes allowing his Tauroses to run away with the mysterious black figure with burning red eyes. Ash and Pikachu fell into a big, but quite clean puddle out of which emerged a look alike of Misty that looked like Misty made out of water.

Misty introduced herself:" I am Misty the lady of the puddle n. 387368586487378."

Ash who read King Arthur a couple of times, asked:" Aren't you supposed to be the Lady of the lake? I read that a great aspiring warrior is usually greeted by the lady of the lake who helps him a with his quest. Isn't that true?"

Misty turned Ash's head to a huge lake next to them where a Manapy splashed along with other water type pokemon. Manaphy cheerfully waved to them and returned to working with a huge group of knights . Misty explained: " That is the lady of the lake! She is too busy with knights of the pentagon table, so she asked me to help you."

Ash remembering King Arthur, demanded: " Aren't you supposed to give me some hard quest connected to the thief I just saw? That's what ladies of water usually do. They give a hero hard quest and the hero has to either complete the quest, either die from a huge dragon."

Misty moaned: "There won't be any dragons in this quest. All you need to do is to follow the thief , to some random kingdom and get your Tauroses back, oh and if you see a princess save her to follow the canon but remember that women are strong and can care for themselves easily without your help."

Ash placed his Pikachu on his shoulder. Then he jumped on his wooden Ponyta and dashed after the thief. He imitated riding Ponyta for a couple of minutes. Suddenly he bumped into a person that was dressed as a renaissance artist and was judging by spots of paint on him, an artist. Ash demanded: " Who are you? Are you an artist? Do you make heroes portraits for free if they rescue you?"

Artist introduced himself: " I am Tracey Sketchiorus, the traveling artist that brings renaissance and rebirth into this gloomy world. But I don't do anything for free so for a portrait you will have to pay a fee."

Ash being from normal world ( in the dream at least) asked: " Tracey where is your Missingno? I thought you are nice and paint for yourself, not for money. And what's with that fake beard?"

Tracey moaned: " Computers weren't invented yet, just like Ketchup. And don't judge my beard. It symbolizes renaissance and rebirth. Although a peasant like you won't understand such things. You aren't a knight, return to reading Knight Arthur and dreaming. "

Ash stated: " Why are you so mean? I can be a knight and a hero if I want to."

Tracey said:" Do as you like! I need to sketch prince of elves so I have other things to do other than helping a peasant like you. Trust me peasant, you'll need a help of a talented artist like Tracey Sketchirous, but I must bid you farewell on your quest."

Ash bid farewell to Tracey Sketchirous. He jumped on his wooden ponyta and dashed further along the road. The road became less civilized and gravel changed to dust mixed with stones. Ash ran untill he bumped into Paul dressed as a squire and wielding a Chimchar like sword. Paul screamed: " Get off I am trying to rescue the princess from evil King Maximus. Why are you pathetic peasant bothering me? Get off until I will slice your childish wooden Ponyta with my sword."

Ash thought: " Max is the king? I heard him talking about it." Ash also thought that a squire like Paul would help him become a knight and a hero faster so he pleaded: " May I go with you."

Paul remarked: " Yes you can, I'll use you as a shield against King Maximus archers' arrows."

Ash moaned, being a live shield wasn't what knights are for. Anyway, he and Paul walked into the Forrest of lost hope and kidneys. Soon after entering the dreadful forest, they were attacked by a group of wild Caterpies that Paul send flying using his Chimchar sword. After fending off all the Caterpies, two boys heard a voice from above: " I am Drew the Rose elf. You are in my realm of Caterpies. Do you need any help? I am joking, I don't give help."

Ash grinned: " Drew the Rose elf? Is that even a name?"

Drew complained: " Why does a noble prince of elves has to chat with two peasantslike you two. You two are just wannabe knights weirdoes on who I am wasting my time, when I could be in a Spa relaxing."

Paul took out his sword and objected: " I also have the same question."

Ash stopped the two from arguing and asked Drew to come with them. Drew didn't agree to come with them and leave his duties, but he advised:" There is an alchemy brotherhood next to here, they will help. Bye I must return to my royal duties or the elf kingdom will fall apart."

Pikachu thought that humans in his dream were a bit too medieval and daredevil?. Plus they didn't have any ketchup so Pikachu literaly went into his worst nightmare, the world without Ketchup. But if Pikachu wanted to make this world better he had to defeat an evil king and get the money to invest into the development of Ketchup. Anyway Ash thought that for roughly an hour of a journey he achieved a lot already: he met an arrogant version of Tracey, an elf version of Drew and a squire that hated him. On the second hour of his journey Ash suddenly saw a caravan of camels carrying May dressed as an eastern princess. Ash asked: " Are you a princess?"

May replied:" No I am an Empress. Do you need any help?"

Ash seeing that the princess wasn't the one he wanted, climbed his wooden Ponyta and jumped along the path while saying farewell to empress. Ash and Paul and Pikachu were walking for an hour until they saw a huge neon sign that said: " Galactic brotherhood of Alchemists, TOP SECRET."and didn't seem to belong to the medieval era they currently were in. When they walked in, they saw all team galactic commanders wearing medieval robes. Saturn approached and screamed: " How exactly did you find us?"

Ash wanted to reply that if they want to remain top secret, they shouldn't put big neon signs next to their stronghold. Ash couldn't say what he wanted to say, because he was interrupted by Barry who dashed in along with his Buizel screaming: " I am Barry the priest of the great Face palming Church, I've been searching for you for two hours and a half to finally banish you Satanists!"

Jupiter took a potion from the table and threw it in Barry's and Buizel's direction. Barry and Buizel disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Ash and Paul alone with a Brotherhood of angry alchemists. Mars asked: " Are you two heroes and knights who want to get rid of an evil king that torments everyone because of bad economy?"

Ash and Paul nodded. Mars hearing their response went to a cupboard that was titled as:" Everything for poor losers and wannabe heroes and knights that want to save a princess, get half of the kingdom and spoil the economy." From the cupboard Mars gave Ash and Paul two Spinda broccoli cookies and a laser gun. Saturn pulled a strange looking silver lever that caused a trap door opened beneath Paul and Ash sending two of them into an empty field a hundred meters away from the not so secret brotherhood. Alchemists, cleaned the mess two heroes caused and returned to their normal not so secret alchemical activities and searching for philosopher stone.

In the field they were greeted by a time traveller Gary Wells. Gary pleaded:" If you have a laser gun, please give it to me, I need return to future and forget about this horrific place."

Ash seeing Gary's puppy eyes, moaned but handed him the laser gun anyway. Gary Wells took the laser gun and went back into the future. Pikachu wanted to go with Gary to eat some ketchup , but seeing that Ash and Paul already arrived to the tower of darkness, Pikachu decided that it was better to follow them. At the entrance they saw a Dragon Master Iris who moaned: " Save the kingdom! Our awful and egoistic king banned dragon types! Please convince him that he is wrong or my village will cease to exist in this hostile world! "

Ash and Paul agreed to help Dragon master Iris. As a reward she showed the, a secret pass through the kitchen. Two knights passed through the kitchen and saw Cilan Triosparaguss cooking along with Zoe the Snowy servant. Cilan smiled and proposed:" Do you want a secret? King can't resist a couple of Spinda broccoli cookies? Who can resist them anyway?Right, snowy servant?"

" Snowy Servant is my last name. You are my servant remember, Chief Triosparaguss?" pointed out Zoe. Paul and Ash ignored the arguing duo because they had a friend to save. The two avoided king's guards in the hallway and somehow managed to enter into a huge room where Kenny and Crying Dawn appeared to have a wedding. King Maximus asked: " Is anyone against the marriage?"

Paul screamed: "I am!"

King Maximus demanded: " Give me a Spinda broccoli cookie."

Contrary to popular and annoying canon of knights saving princesses, Dawn yelled at Kenny and slapped him and King Maximus. She exited the room only to renter a short while later as a knight in a shining armor. Dawn spoke:" Squire Paul, I knew you wanted to help, but I prefer to be alone and travel as a knight that rescues people from Spinda broccoli cookies obsessed kings. Farewell squire Paul, I hope we meet again."

Paul unhappy with her statement decided to travel the world along with Dawn. Ash lived until his forties because healer Brock preferred flirting with girls to healing people. Ash didn't see his Tauroses ever again because they somehow managed to squish into time machine and go to future with Gary Wells Oak where they were captured by kind, but dense boy that shared his name with Ash Ketchum and also owned a Pikachu that loved ketchup.

* * *

**11:01 PM/ Ghost moon in zenith- Team eternity's campsite.**

Ash woke up from his weird dream and said: " I shouldn't eat spinda's broccoli cookies before sleeping."

Pikachu agreed with him: " Pika pi."

Ash learned a valuable lesson: Never eat before sleeping, especially a food produced by a Pokemon with weird eyes, on the other hand Ash eats food produced by a human with weird eyes, also known as Cilan. Ash returned to sleep this time seeing his usual happy dreams about becoming a pokemon master. Ash thought of a phrase that somebody once told him:" Everything ends where it starts." That was true, at least concerning Ash's dreams.

* * *

**Sweet, but the name they gave to Purugly is so mean. Oh and in my stories Saturn's Toxicroak is shiny. Leave a review or Purugly will be sad and Herdier will also be sad.**


	20. Cube of Nightmares

**I don't own pokemon or why would I boast about passing pokemon related milestones? This chapter is basically chapter about everyone's dreams turning into nightmares, next chapter will be everyone fighting their nightmares and then a third chapter about nightmares will follow.**

* * *

**February 24th. 00:00 PM/ Unknown moon in zenith- Team eternity's camp.**

Team eternity's camp was peaceful, everyone slept after long exhausting day. Everyone had happy dreams, until a mysterious dark with red spots fog appeared. It was Giratina's plan to scare everyone in order to slow them down. Giratina created a fog using her long spiky wings. Fog was thick and spread equally both horizontally and vertically creating a perfect cube. A cube of nightmares. Giratina herself couldn't enter the eternity but she could use her powers to summon awful things in eternity. Dreadful and Horrendous things like the cube of nightmares.

* * *

Misty had a pleasant dream. She and Manaphy dived through waves like missiles, cutting them into billions of water droplets. Ahead Misty saw a very big wave. Misty smirked and dived into it, gliding across its inner side and blasting from the top. Misty wanted to dive back into the wave but found that she was in the air with no support beneath. Misty fell back into water losing orientation, she fell through layers of water that lost light at the same rate as Misty lost consciousness. She slowly sank into dark depths in the ocean followed by her Manaphy. Misty thought :"Am I drowning?"

As Misty thought, she continued to sink along with her Manaphy. Misty opened her eyes and tried to swim up along with her Manaphy. Misty saw a bubble of air heading towards her. The next thing Misty saw, was a Phione dashing past her underwater. Misty now safe inside an air bubble attempted to swim after Phione for some reason thinking that it is possible to capture a Pokemon in a dream and keep it. Misty swimming towards Phione decided to check that herself. Manaphy asked:" Misty, if you capture Phione, can you call it it Bob?"

Misty asked while trying to grab Phione:" What if it is a girl?"

Manaphy trying to use bubble beam on Phione stated:" In eternity Bob is a name for girls."

* * *

Dawn woke up and found herself in a pokemon center room with Ash and Brock. Dawn asked:" Where is Paul, where is Barry, where are everyone?"

Ash who stood by the window exclaimed:" Look, Paul is here!"

Brock, Ash and Dawn dashed outside to meet Paul. Seeing Paul, Dawn ran to hug him, but was surprised when she felt Paul pushing her away. Dawn gulped:" What's wrong, we are dating!"

Paul did the worst thing Dawn could ever imagine, he laughed in her face. To make the matter worse, Team galactic appeared behind Dawn led by Mars, Jupiter and Saturn seeing their faces Dawn asked them:" Don't you recognize me?"

Team galactic commanders replied:" Yes, you are the enemy."

Dawn was paralyzed with embarrassment, Dawn realized that Shaymin didn't stood beside her, instead Dawn was accompanied by Piplup. A thought crawled into Dawn's head: What if everything was only a dream?"

Dawn tried to shake these thoughts off, although she still admitted that the situation she is in, was a real nightmare. First Paul laughed in her face, then Team Galactic laughed in her face, plus Ash and Brock both looked at her as if she was crazy or something close to that so there was a high chance that they will also laugh in her face. Dawn screamed:" Ok, so nobody recognizes me! That's so sweet of you!"

Mars cheered:" I remember her, she is the one connected to Mesprit."

Dawn frowned. She tried to think positively, because at least some things didn't change. Dawn thought and discovered:" That's it, I need Uxie's help since he is the guardian of a knowledge, he helps people to remember what they forgot."

As Dawn thought of that, a huge lake appeared in front of Her, Ash, Brock and Team Galactic Commanders. Out of the lake, slowly emerged Uxie, the guardian of knowledge.

* * *

Ash smiled, he was about to become a Pokemon master, Cynthia prepared to hand him his trophy, but the ceremony was interrupted by Delia Ketchum rushing in and screaming:" Ash, you forgot your pants!"

Ash looked at his legs and realized that the entire Sinnoh region could've see his boxers covered with hearts and other fluffy Valentine stuff. Ash saw among the laughing crowd of people everyone' even his Pikachu and his Mother joined in. After laughing, everyone started to throw Ketchup into Ash and his family lawyer officially changed his name in to Ash Ketchup.

Ash Ketchum, now Ash Ketchup continued sanding in the middle of a crowd that laughed, pointed and threw different stuff at him .Ash kept on thinking what could he do to get rid of angry far he came up with five simple and not-so-simple solutions:

1. Run away under fake name: Ketchum Ash  
2. Hide in the panic room  
3. Hug mommy  
4. Hug Gary...  
5. Pull up your pants

Ash like probably everyone in this world expect for internet trolls, decided to take the solution number five. Ash started to pull his pants up, and the higher his pants got, the more Ash lost contact with his crazy nightmare and the quitter and calmer the angry mob became. Ash cheered:" Get the power of my pants! I never knew that I would ever say something like that..."

* * *

May had a dream that she was on a pokemon contest, next to May Piplup preformed sitting in a small plane. May felt like she could do anything, she used different combinations and Piplup performed them all so perfectly that judges already wanted to skip the contest and give the ribbon straight to May. May already wanted to finish her amazing appeal, but a siluette appeared. It was a big eagle in a Cacturne costume with a face of Harley. Eagle grabbed May with its claws and for May world turned into a spinning washing Machine. Piplup yelled from the ground:" Don't worry Commando, I'll save you! Don't worry May!"

May tried to come up with way to save her from Harley's claws. Drew wasn't an option because at this time he was devoured by a different Harley. May wondered how could tow Harley's exist in one dream at the same time? May didn't understand that. She hated Harley, because he was flamboyant and acted like a girl ( in a bad way), made voodoo dolls, dressed like a girl ( in a bad and embarrassing way), couldn't admit his feelings to Solidad...

After thinking about Solidad, May's mind instantly clicked. Solidad was the solution May searched for. May knew that the only person in the entire world that could reason with Harley was Solidad. May tried to control her dream by imagining Solidad chastising Harley. May's plan succeeded and poof, Solidad with angel's wings appeared to save May from awful Harley.

* * *

Iris was swinging on vines with Axew. She wanted to jump off but suddenly discovered that she couldn't do that. She glued to vine. Vine started to speed up and was far longer than a usual vine. Vine seemed to have a life on its own, because it span and turned with a purpose to injure poor ahead Iris saw a big chasm with a huge Fraxure at the bottom waiting for something to be dropped into the chasm to satisfy its hunger. Iris guessing where vine lead screamed in terror:" I don't want to die doing the thing I love to do the most!"

Iris gripped the vine harder. It helped her to hold on since the vine increased speed and in a fast swash it threw Iris into the chasm. Iris prepared her self for that, and kept hold on the vine as it swung. After catching the vine, Iris swung in the direction of the tree and climbed it, trying to twist the vine in order to release herself from it. Iris continued jumping from branch to branch trying to twist the vine. With each Iris's jump vine twisted even harder until at one point it stopped struggling. Now Iris just had to cut the vine somehow. Fortunately, Iris noticed a sharp stone lying on a reachable distance.

* * *

Zoe had a weird dream, Zoe was in a huge building with thousands doors. Behind every door there was Zoe's memory. Zoe opened one of them and discovered herself to be five again heading to kindergarten. Zoe remembered that day, it was the worst day in her life and Zoee didn't want to live through it again. Zoe knew that to escape that day she had to turn back and go back through the door.

But the door disappeared and Zoe was shoved behind kindergarten's gates. Zoe tried to turn back but her path to escape was blocked by closed gates. Ahead Zoe saw Candice cheering and jumping. Zoe thought in horror:" Candice is here cheering, so it has to be that day."

Zoe didn't want that awful day to repeat. She remembered how one boy in the kindergarten she went to, gave her a note that said:" Your hair are as red as the flames that consume my heart."

Zoe remembered what she did to a poor guy that in for some odd reason resembled Barry in some odd way. She hit that boy so hard, that tears poured out of his nose. In order to escape that memory Zoe was making a rope from the jackets she "borrowed" from the wardrobe room. She only gathered the ones with long sleeves so that the rope through which she'll escape from the kinder garden will be as safe as possible. After finishing making the rope, Zoe rushed outside. She threw the rope over the fence and started climbing it up. The further up Zoe climbed, the more awake she felt.

* * *

Jupiter woke up and found herself in a room filled with Brocks. Jupiter screamed, spending time with Brock was the biggest nightmare she could ever imagine, after armageddon, apocalypse, zombie outbreak, the end of the world and eating a chili pepper. Each Brock held a bouquet of roses and a proposal ring. The crowd of Brocks slowly started to approach Jupiter with big hearts in their eyes. Jupiter tried to escape but the room didn't have any doors or windows. Jupiter was cut from the outside world, what worse, she was forced to spend time with Brocks.

Jupiter was trapped in a room full of Brocks which happened to be her worst nightmare. Jupiter started thinking on possible defenses from all the Brocks that surrounded her. Brocks didn't seem dangerous but being locked up in a room full of them was quite creepy, especially if you were the person they had crush on. Jupiter thought that she could fight fear with fear because there wasn't any fire in the room to fight fire with fire. Jupiter started imagining army of Professor Ivy's clones, and after few minutes of concentration on a person she only saw once on a photo, Jupiter managed to create ten professors Ivies and they all wore golf socks with sandals...

* * *

Max was in a room where floor was covered in a zig zag pattern. Max stood up and realized that he was quite tall, the height of a twelve year old boy. Max looked around him and discovered the entire Team eternity in their baby forms pleading Max to feed them, play with them, tidy after them and change their dirty underwear. Before, Max always dreamed to grow up, but now he realized that being adult requires responsibility, but with seventeen kids even the most responsible adult won't last for long. Max yelled:" I don't want to grow up! Please stop it!"

Max did the smartest thing a child would ever do if left to babysit bunch of infants. Max called a professional Babysitter that arrived straight after the call. After summoning the babysitter, Max woke up and found out that he was seven again. Max wasn't really happy about that despite the dream he had. Max took a book out of his bag and decided to read instead of seeing dreams that gave him false hopes. Max stated:" In reality it would be easier to grow up because people can't grow down."

Then Max thought about all the creams and cosmetic industry and objected:" Actually I was wrong, some people can grow down under certain conditions."

* * *

Paul woke up and found himself in Reggie's room. Reggie was packing his stuff. Paul asked:" What are you doing?"

Reggie replied:" I decided to go to Snowpoint to challenge Brandon, then I'll go to Unova to complete my dream of becoming a Pokemon master.

Paul complained:" But who will take care of the pokemon in the daycare? Who will weed them, take care of them and train them"

Reggie smirked: Since when do you care?"

After saying that Reggie jumped into his van and drove off. Paul realized that he actually preferred his brother to be a breeder rather than a Pokemon master. Paul looked at the hungry pokemon and asked himself:" So I am in charge now?"

Paul didn't really care if Reggie left or not or if he was in charge or not. He cared more about the fact that now if his pokemon will start to drive him mad and lose constantly, Paul won't be able to leave them with anyone, and if he simply releases them, Dawn will kill him for doing that. Paul did the most heartless thing a trainer could ever do. He dropped off all his Pokemon in Soleceon's daycare and went to Snowpoint to challenge Brandon.

When Paul arrived in the Snowpoint city, he discovered that Brandon had to leave because he didn't pay his Battle pyramid' parking tickets. Paul woke up from such event, only to find that he still had only two pokemon- Chimchar and Magby... Paul moaned:" At least I still didn't lose to Pyramid king."

Paul searched his bag for a book when he found a letter from pyramid king Brandon that said:"Congratulations we recently discovered that you are our millionth loser so we give you a golden frontier symbol of luck." Paul moaned, he didn't want to receive rewards for failing.

* * *

Tracey was inside professor's Oak's room and saw that Professor Oak didn't actually liked art and only wanted Tracey as a maid. Tracey fainted in shock spilling all his paints and dropping all of his canvas ruining them in the process. While Professor Oak laughed and tore all of Tracey's sketches apart. Tracey being unconscious, couldn't see years of his work being ripped away. Tracey thought:" If even professor Oak doesn't like my work, it means that nobody likes my work."

Tracey woke up from his fainting few minutes later, only to find himself employed for professor Acorn who loved painting and was so rich that he kept a Picasso painting in his hallway. Tracey's first task was to copy that painting so that Professor Acorn could exchange the copy for a lot of money. Tracey thought that it didn't sound suspicious and got straight to work. Missingno advised:" I shouldn't exist but even I know that that's a bad idea."

Tracey ignored him and continued copying the painting while chanting:" I am useful again doodah, doodah! I am useful again doodah, doodah! I don't know what else to sing, doodah, doodah!"

* * *

Gary was sitting in a room and saw all of his cheerleaders performing a huge:' Gary defeat Ash and make him Suffer' cheer. Gary wanted to congratulate all of his cheerleaders. But all of his cheerleaders turned into Ash. Gary screamed while Ashes started to chase him screaming that Gary is the best and that Ash needs some IQ tests. For the first time in the modern history Gary didn't agree with his cheerleaders. Gary thought:" After this, I am firing and ditching all my cheerleaders!"

Gary kept on running away from Ashes, untill he decided to stop running to tie one of his shoes. To Gary's surprise Ashes stopped along with Gary. Gary decided to check his idea, so he started to dance while imitating a chicken. Ashes repeated every single of Gary's moves. Gary started to to embarrass Ashes until he was woken up by Max, because Max thought that Gary was dancing while asleep. Gary moaned:" Why did you wake me up? I was embarrassing Ash!"

Max stated:" Now I am even happier that I woke you up."

Mawile agreed:" I am also happy. Embarrassing people who defeated you is very weird."

Gary repeated:" He only won by pure luck."

Misdreavous objected:" That's right."

Gary threatened:" I'll get the proof but first I need to get my n beauty sleep done."

* * *

Cilan sat in a Gazebo. Cilan was sipping his favorite tea, when he discovered that opposite to him sat an old lady, a Purrloin and a Ratata. Cilan started to madly rock himself as Ratata, Old lady and a Purrloin approached. Cilan then Saw two cats resembling Chilly and Cress crawling towards him. Cilan realised that despite SCSF's help, he still had Ailurophobia. Plus being stuck in a room ( in this case a Gazebo) full of cats wasn't the healthiest thing for a person who had Ailurophobia. Cilan screamed:" Iris, in case I die, remember, I always loved you!"

Cilan tried to run away from the Purrloin but was painfully hit by an old Lady, after being hit by the lady Cilan fell on the ground where Ratata bit his hand. Cilan tried to run away from his fears, but he ended up running into a huge contest hall. Cilan remembered that all the Pokemon contests in Unova were finished and partly banned because of him hand his stupid and amateur actions.

Cilan remembered that day, when he was watching a contest and was evaluating Pokemon to pass his Pokemon connoisseur Grade A exams. Tha day Cilan accidentally spilled his drink on an old lady. Lady had a Purrloin and that Purrloin tried to lift Cilan using psychic, but it turned out to be quite strong and it accidentally sent everyone's clothes flying into space. To make that event even more haunting old lady's Ratata bit Cilan's hand painfully causing Cilan to earn a severe case of Ailurophobia from all the associations he saw that day concerning cats...

* * *

Saturn sat in an empty space. Saturn moaned:" I got it, because I am extremely rational and a tiny bit sociopathic, I realize that everything is just a stupid dream, so just have to sit in here for entire dream? You know what Giratina, I'll go and do something and not waste my sleeping time."

After saying that Saturn sat in an empty space with nothing to do. Saturn moaned:" When is this thing going to end?"

Saturn kept on staring into empty space. After starring for a bit, he moaned:" I think, I finally realized why Jupiter called me a Purugly head all these years."

* * *

Drew was caught in a huge spider net by Harley, whom Drew's brain transformed into a huge spider with long, thin needle like legs. Drew complained:" Am I the only one in her that sees weird dreams about Harley?"

Next to Drew flew May being carried by a huge eagle that also resembled Harley. Drew objected:" So I guess, I am not the only one. May, I'll try and save you later okay?"

May yelled:" Why are we seeing the same dream?"

Drew explained:" That's because we are in love!"

Drew was about to be devoured by Harley, when Solidad flew past him and freed him. Drew fell on the ground and was woken up by Max trying to freak him out using a really awful picture of Harley, also known as "Mayley". Picture despite being taken over an year ago, still gave Drew shrugs. Max smiled:" I knew that you love May in all forms."

Drew moaned:" I like May in all forms other than Harley ones."

* * *

Barry was ready. He stood in front of a huge temple dedicated to Paul. Barry breathed in, then breathed out. Barry turned the door knob, and already prepared to enter the sacred place, when Team Rocket jumped from the ceiling and started ruining the temple piece by piece ignoring Barry's numerous screams and shouts. When Team Rocket finished vandalising the temple using their weird machines, Barry to his shock found that nothing was left from not so ancient temple.

All the statues of Paul were destroyed, empty vial that was supposed to store Paul tears was broken. Fresco of Paul receiving power of awesomeness was wiped out. All the portraits of Paul were destroyed, along with stained glass mosaics and simple mosaics depicting Paul. Barry sat on the round and screamed:" Why me? Why did it happen to me?"

* * *

Kenny had a happiest dream ever, he was on a date with Dawn. Suddenly Kenny realised that Dawn wasn't happy. Kenny stood in front of a huge question:"Let Dawn be happy, or destroy hers and Paul's relationship braking her heart in the process."

Kenny groaned, why does every dream about him and Dawn together ends up with a difficult philosophical question, Kenny is to young to solve? Kenny moaned:" Can I quit this question thing?"

A voice in his head replied:" No!"

Barry and Kenny were in their nightmares, but for some reasons their nightmares got combined together. Giratina floated next to Kenny and said in a hypnotizing voice:" After you are done with the Normal moon travel to the Fighting moon."

Then Giratina turned to Barry and ordered in the same hypnotizing voice:" Persuade everyone to go to the Fighting moon next, use everything you can, just make them all go there."

Giratina seeing that both Kenny and Barry were under her hypnosis ordered:" Oh, and you to won't remember a thing of what I told you right now. Okay? You'll still be loyal to your team and everything, I simply can't play with traitors' feelings."

Kenny and Barry nodded, while Giratina flew out of their nightmares and proceeded to attack Mars, in her nightmare.

* * *

Mars had one of the sweetest dreams in her entire life. Team Galactic was as good as new and everyone acted if they were hit with a happy ray. Even Cyrus was dancing like a ballerina along with Colbats. Jupiter wasn't violating anyone's rights and Saturn was building a huge robot. Mars started cheering and clapping until a huge Giratina smashed through the ceiling. Mars suddenly realised that she held the Radius Star.

Mars asked her self:" If Giratina will get the star away from me in the dream, will she get it away from me in the real life?" Not wanting to find that out, Mars ran for her life.

* * *

Brock was in a park sitting one a park bench next to Jupiter. Afraid of Jupiter's reaction Brock started flirting. To his surprise Jupiter didn't regretted him, but ran after him screaming:"Marry me."For the first time Brock felt himself in Jupiter's place. Lets just say that Brock didn't like that, so he ran away from Jupiter screaming like a little boy:" Jupiter I changed my mind, I don't want to marry you anymore! I don't want to date! I want to die alone as a hermit!"

Brock was running away from Jupiter, when suddenly he got ambushed by a horde of Nurse joys, Officer Jennies and what worse, Professor Ivy was there. Each member of the horde had hearts in her eyes. The horde stood in an attack position, so Brock had to run for his bumped into a lamp post and stupidly woke up. Brock complained:" I was just starting to enjoy the dream, the chase, the rise of adrenalin..."

Brock couldn't finish his sentence because Jupiter's Croagunk used poison jab him, leaving Brock to dream about Jupiter while lying on cold grey grass fully paralyzed( Normal moon biology).

* * *

**Ok, as clearly depicted in this chapter some members of team eternity clearly have weird nightmares. Again leave a review because... Just leave a review because I am out of ways of threatening, you people.**


	21. Original revelations

**The goal of getting forty reviews is completed, next goal is to get fifty reviews. By the way we already have thousand and four hundred views out of thousand and five hundred. I don't own pokemon by the way . No offense twilight fans but I hate twilight and I don't own it. **

Misty was swimming after Phione until Phione suddenly stopped. After Phione stopped, an image of Giratina's spikes appeared and tried to grab the Phione from Misty. Misty grabbed Phione and pulled it away from Giratina trying to defend Phione. Giratina wasn't able to keep hold on Phione because while visiting dreams, Giratina was less powerful than in the reality. Realizing that, Giratina growled and retreated.

Misty withdrew a blue pokeball from her pocket. The pokeball was made for the water type pokemon. Misty used that pokeball to capture Phione who agreed with being captured after Misty saved her. As soon as Misty captured Phione, she woke up. However, some strange force pushed Misty back to sleep. In her head Misty heard Giratina's voice saying:" None of you will be fully awake until all of you will woke up, if one of you won't succeed, than you all will remain here for eternity."

Misty noticed that when she woke up, her clothes were all wet, from sea water. In her hand Misty held the pokeball with Phione. Misty smiled:" So I was right, you can capture pokemon in your dreams and keep them, but only if the dreams are special." after thinking that, she fell into darkness...

* * *

Dawn saw the knowledge guardian emerge from the lake. But, it actually didn't want to help her, it wanted to warn her. Dawn saw as Piplup in her dream transformed into Shaymin. After transforming, it jumped into Dawn's hands. Dawn caught Shaymin and turned around. Everyone including Ash and Brock now had Giratina eyes and wings. The group of Giratina possessed trainers slowly started to approach Dawn. Dawn screamed. She started to slowly move backwards, only to find out that behind her appeared a wall made out of darkness. Something from behind the wall was pleading:" Let me in."

Dawn wanted to agree, but decided to think about it first. Dawn recognized that voice, it was the voice of Giratina, she recognized even if she heard it only once. Giratina smiled:" You seem to be a smart child, wanna hear a really nice story."

Dawn stood motionless but something forced her to say:"Yes."

Giratina grinned:" Once there was a Darkrai. She was rather small for her age, but she was a daughter of the emperor Darkrai but tried to hide it. What's worse she decided to poke her little nose into someones's business to help bunch of little kids save her home dimension."

Dawn asked:" What was that supposed to mean?"

Giratina smiled:" Count, that you were warned."

As Giratina said that, the wall of the darkness disappeared and Dawn woke up. Dawn heard, Giratina say:" You were warned, I only warn people once. Now sleep, but if your friends won't be strong enough to defeat nightmares, you'll never wake up." Dawn fell asleep hoping that her friends will be strong enough to defeat nightmares Giratina sent to them.

* * *

May was rescued by Solidad. Solidad carried May to a safe place. Suddenly Solidad's face began to change. Her eyes became red, her mouth, ears and nose disappeared and the skin turned into the color of void. Then Solidad's hair turned golden and her angel wings transformed into Giratina like spikes. May screamed and tried to break free from 'Solidad's' grip. Giratina smiled:" It is weird that in all your ways to fight nightmares, your saviors transform straight into me."

May asked:" What do you want?"

Giratina grinned:" I told your friend a little story, now I'll tell you a different one.

May didn't say anything, and Giratina started the tale:"Why are Darkrais counted evil, why are Cresselia's counted good? Cresselias were creatures created by me to keep my company in the darkness where the original one or what he calls himself sent me. Darkrais weren't even anyone's creation they just came to be. They don't follow rules, just like the Darkrai who brought you all in here."

May protested:" No! I don't believe it! Darkrai isn't like that!"

Giratina didn't listen to May, instead she dropped her and wished:" Good bye ,May the bird, happy falling."

May screamed and fell. After falling, she woke up, and was told same instructions as the previous two girls. May discovered before falling unconscious that she had claw marks on her shoulders from Giratina's claws.

* * *

Iris gripped on the vine harder, trying to rip it apparat. Without any warning, vine started to shake uncontrollably. After some shaking, the vine started to tremble and turned black and red. In three seconds Iris was high above earth, gripping on Giratina's spike in order to not fall. Giratina whispered:" Girl, do you know what was first, light or darkness?"

Iris cried:" Light!"

Giratina replied:" Wrong my little girl, wrong. Many people make a mistake thinking that darkness is the absence of light, au contraire my dear, light is the absence of darkness..."

With that words, Giratina shook Iris off. Iris fell into chasm screaming. When she was about to crush into stone, she woke up, and heard Giratina say:" Too bad vine swinging isn't an olympic sport, you'd be a champion. You will be one, but now you need to sleep, I distrupted your sleep already and lack of sleep in your age is very dangerous..."

Iris didn't hear what Giratina said in the end because she fell into darkness. Before falling asleep again, Iris noticed that her hands had marks from gripping on the vine. Iris thought:" Was it a dream, or was it a reality?"

* * *

Saturn was still in the same empty space he was before. While sitting in an empty space, doing absolutely nothing, he had a lot of free time to think. Saturn thought about their Enemy, Giratina. He thought about Arseus's mysterious love also known as Aratine Empress de Garith er Kniss. Saturn felt as puzzle slowly assembled, but the puzzle still missed one tiny piece.

When Saturn saw Giratina, he wasn't very surprised, he expected something like that to happen. When Giratina saw Saturn, then she asked:" And you are?"

Saturn introduced himself:" My full name is Saturn Saturnius Saturnus. Although I prefer being called Saturn."

Giratina grinned:" What a weird name. So, Saturn, how many moons are there?"

Saturn specified:" In solar system?"

Giratina yelled:" No! How many moons are there in eternity?"

Saturn replied:"Nineteen, one for each type. Although I wonder why the Unknown type is the central moon..."

Giratina corrected:" Wrong! Listen to me human. There are twenty moons and the central moon doesn't have a type. The Unknown moon is hidden from your sight by Arceus. Arceus... How about a really nice story to prove you that Arceus isn't a pokemon he says he is?"

Saturn agreed:" It would be interesting to hear a different point of view."

Giratina asked:" You aren't afraid of me? Are you a psychopath?"

Saturn stated:" Sitting in an empty space is quite boring and I really want to know what made a pokemon like you go crazy and what made you want to destroy eternity."

Giratina grinned:" So here is the story. It was the beginning of time, space and antimatter..

* * *

It was the beginning of time, space and the antimatter. The universe was composed entirely of darkness. In the middle of the darkness a single tiny egg formed. Egg contained a creature that resembled an Arceus, but the creature had dark purple fur and the color of her rings resembled red chain ones. She looked around, it was a barren landscape. She got tired of floating and wanted to have a rest. As soon as she a thought about resting, a platform appeared beneath her. The Pokemon's name was:Aratine. Back then Aratine was just a little Arceus. She was only a meter long and she was a kid, so she needed a playmate. She gathered some darkness to make him, but as she gathered darkness the place without darkness was light, from light , Arceus emerged.

Arceus was also a kid and he also was only a meter long. Together the two created more playmates: Dialga and Palkia. But the playmates were emotionless so the two created the lake trio to give them mastering the creation process, the two eventually created more pokemon. They also created Eternity and Earth themselves. But for Aratine it wasn't enough, after seeing what she was truly capable of as the original one, something inside her changed. Each day she became more power hungry and each day she wanted more and more power.

Arceus seeing that Aratine become power hungry comforted her, on the first platform she ever created. Aratine gave him a speech about their powers and their invincibility. Arceus seeing what became with his love, was shocked. Aratine he once knew ,turned into a power hungry monster who only wanted power. Arceus and Aratine were both three meters long by that time and they were still kids. Arceus seeing Aratine turning away to see the void she wanted to fill, did something he regretted later. Arceus pushed Aratine into the void begging her to forgive him.

Aratine let out a silent scream and fell. Arceus returned back to eternity and created the council of the guardians composed out of eighteen different typed Arceuses, including himself. But Arstine remained alive despite all Arceus' efforts. Her soul left her body. Her soul now was dark and had red spikes floating next to it. Aratine saw her old body. She removed all the flesh and turned her skeleton into pure she took the rip cage and placed it on her head as a helmet, giving her soul a new body. New body meant new name. Name Aratine selected was: Giratina the empress of the Darkness. Giratina smiled, she understood that she'll be able to get her revenge.

* * *

Giratina smiled: That's how I became, Giratina, the empress of darkness. Now I am going to visit your friend Marsy..."

Saturn stated:" I kind off understand her, but she shouldn't act like this and now Mars is in danger and all I can do is stare into empty space. I hate this dream!"

* * *

Mars in her dream wasn't having fun at al. When she saw a huge Giratina landing into headquarters through the ceiling, a really weird dream turned into a real nightmare. Giratina wanted to attack Imaginary Saturn to set Mars off. Despite the fact that Mars realized that the Saturn was imaginary, the thought of Giratina harming her crush, set Mars off. Mars screamed:" Get out of my dream!"

Giratina shocked by the girl's resistance asked:" What?"

Mars shouted:" You won't get the radius star, now get out of my dream! You are meaner that all the sharpies on earth combined! I don't want pokemon like you ruining my shiny brain!"

**February 24th. 2:45 AM/ Poisson moon in zenith- Team eternity's camp.**

Giratina was violently pushed from Mars's consciousness which surprised Giratina a lot since she didn't expect such resistance from a person obsessed with sharp and shiny things. Mars woke up, and woke up everybody else. Zoe asked:" Did anyone else see a nightmare?"

Everyone nodded in response. Saturn commented:" I am afraid that the situation is far worse than I ever imagined."

Ash asked:" What does it mean?"

Saturn explained:" Giratina told me her story, she really hates Arceus and won't stop no matter what. After all, millions years ago, he did tried to kill her. She also told me that there are nineteen moons instead of eighteen, the Unknown moon was hidden by Arceus for some reason."

Jupiter guessed:"So Giratina is Aratine?"

Mars cried:" And he built a temple dedicated to her, but why? He loved her, why did he try to kill her?"

Saturn frowned:" She lost control over situation."

Tracey asked:" But what can we do?"

Saturn replied:" We can do nothing. We just need to go to the Oth city and try to find the Normal orb to save the Eternity."

**3:00 AM/ Steel moon in zenith- Origin Hall.**

At the hall of Origin Arceus, the head of council of the guardians whispered:" So after all this years, she is alive, Aratine is alive."

Grasseus corrected:" Aratine is dead, Giratina is alive."

While the council of guardians discussed the fate of Arceus' friend- Aratine, the friend that was now better known under the name: Giratina.

**3:07 AM/ Steel moon in zenith- Team eternity's camp.**

Team eternity also discussed about Giratina but since they were the ones fighting with her, instead of wondering on her past, they focused on her present. Their main concern was the ways they can defeat Giratina and her nearly equally evil minions. After a long period of silence during which everyone thought on the danger they were in, Max asked "What Giratina is going to do now? When will she strike again? And most importantly: How will she strike and which tactics will she use?"

"I think, she will attack us in our dreams again! To avoid that, we can't afford to sleep!" cried May

Paul smirked:" Barry won't have any problems with that, since he drinks so much coffee. Maybe he even injects it directly into his blood stream? That would be a very nice story to write, for people who have to travel with him! "

Chimchar added:"Why is he even acting like that? Does he think he is in fanficiton or something?"

Barry moaned:" But I don't drink coffee, I just eat weird black bitter seeds. And what is fanficiton is anyway?"

Gary objected:" Barry, black bitter seeds are coffee and fanficiton is the type of fiction that runs the pop culture."

Misdreavous asked:" How do you know that?"

Gary replied:" I read twilight."

Paul commented sarcastically:" With who I would prefer to be stuck with in a cave? A guy with five girlfriends that reads twilight or a guy that injects coffee directly into his bloodstream? No offense twilight fans but I'd select the guy who injects coffee directly into his bloodstream."

Gary stated:" I'd also select the coffee guy."

Ash agreed:" Me too."

Barry cheered:" Me three! Although what a moron will consume so much coffee?"

Paul moaned:" I am changing my mind. I actually prefer the twilight reader with five girlfriends."

Ash agreed:" Me too. Eating coffee is weird. Plus you can eat lots of other things instead, like pasta or sushi, or pasta with sushi."

Barry guessed:"Ash I think you are right and that's the reason after I eat two kilograms of coffee seeds, my speed can reach up to two hundred kilometers per hour."

Dawn gasped:" Wow, I think that he can out run Sonic."

Saturn stated:" Speed of sound is much more higher than that."

Dawn groaned, while Barry proclaimed:"I should advise these seeds to dad. He consumes the same black seeds, but for some reason he only takes about eight seeds at a time, then he grinds them and after grinding them, he mixes them with water and milk in order to drink."

Drew explained:" Barry I know the reasons you shouldn't eat coffee. Reason number one: You are only eleven and you aren't supposed to drink coffee at this age. Second reason: You need to drink coffee, not to eat it. Plus, to make coffee you only need few seeds at a time and not two kilograms. Third Reason: If you can't get how to consume something, don't consume it!"

Team eternity stopped walking after Drew yelled and took a pause before the Oth city to think again on what are they going to do next, but this time they were trying to think with more detail. Of course they needed to get the Normal orb, but they still had to think what are they going to do after that? That was the question, the group was discussing right now. Misty demanded:" Why did Giratina tell us all these stories. Theoretically, if we know about her origins that will only make us stronger? Right?"

Brock claimed:" Didn't you realize. It is a standard gym leader tactic- she was playing with us. Now under this threat, I have to defend Jupiter at any cost!"

After that comment, Brock 's flirtings were stopped, thanks to Jupiter's Croagunk's poison jab. Tracey observed Brock in agony and spoke:" But we only had four battles with Giratina. And since we won all four of them so far, according to probability theory, we are safe."

Saturn asked:" Did you include possible power rise and changing digits to your calculations?I just calculated everything that happened so far, and I got a totally different result."

Jupiter added:" I really don't want to say that, but Saturn is right. We are only safe for now. We need to think of what are we going to do next. Giratina doesn't use the same tactic twice, so I guess what she will do, will remain a surprise."

Tracey moaned:" Working and sketching for professor Rowan for all these years only to be outsmarted by someone who is only fourteen years old."

Saturn specified:" I am fourteen and nine months old, to be exact."

Kenny suddenly had a strong urge to say something:" Ok, you are young, you are a genius, end of story. I still wonder,what are we going to do after we get the Normal orb and finish the relic? I mean we are Team eternity after all, we have to get them. We need to save eternity"

Seeing everyone's astonished faces after Kenny's words, Barry also developed a sudden urge to say something:" So none of you people thought about that? What will we do after finishing our adventures on Normal moon? If none of you came up with a plan, I'll fine you all!"

Buneary listened to Barry's inspiring speech and looked around her homeland. Grass on the Normal moon was grey, trees there, were multicolored just like rivers and rocks. Entire picture of scenery of the Normal moon was built on one concept: Contrast. Buneary sadly thinking about leaving her homeland again ,asked:" But where are we going to leave? We have to decide, since we do need a plan in order to save eternity. Does anybody have any ideas"?

Kenny replied: How about going to the Fighting moon. I don't know why, but I feel that if we head there next, everything will become better. Honestly, I don't know why, I just feel that."

Barry added:" I also feel that when when two heads feel something it is better than when one head feels something, right?"

Saturn looked through binoculars at the Fighting moon and noticed how different it was from the Normal moon. Normal moon's architecture looked more like a bunch fairy tale castles randomly planted across a dull field of grey grass with common patterned rivers. It did have rare multicolored forests, hills and rocks, although it had absolutely no mountains. In fact the highest point of normal moon was only three hundred and fifty-three meters above sea level.

Fighting moon was different. Grass that covered it was dark red. Architecture resembled the one in the medieval china. Like any other moon in eternity had nine cities that were separated by huge mountains cutting across the land. Rivers there, were as clear as glass in contrast to colored rivers of the Normal moon. Kenny seeing such cool moon, cheered:" Please , let's go there. You all are ignoring me twenty-four hours a day anyway. That would be the best thing you'll be able to do for me and Riolu."

Riolu added:" I'd like to show you all my historical heritage. We can visit the theater in which, I once performed, before I dedicated my life towards helping the council of the guardians."

Dawn asked:" Performed? You were performing in Pokemon contests and you didn't tell me or Kenny anything?"

Riolu corrected:" No, I was a talented classical musician or why else would I wear a tall cylinder? Didn't my cylinder tell you anything about my origins?"

" I didn't know that cylinders can talk." smirked Paul. Dawn quickly gave Paul ' the glare' and after doing that, she looked at Riolu's cylinder and suit. She decided that Riolu was probably right and that his cylinder did suggest a lot about his origins. Zoe asked:" So as far as I understood, every Moon has a certain architecture and the grass matches the color of the type?"

Caterpie cheered:" Yes, that is absolutely correct. For a human that just arrived into eternity, you know a lot. I wish that Drew would be as concentrated."

Drew defended from Caterpie's comment:" I am concentrated. I think, we were talking about how different is the architecture and the grass colors of different moons. Am I right?"

Caterpie nodded while Barry joked:" I am not concentrated at all and I don't get what are we talking about. But I learned that you don't need to eat coffee. You need to drink it instead and I also learned that it is better to be locked with a twilight fan that a coffee addict."

Ash demanded:" I still don't get what exactly will happen when we will get the Normal orb. Which sort of function will it give to the swift star? I noticed so far the swift star turned into compass star and radius star after merging with a relic. Is the transformation going to be something map related like the previous transformations?"

Buneary explained:" According to the legend, the normal orb will give the Radius star the power of Astrolabe and it will help us calculate the trajectory of the moons in eternity. Pikachu did your owner just said something smart?"

Pikachu spaced out:" Pika pikachu pi pi kapi pika. Pi pi, kapi Pikachu, kapi piku, pik pika pi."

Ash remarked:" Yes, Pikachu, actually I can be quite smart, especially when the situation requires that smartness from me."

Iris objected:" This means that when the situation doesn't require it, you act just like a little kid."

Misty added:" You are right , Ash's intelligence follows that law or something like that. Although Ash has a big and kind heart, his big and kind heart seems to suck out energy from his brain."

Saturn corrected:" Are you aware that, the situation you just described is only possible during a severe heart disease, and as far as I know Ash doesn't suffer from one."

Jupiter groaned:" That's a metaphor, Purugly head!"

Saturn defended:" I guess, but I think the better way to describe Ash's situation is: He was dropped on his head when he was a baby, and accidents and falls like that happened a lot..."

Ash demanded:" How are my brains connected to the quest of searching the Normal orb anyway? I mean in all the time we are resting, we could've go to the Oth city to find the Normal Orb."

**9:02 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Oth city. **

The group agreed with Ash. They rested for few hours, then they went to the Oth city also known as the city of laziness. The city wasn't big and its houses were shaped like pillows. The entrance to the city wasn't guarded by any old ladies, but by a couple of Slowpokes that didn't move a muscle as the group entered into the city.

**Please leave a review or you'll get nightmare about Harley ,and Solidad won't be there to save you. Plus, Barry will eat all coffee in your house and start a rampage.**


	22. Libreria

**Few chapters left until the end of the story. Nope that's not all, we also achieved our thousand and five hundred views milestone, next milestone: two thousand views. Thank you to all people who viewed. Even bigger thanks to people who viewed and left a review. I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

**February 24th. 10:34 PM/ Ghost moon in zenith- Oth city.**

The Oth city was sleepy. No actually believe me or not the city of Oth was snoring very loudly like if the city itself actually was asleep. The Snores came somewhere from underground day and night. That didn't seem to bother Slowpokes and other citizens of the Oth town much, after all they lived in this town for a long time and already got used to high level of noises it produced. Despite that, our heroes could not sleep, luckily their resent fight with Giratina brought them energy and courage so they didn't suffer much from the lack of sleep. Being awake was the reason, Tram eternity decided to dedicate the night to explore where the sounds came from.

At night streets of the Oth town were empty, although the snoring that filled the city created an illusion. The illusion made it seem that everyone stood in front of a huge fake drawing, behind which hid an Army of two hundred sleeping solders that despite snoring loudly were ready to attack. The soldiers seemed to be so prepared, that they could wake up and attack the group at any second. Max to check if their assumptions were true, picked up a small pebble and threw it in the air. When pebble landed it made a sound similar to a one of an empty coconut. Max stated:" At least there isn't an army of sleeping soldiers hiding in the shadows."

May proclaimed:" There is something beneath us! I know this sound, it means that something behind a wall is empty. That's the sound Ash's head makes when it hits something."

Paul stated:" I also expected pathetic's head to be empty."

Ash asked:" Could it be the Normal orb? Did you hear? I just said something meaningful and my head isn't empty, the sound is made by the coconut in it."

Paul asked:" You store coconuts in your head? Why? It is too pathetic even for a pathetic person like you."

Ash defended:" It is cheaper to store coconuts in your head than in your fridge, although I stopped storing coconuts in my head since I was seven. Why did my head made a sound like that then?"

Gary joked:" I think that by removing all the coconuts you stored in your head, you also removed your brain."

Buneary cut their conversation off:" No, the Normal orb isn't locate inside the city. This space beneath us, must be something that will tell us the exact location of the orb. It can be anything from a library to a secret archive."

Gary joked:"Radius star would've told us something like: 'Orb is a meter bellow you, to reach the orb walk hundred meters and get a shovel in a shop that offers three shovels for a price of one and a half, after buying shovels return to your original position and try to dig through the cobblestone street." If you break shovels go to the shop where you can repair two shovels for the prize of one."

Barry cheered:" Off to buying shovels!"

Ash told:" Barry that was a joke. Who'd buy a half of a shovel? Even if somebody will buy a half of a shower what they is( they is, is grammatically correct, I checked) going to do with it anyway?"

Barry cried:" My dad buys one half of a shovel every year ,along with one half of a cup and one half of a Pokeball."

Ignoring Barry's comments, Brock's Turtwig jumped on the floor to scan the area using its rock type abilities. Turtwig informed:" A large crevice, 9.567metres by 22.894meters. Walls made out of cobblestone decorated by frescos. There is also some dead plants in there covered with Tentacool's ink."

Drew asked in amazement:" You found that all out by jumping on the pavement?"

Turtwig joked:" No, I read a huge neon sign, nobody noticed. Of course, I just read a sign! I am a rock type Turtwig, it is within my abilities to be able to communicate with rocks! You, human, need to know that!"

May asked:" What does the ring of my mum tell you? She gave it to me few months ago and I wanted to know what it can tell you about our family."

Turtwig replied:" This ring tells me, that your dad saved money and bought the cheapest ring for your mum, so that he could spend the rest of the saved money on renovations his gym."

**10:56 PM/ Ghost moon at zenith- Secret library.**

May already knew about the money incident her dad was involved in, so for her the information with which Turtwig shared with her, wasn't a big surprise. While May thought about the ring, the rest of the group stood on the cobblestone that prevented their access to the crevice. Chimchar tried to jump in order to imitate Turtwig. However, Chimchar tripped and fell onto a bunch of pebbles. Chimchar ended up pressing a secret switch and the pebbles lowered a bit forming a staircase. Staircase started with pebbles, but lower steps seemed to be carved into the stone. The gang, led by Chimchar walked down the staircase and entered a room that appeared to be a library.

May gasped:" Wow, who knew that a cheaply built staircase could turn into ladder that is carved into stone. And who knew that the ladder leads adventurers like us into mysterious libraries like this one."

Zoe seeing the shelves full of scrolls commented:" So that what Turtwig thought were dead plants. It was simply paper and since paper is made out of dead plants Turtwig did think that the room was filled with dead plants."

Croagunk observed the scrolls and commented:" I read that nobody used unprocessed Tentacool's ink for centuries, imagine how old these scrolls are." Croagunk sighed:" If only they could answer all of our questions. But aI guess that even ancient scrolls can't really do that."

Jupiter after hearing Croagunk's comment, examined one of the scrolls and objected:" These scrolls are priceless. They are more than a thousand years old. Just imagine what type of secrets they contain. Maybe they won't answer all of our questions, but they will certainly answer most of them. There are so many of them, I wonder if we will be able to read them all, though."

**10:56 PM/ Ghost moon at zenith- Oth city.**

Team rocket couldn't understand why the twerps suddenly disappeared through the thin air or to be more accurate, through think cobblestone. Meowth came up with a plan:" They must've went after some relic. After they'll get it, we will ambush them at the city's exit and get that relic. After getting the relic, we will bring it to boss, so that I could become boss' top cat."

James replied:" To become boss' top cat, you either need to evolve, either learn Pay Day. If you can't do that, no mater what you'll bring to boss the place of top cat will be forever taken by me... I mean Persian!"

Because of the double meaning of that phrase, Meowth and James started cat fighting. Jessie who was tired with Meowth and James fighting had to interfere before the two could deal any severe injuries to each other. Team Rocket were making complete fools of themselves and they couldn't even realize that.

**11:00 PM/ Ghost moon in zenith- Secret Library.**

Team eternity was looking through ancient manuscripts trying to find some clues on the orb's location and on their overall mission. Manuscripts Team eternity searched through were very old so it was impossible to view some of them without accidentally damaging them. That simple, yet annoying fact, prevented the gang from reading nearly half of the scrolls.

Cilan came up with an Idea:" I can use a kettle to create some steam in order to soften the paper and read the scrolls. I read about that trick in the books about Sherlock Holmes."

Tracey asked:" That's a very good idea, especially since it comes from books about Sherlock Holmes. Still, where exactly in the middle of the night, are we going to get a kettle that is ready for use?"

Cilan pulled out a kettle from his pocket and exclaimed:" I always carry a ready to use kettle in my pocket!"

Misty asked:" In your pocket? You always carry a ready to use kettle in your pocket? I have absolutely nothing to say."

Cilan replied:" Yes, I always carry a ready to use kettle in my pocket along with a saxophone and a trumpet. I don't get what is wrong with that, though."

Misty demanded:" In your pocket? You always carry a ready to use kettle, a saxophone and a trumpet in your pocket? Now I have even more nothing to say."

Cilara explained:" I always carry a ready to use kettle, a saxophone and a trumpet in my pocket since I can't fit a ready to use kettle, a saxophone and a trumpet into my bag, no matter how hard I try."

Iris moaned:" Seriously you carry all of that in your pocket when you have a bag into which you can fit a table and few kilograms of kitchen equipment. That's the most flawless logic I ever heard off."

Cilan stated:" Because I carry a table and few kilograms of kitchen equipment in my bag, I can't fit a ready to use kettle, a saxophone and a trumpet into it."

Phanpy objected:" Actually that statement is quite logical."

While Misty and Iris thought about Cilan's pockets that had all qualities to be rightfully called magic. Cilan boiled the ready to use kettle using a portable fire place that he also carried in his pocket. Being exposed to steam, scrolls became softer and softer. Few minutes after exposure to steam, the scrolls became so soft that Team eternity could've read them without damaging them in the process. Manaphy started celebrating and Phione also emerged from its pokeball. Ash seeing Phione asked:" Misty, where did you get Phione?"

Misty replied:" I kind off, captured it in my dream that was causde by Giratina. Don't ask, I still don't know how but Giratina has nothing to do with it appearing in my dream. I guess that even the original one can't control everything."

Ash instead of being suspicious of Misty's new pokemon as any sane person would be, started cheering like a little kid. Cilan, after finishing opening the pile of scrolls started to read the first one in the pile. The scroll turned out to be something like a warning or an instruction:

_"The Normal Orb lies deep inside,_  
_But it is located outside._  
_The temple is in perfect condition,_  
_Yet it has difficult access mission."_

Dawn demanded:" What does it mean? Why the first scroll in the pile had to be the scroll we needed to find the Normal orb? What if it is a trap?"

Mars looked through the scrolls and replied:" It can't be trap since all the scrolls tell exactly the same thing:'_The Normal Orb lies deep inside, __But it is located outside. __The temple is in perfect condition, __Yet it has difficult access mission.'_So I guess that it isn't a trap, plus the scrolls are a thousand years old and the one who wrote them couldn't know that we will come in a shinnie (thousand) of years."

Missingno proposed:" How about a mind blowing theory? What if the person or the pokemon who wrote it a thousand years ago knew that one day we will come to save eternity? Didn't you guys get the feeling that all this time somebody literally handed us all the relics and clues to find them?"

Tracey suggested:" Maybe he expected us all to come here."

Zoe sated:" Maybe he did, but..."

Tracey asked:" But what?..."

Zoe explained:" Look, there are twenty moons and nineteen pokemon types. So by that logic there should be nineteen of us and not eighteen. Where is the trainer that is supposed to represent the Fairy type?"

Misdreavous cried:" I am so sorry!"

Zoe asked:" Why are you sorry? For what are you sorry?"

Darkrai explained:" You see, there were small problems in teleportation the trainer of Fairy type to eternity."

May asked:" Which problems?"

Misdreavous explained:" You see, we sent Ralts to greet her and Ralts is the newest recruit of the council of guardians, so for her mission was quite difficult...

**27th of January. 10:00 AM- Earth, Unova region, Professor's Juniper's lab.**

* * *

Bianca was selecting her starter pokemon at Professor's Juniper's lab. She had to chose between Tepig, Snivy and Oshwalott. Bianca cried:" It is so hard to chose. There are three of them. Professor do you know who I should select?"

Professor Juniper started:" You have to select your starter pokemon yourself, after all it is one of the most important decisions in your..."

Suddenly the floor started glowing white. Bianca started panicking while a professor Juniper tried to calm her down:" Don't worry, the interns are just playing a joke on us, don't worry."

The floor stopped glowing and out of it emerged at rather confused Ralts. Ralts introduced herself:" name My is Ralts... need I help assistant of Juniper Professor... I confused am... Why there two are you? My spinning on head keeps..."

Bianca cheered:" I am selecting Ralts since it knows how to speak."

Professor Juniper stated:" I don't understand. We didn't receive any Ralts this week, actually we didn't receive any Ralts for three years. I wonder how did this Ralts end up here."

Bianca asked:" Then, where did it come from?"

Ralts moaned:" Hey, I am still here. I said that my name is Ralts and I need to help the assistant of Professor Juniper to travel to eternity. Sorry that I couldn't inform you before, I was confused."

Bianca asked:" What is eternity?"

Ralts stated:" It is a dimension where Dora the explorer loves and help pokemon trainers achieve their biggest dreams."

Bianca gasped:" Is that true?"

Ralts laughed:" Of course no! Why would a dimension like this even exist? It would only exist for the sake of stupidity."

Bianca stated:' You are mean. Why did you lie to me?"

Ralts objected:" An average pokemon lies three times in each ten minutes."

Professor Juniper defended:" During all years I worked as a pokemon researcher I never heard anything like that."

Ralts claimed:" Ask the pokemon in your lab. Trust me, they'll tell you a lot of interesting facts."

Bianca stated:" This Ralts can't be right. She can't, she is a pokemon, she speaks and she is a tiny bit insane."

Ralts laughed:" The other person in the eternity mission who is a tiny bit insane is Mars, she is obsessed with shiny and sharp things."

Bianca cried:" Professor, she is starting to scare me."

Ralts teased:" Hey, fairy, we will have to go on an expedition together so we need to learn how to co-operate. I am not scary, I am just a tiny bit flamboyant but Faeus says that it will pass wi age, although I don't believe a single thing that he says."

Bianca spoke:" And now she threatens to kidnap me."

Professor Juniper asked:" Who is Faeus?"

Ralts explained:" Faeus is the Fairy type Arceus."

Bianca commented:" You calmed down. You could be a nice and sweet pokemon after all. Do you like ice cream?"

Ralts smiled:" Of course I am sweet. Sorry if I was too flamboyant. Honestly, this is my first mission and I just wanted to look cool. Like a person from Matrix, or from FBI. I was so excited that I even watched few movies from Earth for my research."

Professor Juniper smiled:" Ralts is an interesting choice as a starter pokemon, but you need to think what are you going to take with you to the another dimension."

Bianca explained:" I was heading on a journey, I kind off have everything with me already."

Professor Juniper smiled:" When exactly are you going to leave, I wanted to instruct you two before you'll leave... Where are you?" As Professor Juniper said these words, Bianca and Ralts already teleported to Team Galactic's headquarters hoping to reunite with the rest of team eternity(Ralts knows about them).

**7:16 PM- Team Galactic's headquarters.**

Bianca cheered:" Did we arrive, is this eternity?"

Ralts explained:" No, Darkrai said that this is where we have to come in order to go to eternity."

Bianca pointed at a portal like device and asked:" What is that?"

Ralts examined the weird object and proclaimed:" It says that it is the portal to eternity and that it belongs to somebody called Saturn Saturnius Saturnus."

Bianca wondered:" What a weird name."

Ralts cheered:' Let's go to eternity through this portal."

Bianca warned:" We can't use it, it belongs to somebody else!", but as Bianca said these words Ralts already turned the portal on and pushed Bianca through before going through herself. As soon as girls teleported, Reggie ran into the lab and warned:" This portal can't be used twice! Where are they? I guess it all is just a dream, like the dreams where I see Paul being nice..."

**7:23 PM/ Ice moon in zenith- The eternity, Fighting moon.**

Bianca asked:" Where are we now?"**  
**

Ralts stated:" It is eternity, but it isn't the moon on which we were supposed to meet."

Bianca demanded:" Did something went wrong?"

Ralts agreed:" Yes, something went awfully wrong and I am afraid that it isn't my fault. Oh no..."

Bianca asked:" Who's fault it is then?"

Ralts dramatically raised her hands into the air and stated:" It is the fault of great Unknown."

* * *

**11:51 PM/ Ghost moon in zenith- Secret library.**

Zoe gasped:" And where is she right know?"

May asked:" Is she alright?"

Drew asked:" How is she?"

Barry demanded:" Is she a fan of Paul?" seeing everybody throwing death glares at him, Barry moaned:" What, I had to ask? Paul is the best pokemon trainer in the world and I need friends that understand that."

Paul moaned:" Does he have an off button?"

Ash said:" I am afraid that he doesn't. For me an off button is to be hit by Misty's mallet."

Riolu explained:" Bianca is somewhere on the Fighting moon. We thought that the teleportation event was an accident but I start to consider that Giratina has something to do with that."

Zoe asked:" And she is all alone? How old is she?"

Darkrai spoke:" She is fourteen years old."

Mars cheered:" She is immature and she is fourteen, I think I just found myself a brand new best friend."

Buneary said:" I am sad to disappoint you but she isn't obsessed with sharp and shiny things."

Mars frowned:" I guess that I just found myself a brand new good friend."

Max frowned. He stated:" Imagine how sad it is to be all alone in a completely unknown dimension where you have nobody to speak to other than a flamboyant Ralts? I wouldn't be able to survive that."

Mawile cheered:" Don't worry, you don't become a recruit of Council of the guardians for nothing. Ralts is very strong and she'll prove that."

Gary interrupted:" I know it is a bit out of context especially with this dramatic moment right now, but I discovered what the proficiency meant. It means that something is in a temple. Temple is above ground, in a perfect condition, but is difficult to access, something like a crater, I guess."

Buneary guessed:" That's it! You are right! It is the small heart shaped crater from Arceus's first Heart stamp. There is also the heart temple inside, built at times when Aratine and Arceus were still in love."

Saturn objected:" He isn't right."

Jupiter asked:" Why Purugly head? Why isn't he right?"

Saturn claimed:" I wrote the solution in my notebook and all he did was copying an already written answer."

Jupiter proclaimed:" Wonderful! Somebody actually managed to read Purugly head's notebook. That person certainly deserves a noble price that would be financed by Cyrus himself."

Mars cried:" You just broke one of Cyrus' 'Ten Commandments'."

Drew asked:" What are Cyrus' 'Ten Commandments'? And why didn't Arceus punish him for plagiarism? "

Jupiter listed Cyrus' ' Ten Commandments' or simply rules Cyrus followed every day to extreme measures:

_"1. Thou may steal my money.  
2. Thou may not create a financial manipulation that involved my own money behind my back.  
3. Thou may not be smarter that me.  
4. Thou may not hack into my computer and look at Team Galactic's top secret documents.  
5. Thou may not have emotions.  
6. Thou may not use sea water in dangerous experiments.  
7. Thou may not touch my collection of dolls.  
8. Thou may not touch my collection of cars.  
9. Thou may not be insaner than me.  
10. Thou may not invent new rules."_

Drew wondered:" I wonder who even managed to break all of these ridiculous rules.

Saturn stated:" I broke all of these rules."

Barry asked:" How did you managed to do that?"

Mars summarized:" He stole a billion from Cyrus, he manipulated Cyrus' money, he is smarter that Cyrus, he hacked into Cyrus' computer and stole Team Galactic bomb's blueprints , he has emotions, he made a sea water bomb, he burned Cyrus' collection of dolls, he stole parts from Cyrus' cars, he is insaner than Cyrus and he invented a 'no drinking sea water' rule."

Barry stated:" Wow? But what information did hacking Cyrus' computer give to you?"

Saturn stated:" Nothing, although I discovered that password of Cyrus' computer is 'C1y1n1t1h1i1a'."

Kenny claimed:"That's all is very cool, but where are we heading there next, Dee- Dee?"

Dawn pounced at Kenny screaming:" Never call me Dee- Dee!"

**February 25th. 00:00 AM/ Unknown moon in zenith- Oth town.**

And so the group exited the library, closed the secret passage behind them and went to sleep, or make an attempt to sleep under the loud snoars. Team Rocket went to the Heart temple earlier, in order to prepare a trap for team Eternity. The trap, for a trap with a total budget of ten pokedollars still looked pretty fool proof. And from far distance the trap was set to work on, it looked like if its budget was fifteen pokedollars and not ten. James cheered:" We will be rich!"

Meowth smiled:" And I won't need to learn pay day to make us rich."

James cheered:" And I won't need to marry Jessiebelle to make us rich."

Jessie announced:" You two are idiots?"

Meowth stated:" We aren't idiots, we are just really lazy bad guys."

James smiled:" I agree, our traps will give us a shopping spree."

**00:00 AM/ Unknown moon in zenith- Fighting moon.**

Ralts thought:" Why did I go through that portal? Great Unknown must've tricked me and that's all of my cluelessness. At least we have money, a small house and when Team eternity will come here, me and Bianca will join them." with thoughts Ralts went to sleep thinking about what will await Team eternity on Normal moon and how to stop the Great Unknown ( Giratina).

* * *

**Honestly, how does Cilan fit in his bag a Table and Cooking equipment? Did you like Ralts' personality or was it a bit too flamboyant? Please leave a review on what you think. Sorry for commandments reference.**


	23. Final version of Kenny's betrayal

**People, I reread the entire story and let's just say: I am not the best translator, but it has gotten so much better in the two months I worked on this story along with friends fanfiction incorporated . I don't own pokemon or why would I tell you about my English improvement?**

* * *

**February 25th. 9:25 AM/ Electric moon in zenith- Heart crater. **

"When are we going to arrive at the heart crater?" asked Ash

"Ash that's not your running gag. That's Max's running gag because he is the smallest. Did you forget about that again?" reminded Drew

"Sorry I forgot, but why does Max always gets such awesome running gags?." excused Ash

" Forget about what I just said." moaned Drew

The group arrived to the edge of the Heart crater. The Heart crater was just a hundred meters long crater shaped ( like you probably already guessed) like a heart. The walls of the crater were made from glass that differed in color from a very dark shade of cinnabar red to very a very light shade of pale pink. The crater wasn't deep, about five meters at the lowest point. However, the walls were very slippery so unless you had a rope with you, there weren't any ways out. Kenny decided to go first and claimed:"Watch, Dee-Dee. I am going to climb down this crater and I am going to do that way better than Paul! "

Kenny managed to lower himself into the crater, on a meter, but his foot slipped and Kenny fell into the crater. Kenny slid across the glass and would've continued sliding if Gothita's psychic wouldn't stop him just when he was about to hit temple with his head. Paul commented:" Yes. We watched you fail. The only thing you do good is embarrassing yourself."

Kenny moaned:" Like you have an idea of how to get down, without embarrassing yourself! If you have one, try! Let's see who is the best!"

Paul smirked and also tried to climb down, but his hand slipped on second meter and Paul fell. Paul threw a death glare at Kenny, while Kenny simply cheered:" See, I said you'll fail. You are also exceptionally good at embarrassing yourself."

Saturn concluded:" Anyway, you two failed."

Kenny and Paul both turned their heads to Saturn's direction. He was sitting on the ground few meters away from Paul and Kenny, also inside the crater. Paul asked:" How did you get here?"

Saturn replied:" I simply climbed down. By the way, walking down on smooth glass is quite dangerous and you two should have know that, unless you two decided to make yourselves and example of evolutionary regression in humans."

Kenny moaned, he understood that his mistake was walking down quickly instead of slowly climbing down, although Kenny didn't have much of a choice, since he wanted to impress Dawn. While Kenny moaned about his lonely fate, the rest of team Galactic commanders joined him and Paul by climbing down the crater. Mars cheered:" That was so cool! It reminds me of our journey."

Paul objected:" So on your journey, you three often jumped into craters that were covered with glass? Not that I didn't except that from you."

Jupiter corrected:" No, she meant that during our journey we mostly travelled by climbing trees."

Dawn asked in amazement:" Is that true?"

Saturn confirmed:" Yes, the only times our feet were on earth, were the times when there weren't any trees around."

Iris cheered:" You were just like me and Axew. Right Axew, aren't we huge tree climbing lovers? Climb to live and live to climb, that's the code me and Axew live by."

Axew agreed:" Ax, xeews wew Axew Axwew ax."

Paul groaned, not only Dawn kept on spending time with these freaks, but judging by the looks on her face, Dawn could've theoretically join team Galactic. Which would only make matters worse, for Paul. Kenny complimented:" In kindergarten Dawn was the best at climbing Mankey bars."

Paul objected:" I can already guess who was the worst."

Kenny asked:" What do you mean?"

Ash stood in the middle of them and said:" A great idea, how about us all stopping fighting for no reason. I mean they sleep on trees, Paul abuses pokemon, Misty wields a mallet, Barry is crazy about anything with Paul's face on it, I am very dense. Well, we all are different, but together we are a team."

Drew popped in:" That's right, lets go untill I vomit from all this 'together' talk."

The rest of the group climbed down slowly without any incidents. Well, there was one incident- Max accidentally licked glass and got glued to it for a couple of minutes, but other than that, there were no incidents. When the group walked closer to the temple, they discovered that the temple was quite dull and unattractive. The temple consisted, of a door, a temple and two statues of Arceuses. Buneary explained:" It is dull because Arceus doesn't love Aratine anymore. If they'll ever love each other again, the temple will turn attractive again. See these two statues, they represent Arceus and Aratine."

Left statue was made from black marble, while the right one was made from white marble. White statue had sapphire eyes and gold rings, while the Black statue had ruby eyes and rings made from a weird substance. Jupiter touched the rings,and immediately recognised the substance. Jupiter exclaimed:" It is red chain! But how did it end up here?"

Misty demanded:" That's very cool. Now we will go inside and we will be nice to each other and we won't argue about anything."

Jupiter, hearing Misty's orders raised her hand, and hit Saturn on the back of his head. Saturn asked:" What was that for? Why did you hit me? What did I do?"

Jupiter explained:" I hit you in case you'll say something smart later."

Misty copying Jupiter's idea, whacked Ash with a mallet in case he'll do something stupid later. Knowing Ash, Misty knew that he'll definitely will do something stupid or act dense. As the group entered the temple, the statues appeared to turn their heads a bit, guiding Ash and the others with their emotionless gazes. When Ash and others disappeared from their sight, the statues turned their heads into the original position and continued staring into empty space as if they wanted to tell something. But there weren't anybody to tell it to.

**10:56 AM/ Fairy moon- Heart temple.**

Inside, the temple was decorated with a single huge fresco. The fresco depicted Arceus and Aratine together. Brock noticed that in the middle of the two, someone left a huge mark, using something resembling claws. Cilan sniffed:" The purest normal essence I ever smelt, the mark was definitely left by Arceus himself. I can sense an exceptionally sour aroma of broken love."

Shaymin cried:" That's sad. Destroying everything dedicated to the pokemon you loved. If Arceus himself did that, he must've been very sad. I think that what happened to this temple is the saddest thing I ever saw in my entire life."

Buizel philosophically stated:" Nothing lasts forever under the moons. Earlier or later things must disappear. I know, it is sad , but love is one of those things. Things that tend to disappear over time."

Gary commented:" Where is the orb anyway? I mean we aren't here to watch pretty pictures and cry about some broken love. We are here to find the orb and save the eternity."

Buneary replied:" The orb is in the painting. See that claw mark? that's where the orb is. Go, get it if you like."

Gary approached the painting and touched the spike mark. Gary's hand passed right through the wall, to everyone's surprise. Gary moved his hand a little and after finding something, he stepped back. Gary was now holding a grey sphere, that was about as big as the Lustrous orb. Mars already started searching her bag for the radius star. Suddenly, she was interrupted by Team Rocket reciting their motto while standing on a huge metal detector:

"_Jessie: We've been following these twerps for years,  
James: We were abounded by our peers.  
Jessie: But all mighty team Rocket strikes again,  
James: Although I admit we have nothing to avenge,  
Meowth: But now we'll get the sweet revenge!  
Jessie: By destroying them on our stage.  
James: The stage where Team Rocket performs,  
Jessie: Where the evil sets off in all forms.  
James: We formal what else can I say?  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: And James!  
Meowth: Meowth, the name suits me right.  
Jessie: When the twerps are defeated...  
James: We will be feasted.  
Meowth: By the riches of team Rocket.  
All: That blasts off the evil socket."_

Saturn moaned:" Perfect, just plainly perfect. I honestly have nothing to say. Barging into an ancient temple on a huge metal detector, to search for a sphere made from glass! Plainly perfect. You are the most logical and sanest people I have ever met."

James cheered:" Finally, you twerp admitted our genius."

Meowth squirked:" Jimmy, he is being sarcastic..."

James cheered:" And that's absolutely fantastic."

Jessie groaned:" James, were you ever taught what sarcasm is?"

James shook his head with a huge smile. Meowth looked at Jessie then at James and laughed:" Well, at least it can't get any worse." then Meowth looked back at James who was still smiling. Meowth looked at James' huge smile and stated:' Actually it can get worse."

Jessie ignored Meowth and ordered:" Girafarig, use Psybeam!"

James decided to select a less violent alternative. James ordered: "Chimecho use sing."

Ash ordered Pikachu to use volt tackle on Girafarig. Misty sent out her sea guardians duo. Misty ordered Manaphy to use bubble beam on Girafarig, she ordered Phione to use bubble on Chimecho. After Manaphy's and Phione's attacks, for some reason the metal detector turned brown and stopped working. Jessie and James threw death glares at Meowth. Meowth explained:" I think, I forgot to cover it with antitrust... I promise that this is the last time I forget about something important like that."

Jessie ordered:" Team Rocket won't lose! Girafarig use Psychic!"

James ordered:" Chimecho use sing! What? I am helping it to realize its musical potential."

Kenny ordered Riolu to block Girafarig's and Chimecho's attacks using aura sphere. Riolu successfully blocked off the attacks. Kenny thought:" Wow, I look good. Now I need to make some cool gesture in order to attract Dawn's attention." While Kenny thought about impressing Dawn, May ordered Piplup to use peck on Team rocket. Piplup's peck sent Team Rocket blasting off in their signature white twinkling star. Drew commented:" These three will never learn their lesson."

May answered:" Well, at least that's not our problem."

Buneary seeing that the coast was clear, grabbed the Normal orb and made it merge with the Radius star. The star as Buneary predicted did have the astrolabe properties. Those properties could be accessed, by spinning each of its four edges clockwise. Ash smiled:" Cool! We finally completed the swift star! What are we going to do next?"

Buneary replied:" We need to go to the Clef town. In the Clef town, we need to get Eveeon from the shrine. After we will get Eveeon, we are going to go to the Fighting moon!"

Max asked:" What's an Eveeon? Is it a relic or is it a pokemon?"

Darkrai said in a pokedex voice:"Eveeon, the tails pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. Eeveeon has two long tails it uses to stun its foes allowing it to get away using its natural high speed."

**3:05 PM/ Ground moon in zenith- Heart crater.**

Ash hearing all the information about Eeveeon, screamed:"That's so cool! Off to obtaining the Eeveeon."

After saying that, Ash exited the temple and headed North. Fortunately Misty corrected him:" Ash, the Clef town is the opposite way."

Hearing Misty's words, Ash turned around on hundred-eighty degrees and walked in the direction of the Clef town along with everybody. The gang was oblivious to the fact that Bisharp sent by Giratina was waiting for them there. Ahead the group saw a Delibird and after noticing that it was carrying letters for them, they decided to stop and take a small break in order to read the letters sent to them.

**4:37 PM/ Rock moon in zenith- Team eternity's camp.**

Barry was quite dense, but he didn't believe in coincidences. Barry didn't believe in anything unless he saw it himself (unless it had Paul's signature on it, or Paul himself told him about it). During his trip to eternity, Barry saw a lot of weird things. Actually Barry didn't believe in many things he saw in eternity. However, since Paul believed in these things, Barry also had to believe. During his travels in eternity, Barry wrote letters to his dad. Barry wrote his dad every day. In his letters Barry told his dad about all the weird and fascinating things he saw in eternity. Right now Barry was reading the letter he got from his dad. Like usually Barry didn't understand half of the letter, but he tried to read it anyway:

* * *

_Dear Son_

_I am very happy to daily receive your forty page long letters. I usually need an entire day to read one of the long letters that you send me, daily... I see that you made an acquaintance with the trainer you admire , but be careful son, this trainer is known for releasing his Pokemon if they don't satisfy him for some reason. I just hope that in Eternity they fine people for that._

_That's right, I finally fined someone my dear son. You are giving me a great example to follow on my way of density. Bye, dear son and remember to switch your underwear or I'll have to call for sanitation inspection for the fifth time this year and I won't be happy to embarrass myself again..._

_Sincerely Palmer, ( I am your dad in case you forgot that again)._

* * *

Barry being as dense as Ash didn't realize what did his dad meant. Barry didn't understand that in his letter, his dad asked him to change his underwear and stop writing him such long letters. Barry didn't really understand what his father meant. Barry thought that his dad asked him to never switch his underwear. Barry also thought that his dad demanded to write him hourly. To honor his father, Barry decided that each letter he'll write him would be at least 50 pages long.

As Barry spent his time following advises he misunderstood, Saturn, Jupiter and Mars were reading a letter that was to all of them, because Looker decided to go green- save paper:

* * *

_Dear criminals ( Mars, Jupiter and Saturn)_

_You three are being excellent past criminals. You haven't stole everything, you haven't exploded everything, you haven't broke anything, you were eating healthy... It is not like I am taking your blood secretly to examine it or to do anything like that..._

_I haven't heard any word from Cyrus, but don't worry you will find him soon. Saturn, Cynthia's grandma hates you. Not like that fact would be new for you. The problem according to her is the fact that you managed to solve some equation in four minutes that she wasted her entire life on. I don't want to threaten or anything, just check what you eat because as a police officer, I must tell you that there are some rumors connected to Caroline poisoning people that are smarter than here. And judging by her temper, there is high chance that these rumors are true._

_Jupiter, I recently talked with a grunt who's name is Lemme. I myself thought that Lemme is just a slang youth uses these days to text speak. Lemme talked with a speed of a running away Magma grunt. Did I tell you that I helped Lance to disband Team Magma? Lemme said that he has information on Cyrus's location. Lemme also told me about Team galactic scientist called Charon that disappeared after the spear pillar incident. I never heard of such scientist so I am asking: Did you even have a scientist called Charon?_

_Mars, I have discovered your "collection" of sharp and shiny objects, plush toys, chemicals and explosives. I myself have a huge collection of sharp and shiny objects, plush toys, chemicals and explosives. Just a little tip from a professional connoisseur of sharp and shiny objects, plush toys, chemicals and explosives:Never keep them all in one room! It is very dangerous and can result a huge explosion of sparkles, fluff and rainbows. I did happen to me once..._

_Sincerely, Looker( I am now your parole detective. We have budget cut in our headquarters)_

* * *

Jupiter moaned:" We just wasted five minutes of our lives only to find out what we know already . I mean that we already knew Caroline's obviously dangerous tendencies. We already knew that Lemme knows that Cyrus is in distortion world And we already know that Mars's collection should be kept in a safer place."

With this words Jupiter went off, to burn the letter herself. Saturn mumbled:" I liked the paragraphing."

Mars cheered:" Me too! I think I finally found a buddy that also likes to collect sharp and shiny objects, plush toys, chemicals and explosives."

Saturn stated:" Who knew that Looker liked all these things. Who knew that the obsession of these things is as irresistible as you."

Mars asked:" What do you mean?

Saturn attempted to explain why what he just said wasn't romantic at all ( Hint: It was romantic) :" I meant irresistible like you... in the connection... connection... to... to... to gravity! I meant irresistible like you in the connection to gravity because in kindergarten you were the best at jumping."

Mars objected:" In kindergarten Venus was the best at jumping."

Saturn attempted to explain:" See, my behavior proves the psychological fact that you always think that achievements of your friends are better than the achievements of your enemies."

" Well you are the scientist in here." agreed Mars. While Saturn was trying to explain why things he just said to Mars weren't romantic at all, Dawn read the letter that Looker sent to her. The letter was even less formal than the letter Team Galactic commanders received. As Dawn read the letter she started to wonder how informal Looker actually is:

* * *

_Dear Dawn_

_I was recently aware that you have made very good acquaintances with Team Galactic commanders. Again are you aware that they are criminals? Are you aware that they nearly destroyed your home region? You can't just be friends win them! You really can't be unsupervised! I talked with your mom and for some reason she said that she id okay with you being friends with Team Galactic commanders. That's your mom's personal opinion and I won't interfere into your mom's decisions. Could you please give me your mum's phone,for..., to... that's not your business! She is a very beautiful woman but I don't want to date her, although that would be very nice and you would be properly supervised... _

_Sincerely Looker._

* * *

Paul, was reading a letter Reggie sent him. Reggie sent Paul a letter despite the fact that Paul didn't write him and didn't want Reggie to write him back. Reggie's letter reminded Paul of why he doesn't really like Reggie. Fortunately for Paul, the letter was so short that Paul didn't really waste his life:

* * *

_Dear Paul_

_How is your girlfriend ? Are you still together? Why such cheerful and nice person is dating my brother? I am joking. I am very happy for you two._

_Sincerely Reggie. _

* * *

Ash didn't receive any letters, instead he received a package from his mom. The package contained a belt, which freaked Ash out because he recently saw a dream and it involved an absence of a belt. Ash thought that maybe his mother somehow found out about that dream using some telepathic trick. Brock didn't receive letters. Despite the fact that he sent a lot of letters to Jupiter, she never wrote him back. May and Max received a DNA test results that proved that they are related despite all differences in their behaviors. Misty received an underwater ballet outfit from her sisters. Misty shredded the outfit into tiny pieces as soon as she opened the package.

Tracey received a bunch of cloth canvas from professor Oak. Tracey was happy with that he received, because now he had proof that Professor Oak, his idol, likes art and what's more important- Tracey's work. Zoe received a jack in box with a snowball. Zoe understood that it must be from Candice, since Candice is the only one who could think of such prank. Drew got the extra rose supply he ordered few days ago. Drew ordered an extra rose supply because being with May twenty-four hours a day caused Drew to run out of roses. Iris got some souvenirs from the Village of dragons. Cilan got a collection of pans and pots that somehow managed to fit into a ten centimeters cubed package. It managed to fit in there despite the laws of physics that mother nature invented.

**6:31 PM/ Ice moon in zenith- Corner of Team eternity's camp.**

Kenny was the only one who didn't receive any letters or packages from home. Kenny was sulking alone in the corner of the camp, when a grey letter with a G emblem floated from the distortion world into Kenny's arms. Kenny read that the letter was addressed: 'To Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and (possibly, I still hate you despite the fact that you are acquaintances with my commanders) Dawn.' Kenny thought that it would be really unsafe for Dawn to receive a letter from Team Galactic's big chief. Kenny decided that if he'll rip up the letter it would be for Dawn's best. Kenny ripped the letter in pieces, unaware that the letter was from Cyrus. Kenny was also unaware that Cyrus managed to get into Eternity and that Cyrus wanted to set a meeting point where he and his commanders would reunite.

**10:52 PM/Ghost moon in zenith- Corner of Team eternity's camp.**

As Kenny went to sleep, a tiny part of him thought:" You didn't do the right thing. Kenny, warn Dawn and the others before it is too late. Kenny you are a good person, I am a positive part of you am I know what I am saying. Kenny please don't go that way, tell everyone about the letter."

Kenny already raised himself to tell everyone what he did, when the other part of him stopped him by saying:" Kenny what you did was for Dawn's best. She doesn't need to work with some criminals, even if they are past ones. You did right thing, you are a good person, I am the logical part of you after all. Kenny no matter what the other part of you says, you did the right thing and you need to know that."

While Kenny was asleep, the 'logical' part of him was quiet, but the good part of him kept on repeating:" Kenny don't do that.", but all the pleads of Kenny's good part, didn't have any effect on Kenny. Kenny continued sleeping unaware of the events his actions will cause.

* * *

**No matter what you read, I don't really hate Kenny...The fact that he is mean sometimes, is because he is heartbroken... Please leave a review for Kenny, he deserves one, don't be heartless.**


End file.
